The Red Thief
by Ciaxlia
Summary: All was well and good in the Land of Aaa, Fionna and Cake were helping Gumball get ready for the Candy Festival, when suddenly, mayhem hit! Some one was stealing all the red in the Kingdom! Fionna soon finds out it's a vampire, and he's pretty awesome. Definitely FIOLEE, but also love triangles and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to try my hand at writing some Fiolee fanfiction for all of you, so I hope you enjoy,**

**because they are my favorite ship right now. You can check out some pictures on my deviantart or tumblr, I use the same user name for both, this story will also be posted on deviantart as a once stop location for you all.**

**For the sake of confusion, I'm going to state the age's up front for all of you.**

**Fionna: 14**

**Cake: 28 in magical cat years**

**Marshall Lee: looks 17 or 18 but is... ya know, 1000+ years.**

**Prince Gumball: 18**

**okay here we gooooooo~**

**I do not own adventure time or any of these characters.**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the land of Aaa, there were fluffy clouds floating in the sky, not to big and not to many. The grass was rustled by a gentle breeze, that also rustled the blonde bangs, of one very special 14 year old girl, right before they were splattered with blood and guts.

"Nice job cake! Hold the dragon still!" Fionna shouted as she regained her grip on her golden sword. Her adoptive older sister was stretched large, and holding a roaring dragon, that had chainsaws for teeth. It was large and grey in color, like steel. It blew a raging breath of fire at the young girl, who dodged it, escaping with out a burn. She ran towards the creature, and jumped high, before she slammed the golden sword into the creatures soft underbelly, and dragged it downwards with her weight, cutting open the creature. It screamed a dying death, as it's guts poured out over the girl, and onto the grass.

"Rhombus!" Fionna yelled as she saw the chest they were looking for, spill out of the dragons guts, "Cake come help me with this!"

"Mmm, that dragon had some serious indigestion." The cat remarked, as she picked up the chest with a large hand. "Lets get this chest back to your man, girl!"

"He's not my man, cake!" Fionna's cheeks were a firey red as the cat poked fun at her feelings for the pink prince. She always did anything he asked, because adventuring was all she was good at, not baking or science, like him... "Let's just get this back to him, PG said it was real important!"

The two headed back towards the candy kingdom, Fionna riding on her sisters back, holding onto the chest. When the two got there, they went inside straight to Gumball's Kitchen.

"PG! PG! We got it!" Fionna said, and Cake held up the heavy chest.

"Splendid!" Gumball said happily to the two of them. He was wearing a very feminine apron, with frills and bows. Cake had made it for him, so Fionna could give it to him for his birthday, but the young girl, even with her love of bows and frills, had to admit it looked ridiculous on the prince. "You two have saved my bake sale this weekend!"

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked curiously, and Gumball pulled out a key, and opened the chest. Inside there was a collection of large glowing cook books. "what the stuff...?"

"I kept them in that dragon for safe keeping, they are all secret recipes you know." Gumball said happily, "Don't want anyone stealing them!"

"Oh, well glad we could help!" Fionna said brightly and happily.

"As a thanks, let me give you both, these!" Gumball grabbed two cupcakes off the counter, and handed them to the girls. "They're very scruptious! It will taste how ever you desire, because the molecules get a reading off your taste buds, and change to suit your tastes!"

Fionna looked at the bright pink cup cake in her hand, that had a red jelly bean on top of the icing. She was excited to eat it, wondering what it would taste like when she did. Strawberries? Bacon? fish sticks? chocolate? She drooled a bit at the thought of food. "Thanks dude! This is awesome! I'm going to save it for breakfast tomorrow!"

"Good idea, it will give you lots of nutrition, a perfect breakfast!" Gumball said happily, "Haha, now then. I should get to work, I have a lot to do for the bake sale this weekend, the candy proceeds will all go to the children, for the Candy festival!"

"I can't wait!" Fionna said, and they both bid goodbye to the prince, before they left the castle, and headed home, to the tree house.

"Girl, you need to ask him to the Candy festival ball!" Cake told her sister, as they walked. "I have the most fine dress in all of Aaa for you to wear too! You got to look hawt for your man!"

"Cake!" Fionna blushed the brightest of reds at the thought of her asking Gumball to the ball as her date. "No way, dude. It wouldn't be a good idea." the young girl said, kicking a rock, before they entered the house.

"But just look at this dress! you have to wear it!" Cake said, as she ran to a closet, and pulled out a fabulously frilly bright red dress for her sister. It would go just past her knee's, and hang longer in the back, with fabulous light pink lace and frills under neath, to make it poofy. it had a sweet heart neckline, with see through pink short sleeves. but best of all, there was a big pink bow in the back.

"Wow..." Fionna said, as she stared at the dress. Her sister sure was good at sewing and cooking, girly things... things Fionna was bad at. "Just... wow..."

"I'm going to go hang it up on the line to air it out, get some moonshine and fresh scent into it." Cake said, as she took the dress up stairs. Fionna smiled brightly, as she went and put the cupcakes they got in the fridge. She couldn't wait for the festival in a few weeks, it was going to be so mathematical!

"Let's go to bed, sweety!" Cake said, as she came down from the top of the treehouse. Fionna yawned at the thought of bed, and nodded to her sister in agreement. The two retreated up stairs to the bedroom, and Fionna changed into her fuzzy orange pj's, and crawled into her pile of blankets for a good night's sleep.

Her dreams were filled with her candy prince, the both of them dancing at the ball, she felt giddy at the thought, as they swirled around the dance floor, before a stranger cut in, and took her hand, with a cold ice blue one. Just as she turned to look up at the new figure in her dreams, she was woken up by screams and hisses. The young girl sat up with a start in her bed, and looked around. "Cake?!" She shouted, not seeing her sister in her drawer. "CAKE!" she heard the cries coming from the boat outside the treehouse, and she made a dash outside.

"Noo! Your beautiful dress, Fionna!" Cake cried in horror, as she held up the once red and pink dress, which was now a drab grey. All the color was gone from it, including the pink, it looked like a funeral dress now...

"What happened to it? too much moonshine?" Fionna asked, as cake cried over her creation.

"Moonshine doesn't do this... I don't understand..." Cake said, but her ears perked up, "Tree trunks...?" She turned to look down, Fionna now picking up the faint shouting coming from below. The little yellow elephant and his girlfriend Ms Pig, were shouting at them about something, and they looked frantic. Fionna jumped down to the grass below with Cake, to inspect.

"Fionna, it's terrible!" Tree trunks said, looking distressed. "My apples... th-they're all grey! My pies will look horrible with grey apples!"

"Grey?!" the sisters both asked in confusion. "Ahem... Let me go change, and we'll go!" Fionna said, as she made a dash inside. They had a real mystery on their hands...

After Fionna jumped into her blue clothes, and she had grabbed her bag and sword. Cake grew large, and grabbed the couple and Fionna, before taking off to Tree Trunk's orchard.

It was terrible, all the apples, on every last tree, were a drab grey color, even the ones on the grass below.

"What is going on? First the dress, and now the apples are missing their red..." Cake stated, as Fionna picked up an apple, and took a bite.

"... It still tastes good, tree trunks." Fionna said, the apple hadn't lost it's flavor, jut the color. "They are still the best apples in all of Aaa."

"But, my pies... they'll look terrible... and the bake sale this weekend...!" Tree trunk said in distress.

"It's alright, the crust covers the apples, no one will be able to tell the difference." Fionna said, patting the elephants head. "They'll still be the best pies ever!"

"... If you say so Fionna..." Tree trunks said.

"If you make us a pie, we'll all be able to confirm it for you." Cake said happily, "The color might be gone, but you'll still be able to make amazing pies!"

"Hear that?" Ms Pig smiled brightly, "It'll all be okay sweety."

Cake and Fionna both looked away as the two kissed, and Fionna coughed.

"We'll go report this too Gumball for you, and we'll make sure this doesn't happen again!" Fionna said happily, and the cute couple both nodded, before they were to get to work.

"Let's go cake!" Fionna said, as she jumped on her sister's back, and headed off to the Candy Kingdom to go talk with Gumball...

The two looked around on their way back, they noticed that things that were normally red, were turned grey. Fionna wondered what could have possibly happened, was some one sucking the red out of everything? She needed to get to the bottom of this...

"Fionna, look!" Cake pointed at the Candy Kingdom. There was a sobbing Candy cane lady, who had lost the red in her swirl, and some of the pink frosting had been half drained off the castle walls.

"Fionna! I'm so glad you're here!" Gumball said, as he tried to calm his citizens down. "This morning, we woke up, and the pink and red was drained...

"What could do this?" Fionna asked, as she hopped off her sister.

"I'm not sure..." Gumball said, looking distressed, before something seemed to click in his mind. "Wait... all the red...?" He looked like he was thinking hard. "To the Kitchen Lab!" He said, pointing to the castle. Cake stretched the three of them up to the balcony, and they went inside.

"Here..." Gumball grabbed one of his large cook books, and began flipping through it.

"I'm going to see if my Mono is alright." Cake said, as she went to the door.

"Lord Mono is Black and white..." Fionna said, confused for a moment, before she clicked together, that Cake just wanted to go see her boyfriend... must be nice to have one...

"Here it is!" Gumball said, and put the book on the counter. Fionna walked over, and looked at the recipe.

"... Vampire Candy?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it's like a jaw breaker, with a never ending red color in it. No matter how long you suck on it for, it never get smaller, and never looses it's color... this recipe was created, so Vampire's could feed forever."

"... What's a Vampire?" Fionna asked curiously.

"... It's an evil creature Fionna, they live in the night, and the reason these candies were created, was so that they would stop feeding on the blood of living things!" Gumball said, looking serious. "They're terrible! they can raise the dead, and they cause havoc and mayhem... they're favorite food used to be humans..."

"blood...? humans...?" Fionna asked, and she shuffled her feet a bit, before she puffed out her chest. "Challenge accepted! If there is a Vampire, I won't let it get me! I'll kill it!"

"Fionna, it's very dangerous!" Gumball said, taking her by the shoulders. She blushed softly, as Gumball looked into her eyes so deeply. "You can't... what if it hurts you?"

"But it's taking all the red and pink from everything, Gumball! and your kingdom is mostly pink! Soon this whole place will be grey, like my dress, and the apples at Tree Trunks! I have to stop this Vampire thing from taking all the color red!" Fionna looked proud, and deep down, she was excited to be confronting a new terrifying creature. "Don't worry about me! I'm tough stuff!"

"... Okay..." Gumball said, looking worried, "But be careful... Vampires are undead... which means it's almost impossible to get rid of one.. they can be burned by the sunlight, or staked in the heart!"

"Okay, I'll catch it, and tie it up, to let it burn in the sun!" Fionna said happily, and she took off to go find her sister. "See you later PG! I'll come by tonight with this vampire thing, and we can burn it together!"

"... Well... I don't know about burning it..." Gumball said, looking nervous as he stood in his kitchen. He looked at his cook book, and had an idea. He quickly got to work.

"It's almost night time, Cake." Fionna said, as she sat on top of her tree house. They had decorated it with red stuff they still had, and Fionna even wore a red sweater, hoping to lure this vampire thing to them, so they could catch it.

"... I don't get it... in all the books I read, Vampires are romantic, and sweet..." Cake said, thinking, "I guess that's fiction for you though..."

"Yeah, I trust Gumball way more than stupid books." Fionna said, as she gripped her sword in her hand. She was sitting cross legged on top of their house, ready to jump up at a moments notice. "He said they burn in sunlight, and that they're just evil!"

"You'd believe what ever Gumball tells you." Cake said.

"No I wouldn't...!" Fionna said, blushing a bright red, as she kept a look out.

The sun slowly set behind the horizon, and the moon took over lighting up the night sky, Fionna felt her stomach grumble, and she looked at her sister, who kept a well trained cat eye on the skies and ground, she sure could see in the dark.

"I'm going to go inside, and get something to eat." Fionna said happily, as she remembered her cupcake she missed out on eating this morning. "Will you be okay? Want anything?"

"I'm alright, you go eat." Cake said with a bright smile to her sister. Fionna nodded her head, and climbed down the ladder, and went inside. She headed over to the kitchen, when she heard a gust of wind. "... huh... a window must be open." She said, and looked around, before she walked over to the fridge. She pulled it open, and grabbed her cupcake out of it. She smiled as she smelled the sweetness of it. She pulled the wrapper off, and was just about to take a bite, when the candles were all blown out. "Huh...?" She heard another gust of wind, and something knocked over in the kitchen. "Wh-whose there?!" she shouted, and she felt her cupcake be snatched from her hand, with the brush of cool fingers touching hers. "HEY! MY CUPCAKE!" She shouted, and grabbed her sword off her back. It was dark in the house, but the moonlight streamed in through the window, lighting it up a bit as her eyes adjusted. "Show yourself you ugly vampire!"

"Hey... who you calling ugly...?" A cool smooth voice asked, a hint of laughter in his tone. it seemed to float around her, but she couldn't see anything. She stepped further into the moonlight, to see better, she could make out everything in the kitchen, but no monster. "You haven't seen me yet... how do you know I'm ugly...?"

"... Cause you're evil. Evil thing's are ugly!" Fionna said, and the cool laughter filled the room.

"That's not true... lots of things that are evil, and very good looking, that's how they lure you in..." the voice was in her left ear. It sent chills down her spine, but there was a fluttering inside her stomach, and her cheeks flushed red. "... My... what a pretty color in those cheeks... they look delicious..."

She felt something push her back down to the floor. Her sword fell to the side with a clatter, and she looked up, there was nothing above her, nothing around her.

"Sh-show yourself! What are you?! scared?!" Fionna shouted at the empty room.

"Not at all... It's just fun to tease cuties like you. " Something formed in the moonlight, it was a guy. He was tall and slender, dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, and a red plaid shirt. His eyes shone red, his cool blue skin reflected the moonlight, and he had shaggy black hair, but it was still styled. A smirk crossed the handsome creatures face, showing off sharp canines, that glinted in the moonlight. Her breath had been taken away by his appearance, and her stomach was still fluttering.

"Hey, My name's Marshall Lee, and you're in my house."


	2. chapter 2

**Okay, So here comes chapter two, I was to excited to wait long to continue writing.**

**Now, I know the last chapter was pretty long, but I believe in longer chapters than some rinky dink piece that takes me less than five minuets to read and write.**

**So you will have noticed by now, that I started this up from the beginning. How Marshall and Fionna would have met... in my mind. I'm sorry he wasn't in it a whole lot last chapter, but I promise there will be more of Marshy in this one, that sexy sexy beast.**

***ahem* thanks for reading this, and my works. I just needed to get these idea's out of my head, because I've been drawing to much lately...**

**Now on with the story~**

Fionna was still on the kitchen floor. She was frozen in disbelief at the sight of the guy in front of her. He had broken into her house, and pushed her down, she should be insulted, angry, and her sword should be through his heart by now. But she couldn't move...

"What's the matter cutie? stunned by my awesomeness?" The boy floated up into the air and over to her, He pulled the cupcake he took out of his shirt, and sunk his fangs into the icing, drainging it of it's color. "Mmm... delicious. Tastes like strawberries... I wonder if you taste like strawberries too..." He laughed, as he hovered closer to her.

"... No..." she said, and she kicked him away from her, and leaped up to her feet. She grabbed her sword, "You can't taste my blood! I'll stab you, and kill you right now!" She said, and ran at him, attacking him with her sword.

"Hey now!" The vampire rubbed his chest, and caught her blade with his hand. "That's not very nice! Attacking me in my own house!"

"What the stuff are you talking about? This is my house! I live here with my sister!" Fionna said, pulling her blade back out of his hand, and attacking him again, but he smoothly dodged, and moved towards the trunk of the tree.

"Nuh uh. It's MINE." He said, moving a picture that hung on the trunk, to point at two letters, ML, carved into the stump. "I claimed it when it was a sapling. Looks like you took good care of it for me." He laughed, a laugh that made more flutters happen in Fionna's stomach. "You see, I was here first little girl... you're trespassing."

"I am not! you left it, and we built this tree house!" She said, pointing her blade at him. "You get out of here, now!"

"Nuh uh, little girl." The Vampire's eyes changed, and so did the rest of his body. He turned into a giant bat, to most girls, it would be terrifying, but Fionna was just impressed. "You get out." He said, and grabbed her around her middle. "Unless you want me to ruin the rest of your wardrobe." He laughed, and opened the door. He set her down outside, and waved his hand goodbye, before he closed the door in her face.

"Fionna?" Cake stretched down to her sister, "What happened?!"

"... That Vampire jerk... kicked me out of the house... and ate my cupcake..." Fionna said, stunned by what just happened. "... NUH UH. NOT STUFFIN' HAPPENING!"

"Fionna!" A voice called out to her from the sky, and the sisters turned around to see Gumball on Lord Monochromicorn's back. "What happened?!"

"Gumball! That vampire is in our house!" Cake shouted, and pointed at the door.

"He kicked me out." Fionna still looked a bit stunned at being removed so easily. "... Said his name was Marshall something..."

"... Marshall Lee...?" Gumball asked, as he jumped of Lord Mono's back. "... THAT'S the vampire that's been going around, stealing all the red?!"

"I guess so..." Fionna said, and gripped her sword in her hand.

Gumball seemed to toughen up in that moment, and he marched up to the door, and banged his gum fist on the hard wood. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The prince yelled in a demanding tone, unlike him.

The door opened up, and the Vampire was back to his handsome self, he was floating lazily, and a wide grin crossed his face. "Oh, well if it's his majesty, Prince Gumbutt." The Vampire teased, and did and exaggerated bow to the prince, before turning back to float upright. "To what, do I owe this honor of being called upon by you?" The Vampire looked over at Cake, Lord Mono then Fionna.

"You know VERY WELL why I am here, you stinking vampire. It's because you've been drinking the red out of everything in the kingdom, and now you're kicking my friends out of their home!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that these ladies were honored friends of yours." Marshall continued sarcastically, "Well sorry to say, this is my home. So they have to go some where else, perhaps you could man up, and take the cutie home to your large castle?" The vampire teased, causing the Prince's cheeks, to get pinker in color.

"... Darn you Marshall Lee! How rude! You have millions of places you could go! you're just being a jerk!"

"Darn you Marshall Lee!" The Vampire mocked the prince, then laughed, "Sorry Gumbutt, but this is my house now." He said, and shut the door in all their faces, his laughter could still be heard though...

"Hmph. Sorry ladies... but you'll have to stay with me tonight... clearly you can't stay here." Gumball said, turning to the girls. "... We'll figure something out when we get back to the castle..."

"Come on Fi..." Cake said, clearly upset with the Vampire, as she grew in size, so her sister could ride on her back. Fionna looked up at the windows, to see the smirking vampire watching them. She glared at the Vampire, and stuck her tongue out at him, before she got on her sister's back, and rode off with her friends, to the candy kingdom for the night...

"What do we do, Gumball...?" Fionna asked her friend, as he made breakfast for her the next morning. "... BMO is still at the house... and all my stuff... I don't wanna look for a new place to live..." Fionna looked up at her friend, as he handed her some waffles, decorated with whipped cream, and fresh berries. The girl dug into the meal, starving from not eating yesterday.

"Well, like I said, Vampire's burn up in the sunlight." Gumball smiled at his friend, who seemed to have cheered up from the sight and taste of food. "Let's both head over there, We can open up some curtains, and corner him with the daylight. Then we'll convince him to leave."

"Hmm..." Fionna thought about that plan. "He seems pretty selfish, he'll want something in return..." She said, actually thinking things out for a change. "But what would he want...? I can't give him more red things..."

"Actually... you can." Gumball grinned, "I made those candies, so that we could use them to catch him... but we could use them as a bribe too." Gumball pulled out a box of red jaw breakers. "Now, let's go! I'll help you out."

"Thanks dude..." Fionna smiled, blushing a bit. Gumball went to put on a t-shirt and shorts, before the two of them headed out to the tree house. Cake had been at lord Mono's for the night, and told fionna not to bug her. The innocent girl assumed it was cause she wanted alone time with Lord Mono, but in actuality, Cake wanted to give alone time to Gumball and Fionna.

"You're almost there Fionna!" Gumball said encouragingly. The prince had gotten exhausted from running only 10 minuets, so fionna carried him on her back. the rest of the way. She let him off, and caught her breath, while Gumball went to the door, and beckoned her, before he opened it.

It was dark inside, as if the sun wasn't up at all, and it wasn't midday. Fionna looked around, the curtains had all been turned black... she recognized one as a halloween table cloth they had kept around.

She looked down as she entered the kitchen, and sat the cup cake Gumball had given her. She sighed, before she walked over to the curtains, and yanked one down.

"I wonder where he is... You go check your room, I'll look around down here." Gumball said, and handed her a small box of the Vampire candies. "In case you find him first."

"Thanks." Fionna smiled, before she went up to her room. She looked around the vast top of the tree house... she didn't see a floating vampire... heck, she wondered what they did to sleep... She pulled herself up, and opened one of the curtains. She heard a hiss behind her, and she turned around. It had come from her bed.

"What the ...?" She said, and walked over to her bed. She looked down at the pile of blankets, and they moved a bit. He was in her bed...

"... OF FLUFF NO." She said, imitating her sister, and she grabbed the blankets, and yanked them off. The vampire hissed again, as sunlight touched his blue skin, and he moved quickly into the shadows.

"AH! WHAT THE STUFF?!" The vampire said in anger. "You...? You're back?" He said, and smirked. He had ditched his shirt to sleep, and he hovered in the shadows, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and his bare toes wiggled. "Come to join me in the bed, cutie?"

"No, I haven't. I've come to evict you from my bed." she said, smirking, "Now, you'll get out of my house, and go find a new place to live, or I'll open up the other curtain." She said, as she grabbed the hem of the fabric on the window near her bed. The vampire's eyes widened, as he floated into a corner.

"Whoa, hey now. Let's not get hasty here..." He said, holding up his hands. "... I'm not going to just up and leave in the middle of the day... it's sunny out there!"

"... If you promise me you'll leave the minuet the sun goes down, You can have these." She said, holding up the box of candies.

"... What are they...?" the Vampire asked, floating closer, and being careful to avoid the rays of light that were pouring in the room from one window.

"Vampire Candies." She said triumphantly, and the Vampire paused in the air, before he grinned, and floated right up to her, and opened the lid.

"... Okay girly, you drive a pretty good bargain." Marshall smirked at her, and took one of the candies. "... Hmm, I haven't had one of these in a long time... Deal." He popped one of the candies in his mouth, and hummed happily. "... So your name is Fionna...?"

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you!" The girl said, and the Vampire let out a laugh, as he floated above her.

"I do have ears bunny..." He said, tugging on the ears of her hat. "You're friends said your name you know."

"Ah... right..." she said, and she spun around to face him, as he floated upside down above her.

"... Fionna?" Gumball pulled himself up the ladder, and looked at Marshall disapprovingly. "Why are you topless, Marshall? Put a shirt on."

"Oh... you brought the gumwad..." Marshall frowned, and grabbed his shirt. he slipped it on. and smirked. "But seriously dude, shorts? Look at those smooth legs!" Marshall floated over to the prince, laughing, "Like a girls!"

"Well I never!" Gumball said, going to kick Marshall in the face, but missing. "Darn it, Marshall lee...!"

"Haha, let me guess, she carried you like a princess all the way here!" Marshall teased the gum prince.

"No, on my back." Fionna smiled at Marshall, proud of her strength and endurance.

"What? You're kidding, right?!" Marshall howled with laughter at the thought of the prince being carried here, while Gumball just blushed a bright red.

"Stop that, and get out of here!" Gumball said, pointing out the door.

"Nuh uh, Gumbrains... To sunny. I'll leave when it's not." Marshall stuck his tongue out at the prince, the candy still red, and on his tongue. "I must say, these are good. Did you slave over a stove all day in a frilly apron making these, just for me?"

"... Well I made them, yes." Gumball grumbled unhappily.

"... while wearing a frilly apron." Fionna giggled, and Marshall howled with laughter again, floating off around the room, laughing and holding his gut because it hurt so much.

"No, stop... stop it... it's to funny!" Marshall laughed whole heartily.

"Stop laughing at me!" Gumball protested, and tossed the box of candies he had, up to Marshall. "Just get out of here at sunset!" The Prince couldn't take anymore of the rude company, and he left down the ladder.

"Oh glob... to funny... haha!" Marshall was still laughing, and Fionna felt flutters in her stomach again. His laugh seemed warm and friendly, not evil at all... why would Gumball say he was evil? Well, they clearly knew each other, and didn't get along well... "why do you put up with that wad?"

"Well, he's my friend!" fionna smiled brightly, and the Vampire smiled, and floated close to her.

"... What about me...? Can I be your friend too, cutie?" The vampire grinned at her, as he turned in the air, to float on his back, and circle around her.

"... Alright." Fionna smiled at him, "Sure, let's be buds!" She said, punching him in the arm playfully. He laughed as he floated away from her a bit, before he floated back, and took her hat.

"Why wear something so silly?" He asked, as he pulled it on his head, and floated above her. He looked down at the girl, who was now trying to fix her long blonde hair, that had come down around her shoulders and body. "Nice hair..." He laughed at the extreme length.

"... That's why I wear that hat." she said, snatching it off his head. She pulled it on, and stuffed all her hair back inside.

"... How does all that hair fit up there?" He asked, both amused and curious. He chuckled, causing her to blush, before he noticed the grey dress cake had made for Fionna. "Hm, that was your dress huh? Sorry I ruined it." He floated over, and picked up the dress, "It tasted good though."

"Cake will make me another one, not a big deal!" Fionna grinned, "Hey, you should come to the Candy Festival Ball!" She said excitedly, "It's on the last day od the festival! It'll be totally mathematical!"

"Hmm, I'll go, just because you asked me to, Cutie." Marshall said happily, then yawned. "Aah, but if you don't mind, I'm gunna crash until sunset." He floated back to the bed.

"Well sleep on the couch! That's my bed!" Fionna said in a hurry, trying to stop him.

"Nah, It's comfy ing this big pile of pelts. I wanna sleep here. Besides, they shield me from rays that sneak in." He said, as he slipped under the covers like snake. "Come on, you join me for a nap, you could use it, after carrying that princess of a gumwad all day."

"... I'll just nap on the couch... just... don't mess my stuff up." Fionna said, and turned to leave, but Marshall grabbed her wrist, and pulled her under the pile of blankets.

"Nah, how could I kick a lady of her bed? Just sleep here," He said, trapping her in his cold arms.

"Then you leave!" Fionna said, blushing a bright red, as the vampire held onto her like a stuffed animal.

"Hush, bunnies shouldn't talk, while vampires try to sleep." The vampire chuckled, she could hear it coming from his chest. "Sleep, talk later." He said, and before she knew it, he drifted off...

But she was to nervous to sleep, and the flutters in her belly wouldn't stop their fluttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again,**

**I'd like to say thank you to all of you who read, followed, and favorite my story. I'm so glad you all enjoy it.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to those who reviewed, and left very pleasant comments for me to read. It's stuff like that that makes me want to keep writing, and actually be excited about it. I always love reading reviews, and I am open to idea's as well, if you have them, including songs you wouldn't mind being published in this fan fic.**

**but enough of that stuff, you didn't come back just to read that, you came back for more Fiolee, and adventure time, so here it comes.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Our little bunny girl was frozen stiff, as the sleeping vampire that held her, forced her to curve to his body while he slumbered. She didn't know what to do, she was to nervous to sleep, and her stomach kept on fluttering. His skin had felt cool at first, but seemed to take on the same temperature as her own. The pelts were pulled up over their heads, covering them completely in darkness and warmth.

What was with this vampire? Sure she was strange herself, having just become friends with him not an hour ago, but what kind of crazy person just pulls someone into bed with them, who only tried to kill them last night?

Her new friend.

She sighed and relaxed a bit. This Vampire wasn't going to let go of her any time soon, and the sun would still be up for a while. She wondered if it would just be best to sleep anyways?

As her thoughts came across sleep, she closed her eyes and gave into the call of a afternoon nap. She felt the arms around her tighten a bit, and relax, right before she drifted off.

"Cake, this guy is bad news." Gumball told the cat, as they headed towards the tree house, "He's rowdy,and has no respect! He's evil too, he might hurt her."

"Calm down, Gumball, we're not sure about that." Cake said, she could see the jealousy in Gumballs eyes, over the fact Marshall was with Fionna. The cat decided this might not be all that bad. "You said they were in the tree house, right? They're probably just playing BMO in the dark. You worry to much."

"No, you don't worry enough." Gumball said, as the two walked inside the tree house. It was indeed dark,but there were no laughs or yells about playing video games, it was just silent and empty.

"... Where are they? He can't go out in the daylight..." Gumball said, and Cake sniffed the air.

"Upstairs." The cat said, and followed the scent up the ladder into the bedroom.

"I still don't see them," Gumball said, and looked around, before he saw the bed move a bit. "... Fionna...?"

Cake stretched over to the bed, and pulled the pelt's back, to find a sleeping Vampire, cuddling with her baby sister.

"OH NO. NUH UH." Cake yelled loudly, and the sunlight hit the arm of the vampire that was wrapped around Fionna. The Vampire hissed in pain, and woke up, quickly retreating to the dark corners. Fionna sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked over at her sister and Gumball.

"Cake...? What's up?" She asked tiredly, and saw the shocked look on Gumballs face. She then realized, she had been wrapped in Marshall's arms moment ago, sleeping in a bed with him. "Ah... We were just having a nap..."

"Fiona, I expected this from Marshall," Gumball said, shooting a sharp look at Marshall, before looking back at the young girl. "But not you, Fionna. You're better than that! He's an evil creature of the night!"

"Hey, he's my new bud!" Fionna said, a bit upset with the way Gumball was talking to her. "And He's not evil!"

"Actually, I am." Marshall said, floating above all their heads, where the sun couldn't reach him. "I'm the son of a Demon, and the King of all Vampires," The Vampire smirked, and floated upside down. "I'm evil to the core."

Fionna seemed taken aback by this new information, and Cake stretched her arms up to grab the vampire boy, who just laughed as he dodged the cat's hands. "But... If you were evil, you would have killed me and drank my blood..."

"Who says I won't one day...?" Marshall chuckled, and floated near Fionna, "The blush in your cheeks sure looks delicious..."

Fionna was silent for a moment, but she balled up her fist, and punched Marshall in the chest, hard. He was pushed back, and almost into the sunlight, and he held his chest. It actually hurt him.

"Ow...! What was that for?!" Marshall asked, standing on his feet.

"To knock some sense into you." Fionna said, and Marshall looked taken aback, so did Gumball. Everyone was a bit surprised she had punched the Vampire. "I'm telling you right now, we are buds now! which means you're not evil, because I don't hang out with evil dudes!"

"... You can't just declare that on your own... It's in my blood, it's who I am." Marshall said, showing her his demon eyes now, "I'm evil to the depths of my soul! And I'll drink all your blood out of you and your precious cat!"

"Stop that." Fionna said, as she bonked him on the head, causing his scary face to turn back to normal, as he rubbed his head.

"OW, jeez! What are you, nuts? Do you know you just hit the vampire king!" Marshall asked the girl. They both heard a chuckle, and looked over at Gumball, who was laughing. "What are you laughing at, Gumbutt?!"

"You... You can be put in your place by a girl." Gumball said, laughing louder now, "You, the Vampire King, lord of all things evil, can be put in line, by a little girl!"

"You...!" Marshall's cheeks turned red, "SHUT UP, YOU WAD!" The vampire hissed, and chased the prince. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND DRINK ALL THE PINK FROM YOUR GUMBUTT FACE!"

"... Fionna, you sure do attract some interesting company." Cake said, and looked up at her sister, who was making a sour face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a strong adventuress!" Fionna shouted, and jumped down the ladder after the boys, to join in on the chase.

"... Kids these days." The Cat huffed, and followed after them.

"Hey! ow! let go!" Gumball protested, as Marshall lee caught the prince, and put him in a head lock.

"No. How dare you make fun of the Vampire King?! Who are you to do so? You get carried around and saved by that same little girl all the time, I bet!" Marshall said, as he noogied the prince's gummy hair.

"Hey! Ow! Stop that, Marshall!" Gumball cried out in pain, trying to push the vampire off of him. "So what if she does?! I'm not ashamed!" The Prince scowled.

"Ha, I guess having to be rescued by a girl, is punishment enough." Marshall let the prince go, who stood up straight, trying to restyle his dome piece. Marshall floated up into the air, but was tackled out of it by the little girl they were talking about just recently. "Hey...!"

"I'mm gunna punch out your guts, for calling me a little girl!" Fionna said, as she now put Marshall in a head lock, and began to give him a noogie now. "But first this!"

"HEY! OW! Cut that out!" Marshall squirmed in the girls grip, and Gumball laughed as he watched his tormentor become the tormented. "Fionna! Hey! The hair, careful!"

Fionna released the Vampire, who immediately began fussing at his hair. She grinned, before she punched him in the arm.

"That was for picking on Gumball! no one picks on Gumball while I'm around!" Fionna said. The statement caused a grin to cross the Vampire's face.

"Fine... You're lucky Gumball, that you have you're own little knight." The vampire said, and floated above the both of them, "It looks like it's almost sunset..."

"Oh Drat," Gumball said, and looked outside, "I promised Peppermint Maid I'd be back by now." The prince looked over at the Vampire and his friend. "... You behave, alright?" He said, waving a finger.

"Of course!" Fionna said cheerfully, and she heard Marshall chuckle.

"I was talking to him, Fionna." Gumball said, before he left the tree house.

"Thank glob he's gone." Marshall said, and rested his elbows on Fionna's head, crossing them. "How about you come with me to find a new home?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Fionna said happily.

"Nuh uh! Not with out me!" Cake said, as she jumped up onto Fionna's head. "I'm going to keep you two out of trouble!"

"What about Lord Mono, Cake? Don't you usually go see him at this time of day?" Fionna asked curiously. It was way past 4pm by now, when Cake had her daily date.

"My man will understand." Cake said "I can't have you sleeping with this vampire again!"

"Relax, kitty cat." The vampire laughed, and looked out the window. "Besides, can't the girl think for herself?"

"Yeah, Cake!" Fionna said, and Cake made a sour face. "It was just a nap!"

"Doesn't matter! You're my precious baby sister." Cake said, and crawled into Fionna's hood. "I'm stickin' with you tonight!"

"Well come on then, ladies." Marshall said, as he stepped outside, after the sun safely set. He stretched his limbs, and took in the fresh night air. "What an amazing night, perfect for flying!"

"We're gunna fly there?" Fionna asked curiously. The vampire turned to her, and gave her a charming grin, his teeth shimmering.

"Yeah, hop on my back, I'll carry you like the gentleman I am." Marshall said, and Fionna got on his back. The vampire hooked his arms under her legs, and took off into the night air. "Woooohooo!"

"Yeah! Wooo!" Fionna yelled happily, and looked around at the night sky, and the scenery below them. She hadn't really flown much before, and wondered why, it felt great! "So where are we heading?"

"Well, there's a cave near here. I own that too." Marshall said, as he soared through the hair with the bunny on his back. "We'll go claim that for myself, might even be a monster or two in it, I like my cave's scary!" The Vampire hissed, making his demon face at her.

But Fionna just laughed at the expression. No one ever laughed at his demon face, he made children cry with that face, even adults, but she was laughing at it, as if he was making a funny face at her.

The thoughts brought a grin to the Vampire's lips, She sure was strange. He liked this girl a lot, she seemed interesting.

"There's a cave...!" Cake said, pointing her paw out from under Fionna's hat, to point at a dark and terrifying cave.

"That's it!" Marshall said, and stopped in the air. "Good eye, Kitty."

"... Thanks." Cake said, not sure what to think about this vampire just yet. They floated down to the mouth of the cave, and Marshall let Fionna jump off his back.

"It's dark, I don't see to well in pitch black." Fionna said, as she drew her sword from her back pack.

"It's okay, I do. Take my hand." Marshall said, grinning as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Uhm... Alright..." Fionna said, and took his hand with her own small one. Marshall pulled her forwards into the cave. She lost her sight almost immediately, and gripped Marshall's hand tightly. "Man, It's dark in here..." She didn't mind dangerous creatures and demons, if she could see them... this how ever, was kind of scary. There could be a dragon right in front of them, and she didn't know it, because she couldn't see.

"It's alright Fionna, I can see too!" Cake said, patting her sisters head, "Everything is clear in here, girl."

"Alright." Fionna said, but she bumped into Marshall, who had stopped. "Marshall...?"

"Here." Marshall snapped his fingers, and a ghostly flame lit up the cave. The flame floated above his hand, and he grinned an amused smile at Fionna. "I guess we can use this, I almost forgot... or do you want to keep holding onto my hand tightly like that?" He teased Fionna, who immediately let go of his hand, and punched him in the arm. "Ow...!"

"Jerk!" She said, and looked around the now lit up cave. There was a small pond inside, but lots of dry land. "... How are you going to live in here...?" She asked curiously, as Marshall floated out over top of the pond, and smiled at her.

"Easy. I brought all my stuff with me." He said, and dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny doll suit case, and Fionna looked at it curiously from the shore of the pond. Marshall floated past her to the dry land, and set the suit case down. "Step back, unless you want to become part of the foundation of my house." He teased, and he stepped back with her, before snapping his fingers.

The tiny suitcase burst open, exploding out a two story house. It was simply, nothing fancy, and it was all black, even had a dark purple deck on the side over the water.

"MATHEMATICAL!" Fionna cried out happily, and she ran towards the house, "How did you fit this in that tiny suit case?!" She asked, still utterly amazed by it.

"NightOsphere Magic." Marshall said lazily, as he floated over. "Simple stuff really." He laughed, and opened the door, "Come on in!"

Fionna stepped inside the house, all excited. Her hands gripped the straps of her bag, as she looked around the inside of the house. The walls were a a basic blue, and the carpet was grey. The furniture looked similar, yet different to her own... unused. She looked around at his stuff, before she spotted an axe in the corner of the room. "Hey! Cool axe, dude!" She said excitedly, and picked it up. She started to swing it around, before it was taken from her.

"Don't play with this. It's a Bass." Marshall said, and plucked at the strings, making a note that rang true in Fionna's chest.

"You can play an instrument?" Fionna asked, impressed. Marshall saw the gleam in the girls eyes, and smiled at her.

"I can do more than that, cutie, I can sing, and write songs." Marshall told her, as he floated away lazily.

"Sing me something, then!" Fionna said happily, and Marshall stopped, and looked at her. "Come on!"

"It's not that easy, Fi. You gotta let the words come to you... you can't just pull them out of the air." Marshall laughed a bit, and saw she was disappointed. He didn't like that look on her face, it didn't suit her... He sighed out, and floated over to her. "Fine, I'll play you a tune, but you gotta sing." He told her, as he plucked at the strings, "Got it? Just sing what your heart tells you too."

"Alright." Fionna said, as she gripped the straps of her bag again, "I'm ready, bring it on."

"Hmm." Marshall smiled at her brightened attitude, he liked the smile on her face, much better than the frown of disappointment, he wish he could keep it there always... He struck up a tune with his bass, playing a cheerful, easy melody for her.

"Hey what's this?" Cake had crawled out of Fionna's hat, and was inspecting some of Marshall's things. She pushed a button, and the lights in the room went off, and a globe turned on, and spun around, shining different colors of light on the walls and the group. "Oops."

"It's alright, just sing," Marshall said, still playing his bass.

Fionna looked around at the lights on the walls, and the colors that passed over Marshall's face. The flutters in her stomach had come back, and she smiled.

_Red lights, and green lights, and blue lights_

_are flashing, aaaaall over the room..._

_Red lights, and green lights, and blue lights_

_are flashing, aaaaaall over you..._

Marshall grinned at the simple words, and sped the melody up for her.

_And I don't seem to care!_

_And you don't seem to care!_

_And we don't seem to caaaaaaaaaare!_

_And I don't seem to care!_

_And you don't seem to care!_

_And we don't seem to caaaaaaaaaare!_

_You know what I know,_

_and we know, that they know,_

_that weeeeeee doooooon't care!_

_This is, our song!_

_And they all, can begone!_

_Because Weeeeee dooooooon't caaaaaaare!_

Marshall smiled as he slowed the melody back down for her, and she continued.

_Red lights, and green lights, and blue lights_

_are flashing, aaaaall over the room..._

_Red lights, and green lights, and blue lights_

_are flashing, aaaaaall over yoooooooou..._

"Sweet babies, you are a good singer girl!" Cake said, clapping her hands for the two of them. Fionna blushed a bright red, as Marshall chuckled.

"A bit more time with me, and we could make a pretty good pair." Marshall said, floating around the girl. "You did a good job, see what your heart can do, when you listen to it?"

"Yeah..." Fionna said, pulling at her bangs, embarrassed. "Thanks Marshall."

"No problem, Fi." Marshall said, casting his charming toothy grin at her. Fionna felt the flutters in her stomach once more, and she watched the vampire king float off to his kitchen to get something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! It's time to pick things up, people!**

**This chapter, I introduce more action.**

**Kinda... I'm getting better at it, I swear.**

**but I'm totally digging the love triangle between Gumball, Fionna and Marshall lee.**

**ahaha. Poor bubble butt. **

Well.

Let's get to it~

Over the next few days, Fionna had been spending a lot of time with her new friend, the Vampire King. He was a pretty cool dude, wanting to cause ruckus, and fight. He made an excellent sparring partner, but an even better partner in adventuring. When Cake couldn't go with her, Fionna had grabbed Marshall and ran off on night time adventures with him.

"Hey, Marshall!" Fionna called out, as she ran into Marshall's cave around lunch time. She was excited, the day of the bake sale had finally come, and she wanted to go eat cakes and candies with her new friend. "Marshall! Marshall!" Fionna pounded on the vampire's front door. There was a thunk behind it, and it creaked open slowly, to show a disheveled vampire, with out a shirt on, and a pair of shorts.

"Fionna... We've been through this... I sleep during the day..." He told the girl, before a yawn escaped his lips, and his sharp teeth gleamed. "What is it...?"

"The bake sale is today, Marshall." She held up the flyer she had gotten from Gumball. "... I was wondering... if there was any way you could come with me."

"... Oh... right." Marshall said, and scratched his stomach, "Hmm... I'd have to put on some clothes to keep the sun from touching me..." He said, as he floated inside. "Come in for a minuet, I'll be right back."

Fionna stepped inside, and looked around. She walked over to the couch, and sat down on it. She already knew it was as hard as a rock, and she shifted unhappily on it, while she waited for Marshall.

The Vampire King floated back down, he was dressed in dark jeans, and sneakers, and had a bright red hoodie on, and a baseball cap. "This should be alright..." He said, as he floated over to an umbrella stand, and grabbed a grey one, with some skulls on it. "But don't expect me to go out to often in the daylight, Fi. I do like my sleep."

"Haha, yeah... Sorry." Fionna said apologetically as she followed the vampire out of the house and cave. They headed towards the candy kingdom.

When they arrived in the town square, it was set up with many tables, all decorated with delicious cookies, cakes, and treats of all kinds. Fionna spotted Gumball over at the biggest table, with the most variety.

"Look at Gumball's stuff!" Fionna said excitedly, and she tugged on Marshall's arm, pointing. "Let's go get some of his!"

"Geez, Fi. Calm down, you're acting like you have a crush on the guy." Marshall teased, and looked at the bunny girl, whose cheeks burned a bright pink. Marshall then realized he was right, and a pang of jealousy hit him in the pit of his chest. "... What would you want with that Gumwad, anyways? What a sissy, You need a real man Fi, one who will go slay monsters, and fight witches with you." Marshall grinned, as he floated next to Fionna, while she walked.

"... Gumball isn't..." Fionna started to defend Gumball, but stopped. Gumball wasn't exactly a man's man... but he was so nice to her, and handsome... "Just drop it Marshall, we're here to eat cakes, not talk about guys." She said, and she ran over to the Prince's table. Marshall watched her go up to Gumball, and start talking to him. The vampire felt irritated by the scene, and he floated over.

"These look great, PG!" Fionna said excitedly, as she looked at the brownies, fudge and candies. "I want one of everything!"

"Sure, if you like." Gumball beamed happily, then glanced over at Marshall. "Oh... You brought, him..." The Prince said, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, of course!" Fionna said happily, which made Marshall smile. "Hey Marshall, what do you want? My treat!"

"Hmm, I can't let a cutie pay for my stuff, I'll be the one to treat you." Marshall said happily, and pulled out a bag of gold, "Here Gumbutt, this should be enough for what ever she wants."

"Yes... I guess." The prince said, as he looked at the gold, and then at the giddy girl, who began picking out treats for herself. "Fionna, I remember you wanted to do a booth for the Festival next week. What was it you were going to have?"

"Oh that? I was going to have arm wrestling contests!" Fionna said proudly, and both the boys looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Winner gets what ever they want!"

"What ever they want?" Marshall asked, grinning, "That's a pretty big prize, Fi."

"Well yeah, it's gotta be, because it's impossible to beat me!" Fionna said, flexing her arm, "Only one who can, is Muscle Prince, and we're both at a tie with each other right now, so I doubt he'll win!"

"Oh Fionna, why don't you do something else? Like Cake. She's selling her hand made bows and aprons." Gumball said, smiling at the girl. "Wouldn't you want to do something more like that?"

Fionna looked at the Prince, and was about to reply, when Marshall cut her off.

"Girly stuff like that isn't Fionna's groove, Gumbo." Marshall said, and Gumball looked at the Vampire. "I think an arm wrestling booth is pretty stuffin' awesome if you ask me." Marshall floated around the both of them happily. "Let the girl be herself,"

"... I wasn't trying to change her." Gumball said, looking at Marshall lee with irritation in his tone of voice and eyes. "I was just suggesting something less violent."

"But Violence is awesome!" Fionna said happily, as she finished off a piece of chocolate cake she had been eating, wile the boys talked about her booth.

"Yeah, it is!" Marshall said, and the two bumped fists together, while Gumball sighed, and pouted. The Vampire picked up a bright pink cream puff, and sunk his fangs into it. The color drained from the item, and he laughed a bit, as he tossed the grey food in the trash. "Face it Gummy Guy, it;ll be better than any both you'll have."

"Would you stop with the stupid nicknames?" Gumball asked Marshall, who just laughed. "They're getting annoying!"

"Sorry, Bubba," Marshall said, a hint of sarcasim in his tone while using the prince's first name. "Just a habit I suppose."

"What ever," Gumball said, and he held up a basket, full of goodies he had already packed for the adventuress, anticipating her arrival. "Here Fionna, for you. One of everything in here."

"Thanks PG!" Fionna said happily, "I'm going to go check out Tree Trunks' table, see how his pies turned out!" She said excitedly, before she ran off to the small elephant's table.

"... Yeah, thanks Gummy guy." Marshall said with a laugh, as he took a red cake, and flew off after the girl he came with. Gumball watched her talk happily with Marshall from a distance, and felt a twinge in his chest, a twinge of jealousy.

"Man, that was Rhombus!" fionna said happily, as she sat on a grassy hill outside the kingdom, with Marshal beside her, sucking the red out of a strawberry she had given him off one of her cakes.

"Fionna, do you even know what Rhombus means...?" Marshall asked curiously, smiling at the girls misuse of the word.

"... It means stuff is more mathematical than usual?" Fionna asked the Vampire, who let out a laugh, and nodded his head.

"Yep. It does. Good Fi." He said, putting the grey strawberry in the girls mouth. Her cheeks turned pink at the gesture, and she chewed the fruit, and swallowed it, before she looked down at her basket of goodies she had bought.

"... Is an Arm wrestling booth a bad idea...?" She asked curiously, and looked up at Marshall.

"Of course it is!" Marshall said, and put a gloved hand on her shoulder, "Don't let that Gum-for-brains guy tell you it's a bad idea. I know lots of people will want to try a game out, not just buy girly things, and eat girly cakes!" The Vampire grinned, "I know for sure that I'll want in on it, so you better leave a slot of room for me to challenge you!"

"Haha, alright." Fionna brightened up at the Vampires encouragement. "I'm glad! It'll be so great! No one will win the prize!"

"Hmm, Well it's hard to give some one what ever they want." Marshall said, and thought about it. "Tell you what, if I do beat you, you'll have to do what ever I say, for a whoooooole day!"

"Deal!" Fionna said, grinning. "See? It's not hard!"

"Haha, you're so optimistic, Fi." Marshall said, as he floated up in the air, and hovered around her. "I like that, that's what makes you so... Mathematical!"

"What's op-tuh-miss-tick?" Fionna asked, sounding it out, and she looked up at him curiously.

"Happy, cheerful, always smiling." Marshall grinned, "It's great, trust me." The Vampire adjusted his hat, making sure it was still on properly, just in case.

"Haha," Fionna smiled brightly, but then something caught her eye. A woman was flying through the sky, with long white hair, and a blue dress on. "What? Ice Queen!"

"Ice who?" Marshall asked, and he turned around, and saw the woman as well. "... Look's like she's heading towards the Candy Kingdom..."

"Come on Marshall! we gotta run fast!" Fionna said, as she headed back towards the castle.

When they got there, there was ice holding citizens in place on the streets, and the bake sale had been crashed, the tables over turned, and goodies ruin. Fionna had her sword drawn, and Marshall floated behind her, curious about this Ice Queen, it rang a familiar bell in his mind.

The all too chilling cackle came from the balcony on the castle. The Ice queen had the Prince cornered.

"Gumball! Jump!" Fionna asked, running under the balcony, "I'll catch you!"

"Fionna...!" Gumball yelled, and jumped off the balcony. He fell towards the girl, and was caught in her strong capable arms.

"You have got to be kidding," Marshall said, grinning. "Being attacked by girls now too, Gummy Guy?"

"Shut up, Marshall!" gumball yelled, as he got to his feet, "You would be scared too, if a crazy queen tried to kidnap you, and force you into marraige1"

"I dunno dude, depends how she looks." Marshall joked. The attention of the boys was then drawn to the sounds of battle. Fionna had wound up on the roof of a house, and was battling the queen. Marshall got a good look at the woman, and recognized her immediately. "... Simone...?"

"Who...?" Gumball asked, and Marshall shook his head, before he floated lazily beside the prince.

"Nothing, Will Fionna be alright...?" The Vampire king asked the pink prince curiously.

"She always is..." Gumball said.

"ICE QUEEN, YOU RUINED THE BAKE SALE, YOU BLOB!" Fionna yelled, as she attacked the queen with her golden sword.

"AHAHAHAHA! No! I made it better! Now all I need to do is grab Prince Gumball, and we can feed our whole wedding reception with the goodies here!" The queen cackled, and shot ice shards at Fionna. The ice cut the girl's tough skin, but Fionna seemed unfazed by the attack, and she ran at the queen, and smacked her off the roof, and into the ground with the blunt edge of her sword.

"Aaah! You little brat! You hurt my face!" The Queen said, as she rubbed her red cheek. "I'll kill you!"

"Just try it!" Fionna said, as she jumped after the queen, but was barraged by a blast of snow, and knocked back onto the roof.

"Hahahaha!" The queen cackled some more, as she tried to bury the girl in snow with her powers.

"Okay, that's enough!" Marshall's voice boomed, as he plucked the crown off the queen's head, and her powers stopped working. "Get lost, Simone! No more ruining a good party!"

"You...! Who do you think you are?! Taking my crown?!" The queen demanded in anger,"give it back!"

"... Alright... FETCH IT FIRST!" Marshall yelled, as he threw the crown with all his strength, sending it sailing through the air, over the castle walls, it was clear it would be flying for a while.

"AAAH! You ICE BLOCKERS!" the queen shrieked, and ran after her crown, "I'll get you next time!"

"Yeah, and our little dog's too, we get it." Marshall said, as he watched the queen leave.

"Fionna!" Gumball called out, and Marshall's attention went back to the girl, who was still buried in snow. He floated up to the pile, and began digging at it with his cold hands.

"Hey, cutie... Where are you?" Marshall called out to the snow, but got no response. He was getting worried now, as he dug some more, "Hey, Fionna, stop playing and get out of..." He stopped. He found a hand, and he took it in his. It was cool, not unlike his own, and he quickly held her hand tightly, and pulled her out. He cradled her in one arm, as he floated down to the prince with the cold girl, who was shivering, but awake. "She need's something to warm her up."

"Here," Gumball pulled out a cookie, and handed it to the girl, who took a bite, and let out a shuddering happy sigh, as she felt her insides warm. "It's a Fire Cookie... it lights a fire in your belly, and warms you from the inside out..."

"Thanks Gumball..." Fionna said, and then she looked up at Marshall, "You too, Marsh. That snow was colder than normal."

"... I bet." Marshall grinned happily. He had been extremely worried for a long moment there, worried that this living ray of sunshine, was gone. "Maybe you should get home, and get to bed. I'll take you there.

"Yeah, maybe. Don't want to catch a cold!" Fionna said, and laughed happily.

"Glob forbid!" Gumball said, and hugged the girl quickly. "I'm glad you're alright. You rest, I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"Thanks dude." Fionna said happily, and Marshall floated up, carrying her still, and flew towards the girls home.

"... Marshall I'm fine. That cookie really helped." Fionna told marshall, who was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to change into her orange onesie. "You can head home now, you know."

"Nah, I'll wait here until Cakey get's back." Marshall said, smiling, "I want to make absolute sure you're alright, so that no one can blame me if you catch the sniffles."

"Fine dude, alright." Fionna said, as she slipped under the pelts on her bed. "But I swear, I'm fine, you guys worry to much. I could go for another fight."

"Just humor me, and lay down." Marshall told her with a wide grin. He watched the human girl lay down, her head resting on the pillow. He hummed and hawed for a minuet, before he slipped in beside her, causing her to blush a bright red.

"Marshall!" Fionna said, "You can't ju-"

"Ssh, you woke me up in the middle of my slumber today, so I'm gunna finish it up here in your bed." Marshall said, yawning, and his arms wrapped around the girl, and he smiled. "So just deal with being my plushie bunny for a while." He told her teasingly.

"... Fine..." Fionna said, and the Vampire chuckled at her word. "But if cake comes in, and freaks out, it's all your fault, I warned you."

"Yeah, I know." Marshall said, as he took in the scent that radiated off of her. It smelled like fresh berries, with a hint of soap. He kinda liked it. It was unique, it was her.

She certainly was amusing in his mind. He couldn't figure out this cute little thing in his arms. She seemed to like girly things, judging from her wardrobe her sister had made for her. But the biggest and best part of her, was her tough attitude. The whole world could suddenly turn evil, and turn on her, and she'd be okay with it. In fact, he was sure she would welcome the challenge of that many enemies... He chuckled at the thought.

"What is so funny...?" Fionna asked tiredly, and Marshall just hugged her tighter.

"You are." He told her simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, loyal followers. Today I bring you a lot more Fiolee goodness.**

**and a bit more action.**

**I hope you enjoy today's chapter. I can only write one, but maybe I'll write three tomorrow? I'm not sure.**

**I hope you like it. Please leave a review for me to read, I might write faster and more.**

**Okay, let's... GOOOOOOOOO~**

"HA! HYAH!" Fionna was busy killing a large lizard in the depths of the forest a few days after the bake sale. Her cuts had been fixed up with band-aids by Cake, and the two were off on a mission Gumball had given them. There was apparently an evil beast in the woods, that was raiding the Dwarf village, and killing it's people.

"I got him!" Cake called out to her sister, as she wrapped around the dragon to hold it in place, "Now Fi!"

"HYAAAAAH!" Fionna cried out as she jumped up, and dug her blade into the beast, killing it by piercing it's heart with her sword. The beast cried a dying breath, before it turned to dust.

"Awesome job, Fi!" Cake said, as she turned back to her normal size, and high fived Fionna for a job well done.

"That was totally algebraic!" Fionna said happily, as she wiped some blood form the monster, off her cheek. "Let's head to the village, let them know we slayed the beast!"

The two girls walked through the forest, back towards the village they had just saved.

"Man, I wish we could have brought Marshall with us, He would've loved slaying that beast!" Fionna said happily, and her sister looked up at her.

"I don't know about that Marshall, Fionna. Twice I have caught you sleeping with him!" Cake said, holding up her hand, and forming the number two with it. "Twice. You should be careful around him, A young innocent girl like you... You could get hurt."

"Stuff off, Cake. Marshall is a good guy!" Fionna grinned. "He wouldn't hurt me, or anything innocent."

"Still, I don't want to catch you two like that again." The cat warned, and Fionna laughed a bit, thinking back to how Cake hissed and clawed at Marshall, yelling about not touching Fionna.

"He saved me from the snow, Cake. He brought me home and we both fell asleep. Besides, He's my bud." Fionna giggled, and she felt the now familiar flutters in her stomach, as she thought of her new best friend. The two ducked between a few bushes to pass through, when they heard some one crying out for help.

"Someone's in trouble! Come on cake!" Fionna said, as she ran off in the direction of the shouts.

"Haha, I'm going to drink every last drop from your body!" A familiar voice shouted, and the girls stumbled into a clearing, where a demonic looking Marshall was holding a deer in his grasp. The deer cried for help some more.

"Marshall! What are you doing?!" Fionna shouted at her friend, as the Vampire looked at her with his demon eyes.

"Eating, what are you doing?" The Vampire asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, before he shoved his hand into the chest of the deer, and ripped out it's bloody heart. "Looks good..." The vampire laughed, eyeing the heart.

"NOOO!" Fionna cried out, as she watched the life in the deer's eyes die out. She ran forwards, and smacked the heart out of the vampires hand. "MARSHALL, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How could I...?" Marshall asked, as he floated up into the air, his hood was pulled up over his head, keeping the sun off of him, and his hands slithered into his pocket, but not before he licked a bit of blood off his fingers. "I told you this when we met, Fi... I'm Evil. It's what I do."

"But it was an innocent deer!" Fionna said, tears of anger in her eyes. "Marshall Lee, WHY?!"

"... I don't have to explain myself to you," Marshall said, his eyes turning back to normal now. "You wouldn't understand anyways..."

"You don't know that! I might not be all smartical or stuff, but I can get things!" Fionna shouted at the vampire. She swiped her arm over her eyes, to get rid of the hot angry tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. "FLUB, MARSHALL!"

"Uh... Fioooonna... We have trouble!" Cake said. Fionna turned around, and the deer Marshall had just killed, was standing up on two legs, and it's eyes glowed green.

"What...?" Fionna grabbed her sword, as the deer charged at the girls, pointing it's not sharp antlers at them.

"RAAAAAAH!" Marshall dropped onto the ground, and caught the Deer's antlers with his hands, his eyes big and glowing. "NOT TODAY!"

The vampire boy turned into his giant bat form, to wrestle with the demon deer. In his bat form, he was much larger, and stronger. He twisted the deer's head, using it's antlers as handles. The girls heard the deer's neck snap, and Marshall tore it's head off, and threw it on the ground, before crushing it with his foot.A stray beam of sunshine peeped through the tree's canopy, and hit Marshall's exposed arm. He used an old time curse, as he turned back into his normal self, and retreated into the shadows, pulling his hood back up.

"Marshall...!" Fionna went to run towards her friend, but he looked up.

"The heart! Crush that heart!" He said, pointing at the beating organ on the ground. The body of the deer stood in front of it protectively, but Fionna drew her sword, and sliced through the zombie body. She ran at the heart, and stomped on it with her foot, sending squirts of black blood all over the grass. She looked behind her, to see the still standing halves of the deer, fall over to the ground.

"... What the stuff was that?!" Cake shouted at Marshall, who was sitting on the grass under a tree. "Why didn't you just say something?!"

"... Because it was a demon that escaped the NightOsphere." Marshall said simply, as he adjusted his baseball cap on his head, to shield his face form any more stray sunbeams. "... It'd been attacking a village near here, so I came out to kill it. What are you girls doing here?"

"... The same thing you are, but we killed the wrong monster I guess." Cake said thoughtfully. She then stepped aside, as Fionna stormed past, and up to Marshall.

"Good job Fi, thanks for the- OW!" Marshall stopped talking, as he was punched in the face by the angry blonde. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"SAY SOMETHING NEXT TIME. DON'T JUST LET US ASSUME YOU'RE UP TO NO GOOD!" Fionna shouted at the Vampire boy, who rubbed her cheek with his cool hand.

"There's no need to punch me!" Marshall protested, standing up. "Besides, it was my business! Not yours!"

"It is so my business, when my friend is attacking innocent deer!" Fionna shouted back.

"Innocent?! It was a demon!" Marshall said, starting to get frustrated.

"WELL WE KNOW THAT NOW. But you were going to just let us walk away with out knowing!" Fionna punched Marshall in the chest now. "Friends don't trick friends, Jerk!"

"Ow! cut that out, Fi!" Marshall said, rubbing his sore chest now. The human girl sure could pack a punch into that tiny fist of hers. "Jeez, I'm sorry, just stop hitting me."

"You better be sorry!" Fionna said, pointing a finger at him. "Cause if you do that again, I'll do more than just give you a couple of bruises."

"Alright, alright..." Marshall said, rubbing the bruise on his chest. It would go away soon... He looked at the little girl, who still looked upset with him. She dropped to her knee's in front of him, and he grinned at her. "I'm sorry..." He said, and he leaned forwards, and brushed his cool lips against her forehead. "Forgive me, alright? And stop hitting me."

"Ah..." Fionna's cheeks turned the brightest of reds, "Ah, alright..."

The Vampire grinned at the sight of the blush on her cheeks, but a cat soon blocked his view.

"HEY! Don't you do those kind of things with her!" Cake warned the Vampire, who chuckled at the over protective cat.

"Fine fine, How about we go let those villagers know we slayed the beast, then we can go get something to eat." The Vampire said, as he floated up off the ground, and pulled an umbrella out of his pocket. He pushed a button, and it opened up, to shield himself from the sun.

"Sure." Fionna said, getting up on her feet. The vampire grinned, and floated beside her as they headed to the dwarf village.

"Thank you so much for slaying that beast! As a token of our gratitude, we would like to give you these sandwiches!" The dwarves presented a tray of sandwiches to the group. Fionna beamed happily, and accepted them. They waved goodbye to the small people, as they left the village.

"Huh, no red." Marshall said, inspecting the sandwich.

"There's a tomato slice in each one." Cake said, as she munched on one of them, as they walked.

"Hmm," Marshall took a tomato slice out of one of them, and sunk his fangs in. The tomato turned grey, and he smiled. "Pretty good." He said, tossing the slice behind him when he was done with it, and he floated around their heads. "So what are you girls up to now?"

"I was going to go to Mono's house," Cake said, referring to her boyfriend. "He's makin' me dinner, Mah sweet man."

Marshall made a puking motion behind cake, and Fionna giggled as she watched. The cat looked behind herself, But Marshall had stopped, and was just floating backwards now.

"What about you Fi? What are you up too?" Marshall asked curiously, and he beamed happily, hoping she was free.

"I was just going to go watch Gumball do some baking." Fionna said, and Marshall frowned at the statement. "Want to come with me? It'll be way more algebraic with you there!"

Marshall's expression brightened at her statement, and he pretended to think about it, before he floated closer to her.

"Sure Fi, I'll go with you." He told her happily, He was glad she wanted him there, clearly she wasn't as hung up on Gumball as the cat thought. "It's been a few days since I teased the pink prince."

"Now, don't be to mean, Marshall." Fionna said, shaking a finger at him.

"Fine fine," Marshall said, and grinned as he thought about the nick names he called the prince, He knew he had to come up with more.

"I'll see you later Fi." Cake said, as they came to a fork in the path. "And I know where you live, Marshall..." Cake said, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah yeah..." Marshall said, and beamed. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

Cake left the two of them, and headed off to Lord Monochromicorn's house, while the other two headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Sheesh, over protective much? It was just a kiss on the forehead... a thank you." Marshall smiled at Fionna, who blushed as the vampire brought up the kiss he had given her before.

"I don't know, She just want's to make sure I'm alright." Fionna said, smiling up at Marshall. "She thinks your bad news."

"Well, I am bad news." Marshall said, floating around her in circles as she walked. "Demon Lord's son... King of Vampires..." He smirked as he repeated himself again.

"You can keep saying that Marshall, but today you slayed a demon, and saved a village. I think that make's you... A good guy." Fionna said, and Marshall stopped floating.

"... Take that back, I'm not a good guy at all!" Marshall said, pointing a finger at her.

"Nope! You're a HERO Marshall Lee!" Fionna teased, and ran off down the path.

"HEY! I AM NOT! STOP SAYING THAT!" Marshall shouted as he floated after her.

_Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee,_  
_He's a good guy,_  
_gooder than you or me!_

Fionna sang teasingly about Marshall, who was blushing now.

"Gooder isn't a word!" He shouted, as he chased her down the path.

_Marshall! Oooooh Marshall Lee!_  
_Better at slaying Evil,_  
_Than you or meeeee!_

_Marshall, oooooooOOOOOOOH MARSHALL LEEEEEEE!_  
_Slaying all the evil,_  
_Makin the land safer for you and MEEEEE!_

"Cut that out!" Marshall said, as he caught her, and took her up into the air, holding onto her hand with one of his. "Stop singing stuff like that! I'm a bad dude!"

"No you're not," Fionna giggled, as she looked up at him.

"I'll drop you! I'll let you splat on the ground, and laugh!" Marshall said threateningly.

"No you won't." Fionna said, smiling still. Her smile was brighter than the sun, and the Vampire let out a sigh.

"... Just... Shut up with that song." Marshall said, as he flew off with her in hand, towards the candy kingdom.

"Haha, Sorry." Fionna said, "Didn't mean to push a button."

"You pushed a thousand buttons." Marshall said, and looked down at her. "I should just drop you now."

"But you won't." Fionna said, laughing. She continued to laugh, until she felt his hand let go, and she dropped towards the ground. "Aha... AAAAAAH! MARSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

"Relax." Marshall said, as he swooped under her, and caught her. He held the umbrella above the both of them, as she sat on his lap, calming herself down. "I wouldn't let you hit the ground Fi, I'm evil... Not a jerk."

"... No, You're a jerk." Fionna said, and Marshall grinned his toothy grin, before he pulled at her cheek with his cold fingers. "Owww!"

"That's for calling me good." He told her, before he wrapped an arm around her, and flew off towards the Candy kingdom with her in his arms. "Now let's go eat some of Gum-dumb's cakes."

"What did I say about mean nick names?" Fionna asked Marshall, who just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Welcome back to The Red Thief.  
This chapter took me all day to write. I hit some snags on the songs.  
songs are hard you know.**

**This chapter has lots of fiolee goodness for you to enjoy.**

**so... I hope you like it.**

**Now lets get things going~**

"Hey Gumball!" Fionna called out as she entered the Candy Kingdom's castle with Marshall. Gumball was busy decorating cupcakes in the throne room, and when he heard Fionna's voice, he smiled, and turned to greet her.

"Fionna! I'm so glad you- Oh... You brought him." Gumball said, giving a look to Marshall, that said the Vampire was unwelcome.

"Hey Gummy-goose." Marshall said, laughing a bit.

"... Anyways." Gumball let the nickname slide, and he walked over to Fionna, smiling. "I got a call from the village. Thank you so much for saving it!"

"But Gumball, I didn't save it. Marshall did. All I did was kick some reptile butt!" Fionna said, grinning brightly. Marshall let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, before fixing his hat.

"... Fionna, it's not good to lie." Gumball said, eyeing Marshall. "I know he couldn't do anything good."

"But he did!" Fionna said, making a sour face. "He killed this demon thing from the NightOsphere! It was the real bad guy who was terrorizing that village."

"... Demon?" Gumball asked, but Marshall floated past the prince, and over to the table decorated with cupcakes. The vampire stuck his finger in the pink icing, and drained the pink from it. "Hey! Don't do that to the icing! Go suck red from something else!" Gumball said, walking over to the bowl, and snatching it off the table, away from the hungry vampire.

"Hmph, Why make cupcakes, if you don't want people to eat them...?" The vampire questioned the prince, as he floated above his head. "Not very nice, of the Sugar Prince."

"You two, stop bickering." Fionna told the both of them, and they both looked over at her. "I want you two to both be nice to each other, otherwise, I'm not going to hang out with either of you anymore. I'll go find new buds, to be buds with."

"But Fionna! He's the rude one who just does what he wants!" Gumball said, pointing at Marshall. "And calls people names, and steals red out of stuff! He's bad news, and you shouldn't be hanging around him!"

"Gumball!" Fionna said, shocked at the Prince's attitude and she put her hands on her hips. "The only one being rude is you. He saved that village, whether you believe it or not."

"What? I...!" Gumball stood straight, and looked at the Vampire, who was smirking. The pink prince certainly had dug his own grave. "Augh! Fine." The prince sighed, and put the bowl of icing down. "... I made these for Fionna, for a job well done. But I guess you can have them."

"Your Majesty, you humble me," The Vampire said sarcastically, as he he picked a cupcake up off the table, and sunk his fangs into it, draining the color. "Hmm, pretty good, Gumbo."

"... Thanks." The prince said stiffly, he didn't want to make Fionna angry.

"That's much better." Fionna said triumphantly, as the boys continued to be civil with each other. She had defeated a giant lizard, a demon, and made these two be civil to each other.

All in all, it was a good day in her books.

"Here Fionna," Marshall said, floating over to her, and handing her a white cupcake he had drained. "No sense in just throwing it out."

"Thanks!" Fionna said happily, as she took the cupcake, and unwrapped it. She took a bite of the sweet treat, and beamed happily. "This is fantastic, Gumball!"

"Thanks." The Prince said, smiling at her. "It should bring you happy dreams tonight. Should." The prince said, and ate one of the cupcakes himself.

"... Well what if you're wrong?" Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince.

"... Well it's either that, or..." The prince looked at Fionna, as she yawned, and fell over onto the ground. "... Put you to sleep..."

The prince yawned himself, and rubbed his eye, before he to fell over, out cold.

"... Hey now." Marshall said, looking at the both of them. "... this could be fun."

Fionna was standing on a grassy hill, the wind was blowing her long blonde hair, and she touched her head, searching for her bunny hat. Instead, she felt a pair of ears on top of her head. She blinked in confusion, and looked around, to see a mirror behind her.

"Oh... OOOH!" She had bunny ears on top of her head, REAL bunny ears! She grabbed at them, and tugged them down around her face. Her clothes hadn't changed though, she was grateful for that... it was just her head. "... How did I end up like this? and out here?" She questioned, and looked around. "... I could have sworn I was in Gumball's castle..."

"Hey, sweet Bunny girl!" a cool voice called out to her, and Marshall floated over top of her. He was in a t-shirt and jean's, his hands dug in his pockets, and his bass on his back. "Whats my pretty girl doing out here? we're supposed to be at Gumballs, jamming."

"MARSHALL!" Fionna cried out in surprise, and she pulled him down, and hovered over him, casting her shadow on him. The vampire blinked in confusion, "Where's your sweater?! your umbrella?! You'll die in the sun!"

"Haha! don't be silly, Fi!" the Vampire laughed, and he sat up, looking her in the eyes, his face only inches from hers. The sun was touching his skin, but he wasn't burning. "What are you talking about? I'm always in the sun."

The Vampire hugged her close, and floated up into the sky with her. "Come on, let's get to Gumballs, we're late!" He said, and let her go, before he flew off.

Fionna hovered there in the air, and blinked in confusion. she should have been flat on the ground by now. She watched Marshall float in circles, waiting for her, and she smiled, as she flew after him.

"Haha! This is great!" She said excitedly, as she flew next to Marshall. She flew upwards, and did a flip in the air. "HAHA!"

"Hey, no horsing around, lets go!" Marshall called out to her, and she followed him. The two of them landed on the balcony of the castle, and walked inside. "Hey Gumball! We're here!"

"At last!" Gumball said happily, and walked into the room. He was wearing a black rock t-shirt, with an obscure band on it, Fionna didn't recognize. "Hey buddy!"

The two boys bumped fists with each other, and Fionna's jaw dropped at the sight of them being... buddies. They were smiling and talking about music and baking and junk. Fionna felt excluded, not having to intervene to get them to stop arguing.

"Come on, let's start!" Marshall said, as he strummed his bass. Gumball clapped his hands, and pulled out a keyboard from behind his throne. he played a few keys, and soon the boys were jamming together, making proper music, music that flowed together so well. Fionna shifted on her feet awkwardly, not sure what to do with herself.

"Fionna, hey. Let out that beautiful voice of yours." Marshall told her, as he floated near her. "Sing for us, we love to hear you sing."

"Oh uhm..." Fionna let go of her bag's straps, and tapped her foot to a beat that went with their music. She smiled, as she closed her eyes, thinking about this moment, about how she wished these two could always get along like this... it was like a dream.

_It's like a dream to me,_

_You guys as friends,_

_Instead of enemies._

_I wish this moment,_

_would go on and on._

_I wish the past of fighting,_

_would forever be gone!_

_It's like a dream to me,_

_You guys as friends,_

_Instead of enemies!_

_Let's all be buds forever,_

_lets all just hang out together._

_It's like a dream to me,_

_I wish you guys could see,_

_How happy this moment, has made me._

Fionna stopped, and looked at the two boys. They both looked at each other, before clapping.

"That was great Fionna, but, what fighting were you singing about? Marshall and I have been good friends for a long time." Gumball said, and Marshall nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, gee Fionna, you feelin' alright?" Marshall asked her, floating closer, and pressing his forehead to hers. "You don't have a fever."

"Ah..." Fionna blushed at how close Marshall was to her, and she stepped back. "I'm fine... sorry." she laughed, and so did the boys. Marshall took her hands, and helped her up to her feet.

"It's alright, maybe you're just hungry!" Gumball said happily, and brought out a tray of cookies from the other room, and held them out to Fionna. The bunny girl took a few, and started eating them.

"Mmm, yeah I was!" Fionna said happily as she ate the cookies by the handful.

"Hey slow down, You'll choke." Marshall told her, and him and Gumball chuckled at her, as she slowed down to a stop.

"Sorry, I'm eating all of them." She apologized to Gumball, who shook his head.

"It's alright, Fionna! Eat till you're full!" Gumball said happily.

"Hmm, I think it's time we go home, it's getting dark out." Marshall said, and the group looked out the window, to see the sun set.

"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow, for another jam session! With actual Jam!" Gumball said happily. Marshall and Fionna both laughed, before the Vampire took Fionna's hand, and they took off into the night air.

"...Hey Fionna..." Marshall said, and the girl looked up at him. He turned around, and flew backwards, plucking at his guitar, while looking at her.

"Yeah Marshall...?" Fionna asked, curious about what he was doing.

"I got a song for you, listen closely." He said, and began playing a slow happy melody.

_Hair of gold, _

_framing your cute face._

_You don't know, _

_but you make this cold heart race._

_big bunny ears,_

_poking out of your hair,_

_Let me say,_

_you don't play fair._

_Cute Bunny girl,_

_you always bless my dreams,_

_Let me tell ya,_

_what this song means._

The two of them descended to the ground outside the tree house, and Fionna's cheeks were a bright pink, as Marshall's smooth voice strung together a tune that made her heart beat faster, and her stomach flutter. the two touched the ground and Marshall stood close to her, still singing and playing his sweet song.

_Cute Bunny Girl..._

_with hair of gold..._

_big bunny ears..._

_my heart is no longer cold..._

Marshall smiled at her, his pointy teeth showing, and he leaned close to her ear.

_Cute bunny girl..._

_these words are not fake..._

_but I'm sad..._

_cause it's time for you to wake..._

"What...?" Fionna looked up at Marshall, and his face started to get blurry.

"Wake up..." His voice called to her, and it sounded distant. "Come on Fionna, it's time to wake up..."

"Marshall...?" Fionna called out, trying to grab onto the fading image, but it disappeared, and her vision turned white.

"Fionna." Marshall's voice sounded loud and clear in her normal ears, and her eyes opened up. Marshall was holding her up off the ground, and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "There we go, finally. You've been asleep for an hour."

"Huh? what? You mean, that was all a dream?" Fionna asked, and she touched her head. She had her hat back, and her normal ears. "... wow... it felt so real."

"Yeah, Gumball made those cup cakes wrong I guess." The vampire said, as he helped her up to her feet. "You both passed out. Good thing I only drank the color." The vampire laughed, and Fionna blushed a bit, remembering her dream.

"Where is he?" She asked curiously, and Marshall pointed over at the now waking Gumball.

"Augh... what a dream." The prince said, as he stood up. Marshall and Fionna both laughed though, and he looked at them curiously. "What is up with you two?"

"Ah, gumball..." Fionna said, trying to stop laughing. The pink prince was currently wearing a frilly pink dress. "You look silly."

"What?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gumball cried out in horror and surprise, and the two friends laughed at the astonished prince, whose cheeks turned a bright red with embarrassment.

"Gee I dunno, a gremlin must have sneaked in here while you were passed out, and redressed you." Marshall laughed, and bowed to Gumball. "But I must say, The Princess is looking very lovely today."

"MARSHALL LEE! YOU DID THIS!" The prince yelled, and ran at the laughing vampire. Marshall floated away, trying to escape the prince, who was now chasing him. "DARN IT MARSHALL LEE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Well, It's pretty funny," Fionna said, laughing just as hard as Marshall. The prince stopped, and looked at Fionna, upset.

"Fionna, not you too!" He said, and Fionna laughed.

"Sorry Princess, you'll have to come back another time to meet Prince Gumball." Fionna teased, and Gumball turned red.

"Haha, you do make a pretty cute girl, Gumball." Marshall said, floating beside Fionna now. "You should wear dresses more often."

"augh! You two!" Gumball cried out, and chased them as they both took off, to avoid the wrath of the prince.

"Aaaah! The Princess is chasing us! She's gunna make us have a tea party!" Marshall cried out. Fionna laughed along with him, but they both came to a halt as they saw Gumball in front of them, huffing and puffing from all the running. He had two bottles in his hands, both changing colors. "Uh... Hey now, what's that junk? And how did you get in front of us?"

"Haa... Secret... door." The prince said, and smirked. "And this junk? Well..." He threw the contents of each bottle on the other two, and there was a bang and cloud of smoke. "I thought you could both use a wardrobe change."

"aaah!" Fionna coughed and swiped her hands around at the air around her to clear the smoke. When it disappeared, she could see Marshall, who was wearing a french maid outfit, with the stupid paper hat on his head. "Ha... HAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing, as the Vampire looked down at himself, and turned a bright red in his cheeks.

"What the stuff?!" He cried out in horror, he, the vampire king, had been turned into a frilly maid. "AAAAAUGH! I'LL KILL YOU GUMBALL!"

"Now now, Maid's shouldn't talk back to their mistresses." Gumball said, waving a finger at the Vampire.

"Fionna, don't look a-" Marshall stopped talking, as he looked at Fionna, and he seemed to loose all his anger. He let out a chuckle. "Well... How can I be angry, when there's something so adorable right beside me?"

"Huh...?" Fionna blinked, and looked down at herself. The potion had turned her skirt and top pink, and her hands had large fluffy paws on them, and her feet had furry boots. She touched her head, and her hat seemed to gain a fluffiness to it. "What the Fluff?!"

"What the Fluff indeed." Marshall teased, but then he rounded back on the Prince. "Now then, I'm going to kick your Gummy butt!" Marshall shouted at Gumball, who just laughed.

"What the Junk, Gumball?!" Fionna yelled, and she ran at the prince, and tried to punch him, but her new gloves just made it seem like she hit him with a pillow.

The two boys just looked at her, and laughed. The powerful adventuress, couldn't hurt them with those ridiculous paws on her hands.

"Ah! Get them off! STOP LAUGHING!" Fionna cried out at them, and she chased the two cross dressing boys down the hall, trying to beat them up.

When nightfall came, and Fionna began to grow tired, Gumball had turned the all back to normal, and the young adventuress was being flown home by the Vampire king.

"Hmph, turning me, the King of all vampires, into a maid. He's lucky I didn't drain him of his color." The vampire told the girl on his back. He heard her yawn, and he chuckled. "Though you should think about that costume as an everyday thing, looked pretty cute."

"Nuh uh... how am I suppose to fight with ridiculous things like those paws, on my hands?" She said. The vampire laughed, she was right, her punches were much more powerful without the paws, him and Gumball learned that quickly after she figured out how to get them off. "Don't be stupid..."

"Alright." The Vampire chuckled, and touched down onto the grass out front of the tree house. "There you go, cutie. Home safe." He turned to her, and grinned. Her hair was a mess from the wind on the flight over here. He touched her bangs, and moved them out of her face.

Fionna recalled her dream from earlier, and she blushed a bright pink as the vampire's fingers touched her cheek.

"Get some sleep, That festival thing starts next week, and you need to prepare for your booth." The vampire laughed, "I've got songs to write myself, for all the after parties."

"Uh, yeah. I should be working out, fighting monsters and junk." Fionna said, and she looked away from the vampire. "Well, Night Marshall!"

"Night, cute bunny girl!" Marshall said, winking at her, before he floated off, to head home.

Fionna hurried inside, and went up to her room. Cake was fast asleep in her drawer, and she changed into her orange pajamas, and she crawled under the pelts on her bed. She sighed as she thought about the day's events, and her stomach fluttered and turned.

She couldn't stop thinking about Marshall...


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter for the evening. I promise to have lots in the up coming days, because I have some time off work.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it's not much, but I made it my usual word length.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing my works. please review more, I love to hear from readers.**

**NOW ON WITH DA SHOOOOOOW~**

"Hnnnnh..." Fionna grunted as she lifted cake up in the air, who was in the shape of a dumbbell. "Bigger cake! you're still to light!"

"Fionna this is ridiculous! if you're arms get to big, how will they fit in the new dress I made for you?" Cake asked her sister, who continued to lift her up and down.

"I need to make sure my arm is in good shape for my booth, Cake! I am running an arm wrestling contest, remember?" Fionna smiled as she set her sister down, and she stretched her arm out. "I want to be in perfect shape for this."

"But you are." Cake told her sister, frowning. "You're the strongest person in all of Aaa, You don't need to keep trying to get stronger."

"I'm not stronger than Becky." Fionna said, and she smiled brightly as she thought of her heroine. The unbeatable Becky, slayer of ocean's, and destroyer of the Lich King. "Man, she's so algebraic."

"Yes, but Becky won't be there, and even if she did show up, she wouldn't arm wrestle you." Cake smiled at her sister, who frowned. "Out of respect for you as a fellow heroine."

"Oh..." Fionna smiled brightly, and she flexed her arm. "Hmm, Well, I am stronger than before. How about we go to the Candy kingdom? Get set up with our booths?" Fionna asked. The Candy festival was supposed to start tomorrow, and Gumball wanted all the preparations done today.

"That's a good idea, let's rock and roll, baby sis!" Cake said, as she grew in size. Fionna laughed happily as she jumped on her sister's back, and they took off towards the Candy Kingdom, supplies in hand.

When they arrived, Gumball was dressed in a pair of pink overalls, and a light pink work shirt. He looked at the girls, and smiled brightly. "Good, you two are here!" He said excitedly, "I have the spots for the booths all mapped out. Games are on the east side of the town square, and good sales are on the north street." Gumball explained to them both, handing them each a piece of paper, with the location of their spots colored in on it. "Fionna, you're next to LSP. He has a kissing booth set up."

"A kissing booth? How is that a game?" Fionna asked curiously, and the prince smiled.

"Well I figured it would be a challenge for most people to pay for a kiss from him." Gumball explained, and the girls laughed.

"Gumball, I think Marshall is rubbing off on you." Fionna said, holding her stomach.

"Hm... He's been around here a lot lately. We both decided to try and be friends, because of what you said to us the other day." Gumball smiled, "It's a challenge itself, should be a game booth."

"Gumball!" Fionna said, and she punched Gumball in the arm. He laughed, and rubbed the painful spot. "Anyways, we brought stuff to make our booths with."

"Alright, I'll talk to you girls later then. You both have fun setting up." Gumball said, waving at them as they walked into the town square. Cake waved goodbye to her sister, while Fionna went to go find her spot.

"Hey Lumpy Space Prince." Fionna said, as she approached the extravagant booth the prince was setting up. There was a large pair of lumpy luscious lips that said KISS KISS. "... Nice uh... nice sign."

"Uh, FIONNA." LSP said happily, and wiggled an eyebrow at her. "You thinking about getting one at the festival?"

"Uhm... Maybe." Fionna said, not wanting to hurt the prince's easily hurt feelings. "I am right next to you."

"Oooh, easily crushed competition, eh?" LSP said, and Fionna laughed, as she began putting together her booth. It wasn't anything special, just a tent Cake sewed for her. It was square, and striped, blue and light blue. The corners had pink bows on them, and the front flaps tied open. inside, she set up a table, and two stools.

"Hmm, a bit girly for a arm wrestling tent." LSP commented as he floated out front of it, eyeing the bows. "But fabulous. Did Cake make this?"

"Yep." Fionna smiled, as she wrote out a banner for her tent. "She has her own booth, she'll be selling clothes and bows and stuff."

"Oh my glob. I need to go get something from her, to impress Barb." He said, talking about his ex girlfriend. "I will look lumpin' fantastic!"

"ha, you sure about that?" Marshall lee asked, as he floated down in front of the entrance of the tent.

"Oh my glob! Marshall Lee!" LSP grinned widely at the vampire king, who was dressed in a long black trench coat today, with grey jeans, and a grey band shirt on under neath. He had on a big black cowboy had, to keep the sun off his head and neck, but he still floated around with his umbrella in hand, just in case. "You look so flubbin' Cowboy awesome!"

"Thanks." Marshall said, as he floated into the tent, and looked at the banner Fionna was writing out. "I just floated into town, to see if any pretty cow girls could use some help, if you don't mind me askin'." The vampire said, imitating an old cowboy movie he watched with Fionna.

"You're so cheesy Marshall." Fionna said, laughing a bit, "But I could use some help hanging this up, if you want."

"Sure, sounds like an easy job, for a guy like me." Marshall said, winking at her. Fionna blushed a bit, and went back to writing her sign.

"My glob, I didn't know cowboy hats were back. This is so going on my Blog." LSP said, pulling out his phone, and holding it up to take a picture. Marshall grinned for LSP, and hugged Fionna around the shoulders, posing for the Lumpy person. "SO HAWT."

LSP floated away, and Marshall let Fionna go, and looked down at her writing. Fionna was still blushing a bit, and kept her head lowered so he couldn't see her face. She had been dreaming a lot about Marshall lately, and he was always on her mind...

"You spelled wrestling wrong." Marshall said, and he picked up an extra piece of banner Fionna brought. "We should make the letters awesome too." He picked up a big marker she had, and began writing on the banner.

The banner Marshall made, now said 'FIONNA'S AWESOME ARM WRESTLING CHALLENGE' and had a doodle of her, flexing her right arm, that bulged with muscles.

"Oh dude! that's way better than mine!" Fionna said excitedly. "Thanks Marsh!"

"No problem. Let's hang this bad boy up." Marshall said, as he floated outside the tent with her. He made sure his leather gloves were on snugly, before he handed his umbrella to Fionna. "Hold that, yeah?" He said, before he took up the banner, and used the bows to tie each side snugly on the front.

"Wow, this looks great!" Gumball said behind Fionna, and she smiled at his praise. "Good job on the banner, Fionna."

"Marshall made it. Mine was terrible." Fionna said, and Marshall floated down in front of the prince.

"Oh, well..." Gumball rubbed the back of his head. "Good job Marshall. Fionna's booth looks awesome."

Marshall smirked at the praise from the prince, and crossed his arms. "Thanks Gummyball."

"... No problem." Gumball said, looking a bit annoyed by the nickname, but he let it slide. They took Fionna's threat from the other day seriously. "Are you two hungry?" The prince asked, holding up a basket. "I made lunch for both Fionna and I, but I have some strawberries in here, if you want." Gumball looked at Marshall. The pink prince was hoping for a lunch date with his human friend, but he felt obligated to ask the vampire, who was now here.

"Sure, sounds good." Marshall said, "But there better not be anymore cupcakes in there. I don't want to have to baby sit two sleeping kids."

"I am not a kid!" Fionna protested, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Neither am I." Gumball said, and he eyed Marshall, "Big talk coming from a cowboy."

"Hey now, Cowboys are in." Marshall said, floating above them both. "Let's go find some where to eat." He said, taking his umbrella from Fionna.

"Let's eat in the park." Gumball suggested, and lead the way to the candy park. They sat on the grass, under a shady hill so that Marshall could set his umbrella down. Gumball brought out a few sandwiches, and the bowl of strawberries, and the friends all started eating.

"So Fionna, What do you plan on doing with your booth, when it's your birthday?" Gumball asked, "I'm sorry that the Candy festival always lands on your birthday..."

"It's alright, besides. It's on the last day of the festival. It's like one big birthday part, with everyone in the kingdom. And there's a ball too." Fionna took a bite of her sandwich, and looked over at Marshall lee, who looked a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The Vampire looked at her, and smiled. But he was a bit mad at himself for not learning of Fionna's birthday sooner. Had he known, he would have set something up, but at least he still had time to get her a gift... But what would a girl like Fionna want? "How old are you turning...?"

"15!" Fionna said excitedly, and she took another bite of her sandwich. "I'm so excited to be 15 so soon. being 14 is the pits."

"Hmm, well I'll make sure there is a big cake at the ball for you Fionna, We'll still celebrate your birthday." Gumball ensured her, and she laughed happily.

"Thanks dude!" Fionna said, and she finished her sandwich. She took one of the grey strawberries that Marshall had sucked the red out of, and ate it happily. "Mmm."

"Here Fi." Marshall said, as he lifted another grey one to her lips, and she blushed, before she at it right from his fingers. He grinned, then looked over at Gumball, who had a jealous look on his face. "Something got you miffed, Gumbie?"

"No. Of course not. I should get back to work." Gumball said, standing up, and he picked up the basket, but left the bowl of berries. "You two... uh... don't have to much fun."

"Later, Gumball!" Fionna waved goodbye, as the prince left. Marshall was still busy, sucking the red from the berries. Each one he drained, he handed the berry to Fionna, who ate it. "So Marshall, how are your songs coming?"

"Pretty good. I've got some more I need to write now too, certain things popped up." Marshall said, as he thought about her birthday again. "How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday soon?"

"Oh, Well... I didn't think it was important. The festival is way more important." Fionna beamed happily.

"... You're birthday is way more important than some festival." Marshall told her, and he adjusted his hand on his head, and looked down. "... Hey. How about for the ball, You be my date? A cute Bunny should have a date on her birthday." Marshall smiled at her, and Fionna's cheeks burned a bright red. "... well...?"

"... Uh, yeah. That sounds mathematical." Fionna said, and she looked away, embarrassed. Marshall lee had asked her, Fionna the human, to be his date for a ball.

"great." Marshall said, and sucked the red out of another strawberry. "Now, come on, finish up these berries." He said, as he popped another berry into her mouth.

"Hahaha," Fionna looked at the vampire, and she stole a still red berry, and ate it.

"Hey now! That's not cool!" Marshall said, and he floated up into the air with the bowl, and continued to suck the red out of the ones he still had. "I'm hungry, ya know."

"Haha, sorry!" Fionna called up to him, and she got up. "So, what are you going to do during the festival, aside from parties and concerts at night?"

"I'm not sure," Marshall said, as he floated about, tossing a berry down one at a time for her to eat. "Probably check out all the booths, play some games. You should join me when you need a break."

"Sure!" Fionna said, and she caught a berry in her mouth, and grinned. "Sounds algebraic! We can check out Cake's booth, and play some games... see what Gumball has up for sale too!"

"Slow down, we have all week." Marshall laughed happily, and floated down near her. "So, what do you wanna do now that you're all done for the day?"

"Hmm... let's go see what Cake is up too at her booth. She might need help." Fionna suggested. The Vampire chuckled, and floated off with her, to go check out her sister's booth.

"Fionna!" Cake waved at her sister. Her tent was similar to Fionna's, but in pink, with yellow bows. The inside was decorated beautifully, with frilly aprons in different colors, big and little bows. Dresses in all sizes, with all kinds of frills. "Doesn't this look amazing?!"

"Sure does." Marshall said, looking around. "Wow... when did you have the time to make all this?"

"I'm just real good at it, sweetie." Cake said, and she stretched an arm up, to grab a frilly light blue dress. "Fionna, I need some pictures, to show off my works, could you try some things on for me?" The cat asked curiously. "BMO is here to help."

"Hehe!" The computer giggled as Marshall touched it, picking it up off the table.

"Uh... sure." Fionna smiled at her sister. She took the dress and went into the changing tent Cake had set up as well. She pulled the dress on, and came back out. "This okay?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Hold on, hun." Cake said, as she adjusted the big black bow on the back, and smiled. "Perfect!"

"Wait," Marshall said, setting BMO down, and he floated over to Fionna. He smiled, before he took her hat off her head, and her hair cascaded down. He plucked another black bow off the wall, and tied her hair back with it. "There," He floated away, and BMO took a picture of the blushing Fionna.

"Good idea, Marshall." Cake said, a bit sour she didn't think about it. "Try a few more, and you can put your regular clothes back on."

Fionna sighed, as she was subjected to pink and purple dresses, along with some aprons. When they finished, she changed back, and came out of the changing tent. She took the bow out of her hair, and pulled her hat on, stuffing her hair back up into it.

"Looks great," Marshall said, as he helped Cake pin the photo's to a board to hand up. "You should wear more stuff like this, Fi."

"To hard to adventure in." Fionna said, holding up a hand, "It's fine for the ball, but after that, I'm all about mobility and practicality!" She moved her arms around in wide circles.

"Ha, you're right." Marshall grinned, and patted her head. "Where would Aaa be, with out their best Heroine?"

"Over run by monsters and witches and stuff!" Fionna said, and Cake beamed at her sister.

"Well, I'm done for the day." Cake said, closing the tent flaps. "How about we head home, and have some dinner? Play some BMO?"

"Sounds great!" Fionna smiled, "Wanna come Marshall...?"

"... Hmm... sure." Marshall said, as he floated around the girls. "Sounds good. I could relax before the festival tomorrow. I shouldn't be playing the day before a show anyways."

"alright!" Fionna said, and she bumped fists with Marshall, before the group headed back to the tree house.

Fionna was so excited for the festival now, but she got butterflies as she thought about the last day. She actually couldn't wait for it to be her birthday...


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha, welcome back.**

**I had to work today, so I didn't have much time to be writing up more than one chapter, but I promise this one is long.**

**... I dunno about good, you guys are the judges of that. But I liked writing it. =)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, please leave me a review, tell me what you think.  
Favorite and follow,**

**and spread the word of the most amazing thing in the world.**

FIOLEE SHIPPING.

**Now let's get started~**

The sun was shining brightly on the first day of the festival. People from all around crowded the candy kingdom. Kids of different kinds ate candies, and hung off their parents.

Fionna was busy in her booth, arm wrestling with Muscle prince. There was a crowd of people watching the two of them, and the prince looked like he was having a hard time battling the little adventuress in strength.

"Muscle Prince...? More like rubber prince!" Fionna grunted out, and she slammed the princes hand down on the table. She stood up, wiping sweat from her brow, as the crowd around the tent cheered for her. "Thank you, thank you! That make's a total of 132 people defeated!" Fionna said, and BMO showed the number on his face, go from 131 to 132. "Sorry everyone, but I need to take a break!"

The crowd groaned in disappointment, as Fionna put up a break sign, and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Her arm was getting sore from all the challengers. The girl didn't think that she would have so many people challenging her, but apparently her booth was popular.

Fionna played with her bangs, as she walked out of the tent, and past LSP's. The poor prince didn't have a single customer all day. "Hey, LSP." Fionna called out to the prince, who looked up, excited for a customer.

"Oh, it's you Fionna..." LSP looked down, then smiled at her. "Want a kiss?"

"I'm alright." Fionna said, and she walked up to him. "... If you're not busy, do you wanna take a break with me? We could go look around at the booths."

"... You know, my lips are tired from kissing all day. That sounds good." LSP lied to Fionna, who smiled, and she headed off down the road. They stopped at a few game booths, and Fionna won a couple of prizes, but gave the stuffed animals to the down trodden prince.

"Thanks for the prizes, Fionna!" the Prince said happily, as the two headed back to their booths, both eating cotton candy.

"No Problem, LSP." Fionna grinned at the lumpy prince/

"Fionna...!" A voice called out, and Fionna turned her head to look at Gumball. He was wearing a pair of shorts, and a sweater, but also a white frilly apron. "I've brought you a lollipop I crafted." Gumball said, producing a large swirly lollipop for the girl. "it gives you all your daily nutrients!"

"Rhombus!" Fionna said, as she accepted the lollipop. "Thanks Gumball."

"You're welcome." The prince smiled.

"what the lump, gumball?" LSP said, crossing his arms. "Where is MY lollipop?!"

"Oh uh. Right here." Gumball said, smiling as he pulled another out from his apron pocket, and handing it to LSP. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, oh my glob. This is lumpin' great." LSP said, licking the lollipop. "Hey gumball. Maybe you could help me out at my booth?"

"Uh... uhm... alright... Peppermint maid should have my booth under control..." Gumball said, nervous a bit. He followed LSP over to the kissing booth, and Fionna trailed after them. "Uhm ah... so... It's just a peck on the cheek right?"

"Nuh uh, Gumball." LSP said, smiling as he pointed at his pricing chart. "bronze gets you a peck. Silver gets you lips, and gold gets you full on MAKE-OUT."

"Oh dear." Gumball said, turning red. "Uh..."

"Here, I'll be your first customer." Fionna said, feeling bad for both princes. She felt bad for LSP, for not getting any customers all day, and for Gumball, for being forced by LSP to do this. She pulled out a silver coin, and placed it in the jar LSP had. "There, for a peck on the cheek from both of you."

"Fionna! You're so Lumpin' awesome!" LSP said, and he floated up, and kissed her cheek. "Be sure to come back later, for the full on kiss I owe you."

"Haha, that's alright," Fionna said, wiping her cheek with her hand.

"Ah, ha... Fionna. You didn't have to do that." Gumball said, blushing, before he stood up, and leaned over the booth. "Ah uhm..."

Fionna blushed a bit. She had been waiting for a long time, for a kiss from Gumball, but why did she feel scared, more than happy? She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch her cheek... she waited a long moment, before she opened her eyes, and looked to her side.

There she saw, Gumball kissing Marshall Lee's cheek, and she blushed a bright red, her jaw dropping. Gumball opened his eyes, and had a look of horror, as he saw the vampire.

"... Gee Gummby, I didn't think you wanted to be THAT kind of friend." Marshall said, rubbing her sleeve over his cheek, looking irritated. "I appreciate the feelings, but no thanks."

"MARSHALL." Fionna and Gumball both said, Gumball more angry, and Fionna more shocked.

"WHAT, WHY DID YOU...?!" Gumball began pulling at his gum lips, and wiping at them. "YUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I thought you were molesting Fionna. I didn't know you were apart of this kissing booth." Marshall said, grinning, before he looked at Fionna. He was wearing his cowboy hat and coat again. "So I came over."

"Haha..." Fionna giggled, and Marshall and gumball both looked a there. "That was so... gross!"

"Imagine how I feel." The boys both said, and they both looked at each other, and glared.

"HEY! You should be honored to place your lips on my cheek, Gumbutt!" Marshall said, glaring. "I am the KING of Vampires!"

"You're the one who should be honored! To get a kiss from the Prince of the whole Candy kingdom! The kingdom YOU live in!" Gumball said, irritated.

"Guys stop, this is so lumpin' gross. You sound like a bickering married couple." LSP said, and the boys both looked horrified and disgusted. "Sheesh. You're both just angry that neither of you got to Kiss Fionna. I, however, did."

"... I'm gunna beat the lumps out of you." Marshall said, floating in front of the Lumpy prince.

"And I'll feed you cakes, so that you'll never be lumpy again." Gumball said, also looking frightening, which was hard to say about a man in a frilly apron.

"Guys..." Fionna said, putting her hands on LSP's lumpy shoulders. "... I think that's enough."

"... Fine..." Both boys said together, and they both shot glares at each other.

"... I wanted to see if you'd come hang out with me, Fi." Marshall said, and turned a shoulder to the princes. "How about it...?"

"I already took a break this morning..." Fionna said, and she saw Marshall's lips form a frown. "... but maybe... We could grab some snacks later...?"

"... Alright." Marshall's grin returned, and he floated forwards, and kissed her cheek. "I don't make girls pay for kisses."

"ah, Marshall!" Fionna said, touching her cheek, and blushing a bright red. The vampire chuckled, while Gumball began to turn red from jealousy. "What the lump?!"

"Marshall!" Gumball said, and the Vampire king looked over at the Candy Prince.

"What? It's not gentlemanly to make a lady pay, just for a kiss." Marshall grinned, "You're the rude one in this situation Gumby."

"I didn't make her pay!" Gumball said, still red. "I would've given it to her for free, too!"

Fionna was blushing the brightest of reds as the boys argued once more, and she let out a sigh, before she wandered back into her booth, and took her break sign down. She sat on her stool, and a line formed for her booth again.

After about 10 people, she sat back on her stool, and stretched her arm. "Next up!" She called out, and she flexed her fingers, before she looked at the person who floated onto the stood in

front of her. "Marshall...?"

"Hey." He grinned, "You owe me an arm wrestle match." He said, putting his arm up on the table, he pulled his glove off, glad the tent shaded him form the sun. "So let's throw down."

"... You're own." Fionna said, grinning at the Vampire king, and she set her elbow on the table, and clasped hands with him. BMO counted to three, and the two both moved against the other. "Wow.. You're strong Marshall... Only Muscle Prince lasted this long with me."

"Ha... Vampire's are very powerful." Marshall reminded her, and Fionna started to have second thoughts about the Vampire's challenge.

"Sorry I blocked your kiss from Gumball, Fi." The Vampire said, but he wasn't sorry at all. He counted himself lucky that he had spotted them in time to stop the prince from kissing her. "Just playing a prank on him."

"Hmm, it's alright. Not a big deal." Fionna said, grinning at her vampire friend, as they both struggled to slam the others hand down on the table. "Wish you came in time to stop LSP."

"Ha, me too." Marshall grinned. they soon had a crowd around them, watching the two arm wrestle each other.

"... OH MY GLOB. THE TENSION, IS SO HIGH." LSP said dramatically as he floated above the others to watch the competition. Gumball squeezed his way through, and watched as well.

"Come on Fionna, you can beat him!" Gumball cheered for the human, frightened for her. He couldn't imagine what Marshall would make her do if the vampire won. "Go Fionna!"

"Ha, you've got a fan." Marshall said, grinning at Fionna. They were both staring each other in the eye as they battled it out. Fionna had sweat on her brow, she was beginning to get tired from the constant strain on her muscles. She was beginning to grow weak in the arm, and Marshall gained some ground. "What's wrong? My cute little bunny girl getting tired...?"

Fionna blushed a bright red as Marshall called her that, and she gripped his hand, and gained her own ground back. "I'm not little... or a bunny..."

"Fine... but you're still cute." Marshall said, winking at her. "But maybe we should end this, so that you don't get to tired out for our afternoon date."

"Date...?!" Fionna asked, blushing a brighter red than before, and Marshall grinned, as he moved his arm, and touched hers to the table. The crowd was silent, and they all stared at the two of them, Fionna with a shocked look on her face, as if her very soul had just left her body behind.

"haha, I win." Marshall said, and looked over at BMO, who started the undefeated counter over. "I get the ultimate prize, what ever I want." Marshall said, and he floated up into the air and over top of Fionna. "You have to do what ever I say, for a whole day."

"But I have my booth!" Fionna said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll pick a different day." Marshall said, smiling at her. "But you can't go back on your word."

"Ah... I..." Fionna turned a bright red, embarrassed she had been beaten so easily. "I won't... Heroine's honor..." she said, holding up her hand.

"Good." Marshall said, grinning at her, before she looked at the crowd. "Okay, next!"

Fionna looked away from Marshall, and at her next male challenger.

Fionna spent the next four hours, arm wrestling. Her line-up had finally gone away, but Marshall was still floating around her tent. She turned to look up at the Vampire, as she closed up her booth. "You cheated."

"No I didn't, I used my strength to beat you." The Vampire grinned at her, and floated after her as she left the tent. " You're just mad because I beat you."

"... ugh... yes." Fionna said, frowning up at him. "I thought I was the strongest person in all of Aaa, but you beat me so easily!"

"Fionna, you're still the strongest." Marshall said, touching to the ground beside her. He walked like a normal person, his hat shading his head from the setting sun. "... It's not all about brawn, but the strength of your will."

"... I don't know anyone named Will... and what does he have to do with this...?" Fionna asked curiously, making the vampire laugh.

"No, your will." Marshall said, and thought about how to explain it. "It's an inner strength. It's what drives you to be the Heroine you are... it keeps you going, even when things look hopeless, Fionna."

The vampire touched her head, as he walked with her, and she blushed, gripping the straps of her bag.

"Your will to do good, and save others, is stronger than anyone else's." Marshall explained, "And that is what makes you the strongest person in Aaa, not your muscles."

"... Thanks Marshall." Fionna said, looking up at him, smiling. "but, I still wish I was physically the strongest!"

"Of course you do." Marshall laughed, and rubbed her hat down on her head, pushing it to cover her eyes. "And you are, aside from me, of course."

"... I think I can live with that." Fionna said, looking up at Marshall.

"Good, because I'm dead about it." Marshall grinned, and Fionna laughed, and punched him in the arm. "Haha, what? I am!"

"Fionna! over here!" Cake called out to her, and the Vampire and girl both looked at the stretchy cat, waving a hand twice her size so she could be spotted. "Let's get some food!"

"Alright!" Fionna laughed happily, and ran over to her sister, with Marshall flying beside her.

"Man, I'm starving!" Fionna said, as she walked with Cake and Marshall, up the central street, that headed towards the castle. The whole street was lined with food stalls.

"Oooh! bratwursts!" Cake said, as she ran up to Hot Dog Prince's booth to get a bratwurst. Fionna smiled, then turned to see Gumball elaborate booth. it was a large pink tent, twice as big as the others, and had shelves and tables, with decorative stands, that were filled with cakes, treats and sweets.

"Hey, what's this...?" Fionna said, as she picked up a hamburger that was colored blue, bun and all.

"It's a burger cake. It looks and tastes like a burger, but with all the sugar of a cake!" Gumball said behind her, and she looked up at him, and smiled. "You can try one, on the house."

"Thanks Gumball!" Fionna said happily, and she took a bite of the burger cake. She grinned happily, "Wow! it really tastes like a burger!"

"Haha! I'm glad!" Gumball said, and he looked over at Marshall, who was eyeing a strawberry shaped cake. "That would be best for you Marshall. It's strawberry jelly filled."

"Hmm..." Marshall picked it up, and eyes the red cake. "... T won't do anything funny, will it?" The Vampire looked over at the Prince, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a prankster like you, Marshall." Gumball said, "You can have it on the house as well."

"... Hmm... alright." Marshall said, and he sunk his fangs into the cake, and sucked the red all out of it, and reduced the cake to a shrivel. "Hmm... Pretty good." The vampire smiled, and looked at Gumball. "Good job."

"Thanks." Gumball said. He looked to Fionna, who had ventured to look at more of his goodies. "Let me know what else you want, Fionna."

"Sure...!" Fionna said happily, as she picked out some more cakes that were in the shape of sandwiches, apples, and chicken legs.

"... Here." Marshall said, handing Gumball some gold for the treats she was picking out.

"... Marshall..." Gumball said, as he took the bag from the vampire. He eyes it, then Fionna, before he looked up at the Vampire. "... Do you like Fionna...?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaah, chapter 9.**

**It feels like it was only earlier this week that I started writing this fan fic of mine.**

**Oh wait. It was. = /**

**I appreciate those of you are sticking around to read. I know it's a long story, but I feel like the longer the better, because I can keep the dream of Fionna and Cake adventures alive, if I make it longer and longer.**

**So please, stick around till the end, I promise it will be a good one, how ever long it takes to get there.**

**there are lots of songs in this chapter, so please bare through my terrible song writing. **

**though I think I'm getting better at them, I'm not sure yet.**

**okay, so please enjoy, Chapter 9~**

The Vampire King sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the Town square. The water was lit up behind him, in all sorts of pastel colors. He sighed, as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He had changed out of his day outfit, to his concert one. He had on a ripped metal band t-shirt, and some ripped dark grey jeans. He wore red cowboy boots though, with all sorts of buckles on them.

But the one thing he didn't want to be wearing was a frown, before a concert. Gumball's question from earlier had really bugged him...

**Earlier~**

"... Do you like Fionna...?" Gumball asked the vampire king curiously. The pink prince had put two and two together. Marshall was always hanging off of Fionna lately, protecting her from other guy's advances, paying for her goodies, and just always staring at her, with a smile on his face. The Vampire king was even trying to be friends with the Prince of Candy, just to please Fionna.

"... Hahaha, what? What kind of question is that?" The Vampire asked the Prince, laughing. The laughs had caught Fionna's attention. The King smiled at her, and pointed at a stand of lollipops. "Fiona, get some of those too!"

With the human distracted by the different kinds of lollipops, the Vampire turned back to look at Gumball.

"Why are you asking me something like that?" Marshall quizzed the Prince. "... Are you jealous...?"

"... Yes." Gumball said, and Marshall was a bit shocked by such a direct answer. "... I've come to realize, I have feelings for her... but..."

"... But what...?" The Vampire asked, raising an eyebrow at the Prince.

"... She only talks about you..." The Prince said solemnly, and Marshall felt his heart beat. The vampire rubbed his chest uncomfortably, and looked at the prince again, as he continued to speak. "... I think she likes you..."

"... Well I am one Hawt guy, for a cold dead one." Marshall said with a conceited attitude. "... I think you're just imagining things, Gumwad."

"... No I'm not," Gumball protested, and looked up at Marshall. "But, if you don't like her, I'm going to ask her to the ball at the end of the week."

"... Too late..." Marshal said, grinning. "I already did. She said yes."

"Wh- Marshall." Gumball grabbed the vampire, and pulled him outside the tent, and around the edge. "... You seriously need to think about your actions! I really think she likes you, but if you're just leading her on, then I want you to stop flirting with her, and just giving her false hope!"

"Whoa, calm down." Marshall said, feeling uncomfortable now. Gumball had a point... But Marshall liked flirting with the adorable girl, he liked to see her smile, hear her laugh... feel the warmth from her skin... "... Just... shut up Gumball. She's going to the ball with me, so deal with it." The Vampire floated up into the air, hovering above the Prince's head. "And don't go asking her stupid questions like that."

"Marshall." Gumball said, looking up at the vampire, an irritated expression on his face. "... Just... Just think about things, okay?!"

"Fine, fine!" Marshall said, and floated back into the tent, to see a giddy Fionna picking out a red lollipop. She looked up at Marshall, and smiled. "What's up...?"

"I thought you might like this one." Fionna said, holding up the lollipop to the vampire.

"... Thanks." Marshall said, taking the lollipop. He looked the human in the eyes, eyes that smiled with the rest of her face... "... Hey, I gotta go get ready for the concert tonight... I'll see you later, alright, Fi?"

"Uh... okay.." Fionna said, and he saw the disappointed look on her face. He wanted to take it back, and just stick around with her... but the prince had a point... he needed to think about stuff...

**Present~**

Fionna was leaving the castle with Cake. Both were dressed for the party that was to happen in the square tonight, with the concert Marshall was playing. Fionna was excited to see the Vampire sing to her, other than in a dream... She blushed as she thought about her friend, and the memory of him kissing her cheek earlier that day, came back to her mind, and she touched the spot his lips had graced.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" Cake asked her sister. Cake had on a big blue bow, tied neatly around her neck.

"Ah.. nothing." Fionna smiled brightly at her sister, and she looked away. Cake had made Fionna change her clothes as well. The cat tied a black ribbon around her neck, with a bow in the back, and ribbons that trailed down. She was wearing a simple blue dress, with straps, but the adventuress insisted on wearing shorts underneath, in case of Adventuring girl also refused to take off her hat.

"Well, you look lovely." Cake said, smiling brightly. "I wonder how many songs Marshall will be playing tonight."

"Hmm, I'm not sure, he said he had to come up with a lot..." Fionna said, as they entered the town square. "There he is."

Fionna pointed the Vampire out to her sister, and she frowned. He looked like he was depressed about something, and the two girls stopped walking, and kept a distance.

"... He looks upset..." Cake said, "Or... thinking. I'm not sure, I can't read minds."

"... I wonder what's wrong... or what he's thinking so hard about." Fionna said, and she looked at her sister. "... I'm going to go ask."

"Alright," Cake said, and she watched her sister walk over to the Vampire.

"Hey Marshall, you all ready?" Fionna asked as she approached the vampire, and stood in front of him.

Marshall looked up at her, and smiled at the sight of her. She certainly did brighten his mood with that smile of her's. "Yeah, all set." He said, floating up to his feet. "Nice dress..."

"Cake made me wear it." Fionna said, pointing over her shoulder. The Vampire noticed the long ribbon she had around her neck, and he took the ends of it.

"Hmm, She really likes bows." He said, tugging the ends teasingly.

"Hey...!" Fionna laughed, and Marshall let go of the ribbon. "Yeah, she does... But I do too."

"haha, I'll remember that." Marshall said, and he heard the band on the stage tuning. He had made some skeletons rise from the dead, to accompany him in the concert. "... I should go."

"I'll be up front!" Fionna said, smiling brightly at him. Marshall smiled back, and he kissed the girls cheek. "Heeeeey!"

"For good luck." Marshall said, smiling at her, and he floated up off his feet.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving you a peck, for luck?" Fionna asked, confused about his logic.

"... Normally, yes." Marshall said, laughing. The Vampire then floated over the crowd, and onto the stage.

Fionna blushed softly, and she pushed through the crowd, to get to the front.

Marshall tuned his bass quickly, before he floated up into the air, playing a fast up beat tune.

_Welcome to my world,_

_the world of the night._

_Welcome to this place,_

_I'm going to fill it with fright._

_Running, screaming,_

_Running scared of me!_

_Yelling, jeering!_

_Why can't you see?!_

_Thiiiis iiiiis the niiiiight..._

_Yooooou'll geeeeet aaaaaa friiiiight,_

_Wel. come. to. the. Night!_

Marshall's band mate broke out into a solo, and he grinned, showing his fangs off to the crowd, before his eyes turned demonic.

_Crying, weeping,_

_My looks will give you chills!_

_Yelling, fainting!_

_You screams give me thrills!_

_Thiiiiis iiiis theeeee Niiiiight..._

_Yoooou'll geeeeet a friiiiiight,_

_Thiiiiis iiiis theeeee Niiiiiight..._

_I. Pro. mise. I. Will. Bite!_

Marshall hissed, and a few fireworks were set off at the end of his first song, before more shot in the air. He laughed, going from evil to warm in seconds.

"Welcome to the first concert of the festival. I'm Marshall Lee, and we are the Fright Kings!" Marshall called out to the crowd, and everyone clapped and shouted in happiness. The Vampire's eyes looked down at Fionna, who was right at the front, beaming up at him, and clapping her hands loudly. He grinned, and his heart thumped in his chest, an aching but warm thump.

"Please, rock on, and enjoy the concert." Marshall said, before he took back to playing his hard rock songs.

The party really started hopping, and Fionna was excited. She was dancing in front of the stage, when a familiar pink hand, touched her shoulder.

"Hey fionna!" Gumball called out to her over the sounds of the music and crowd. "Can I dance with you?!"

Fionna examined the pink prince, who was wearing all black. "Gumball, you're clothes!" Fionna said, astonished. the jeans had rips, and so did the shirt.

"Haha, I borrowed them from Marshall." Gumball said, smiling. "for the concert. I wanted to fit in."

"Looks good." Fionna said, smiling brightly at the Prince, who blushed a bit at her compliment. She took his hand, and the two began to dance to the fast paced music.

Marshall was watching them like a hawk. As soon as he saw that pink dome piece come into view, he was having troubles, concentrating on the music. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, so he wouldn't be thrown off by the image of Fionna having fun with Gumball... and not with him.

Marshall ended the song loudly, and the crowd cheered and clapped. Marshall opened his eyes, and looked at Gumball and Fionna, who were both applauding him. The Vampire king felt his stomach settle, seeing her big blue eyes focus back on him, instead of the Gumwad.

"I'm going to take a short break." Marshall said, as he took off his bass. He looked at the skeletons, and commanded them to keep playing music for the crowd. The vampire jumped off the stage, and landed in front of Fionna and Gumball. "Hey Gumbutt, good to see you made it."

"Thanks Marshall." Gumball said, sighing a bit from the nick name. "And thanks for the clothes."

"... No problem. Thought they do look a bit out of place on you." Marshall said, smiling at the prince. "Not really your style."

"... I know." Gumball said, and pulled at the hem of the shirt. "But it was worth a shot."

"I dunno, I think it looks great." Fionna said, beaming at Gumball, who returned the bright smile with his own. "Don't be so harsh, Marsh."

"Alright, alright." Marshall said, waving a hand at the girls words. "Hey, how about a dance...?"

"Uh... Sure." Fionna said, blushing a bit. The vampire grinned, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and grabbed her hand.

"See ya Gumball." Marshall said, as he twirled away into the crowd with Fionna, and he spun her about with his hand, before pulling her close, to dance to the slow song the skeletons were playing. "Liking the concert so far...?" The vampire asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's Algebraic!" Fionna said happily, and the Vampire chuckled, and twirled her around once more, before pulling her back to him. "It's rockin' too... You're such a good song writer, Marshall."

"... Ah, when I let my heart do the singing, it's easy." The Vampire told her, "Though, it doesn't speak much. Being dead and all."

"Well, some times dead things still speak." Fionna said, and she looked over at the skeletons. there were even some ghosts floating around the stage now. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"... Neither do you," Marshall said, as he dipped Fionna, and pulled her back up with a yank of her hand. "You can sing pretty well, for someone whose always put on the spot."

"Haha, well, I just use your advice." Fionna said, and the song slowly came to an end, and Marshall released her from his grasp, as a fast song picked up. "Hey, we can keep dancing." She said, grabbing his hands now, and moving them around wildly, but to the beat.

Marshall was a bit taken for surprise at first, but he soon moved with the girl, guiding her into more elegant moves, then just wild waving of the arms. The two were laughing as they grooved to the beat, bumping hips, twirling around one another. others soon caught on, and joined in on the wild dance.

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS, THIS PARTY IS LUMPIN', AWESOME!" LSP yelled over the crowd, and they all cheered in agreement.

"Haha, I should get back up on the stage," Marshall said, as he spun with Fionna once more. "Before this gets to out of hand! Come with me." He gripped her hands, and lifted her up into the air, before taking her up on the stage. They continued to dance to the rest of the song, before it ended.

"Well guys, I'm back." Marshall called out, and Fionna giggled. "I've got a pretty guest up here, a special back up singer."

"OOOOOOO! YOU GO GIRL!" Cake called out to Fionna. The older sister was sitting on Lord Monochromicorn's back, floating above the crowd for a good view.

_Your love, your love!_

_Your love is a poison!_

_Your smile, your smile!_

_It causes me to feel emotion!_

_I can't keep acting this way!_

_I think of nothing but you!_

_I can keep staying up late,_

_but I cant get enough of you!_

_Why can;t we just be together?!_

_Why can't the world see?!_

_Why can't you just jump on board!_

_Why can't you see what you do to me?!_

Marshall floated near Fionna, and repeated the chorus with her.

_Your love, your love!_

_Your love is a poison!_

_Your smile, your smile!_

_It causes me to feel emotion!_

_Your love, your love!_

_Your love is a poison!_

_Your smile, your smile!_

_It causes me to feel emotion!_

Marshall slowed it down, and Fionna continued to sing a basic harmony.

_Your smile... your smile..._

_I feel my heart beat._

_Your eyes... your eyes..._

_Make me float off my feet._

_Your laugh... your laugh..._

_Why can't you see?_

_Your kiss... your kiss..._

_cause feelings in me._

Marshall ended the song, and the crowd clapped loudly for the band, and Marshall smiled at Fionna, who was excited to be singing on a stage.

The band continued to play for a few more hours, before the party started to wind down. Marshall played a slow melody, and looked over at Fionna expectantly.

"Sing for me," He told her, and the girl blushed, before she nodded her head.

_The glow of the stars,_

_they shine so bright._

_Glow of the moon,_

_they're not my only light._

_The smiles, on your face,_

_They brighten up my mood._

_The laughs, I crave._

_I could go without food._

_Don't you know,_

_that this is my saving grace._

_Can't you see?_

_It's like floating in space._

_This little song,_

_I sing it just for you,_

_What could go wrong?_

_if only you knew._

_The glow, of the stars,_

_They shine so bright._

_Glow, of the moon._

_this moment feels so right._

Fionna blushed as she finished her song, and was graced with the applause of the crowd. She looked over at Marshall, who grinned, and looked at the crowd.

"Thank you! We'll be here every night, till the last day!" Marshall said, and he strummed a loud deep cord on his bass. "Marshall Lee and the Fright Kings, featuring Fionna! Have a good night!"

The crowd cheered as Marshall made his skeleton band mates pick up their instruments, and leave. Marshall slung his bass around onto his back, and helped Fionna off the stage.

They were both greeted by a pink prince, who had a smug look on his face.

"What's with you, Gumbo?" Marshall asked, curious about what the Prince was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing. Just that the both of you had such interesting songs. I enjoyed them." Gumball said, his arms crossed, as he stared at Marshall. "Very deep, full of meanings, and feels, and stuff."

"... I was just following Marshall's advice about singing from my heart." Fionna beamed brightly, "The words just come out."

"Hmm, I know Fionna." Gumball said, patting her head. "Cake is looking for you, She said it's late, maybe you should head home to bed. Another big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." Fionna said, and she looked up at Marshall, and beamed brightly. "I'll see you later Marsh."

"Night, Fi." Marshall said, smiling at the girl, as she ran off to find her sister.

"... Words from the heart." Gumball said, stroking his gum chin. "Sounded like a love song to me."

"Shut up, Gumwad..." Marshall said, looking at the pink prince. "Sure it sounded like one, she was probably thinking of some one..."

"Gee, I wonder who that some one is." Gumball said, as he looked at Marshall. "I watched her the concert... and the only guy she would look at... was you."

"... Shut the stuff up." Marshall said, floating up off his feet, and away from the Prince, but Gumball just followed the Vampire. It was his turn to tease.

"But before that, I remember hearing another love song..." Gumball said, "I wonder who sand it... Ah... wait. It had to be you, because it was YOUR concert."

"AUGH, What do you want from me, Gumbutt?!" Marshall turned around, glaring at the Prince. "To say I like her? To say that I can't get her off of my mind, or out of my dreams?!"

"... Well the like part would have done, you added the rest." Gumball said, tapping a foot on the ground, as he studied the vampire. "Why are you so against your feelings?"

"Because I'm a vampire. A creature of the Night, the darkness, and everything evil. I can't have stupid feelings like that." Marshall said, floating higher. "It's not in my nature."

"... Nature or not, you have those feelings." Gumball said, pointing a finger at the Vampire. "You like Fionna, A lot."

"... Just... shut up. It's none of your business." Marshall practically spat at Gumball. "And don't you go around spouting it to other people, or I really will drain you of all your color."

"Fine, fine." Gumball said, waving a hand at the Vampire. "I get it. Just calm down."

"... You irritate me." Marshall said, floating back down in front of the prince.

"That's what buds are for." Gumball said, putting a hand on Marshall's shoulder. "I told you this before, but I like Fionna a lot..."

"And what? Do you plan on fighting me about it?" Marshall asked, amused at the idea of the prince trying to put up a fight with him.

"No, no. I would loose." Gumball said, and he looked up at Marshall. "Not just in a fist fight, but because Fionna likes you back, Marshall. You should do something about it, before she moves on to another guy. Don't let your chance slip away, like I did..."

"... well you did have plenty of time and all, considering it's only been a week or two since I showed up." Marshall said, and laughed, "I don't think I'll do anything about it... she's just an innocent girl... I can't bring her into the world I belong in."

The Vampire stared at the fountain in front of the both of them. Gumball could actually be helpful to him... though he didn't much care for the prince, he felt like they were both growing on each other.

"... I'll think about it." Marshall said, looking at Gumball. "about all that fluff."

"That would be the wise thing to do. Good for you, Marshall. You're moving up in the world." Gumball said, laughing. "OW!"

"... But you need to shut up." Marshall said, having had hit the prince in the arm.

Yes, The Vampire king had a lot of thinking to do...


	10. Chapter 10

**awesome you were the other day."**

**Okay, folks, sorry about such a late update, but I was busy all day.  
It was Adventure day. haha.**

**I promise to spend all day tomorrow, writing more chapters for all of you to enjoy, and I will progress the story some more.**

**So I'm sorry if no one likes this chapter, I am very tired from all the adventuring I did today, but I thought it was pretty important to write this out. haha.**

**anyways, I hope you enjoy~**

"Morning, Fionna." LSP called out to Fionna, as the prince floated past the front of her booth. It was early, and Fionna was eating a breakfast roll. Gumball had been handing them out to the people who had booths, and LSP was eating one as well. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how FLUBBIN AWESOME, You were the other night!"

It was the third day of the festival now, and things were still going strong. The last two days were busy, and last night's concert was just as rocking as the first, and Marshall looked just as cool. She couldn't wait for tonight's party as well, but she was feeling the fatigue of the early mornings and late nights of partying.

"Thanks LSP." Fionna said brightly, and the Prince floated into her tent, they still had some time before the festival officially started for the day.

"You and Marshall lee, make a PERFECT team!" LSP told her, and floated onto the stool, or... hovered on it. "My glob, so many girls are jealous!"

"Of me...?" Fionna asked curiously, and she blushed a bit. "I don't see why."

"Cause you two are always flubbin' together." LSP said, smiling. "Oh, oh. I heard some juicy gossip too."

"LSP... I don't think you should spread rumors." Frionna said, raising an eyebrow at the purple prince.

"Just wait, you'll want to hear this!" The Prince grinned brightly. "So I heard, that Marshall used to have this girlfriend, a witch. Named, Ashley~ Lumpin' Juicy, right?!"

Fionna felt her heart sink as she heard LSP talk. Marshall used to have a girlfriend...? Wait, of course he did. He was a 1000 years old... forever young... she wasn't surprised, but she felt nervous.

"Oh, and oh my glob, the reason they broke up, is SUCH A DRAMA BOMB." LSP continued.

"Hey, I think that's enough." A stern voice said. LSP turned around to see a ticked off Vampire, his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "Enough gossip."

"Oh, GLOB." LSP said, and he hurried out of the tent, clearly the prince knew what he had done wrong.

"Marshall, it's early." Fionna said, as she looked up at the Vampire King, who looked peeved that he was awake so early. The King looked at Fionna, and put his hands on the table. "... What's up...?"

"... I came to claim my prize." Marshall said, and Fionna blinked. "You have to spend all day, doing what I say."

"But my booth..." Fionna said, frowning.

"It can close for a day." Marhsall said, "Do not make me getting up in the morning, fruitless. Besides, you gave me your word..."

"... Yeah..." Fionna looked down, then back up at the Vampire.

"Okay. Now let's go." The vampire said, yawning. Fionna got up, and closed her tent up for the day, and let LSP know she was gone. She felt a cold hand grab hers, and she looked up at Marshall. "Come on."

The Vampire walked with her down the street, tilting his hat to shield his face from the morning sun. There were some clouds in the sky, that offered a saving grace every now and then for him.

"Where are we going...?" Fionna asked, as they walked past the opening booths.

"The Park." The vampire said, and he spotted the pink prince, with a basket of rolls still. The vampire floated over, and took another roll. Before the Prince noticed, the Vampire floated away, and back to Fionna. He handed her the roll, and she laughed, and took a bite.

The two found a shady spot, under a tree, and Fionna leaned up against the trunk, and so did Marshall.

"... Uhm... about what LSP was gossiping about..." Fionna started, but the vampire pushed her hat down over her eyes. "Hey...!" Fionna said, as she fixed her hat, and looked over at the now smiling Vampire.

"... Yes. I used to have a girlfriend named Ashley." Marshall told her, leaning back against the tree. "... We broke up, because she stole something precious from me, and sold it to another witch... all for her own selfish reasons..."

"That's horrible!" Fionna said, frowning. "How can some one do that?!"

"Because she's a witch... She's evil, and immortal, like me." Marshall said. "I thought her and I were in love, that we could be together forever... but I realized how bad of a person she was, and her selling Hambo was the last straw."

"Hambo...?" Fionna asked curiously, and the Vampire seemed a bit confused that he had said Hambo as well.

"Ah... uh..." The Vampire sat up straight, and looked over at her. He couldn't believe it, that stupid plush was so embarrassing, but he knew he could trust Fionna. "... It was my best friend... just a stuffed animal that got me through hard times..."

"... Well, you deserve better than some witch like her!" Fionna told him, and the Vampire chuckled at the girls enthusiasm. The vampire lay down on the grass, and rested his head on Fionna's lap. "Ah... Marshall...?"

"Ssh, I'm tired. I got up way to early," The Vampire said, and he held up an umbrella. "Hold this, and don't move, so I can nap."

"Marshall, you can't just...!" Fionna started, but Marshall interrupted her.

"You have to do what I say for a whole day." He said, and waved the umbrella for her to take. Fionna sighed, as she opened it up, making sure that Marshall was fully protected from the sun. "That's better..."

"... Marshall, jeez... Is this just an excuse to have a slave for a day...?" Fionna asked, as she looked down at the Vampire, who had his eyes closed.

"Maybe." The vampire said, and he rested his hands on his chest. "I might get you to fan me later."

"Not happening!" Fionna said, punching him in the arm. He laughed, and rubbed his arm, looking up at her. "Jeez Marshall, I know you won, but I'm so going to kick your butt tomorrow for this."

"Haha, I know. I wouldn't expect anything less." Marshall said, closing his eyes again, "I just wanted to enjoy a whole festival day with you." The vampire yawned, and Fionna watched him as he fell asleep.

The girl studied the vampire's face, and she touched his hair with her free hand, it felt soft... and she admired the black color. her eyes traveled to look at his pointy ears, then down at the two red marks on his neck. Her fingers hovered over them, before she touched the scars. She wondered how vampires were made, was he born this way, or made this way...? She didn't want to ask, feeling it was to prying of a question.

She sat back a bit, watching Marshall sleep... She had been thinking about him a lot lately, all she wanted to do was hang out with him, so she didn't much mind that he had kidnapped her away from her booth for the day...

She sat there for an hour and a half, as the Vampire napped peacefully on her lap. She kept the umbrella over top of him, to protect him from the sun's rays. She was beginning to get extremely bored, when the vampire stirred from his nap, and yawned.

"aah, that was good." Marshall said, stretching his arms, before he looked at Fionna. He grinned, and tilted his hat to cover his face. "Thanks for the pillow and shade."

"Yeah yeah," Fionna said, as she stretched her legs out, and stood up. "WHOA!" She flopped onto the ground, and groaned. Her legs were asleep from sitting on them for so long, and she heard a laugh above her, before she was picked up off the ground by her middle.

"Sorry cutie, didn't mean to keep you so long." The vampire said, as he held her, while she regained feeling back in her legs. "But your lap made such a nice pillow. I need that more often."

"Nuh uh... I like using my legs!" Fionna said, looking up at him.

"Haha, fine." The Vampire smiled at her, and let her down onto her feet after a few minuets. The human sighed happily, at being able to stand, and she looked up at him.

"What next...?" She asked curiously, and the Vampire blinked. It seemed he needed a minuet to think about it, before he set his feet on the ground.

"Let's walk around the festival," Marshall told her, and took her arm in his, as they headed back to the festival. "But first, let's stop at Cake's booth."

"what for...?" Fionna asked, and the Vampire grinned at her charmingly.

"That, is a surprise." He said, as he guided the human towards her sister's clothing booth.

"No... NO NO NO." Fionna said loudly, causing people to stare at her as they passed by Cake's book. The cat was holding up a frilly light pink dress, with poofy short sleeves. the hems were decorated with lace, and had a big white ribbonw around the middle, that tied in the back, into a big bow. "Marshall, that's to much!"

"What? We're just walking around together, Fi. No adventures today." Marshall said, smiling almost evily in the human's opinion. "I want everyone to see just how cute you are."

"Augh, Marshall, please! No dresses!" Fionna begged, but that only made the vampire more enthusiastic about her putting it on.

"To late, you have to. I command you!" The Vampire laughed, and Fionna groaned.

"Maybe this will teach you that you should think of easier prizes to give away, other than what ever some one wants." Cake said, handing the dress to her solemn sister.

"Not you too, Cake..." Fionna groaned, as Marshall pushed her into the changing tent.

"... Marshall, take it easier on her." Cake told the Vampire in a sisterly tone. "Or I swear, I will claw up that face of yours!"

"Haha, alright." Marshall said, he didn't doubt that the cat could do damage, and he didn't want to find out for sure. "Come on Fionna, we haven't got all day!"

"Hmph..." Fionna yanked back the curtain. The dress came just past her knee's, and she looked irritated. "This isn't fun to move around in."

"Well it looks adorable on you." Cake said excitedly, but Marshall took a white ribbon from the cat's hands, and floated over to Fionna.

"Hat." Marshall said, and the human looked up at him, wide eyed. "Take the hat off."

"Augh... no! I draw the line at my hat!" Fionna said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Line, Marshall! liiiiiiiine!" she said, tracing her finger in the air. The Vampire just rolled his eyes, and removed her hat for her. He then floated behind her, and scooped her hair up into a ponytail, before tying it in place with the ribbon. "Marshall!"

"Fi, calm down." Marshall told her, and turned her around to look in a mirror. "Look, you look great!"

Fionna stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person, like a princess... She stood there, nervous... she couldn't recognize the person in the mirror, and her lips formed a frown.

Marshall looked at Fionna's expression, and he frowned himself. He floated in front of her, and took the ribbon out of her hair. "On second thought, put the hat back on. Look's better that way."

"Uh? Alright." Fionna smiled at her friend, as she took her hat back, and pulled it on her head. The vampire smiled as her face brightened up, while she looked at herself in the mirror. "This dress is really pretty Cake, good job!"

"All my creations look their best on you, baby girl!" Cake said, winking at her sister. The cat was glad Marshall had given her sister's hat back. even the cat was starting to notice that the vampire would do anything to make Fionna happy.

"Haha, It's not so bad." Fionna said, and she looked up at Marshall. "Well, let's continue on then."

"Good." Marshall said, as he took Fionna's arm, and shaded them both with the umbrella. "Later Cake!"

"You two don't, cause trouble!" Cake called out to the both of them, as they walked off down the street together, arm in arm.

The two spent the morning looking at all the strange things for sale on the market side of the festival. When they had finished with that, they sat on the fountain, checking over the things they purchased.

"Check this out!" Fionna said excitedly, as she made a bottle opener turn into a large battle axe with the push of a button. She had spent a lot of time looking at the weapons booth an old wizard had set up. She looked over at Marshall, who was playing with a puzzle he had bought. It was an ancient artifact, he had told her he used to play with all the time as a kid. "What's that again...?"

"A rubix cube." He said, holding up the worn out toy. The colors had faded a bit, but were still visible.

"Ru-bicks cube?" Fionna said, and watched him turn it. it seemed to stick a bit.

"Yeah, wanna try?" He asked, and handed it to her. She smiled with delight, as she started to play with it.

"Hey you guys." Gumball said. The pink prince had wandered over to them, and eyed Fionna. "What's with the dress Fionna?"

"Marshall bought it for me. He made me wear it." She said, as she fumbled with the cube.

"Hmm, I see he claimed his prize from you." Gumball said, and Marshall grinned at the Prince. "Well you look very pretty, Fionna."

"Thanks." Fionna said, looking up at the Prince, blushing a bit.

"What are you playing with...?" Gumball asked, as he looked at the toy. "A Rubix cube?"

"Marhsall bought this too." Fionna said brightly, but the Vampire took it from Fionna.

"Oh, I didn't know Marshall had the intelligence to solve one of those." The Prince said, and the vampire shot a glare at the prince.

"Of course I do. I play with these long before you were born." Marshall said, and he put the puzzle away in a bag he was carrying.

"Hmm, I was just poking fun." the Prince said, and he looked at Fionna. "So, what else are you two going to do today...?"

"We're going to play some games." Marshall answered for Fionna, "Then I'm going to have her sing in the concert with me again."

"I am...?" Fionna asked, and Marshall stood up, and offered a hand out to her. She blinked, and took it, and he pulled her to her feet, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah," Marshall said, smiling at her, before he looked at Gumball. "See you later, Bubba-butt. We still have stuff to do."

"... Later." Gumball said, as he watched the Vampire walk off with Fionna in hand. Gumball sighed as he saw how happy Fionna was. The prince wondered why Marshall didn't realize that he didn't need to Force Fionna to hang out with him, he just needed to ask her nicely...


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, welcome back.**

**I must say, long chapter is **_**loooooooooooooong**_

**but I felt it all needed to be in one chapter.**

**There should be lots of Fiolee fluffiness in here for you all.**

**So please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

**Let's carry on~**

"dude! this is so math!" Fionna said happily, as she shot an arrow at a balloon, popping it. Marshall and her were spending time in at the game booths in the festival. The two of them had been winning at every game they tried. Fionna had almost popped all the balloons, she only had two left. She strung up two arrows at the same time, and shot them both in one go.

"Good job, Fi." Marshall said, as he accepted the giant stuffed Dragon from the Lollipop lady who was running the booth. The Vampire laughed, as he handed it to the adventuress, who was more than excited about the toy.

"This has been such a Rhombus day!" Fionna said excitedly, as she looked up at her friend, who held the umbrella over the both of them now. "Thanks Marshall."

"Haha, you're forgetting that you have to do what ever I say." Marshall said, as they walked down the road away from the balloon booth. "that's the whole point of this day!"

"yeah but, you haven't made me do much. I thought you would've been like, making me carry you around, or standing on my head." Fionna pointed out to the Vampire.

Marshall paused to think about this, and realized she was right. That was stuff he planned to make her do... but he was having to much fun just hanging out with the young girl. He frowned, as he tried to think of embarrassing things for her to do now. They were almost back at her closed booth, and he looked over at LSP. "Ha, I have an idea. You have to go pay a silver coin to LSP, for a full on kiss from him!"

"What...?!" Fionna asked, dropping her stuffed toy on the ground. "Marshall! that's not cool! Totally not math at all!"

"I told you to do it," Marshall said, as he turned her around towards the booth, "Now get get a kiss from his booth, Fi."

"Augh... Marshall! I'm so going to beat you up when this day is over!"

"Yeah yeah, Fi. I know." Marshall said, as he pushed her over to the booth. "Come on Fi, pay up."

"Oh my glob, hey you guys." LSP said, excite that they had come over, "What are you two doing? I flubbin' love that dress on you, Fionna!"

"Uh, thanks..." Fionna said, and she sighed, as she looked through her bag of coins for a silver one.

"She's gunna pay for a kiss from this booth," Marshall said, as he floated behind the booth next to LSP.

"Oh glob! SO YOU DO LIKE ME! Fionna, I know I'm flubbin' lumpilicious, but I do have a girlfriend, so this is a one time thing." The prince said, as he put on chap stick.

Fionna sighed, and she glared at Marshall, who was just grinning sadistically at her. She frowned as she pulled out a silver coin from her bag, and put it in the mostly empty jar LSP had on his booth.

"Come on LSP, let's get this over with," Fionna said, and she leaned closer, her hands on the top of the counter of the booth.

"Alright Fi, close your eyes." LSP said, and she groaned, and closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to throw up from the thought of kissing LSP, but she knew she had to hold it in.

She felt cool lips brush hers, and hold for a second, before they pulled away. She stepped back, and opened her eyes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as LSP and Marshall both laughed at the disgusted look on her face. She looked at them both, glaring, before she grabbed her dinosaur, and stomped away from them both in anger.

"Thanks for stopping by, Marshall." LSP said to the king, and the Vampire laughed, and floated away after Fionna, before touching his feet to the ground, and walking beside her.

"Hey, Fi. Don't be so mad." The vampire told her, and she looked up at him, angry. "... Fi...?"

"That was mean, Marshall. totally gross!" Fionna told him, and she looked away, still peeved. "Sheesh!"

"... it couldn't have been that gross." Marshall said, frowning at her. "jeez, it was just a quick kiss."

"Totally, not, math." Fionna told him, and then stopped. "Uh..." She pointed at a booth made out of ice. "Is that...?"

"Ice Queen?" Marshall said, as they both approached the booth that everyone was avoiding. Apparently, the Ice queen was on one of her not so crazy days, and she was wearing a tight thin snow suit, with her hair swept up into a pony tail. She looked at the Vampire and Fionna, and smiled a tooth grin. "... Simone, what is this?"

"My fantastical Prince disappearance booth!" The queen said, pointing her hand at an icy platform behind the counter, and she laughed loudly. "A prince just sits on the platform, and he magically disappears!"

"... Have any of them sat on the platform yet?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous plan she had for trying to capture a prince, today.

"No..." the queen said, frowning at the girl, before she crossed her arms. "But I made the game free to try! One will come along eventually!"

"What's the prize?" Marshall asked, but he already had an inkling about it.

"Why, being my husband, of course!" The queen laughed loudly again, with a hint of evil to it. "But so far, no takers!"

"... Well uh... good luck with that..." Marshall said, raising an eyebrow at the crazy woman... at least she wasn't attacking anyone, and trying to capture them with force.

"No prince would be stupid enough to try that." Fionna said to Marshall, as the two walked away from the booth. "... well I hope not, anyways."

"No, I doubt they are." Marshall said, as he took Fionna's arm with his, and held the umbrella over them both.

"At least she's not as crazy nuts, like usual." Fionna said, smiling as she looked up at Marshall.

"Yeah, I think she understands this is an important festival, and just decided to contribute, instead of ruin it." Marshall said, as he looked back at the ice queen. She was trying to get DR Prince to sit on the platform now, and he smiled. He knew the lady who saved him all those years ago was still in there some where...

"Oooh!" Fionna pointed up at a large ice castle like building. It towered over the buildings it surrounded, and there was a group of penguins, all with daisies in their hair at the entrance. "uh... what is this...?"

"... Ice slide ride," The queen laughed above Fionna and Marshall, making them both jump in surprise, before they looked up at the crazy lady. "Gabrielle, Gabby, and Gale all wanted to do a booth, so I made this ride for them to run. Try if you dare!"

"... YES." Fionna said, as she looked at some candy kids shoot out of the bottom of the slide, and into a large pile of fluffy snow. "YES, YES, YES. Marshall, let's do this!"

"Okay, alright." Marshall said, and he paid the penguins. They all quacked at them both, as they pointed to the large set of ice steps that lead to the top. "... to much work. Come on, Fi." The vampire wrapped his free arm around the human girl, and floated up to the top of the slide ride.

"Hahaha! this looks fantastic!" Fionna said, as Marshall set her down at the mouth of the tunnel slide. He closed the umbrella, and took to the shade with her. "Ready...? GO!"

Fionna laughed happily as she dove onto the slide, landy on her belly, and she headed down head first. Marshall dived after her, and the two slid down the twists and turns of the slid, laughing loudly as they spun around in the sides, gaining more and more speed as they went further down, until Fionna was spit out at the bottom, and she flipped in the air, and landed in the soft snow at the bottom. Marshall followed her out, and landed in the snow pile above her.

It took a moment, before the vampire king opened up his umbrella, and the snow exloded off of him with the action. He laughed loudly as he looked around the snow bank, before Fionna's head poked out. She had a huge smile on her face, and she pulled herself out of the snow.

"THAT WAS SO MATH!" Fionna shouted happily, as she balled up some snow, and threw it at Marshall. The vampire laughed as his hat was knocked off, and he threw more snow back at her, hitting her in the face. The two both got out of the snow pile, and shook the snow off themselves, before Fionna laughed loudly again. "Let's do that again!"

"Sure, it was pretty rad!" Marshall said, as he shook the snow out of his hat, before placing it back on his head.

The two of them rode the slide ride a few more times, before Fionna was effectively chilly from the constant ice and snow on her skin.

"Let's go eat something." Marshall said, as he took her hand, and lead her off to the food stalls. "Maybe some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, yes!" Fionna said excitedly. The Vampire smiled at her, glad she was enjoying this day as much as he was. The two found a stall that was serving hot drinks. He bought the girl a hot chocolate, and walked with her down the road, as she warmed herself up with the drink.

"Oh man! spaghetti booth!" Fionna said, pointing at a booth the Noodle people were running. "That sounds so good!"

The girl ran over to the booth, and Marshall floated after her. She got herself a big bowl of spaghetti, and a few whole tomatoes from them, for Marshall.

"Thank's, Fi." Marshall said, as he took the tomatoes from her, and began draining them. The two sat on a bench, eating their late lunch happily.

"Oh! d'ere you guys are!" A little computer voice called out to them. The two looked down, to see BMO, waving happily at them.

"What's up, BMO?" Fionna asked curiously, as the little computer pulled itself up onto the bench in between them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two." The cute computer said happily, "I took pictures of you both,"

"Pictures...?" Marshall asked, and the computer giggled, as it stood up, and a picture flew out of it's bottom. Marshall seemed a bit disgusted for a second, before he looked at Fionna who caught the picture. "Is it good...?"

"Uh..." Fionna blushed a bright red as she stared at the picture, and she looked at Marshall. "Uh uhm... it's a picture of us at LSP's booth..."

"... what...?" Marshall asked, his expression turning shocked. He snatched the picture from the human, and looked at it in a panic. It was taken from a low angle, but it was clear in the picture, that the person who was kissing Fionna in the picture, was him. LSP looked like he was yelling a silent drama bomb, and the Vampire grumbled, as he looked at BMO. "You shouldn't be editing photo's of people, BMO." The vampire said, trying to make it look like it wasn't actually him, but that the computer was just playing a trick on Fionna.

"But I didn't..." BMO said, looking a bit upset at being accused of something it didn't do. "I took da picture right when you-" The vampire picked up the little computer, and used his demon eyes on it, hissing. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Marshall!" Fionna said, and snatched BMO away, "Don't give BMO nightmares!"

"This is just a joke photo," Marshall said, tossing the picture over his shoulder, and the wind took it away. "Right, BMO?"

"Ri-ri-right..." The computer agreed, and laughed nervously. "Just a joke! Das what I'm doing! Joke photo business!"

"Oh... well that's not very funny." Fionna told BMO, before she pushed on of his buttons, and the computer giggled. "Here BMO, for the photo." The girl then gave the computer a coin, and the computer smiled, before it took the coin, and ran off to go play.

"... Was it really a joke photo...?" Fionna asked, looking at Marshall. The vampire looked at her, and smirked.

"Yeah it was... but I could see you liked it, Fi. Want to make it a not so joke photo?" The Vampire asked her, leaning closer to her.

"No! gross dude!" Fionna said, blushing a bright cherry red, as she pushed Marshall away from her, and the vampire laughed.

Fionna looked at her spaghetti in her hands. She didn't really think it was gross... her heart was pounding in her chest. She really did wish that the photo was real, that it was Marshall who had kissed her instead of LSP, but little did she know, that was the truth.

The sun set a few hours later, and Marshall had let Fionna change back into her normal clothes at Cake's booth. It was almost time for the third concert of the festival, and Marshall had changed into his concert gear at the booth as well, shoving his coat and hat into a never ending bag he had been carrying around all day. The two were heading to the stage that was set up in the town square, and the party was just gathering.

"You ready for another concert?" Marshall asked her, as they both stood at the back of the stage.

"Math yeah, I am!" Fionna said, and the vampire chuckled.

"Hey you two," Gumball said, as he approached them. He was wearing his usual pink sweater and shorts. He had a keyboard with him, and smiled. "Ready to play?"

"Gumball? you're joining us?" Fionna asked, and the prince smiled at her.

"Marshall asked me to help out with this one." Gumball told her, and looked at the Vampire, who looked a bit embarrassed as Gumball told her this. "It's going to be rocking."

"Rockin'." Marshall corrected him, "No g."

"Yes, Rockin'." Gumball said, correcting himself, and the human girl laughed a bit.

"Good to see you guys being friends. "Fionna said happily, and both boys looked a bit embarrassed. "Did you two write some songs?"

"Yeah, we wrote a couple." Gumball said, and Marshall sighed a bit. "Mostly just tunes though, they could use some words."

"That's what you're here for." Marshall said, as he took her hand, and pulled her up onto the stage. Gumball followed them up, and set up his keyboard, while Marshall swung his bass ax around to his front.

"Let's get this party started!" Marshall called out to the crowd, strumming his bass. "Tonight I have two guests on stage with me. Fionna the Human, and Prince Gumball."

The crowd cheered happily, and Gumball seemed to brighten up, but blush softly.

"Now, let's get this show going." Marshall said, and looked at Gumball, who began playing his keyboard.

The Vampire King started playing his bass to the quick tune, and he looked over at Fionna.

_Let's party through the night!_

_lets party till the light!_

_lets dance until the dawn!_

_lets groove till we're all done!_

_Let's sing until we can't!_

_lets dance and dance, and dance!_

_let's keep going until we fall!_

_lets all sing and party on!_

_This day has been so math!_

_I wish it could have lasted!_

_Let's keep travelling along this path._

_and keep going on till dawn!_

_Let's party through the night!_

_lets party till the light!_

_lets dance until the dawn!_

_lets groove till we're all done!_

_Let's sing until we can't!_

_lets dance and dance, and dance!_

_let's keep going until we fall!_

_lets all sing and party on!_

The song came to an end, and the crowd cheered. Fionna was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She looked over at her friends, who beamed at her happily. Marshall started strumming his bass again, and Gumball picked up with another tune.

Fionna recognized it as the tune from her dream, the one they played together when they were friends. She tapped her foot to the beat, and smiled, as she decided to sing the song she had made in her dreams.

_It's like a dream to me,_

_You guys as friends,_

_Instead of enemies._

_I wish this moment,_

_would go on and on._

_I wish the past of fighting,_

_would forever be gone!_

_You two, being so civil,_

_It's brings a smile to my face._

_let feelings of hate shrivel,_

_let them begone with out a trace!_

_Let's all be buds forever,_

_lets all just hang out together._

_It's like a dream to me,_

_I wish you guys could see,_

_How happy this day, has made me._

_It's like a dream to me,_

_Us all being friends,_

_Instead of you two being enemies._

The second song came to an end, and the two boys looked over at each other. They didn't realize how important it was to her that they be friends. They both smiled, embarrassed they had put such a stress on Fionna's mind about their friendship.

The three of them continued to play songs for the party, and the crowd continued to dance and sing along to now familiar tunes. Fionna was having the time of her life. She liked spending the day with Marshall, and it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would have been. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of the picture she saw earlier, and wondered if BMO and Marshall lied to her.

The concert came to an end, with one of Marshall's rock songs, and the crowd cheered for them. Marshall was in the middle of saying goodnight, when the three friends heard a slow clap above their heads.

"Bravo." girl said, as she floated down onto the stage with the help of a magical umbrella. "Good job, Mar-Mar."

Marshall sent a glare at the grey skinned girl, who was dressed in a tight skirt, and ripped tank top. She had fish nets on her legs, and tall black boots on. Her hair was pure white, with parts of it shaved.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marshall hissed at the girl, and he moved closer to Fionna, and stood beside her. "You weren't invited to this concert, or this festival. You hate mortals."

"Oh, but some times they're fun." The girl laughed. Fionna was majorly confused by the scene, and she watched the girl, feeling a hate burn in the pit of her stomach for the girl. "Like that little one there, she's certainly funny, thinking she can sing."

"She can sing!" Gumball protested behind the girl, and she turned around to face the pink prince. "Who are you, to come here and interrupt the end of a show?! I won't let you get away with insulting us, and you are no longer welcome in the candy kingdom."

"haha, how cute. You think I want to be here?" The girl laughed, and turned to face Marshall again, who was holding Fionna's shoulder. The little human was holding her retractable battle ax, and ready to kill witch in front of them. "Oooh, the human thinks she can fight me?"

The witch swirled her hand around in the air, and The ax started moving on it's own, trying to hit Fionna in the head. Fionna gripped the handle, holding the ax away from her face, before she threw it at the girl, but the ax spun around in the air, stopping short of the witch, before it aimed right back at Fionna.

The sound of metal clashing together, rang through the air, as Marshall stopped the enchanted battle ax, with his own. He hissed, his demon eyes showing, before he knocked the weapon away, and it fell on the stage, and turned back into a bottle opener.

"Get out of here, Ashley!" The Vampire king hissed at the witch. "Before I summon some demons up, to take you away to the NightOsphere!"

"Relax, Mar-mar, I was just playing around." The witch said, twirling her white locks around her finger. "besides, this is getting boring anyways."

Fionna picked up her bottle opener, and the witch looked over at the human girl, and grinned.

"So, is this your new girlfriend, Mar-mar?" The girl walked over to Fionna, who straightened up, and got ready to use her ax again in a flash. "A human... huh? She can go in the sunlight."

"Leave her alone, Ashley." Marshall hissed at the witch, starting to get angry. "Just get out of here!"

"One minuet." Ashley said, as she walked right up to Fionna. "I heard one of your songs, girly, about how you want to be friends with Marshall AND the Gummy Prince. Well, maybe you should learn what it's like for Marshall to always have to hide in the shade." The witch held out a hand, and touched Fionna's forehead. It left a glowing dot, that faded away, and the with laughed loudly. "You enjoy your day tomorrow," The girl said, before she used her umbrella to float up into the air. "Be sure to wear sunblock!"

"ASHLEY! GET BACK HERE!" Marshall shouted up at the witch, but she had already disappeared with the help of her magic.

"Fionna, are you alright?!" Gumball asked Fionna. He was worried for the human girl, that witch must have done something to fry her brain.

"I'm fine." Fionna said, as she pocketed her weapon, and rubbed her forehead. "but my skin tingles."

"... She put a spell on you," Marshall said, and he looked extremely angry. "... I... I think you might burn up in the sun..."

"WHAT?!" Gumball and Fionna both cried out at Marshall. The whole crowd that was still in front of the stage, was dead silent.

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS. DRAAAAAAAMA BOMB!" LSP shouted from the middle of the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is another suuuuuuuper loooooooong chapter, but I think you'll all enjoy it.**

**heeeheeeheee.**

**(^/^) hee hee hee...**

**okay, no more giving anything away.**

**BUT THIS IS STILL NOT THE END, FOLKS. NOT EVEN CLOSE.**

**I will be here, to bring you more and more. until I am satisfied.**

**So enjoy~**

"I feel fine..." Fionna said, as she sat on a bed inside the candy castle. Gumball was making her stay here the rest of the evening, in a room with a window that could be completely blocked. He was worried for Fionna, and he had seen how easily Marshall could be burnt in her tree house, he didn't want the girl to make a silly mistake and end up with a burn. "You guys are making to big of a deal about this."

"No, I don't think we are." Gumball said, and he turned to the door as it banged open. Cake ran inside, holding up Fionna's pajama's for her. She had also brought an assortment of long clothes.

"My poor baby sister!" Cake said, hugging Fionna tightly, "That stupid witch will get what's coming to her, I'll hunt her down, and drag her back here, to fix this!"

"I am FINE." Fiona said, as she pulled Cake off of her head, and set her sister down. "If Marshall could do this for 1000 years, I'm sure I can handle it, until we can get that witch, Ashley, back here, and make her undo this spell."

"... I don't know, Fionna... maybe it's a good idea you stay in here..." Marshall said. He was standing in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He was majorly pissed off at Ashley for having put a spell on his Fionna. "It really hurts to be burned by the sun..."

"I can take it!" Fionna said, and she picked up some of the clothes Cake brought. "Look, jeans, long gloves... This awesome hat!" Fionna pulled a big beach hat on her head, and looked at the others. "I know I will be okay. Besides, Marshall will be around to help me out, right Marshall...?" She looked at her vampire friend, smiling hopefully.

Marshall looked at the young human girl, and he let out a loud sigh, before he stood straight.

"She'll be in a tent all day, shaded from the sun anyways." Marshall said to the others, he didn't want to make Fionna hide away like he did most days. "I'll make sure she's covered at all times."

"... Well... I dunno..." CAke said, nervous about this, she knew that witch was Marshall's ex-grilfriend... what if they were in cahoots?

"... Alright, Marshall. You're on shade duty, until we figure this out." Gumball said, and cake looked up at the prince, shocked. But Fionna grinned widely.

"Thanks, Gumball!" Fionna said, getting up to her feet. "Alright! I can get back to work tomorrow!"

"Everything will be alright." Marshall assured the others, but he was also trying to assure himself too... he didn't want Fionna to never be able to feel the sunshine again. He missed it, and he had never really been able to be in it. could you miss something you never had?

"Okay then, time for bed." Cake told Fionna, who yawned. she had a long and fun day with Marshall, and was tired from it.

"Night you guys," Fionna said, as the boys both turned to leave.

"Night, Fionna," Marshall said, as he floated out after Gumball. He knew he was responsible for this, he had to fix it...

The next day, Fionna woke up, and stretched her arms out. She looked around the dark room, and sighed a bit, as she got up out of the bed. She wondered about the spell, and if it actually worked... She tip toed around Cake, and over to the blocked window.

"Okay..." the brave girl took a deep breath, and she stood to the side, as she pulled the shutter back, and she looked at the sunlight that streamed in on the floor. She rolled up her pajama sleeve, and braced herself for the pain, before she stuck her arm into the sunlight.

"AAUGH!" Fionna cried out in pain, as her skin blistered and smoked. She pulled her arm out of the sun, and grabbed at the burn in pain. Her sister had woken up from the cries of pain, and looked over at Fionna. "Aah... ouch."

"Fionna! Are you crazy?!" Cake asked her, freaking out.

"I just wanted to make sure..." Fionna said, and looked up at her sister. "In case it was just a prank."

"That witch doesn't know how to play pranks! She only knows how to be mean!" Cake stretched her arm around Fionna's wound. "You can't heal like Marshall can, Fi! Don't be so stupid!"

"Morning, Fionna," A voice called on the other side of the door. It was Gumball. He pushed it open, and walked inside, with Marshall floating behind him. The vampire was sucking the red out of an apple for his breakfast, and was already wearing a long sleeved hoodie and ball cap for the day.

"Fionna, what happened?!" Marshall asked, he could smell the burnt flesh on her arm, and he looked at the window. "You doofus, you tested it, didn't you?" The vampire floated over, and shut the window up. "Let me see..."

Cake unraveled her arm from Fionna's, and the fresh burn could be seen. Fionna cringed as Marshall's cool fingers touched it, and her pressed his hands to it, to cool the burn down, knowing his skin was cold enough to work.

"Here, I figured this would happen." Gumball said, as he set a tray of waffles on the bed. "I made these healing waffles, so that it will heal your burn."

"Thank's Gumball." Fionna said, as she ate the waffles in a hurry. Marshall kept his hands clasped on her burn, to keep it cool until it was gone. "You too Marshall..."

"No, thank you, for being predictable. I had this ready last night, because I knew you would be curious. Besides, that witch could have screwed up, it would have needed to be tested." Gumball told the Human, who didn't know if it was bad or good, that she was predictable.

"Well now we know for sure, and all she has to do is put on a outfit that covers her skin. She should be fine with that." Marshall said, and Fionna nodded her head. She finished up her waffles, and they both looked at her burn, which healed now. "Ready?"

"Yes." Fionna said, as she stood up. The boys left the room, while she changed. She wore her usual blue top, but switched out her skirt for a pair of jeans. she then pulled on the long gloves, to cover the rest of her arms, and donned the ridiculous beach hat, but not after tying her hair back in a bun to keep it out of the way.

"Okay." Fionna stepped out of the room, and Gumball and Marshall looked at her. they laughed at the sight, but both quelled their laughter, as to not make Fionna feel to bad about her situation. "No need to worry, I'm fully protected."

"Looks good." Marshall said, as he took Fionna's hand in his. "Well, lets head out to your booth."

"I'm going with Lord Mono to find that witch." Cake said, looking miffed still. "BMO will be in charge of my booth. If you could check in on him every now and then...?"

"Of course!" Fionna said, beaming at her sister. "Thanks for going to look for her, for me."

"No thanks needed. The sooner we get her back here, the sooner we can beat the way to break this spell, out of her." Cake said, and she went to the window, and Lord Monochromicorn became visible to them. "You be careful, Fi. Don't stay out in the sun to long!"

"Bye cake!" Fionna called out, waving bye to her sister, as she jumped out the window, and onto Lord Mono's back.

Fionna stood in the hallway, watching her sister fly off into the distance. She wanted to go with her, but she knew that one wrong move, and her hat could get knocked off her head, and she'd burn up in the sun. It just wasn't a good idea...

"Let's go..." Marshall said, tugging on Fionna's hand. He smiled at her reassuringly, as the three friends left the castle together, to head out to the festival.

"Hmm..." Fionna itched her arm. The gloves made her itchy, and she wanted to rip them off and scratch her skin. "Augh, this sucks."

"I know," Marshall said, as he held an umbrella over the both of them. "Hopefully you won't have to get used to it..."

"... I'm sorry you have to do this every time you wan't to hang out with us, during the day." Fionna said, looking up at him.

"Hmm, I'm used to it, Fi. Besides, if I have to dress like this, just to spend more time with you, I always will." The Vampire told her, causing Fionna to blush, and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'll see you two later, be careful." Gumball said, putting a hand on Fionna's shoulder. "Don't do anything too rash."

"jeez, everyone thinks I'm just gunna rip my hat off, and fight a monster in the sun!" Fionna said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not stupid... I learned my lesson..."

"Haha, they're just worried for you, Fi." Marshall took her hand in his, and pulled her along the street towards her booth. "I am too, but this should be all over with, by the end of the night at least."

The two of them made it to her booth, and she opened it up for the day. They moved everything further back into the booth, so there would be no chance the sun could hit her, and she was safe to take off the ridiculous beach hat, and pull her bunny hat back on.

"Fionna!" LSP called out, floating into the tent. "My Glob, you're alright! That is lumpin' fantastic!"

"Morning LSP," Fionna said, and the lumpy prince floated above the stool.

"You're alright, right? That witch didn't hurt you or anything? My Lump, this is SUCH a drama bomb!" LSP said, waving his hands around.

"LSP, shut up, it's not a drama bomb at all!" Marshall said, frowning. "Where are you getting all this from?"

"The internet!" LSP said, holding up his cell phone, "There's this blog, called 'Witches Brew', and I think that Ashley person, or what ever, is writing it! It says she's going to get rid of the 'bunny' in the way of her relationship with her man!"

"... what." Marshall hissed, and took the phone. He looked at the blog, while Fionna sat there, watching him look it over. "... That..." Marshall crushed the phone in his hand. "I'm going to send her to the NightOsphere, to be torn apart for eternity by demons!"

"My PHONE!" LSP cried in horror, and picked up the pieces. "GLOB Marshall! There was no need to crush my phone!"

"If she even thinks about hurting Fionna, I'll kill her by draining her whole body of her blood." The Vampire hissed.

"Uhm, Marshall. I can handle myself." Fionna said, holding up a hand. "I'm not some wimp, whose going to let this stupid spell get me down. All we need to do, is break it, then we can beat her up, and send her to the NightOsphere."

"... Right..." Marshall said, calming down at Fionna's words. She was right, she could handle herself. This sun thing was just a set back for the moment.

"UH, You're so mean Marshall! You're lucky I have a back up phone!" LSP said, pulled out a second phone. "Hmph. I'm going back to my booth." LSP said, and floated out of the tent.

"... Way to go," Fionna said, looking up at Marshall. "Haha, just kidding. Well, do you wanna help me out today? You can arm wrestle other people too."

"Hmm, sure. Sounds fun." Marshall said, as he pulled up a couple more stools to the table. "Let's do this, no one can beat us, as a team."

"Haha!" Fionna laughed happily, and they started getting customers for the day.

The two of them flew through the line up of people, the both of them going undefeated. It was 2 in the afternoon, when there was a cry from the booth next door.

"OH. MY. GOD. MAJORLY LUMPIN' HUGE DRAMA BOMB!" LSP shouted, and elbowed his way through the line up, to get to the front. "THAT WITCH, SHE HAS CAKE AND LORD MONO!"

"WHAT?!" Fionna stood up with Marshall, both astonished. They looked at the picture LSP held up on his phone, and it showed Cake and Lord Mono, both caged up, and the witch making a scary face. "CAKE!"

"That's it, we've sat back to long." Marshall said, and he held up Fionna's hat. "Let's got kick her butt!"

"Agreed!" Fionna said, as she yanked the beach hat on over her bunny hat. Marshall grabbed Fionna's wrist, and they ran down the street to go find Gumball.

The Prince was only up the street, telling Ice queen to stop asking people to sit on the pedestal. They both looked at the Vampire and human, and gumball blinked, seeing the panic in their eyes. "what's wrong?!"

"Lord Mono and Cake have been captured by that WITCH, ASHLEY." Fionna said, and Gumball stepped back, shocked. "We have to go save them, Gumball!"

"Yes, we do." Gumball looked at the Ice queen, and he sighed. "Ice Queen, we need your help! You need to conjure up a snow storm, all over Aaa, so that Fionna and Marshall can travel freely."

"... What do I get out of this?" The queen asked, crossing her arms.

"Aah..." Gumball stood there, unsure what to tell the queen. "Uhm... I uh... a dance... at the ball...?" The prince offered. The queen's face lit up with delight, and she held her hands up in the air, and clouds began to form, as she laughed both evily, and child like.

"I can't do it all over Aaa, but I can follow the both of you, to keep the cloud cover." The queen said, laughing still.

"Uh... alright." Marshall said, a bit astonished the crazy old woman was doing something so nice. When Marshall deemed it safe, he turned into his large bat form.

"I'll go with you!" Gumball said, and MArshall waved a hand for the both of them to hop up on his back. Fionna threw her hat off her head, and threw Gumball up on Marshall's back, before she hopped up after him.

"Gabrielle!" The queen called out, and a penguin with daises on her head, waddled over. "come with mommy, let's go beat up a big bad witch."

The group took up to the air, and flew off over the candy kingdom, towards the Dark Forest.

"Her house should be in here some where," Marshall called out to the others, as the Queen kept working her magic to keep the cloud cover. "There!"

He pointed at what looked like a shack. the lawn was littered with different large items. Marshall turned back to normal as they flew over the house, and the three friends started plummeting towards the ground.

"AAAAAAH! MARSHALL!" Gumball shouted as they fell. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I CAN'T!" Marshall shouted, trying to fly, but he just couldn't. He looked at Fionna, and grabbed her arm. "FIONNA HOLD ON!"

"MARSHALL!" Fionna cried out, and the Vampire hugged her close, hoping to cushion her fall at least.

"BAZAM!" An ice slide appeared under the group, and they slid along it, before they rolled on the ground at the end, into a pile of snow. They looked up at the Ice queen, who had saved them with her quick thinking. "Amatures." The woman said, descending down to the ground, and setting her penguin down. "Same goes for that witch who lives here, thinks she can try and stop my powers from working?! I've been doing magic, long before she was born!"

"... Is that true...?" Gumball asked Marshall, who was still holding Fionna tightly. The Vampire looked at the Prince, and smiled.

"Yeah, it is actually. She's been alive longer than myself, as well." Marshall explained, and he looked at Fionna. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit sick." Fionna said, as Marshall let go of her. the group stood up, and all turned to the house. Fionna drew a sword from her pack, and stormed up towards the house. "That Witch thinks she can steal my sister and Lord Mono, and try to kill us?! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Stop right there, girly." Ashley's voice rang out, and the front door flew open. A Magic bound Lord Mono and Cake floated out, and Ashley followed. "One more step, and I will crush your sister and her boyfriend."

"Fionna!" Cake cried out, "It's a trap! she's just going to try and kill you!"

"I know!" Fionna said, gripping her sword. She glared at the witch in front of her. "But she's just a coward, hiding behind hostages! She probably can't even scratch me, let alone kill me."

"What...? You brat." Ashley flicked her wrist, and Cake and Lord Mono went flying over to Gumball and Marshall. The Ice queen stopped them with a pile of snow, and the witch stormed out towards the human girl. "I will rip your head off, little girl! Then I'll make Marshall my boyfriend again! Maybe even keep a little gum on the side for later!"

"What...? Is she talking about me?" Gumball asked Marshall, and the Vampire sighed.

"Oh no you don't, you little witch!" The Ice queen shrieked. "Gumball is mine! you think those weak powers of yours can stop me?!"

"Hold on, Ice queen! this is MY fight!" Fionna said, holding a hand out.

"Well then, let's get this started, shall we?!" The with laughed, as she pointed her fingers at Fionna, firing lightning bolts at the girl. Fionna dodged easily, rolling to the side, before she rolled up, and ran at the witch, attacking her with her sword.

"Hahaha, what does Marshall see in a weak little girl like you?!" the witch cackled, and batted Fionna's sword out of her hands. She spun her hand in a circle, and the sword moved on it's on, and flew at Fionna, spinning.

"Hyah!" Fionna jumped up over the sword, and ran around the witch. "I don't know, but he clearly likes it more, than what he saw in you!" Fionna shouted at the witch. She slid to a stop, and saw the sword. It came flying straight for her, but it would have to cut through Ashley's arm first...

And it did. The witch's hand was cut clean off by the spinning sword, and Ashley let out a shriek of pain. Fionna had to move quick, the sword was still enchanted. She pulled out her bottle opener, and turned it into the battle ax.

The sword clashed with her ax, effectively stopping it. Fionna had slid back a few feet in the dirt, from the brute force of it.

"MY ARM! WHY YOU LITTLE!" The witch lifted up her still good arm, and clenched her fist. The clouds above opened up, and sun streamed straight down on Fionna.

The Human girl cried out in pain, as the sun hit her exposed skin, causing it to burn. Fionna stumbled back, her skin smoking. She could hear her name being shouted, as she fell back on the grass, holding her exposed arms close to her body, trying to shield herself from the sunlight that followed her.

"THAT'S IT, YOU WITCH! NO ONE TRIES TO KILL FIONNA, BUT ME!" The queen shrieked, and she blasted her ice magic at the witch, effectively containing the girl with magical ice chains, so she couldn't use her magic.

"FIONNA! FIONNA!" Gumball shouted, as he ran over, digging through his bag for more healing treats.

"FI!" Marshall shouted, he had gotten to the human faster than Gumball. The queen had closed up the clouds, to stop the sun from hitting Fionna. "Fi! please be okay! please!" Marshall Lifted Fionna up a bit, and his eyes widened in horror. Her skin was badly burn't, her arms would be scared if they didn't do something fast... and her cheek had been hit by sun as well. He pulled Fionna against him quickly, pressing his cold cheek to hers, and wrapping his arms around hers, trying to cool them down. "Gumball! hurry up!"

"Found some!" Gumball said, pulling out mini cup cakes. "Fionna! here!"

The human girl opened her good eye, and she looked up at Gumball. She hurt so bad, but he had stopped the witch, and saved Cake. She opened her mouth, and gumball fed her the mini cupcakes quickly. She chewed them, and swallowed. She could feel the healing from the food start to work.

"Thank glob..." Marshall said, holding her tightly still, after the burns on her arms faded away. He pulled his face away from hers, to check on her cheek, and it healed over smoothly. "Fionna...?"

"... Did I kick her butt...?" Fionna asked the group, and MArshall grinned.

"You chopped her arm off." Marshall told her, and helped Fionna up. The human girl looked over at the chained up witch, who was being taunted by the Ice queen.

"... I'm going to kick her butt." Fionna said, as she stormed over to Ashley. She pulled back her foot, and kicked the girl right in the butt. The witch shrieked in pain, and looked back at Fionna, hissing. "That's what you get, when you think you can mess with My friends and sister!"

"Now, it's time for you to go back to the NightOsphere!" Marshall said. He held up his hands, and started speaking a demon language.

"NO! I'LL GET BACK OUT, YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ashley shrieked, as flames roared around her in a circle, before she disappeared.

"There. All gone." Marshall said, dusting his hands off. "We kicked her butt, and sent her back to the NightOsphere, I think we've had a pretty good day."

"But what about the spell?!" Gumball yelled at them all, "You forgot to make her change Fionna back to normal!"

"Oh right..." Fionna said, and looked up at Marshall.

"Oh, this was all over a spell?" Ice queen asked the group, and they all rounded on her. "That's easy to break? Don't you guys read?"

"Of course I do, but I never read anything on spells!" Gumball said.

"Well every spell can be broken, and there's only one way to do it." The queen said, smiling.

"THEN TELL US!" the group all shouted at the queen, while Lord mono stomped it out.

"Okay, okay." The queen said, holding her hands up. "Sheesh! Every spell can be broken, with true love's kiss!"

The group went silent, and they all stood there.

"What." Gumball said flatly, and he looked over at Marshall and Fionna. He didn't think he'd actually have to stand there and watch them kiss.

"B-but I...!" Fionna blushed a bright red, as she looked at the others. Her eyes landed directly on Marshall, instead of Gumball. "I c-c-can't kiss anyone!"

"Oh for flub's sake." Marshall said, and he grabbed Fionna's arm, and pulled her close to him. He certainly wasn't going to let Gumball get this chance. "Come here, Fi."

The human girl's cheeks turned a cherry red, as the Vampire held her arms, and leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, and felt the touch of his cool lips on her own, a touch that felt familiar.

There was a loud bang, and a cloud of smoke around the two, and Marshall pulled back. His own cheeks were a light pink of their own, which was pretty bright for the vampire.

"There, all fixed." Marshall said, not believing that was all it took.

"Let's test it first!" Cake said, and Marshall stepped back from fionna, pulling his umbrella out to shield himself, as the queen let the clouds part.

Fionna felt the warm sun hit her skin, but it didn't burn this time. she truly was back to normal.

Gumball how ever, smacked a hand over his face. the group was laughing and jumping around happily, but it seemed Marshall and Fionna still didn't get it.

It took a true love's kiss to break that spell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahaha, so. I'm still continuing on. There is no end in sight.**

**I'm not even kidding, I still have lots of stuff planned.**

**exciting stuff.**

**So, please enjoy~**

"AAAAH! FEELS SO FLUBBIN' MATH!" Fionna said happily, as she stretched her arms out. She had slept at the tree house last night, in her own bed, and now she was walking along with Cake, through the town square in the kingdom. She didn't know how good it was, to feel sun on her skin again. She didn't know she'd miss it.

She lowered her arms, as she thought about Marshall, and how he could never feel the sun on his skin, unless he wanted it all burned. She then blushed, as memories of yesterday came back to mind. Marshall had openly kissed her, _on the lips_.

Her face turned a bright cherry red, as she thought about the touch of his cool lips on hers, and she gripped the straps of her bag.

That kiss was so, math.

"Fionna?" Cake asked her sister, leading Fionna's thoughts away from the vampire, Fionna looked down at the cat. "Are you hungry? Want to grab breakfast first?"

"Yeah!" Fionna said excitedly. She walked with cake, to head towards Gumball's booth for some breakfast cakes. Today was the second last day of the festival, which meant it was Marshall's last concert tonight. Last night's concert was pretty rhombus in Fionna's books. She had accompanied him on stage again, and he had brought back his band mates, but kept Gumball in the mix.

But Gumball had been smacking himself in the face all night, and Fionna found that strange.

The girls approached Gumball's booth, and looked at the breakfast goodies. Fionna picked out a Pancake-cake. It was pancakes stuck together with maple icing.

"Morning, Girls." Gumball chimed to them, as he wandered over, to take their coinage.

"Hey Gumball, you're perky this morning." Cake said, as Fionna munched on her breakfast.

"Well, you know. The festival is nearing it's last day. I'm just excited for the ball tomorrow, and It's Fionna's birthday." Gumball said, and looked at the young girl.

"Oh yeah," Fionna said with a realization. In all the commotion of yesterday, she had nearly forgotten her own birthday. She looked up at the pink prince, and noticed his forehead was pinker than normal. "Uh, gumball. How much did you hit yourself in the head?"

"Oh? uh... not much." Gumball said, laughing a bit. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great. No burns today." Fionna said happily, and she showed off her arms.

"Well I should hope so." Gumball said, and patted her on the head. Normally Fionna would have blushed from the prince showing her such compassion, but she didn't think anything of it today.

Fionna bid goodbye to her friends for the day, and headed towards her booth. She opened it up, and looked over at LSP, who was busy blogging.

"Fionna, no ridiculous get-up today?" The prince asked, referring to her outfits the last two days.

"Nope. Just normal Fionna." She chimed to him happily, and she walked over to his booth. "What's on the blogosphere today?"

"Oh nothing, just that on 'Icy Days', it says you and Marshall totally made out!" The prince said, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

Fionna's cheeks hit that cherry red again, and she took LSP's phone, and smashed it on the ground.

"What blog?" she asked the shocked prince, who was stunned.

"OH. MY. GLOB. NOT AGAIN!" he shouted, and shot a look at Fionna, "You and Marshall, need to LUMP OFF, and stop touching my phones!" The lumpy prince pulled out a new phone, and began looking at it again. "CAN NOT FLUBBIN BELIEVE, I have to use my back-up-back-up phone!"

Fionna sighed, of course LSP had a third phone. She wandered back to her booth, hoping the prince wouldn't spread gossip about her and Marshall. She knew that Marshall only kissed her, just to save her from that spell.

Her cheeks burned hot again as she thought about that kiss. She really liked the feeling of his cool lips on hers... she liked it a lot...

She got to work for the day, arm wrestling anyone who stopped by, and remaining undefeated, aside from loosing to Marshall.

_Marshall..._

She almost broke her opponents arm, as she slammed it on the table. She blinked, and looked at the barbarian, who shed a manly tear, before he got up, and left the booth. She bit her lip, feeling bad. She didn't mean to be distracted while doing her job.

She decided it might be a good idea to take a break, so she beat a few more people, before she put up her sign, and headed out. She gripped her bag's straps as she walked down the street. She hadn't seen Marshall at all that morning. She had gotten so used to having him around all day, it felt kind of lonely with out him...

She felt hungry, and she stopped at Hot Dog Prince's booth, to get a hot dog. She sighed as she waited for her food, when she noticed a shadow being cast over her. She turned around, to see Marshall, holding an umbrella over himself. He was wearing a plain long sleeve grey plaid shirt today, and a baseball cap. He reached out, and aid for her hot dog, before he took it.

"Marshall...!" Fionna said, and she watched him dip his fangs into the ketchup on her dog. HE drained the red from it, before he handed the dog to her.

"Morning, Fi. Good to see you back to normal." Marshall said, as he touched his feet to the ground, and stood beside her. "Taking a break?"

"Yeah, I was hungry." Fionna said, as she took a bite from her hot dog. The two of them walked down the road, and Fionna's mood had brightened considerably. She didn't feel alone anymore, Marshall was right next to her. "So, what are you up to, today?"

"Hmm, just floatin' around, makin' sure my cute bunny girl is doin' alright." Marshall said, as he held the umbrella over the both of them. "Miss me?"

"... Yeah, a bit." Fionna said simply, and Marshall blinked. He had been a bit taken aback by how direct she was. "Lonely, ya know?"

"Well, I'll try not to leave you then." Marshall said, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

Fionna nearly dropped her hot dog as Marshall pulled her so tightly against him, and she quickly shoved it all in her mouth, and gulped it down. She laughed as Marshall lifted her up off the ground, and she tried to get out of his grip.

"Hey! let go!" she said, laughing louder as he squeezed her tightly. "Marshall! Hahaha!"

"Oh look, it's Gummy butt." Marshall said, as they saw Gumball standing out front of his booth. The vampire carried Fionna over to the Prince's booth, and grinned brightly. "Hey Gumbo, what's up?"

"... Not much." Gumball said, eyeing the both of them. He shook his head, still not believing how oblivious the two were. "You hungry?"

"I could go for some sweets!" Fionna said brightly, as she eyed the star candies.

"I could use some red." Marshall said, as he picked up a candy apple, and smiled. He sunk his fangs into the bright red treat, and sucked it all up. The vampire had a few more, before he paid Gumball for them, and the star candies Fionna was taking her time with.

"... Aah..." Gumball looked up at Marshall, and pocketed the money. "A bit late today, yeah?"

"... Well I felt like sleeping in. Didn't know I had a schedule this early." Marshall said, raising an eyebrow at the Prince.

"Well, Fionna was here a while ago." Gumball mentioned, and the Vampire quirked an eyebrow. "... You two have been sticking to each other like glue the last while..."

"Well yeah, yesterday she needed me. the days before that, I claimed my prize." Marshall said, wondering what the prince was getting at.

"And the days before that, you showed up just to see her." Gumball said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, she's my friend. I'm supporting her." Marshall said, looking back at Fionna. There was a loud smack, and the two both looked at Gumball, who had smacked himself in the forehead once again.

"YOU TWO, ARE SO DENSE." Gumball said, throwing his hands up in the air, before walking away.

"What's his problem...?" Fionna asked, popping a star candy in her mouth.

"... I dunno, something about glue." Marshall said, shrugging his shoulders, before the two headed back towards Fionna's booth.

On their way, they had ridden the ice slide a few times, before they arrived back at the booth. Marshall helped her with her challengers once again, and when the sun started to set, the vampire removed his baseball cap, and smiled brightly, as the booths and stalls set up lights for the night.

"Last concert of the week, Fi. You still in?" Marshall asked his friend, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course." Fionna said, as she began to close up for the night. "There are suppose to be fireworks too."

"Yeah, Dr Prince set them up all around the square." Marshall said, as he got up, and helped her out. "It's going to be a crazy nasty party, considering it's just a ball tomorrow."

"Haha, yeah!" Fionna said excitedly. "I'm super pumped!"

"I should go change." Marshall said, as he floated above her, "I'll see you in a bit," The vampire kissed the top of her head, before he floated up to the sky, and away from her.

She touched the top of her head, and felt her heart race. She wandered towards the town square, and took a seat on the edge of the fountain, her mind still on Marshall. It really did feel lonely with out him around, she was so used to it. She looked up, as she spotted Lord Mono, with cake on his back. The two touched down in front of her, and Cake smiled at her sister.

"Fionna, what's up?" Cake asked her sister, seeing the strain of thinking on her face. "Last time you made that kind of expression, you were trying to figure out a math problem."

"... Well, it's nothing..." Fionna said, as she looked at her sister, "Just thinking about junk, and stuff."

"Alright, well don't think to hard." Cake said, smiling. "How about you change for the last concert?"

"I dunno, I like wearing my normal clothes again." Fionna said, gripping the straps of her bag.

"Come on, Fi. It'll be great." Cake said, pushing her sister off towards her tent for a quick change. Cake had made Fionna put on a ripped black tank top, not unlike most of the ones Marshall wore. She even got Fionna to put on dark ripped jeans, and to take her hair out.

"I designed this, just for you, Fi." Cake said, as she tied her sister's hair in a messy pony tail, and put a hair band in her hair, that had bunny ears, like her hat. "There, now you're ready to rock, girl!"

"Huh." Fionna looked at herself in the mirror. She kinda liked how she looked in these clothes. "I look pretty Math."

"Girl, you just look pretty. Let's head back." Cake said, pulling her sister back towards the square. "Now go get your rock on, girl!"

Fionna laughed, as she headed behind the stage, and saw Marshall, wearing a ripped grey band shirt, with a black vest hanging open, and ripped jeans. He had donned his cowboy boots once again, and his bass hung off his back.

"Fi..!" Marshall turned around, noticing her, and he blinked. His cheeks turned a soft pink, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Cake...?"

"Cake." Fionna said, smiling at him. "She said I should look rockin' for the last concert."

"Well, you do look like a rocker." Marshall said, and he scratched his cheek. "The show is about to get started with fire works," He said, and pulled her closer to him. He sat her on his lap, before he floated up into the air with her. He pointed at a fire work that went off, and the firework show started.

Fionna laughed happily as she watched the explosives from such a good view. Marshall held her gently, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

As the fireworks slowed down, he lowered them back to the ground, and spun his bass around to his front.

"Show is starting, let's get up there." He said, as he pulled her up onto the stage by the hand. He let her hand go, and Gumball waved at her from his corner on the stage. The skeletons had other instruments, and Marshall struck a cord, to attract the attention of the crowd to the stage.

"Welcome to the last concert of the festival! We've enjoyed playing for you all every night, but it's time to get the biggest party started!" Marshall struck another cord, before he started a fast beat with the drums.

_All this time, you've been right there!_

_All this time, you've been above me!_

_All this time, I needed you like air!_

_But now I see you, and I will hold on!_

_I see you laugh, it make's my heart thump!_

_I see you smile, it makes me grin!_

_I see you hurt, and I will beat that chump!_

_because you mean so much to me!_

Marshall looked over at Fionna, grinning, nodding for her to take over.

_All this time, you've been right there!_

_All this time, you've been above me!_

_All this time, I needed you like air!_

_But now I see you, and I will hold on!_

_I see you laugh, it make's me happy!_

_I see you smile, It make's me smile!_

_I see you hurt, and I get scrappy!_

_because you mean more to me!_

The two of them had moved closer to each other, and were bringing the song to a close now, singing together.

_All this time, you've been right there!_

_All this time, you've been above me!_

_All this time, I needed you like air!_

_But now I see you, and I will hold on!_

_I will hold oooooooon!_

The crowd cheered, and Fionna giggled excitedly, as the two moved away from each other, and they continued to dish out rock songs for the crowd to enjoy.

But Gumball had smacked his head on the key board a few times, for the odd song would pop up, that he knew, to be them singing their feelings for each other. He had no idea two people could be so dense and stupid about the other...

Marshall smiled at Fionna from his side of the stage, as he nodded his head, for Fionna to sing.

It was the last song of the festival, and he was giving it to her, She felt nervous, as she heard the tune slow down, and she closed her eyes, tapping her foot. She was thinking about Marshall.

_I wish this could go on forever,_

_these feelings I have inside._

_But it seems, that's to much to ask._

_So I'll push these feelings aside._

Gumball looked up at Fionna, a bit shocked. She couldn't do that to herself, not after yesterday. He cared for her, and he wanted her to be happy, even if it was with a vampire.

Gumball modified the tune to a bit happier one, hoping it would help her. Marshall followed the lead, but looked over at the prince.

_But this can't be the end,_

_I won't let that happen!_

_You see, you, are my friend..._

_and I crave your presence._

_My heart starts to thump,_

_when you are close._

_I feel like such a lump._

_because I can't express..._

_What can I do?_

_I just want to stay right here,_

_Right, next to you._

_Is where I am warmest..._

_I wish this could go on forever,_

_these feelings I have inside._

_But it seems, that's to much to ask._

_So I'll push these feelings aside..._

Fionna heard the cheers and clapping coming from the crowd, and she turned to look at her friends, smiling brightly. Gumball was smiling at her, but Marshall looked a bit confused by the song lyrics. He had been paying close attention to them this time, and he felt nervous, as he looked at his Rocker Bunny girl.

There were fire works to signal the end of the final concert, but the party still went on with some music played by a Bear. The three friends all got off the stage, and Gumball looked at them both, and sighed.

"You two..." He started, but was interrupted by a scary looking demon woman.

"That was absolutely PERFECT, Marshy." The woman said, hugging Marshall to her.

"Ack... augh, Mom?!" Marshall was a bright red in the cheeks from the actions of the woman, who the other two could confirm now, was his mother. "What are you DOING HERE?!"

"Well, after you sent that nasty witch down to my neck of the woods, I locked her up. She went on and on about how you were dating a human, and playing concerts in the Candy Kingdom, and I just had to come up here and see one, and MY, you play so well Marshall! I'm so proud." The woman seemed to go on and on about how proud she was for Marshall.

"Mom, stop!" Marshall said, and pushed his mother away from him. He fixed his clothes and hair.

"So, this is your girlfriend...?" The demon woman looked over at Fionna, who stiffened. "... I don't know about you dating a human, Marshall..."

"W-we're not dating!" Marshall and Fionna both said at the same time, and the demon woman raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Gumball, who had his arms crossed, and was giving her a look that said yes, they practically were.

"... Details." The woman said, waving a hand, before she smiled at Fionna and Gumball. "I should introduce myself, My name is Heather Abadeer, Marshall's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Prince Bubba Gumball," Gumball told the woman, bowing to her.

"I-I'm Fionna... Fionna the Human..." Fionna said, and bowed as well. "It's uh, so math to meet you."

"So math..." The woman repeated, and smiled. "I like that. You're a good little girl,"

"Mom, that's enough!" Marshall said, not wanting her to continue to embarrass him. "You came, and you saw... now how about you leave?"

"Now now, don't be so rude to your mother." Heather said, shaking a finger at Marshall. "I will be taking me leave, I just wanted to congratulate you on a show well done." Heather hugged her precious son once more, before kissing his cheek. "You have fun now,"

"Augh, just... bye mom!" Marshall said, wiping his hand on his cheek, trying to get rid of the lipstick.

"Yes, It was nice to meet you all, especially you, Fionna!" Heather said, before she turned to take her leave.

"... Your mom is a character." Gumball said, looking over at Marshall.

"You... shut up. Don't talk about my Mom." Marshall said, and he looked over at Fionna, "Sorry about that... Ashley must be spouting nonsense down in her cage."

"It's alright," Fionna said, rubbing the back of her head. She had been happy to be called Marshall's girlfriend... she definitely realized her feelings for the vampire now. She looked up at Marshall, and laughed, as she still saw some lipstick on his cheek. She reached up, and held his face. "You still have some gunk on your cheek, hold still." She told him, and she used the hem of her shirt to rub it off his cheek.

"Thanks," Marshall said, and he grinned at her. "Hey, wanna dance? Might as groove on, before the stuffy part tomorrow."

"Sure!" Fionna said, and Marshall took her hand in his, and smiled at her. He lead her off into the crowd to do some dancing before the night was completely over.

Gumball stood behind the stage, and smacked his hand on his face again. They both liked the other, they both just didn't have the courage to say it, but they could act like a couple with out thinking about it... He was really starting to get frustrated at the two of them. He needed to think of a plan...

"This festival sure was mathematical!" Fionna said happily, as she and Marshall both grooved to the beat the Bear DJ was playing.

"Yeah, it sure was." Marshall said, as he spun her around, and continued to dance with her. "So, you all ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm a bit sad though, that it's the last day." She said, and looked up at Marshall. "I wish we could do this everyday!"

"... Well we can!" Marshall said, laughing. "We can put on concerts when ever we wan't, and dance when ever you like." Marshall spun her around once more. "This doesn't have to end, Fi. It's just the beginning!"

"Haha, Yeah!" Fionna laughed happily as Marshall twirled her about, and they both laughed together.

When it got later, Marshall scooped the girl up into his arms, and took off towards the tree house. Fionna held on tightly, as her friend flew her home, and inside to her bedroom.

"There we go, biggest day of all tomorrow," Marshall told her, and smiled.

"Yeah, last day and stuff..." Fionna yawned, as she flopped onto her bed, tired.

"Yeah," Marshall smiled, and he floated above her, pulling the pelts up over her. He thought about it, before he floated down under the pelts, and lay next to her.

"Marshall..." Fionna complained, but her cheeks were red. She didn't really mind him laying there next to her.

"Ssh, I'm tired, and it's a long way home." Marshall told her, as he covered their heads with the pelts. "Let's just sleep."

"Alright..." Fionna said, and she felt Marshall's cool arms wrap around her, and pull her close. She didn't protest, she was to tired, and it was comforting to be held like that. "Night..."

"Night Fi... And Happy birthday." Marshall whispered to her, before they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here it is. THE CHAPTER OF THE LAST DAY OF THE FESTIVAL!**

**I hope it's what you've all been waiting for.**

**(^/^)**

**heeheehee**

**Please enjoy my longest and MOST FAVORITE CHATER YET.**

**But never fear, it's still not ooooooover~**

Fionna opened her eyes the next day, to the sound of an alarm clock going off. She heard a groan beside her, and the bed move, before there was a smash.

"Augh... damn thing..." Marshall said, as he pulled his arm back under the pelts quickly, and moved around. His arms pulled Fionna tighter against him. "sleep..."

"Marshall, it's the last day..." Fionna told him, blushing a bit, as she tried to pry Marshall's hands away from her. "I need to get up and get ready."

"No... sleep..." Marshall told her, hugging her tighter. "... Stop moving..."

"Marshall, come on..!" Fionna said, and she elbowed him in the gut. He groaned, and released her, and she sat up. She moved out from under the pelts, and looked for some clean clothes to wear.

"Augh... That was playing dirty..." Marshall said, sitting up on the belt, holding the pelts around himself to shield himself from the sun that leaked in through the window.

"So was hugging me till I couldn't breathe." Fionna said, as she looked over at the tired Marshall. She giggled, as she found a spare hat of hers. "You look horrible."

"Augh, shut up." Marshall said, as he tried to fix his hair, to get his cool back.

Fionna changed in the bathroom, and stuffed her hair back up into her hat, after brushing it out. Marshall was still sitting on her bed, looking groggy, as she came back out, and she laughed.

"Come on, Marshall, it's the last day! you can't spend it sleeping." She told him, as she closed the curtains for him,

"You're right..." He let the pelts slide off of him, as he floated up into the air. He yawned and stretched, before he floated over to her. "Hmm, Happy Birthday, Fi."

"Oh, thanks." Fionna said, blushing and smiling, as he vampire kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to head home and change, I'll meet you there." Marshall said, and winked at her, before he grabbed her pink umbrella, and opened it. "See you later, Fi."

Fionna watched the vampire float out of the tree house, and head home to his cave. She made her way down stairs, and smelled pancakes.

"Happy Birthday, Fionna!" Cake said happily, as she set a plat down on the table for her sister. "Eat quickly, or we'll be late!"

"Done, and done!" Fionna said, as she shoveled her birthday pancakes in her mouth, and ate in a hurry. Cake ate with her, before the two girls headed out to the Candy Kingdom for the last day of the festival.

Fionna opened up her booth for the last day, and she sat down on her stool. She was waiting for customers, when LSP floated in, and held up a purple box.

"Happy birthday, Fionna. Though, I don't know why I got you anything, after you broke my phone." LSP said, as he handed her the box. "I'm to lumpin' nice."

"Haha, Thanks LSP." Fionna said, as she accepted the box from the prince. "And I'm sorry I broke your phone..."

"It's alright, My parents bought me a new one." LSP said, holding up his new purple phone. It was shaped like him oddly enough, and the same color. "Now open your gift, I want to see your face as you enjoy it."

Fionna smiled, as she opened the box, and pulled out a tube of lip stick. It was a bright red, and the Prince grinned. "Uh, thanks..." She said, looking at the prince, and faking a smile.

"It's lumpilicious lipstick! make's your lips SUPER lumpy and fabulous!" LSP said excitedly.

"Oh, cool." Fionna said, smiling. She would never wear it, unless she wanted to scare some one. "I'll save it for a special occasion."

"Good idea, don't want to walk around all hot, all the time." LSP said, and he floated away out of the booth, bidding goodbye to her.

Fionna sighed a bit, as she put the box away in her bag, before she greeted her first customer for the last day.

She was having a pretty good time, getting birthday wishes from people she knew, who came by to challenge her. She was having a blast, and she had many customers. She was starting to get hungry, when Marshall finally floated into the tent around lunch time.

"Hey, Fi." He said happily, as he sat down beside her, and grinned. She had a break in customers, and he pulled out a brown bag. "I grabbed you some lunch."

"Algebraic!" Fionna said excitedly, as she accepted the bag. Inside was some fries and a burger. He handed her a can of pop, before he sat back, and sucked the red out of an apple. "Thank's Marshall."

"No problem, cutie." Marshall said, winking at her, as he watched her eat her lunch excitedly. He was holding off on his present to her, till later at the ball.

"Fionna...!" Gumball called out, as he walked into the tent, and smiled. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank's Gumball!" Fionna said happily to the prince, who beamed at her.

"The festival closes a bit earlier than usual today, so you can clean up your tent and get ready for the ball." Gumball told her, sitting down on the stool in front of the table. "Is it alright, if you wait till later for your present?"

"It's fine." Fionna said, she was a bit embarrassed, "You didn't need to get me anything."

"You're my friend, Fionna, of course I did." Gumball smiled, then looked over at Marshall. "Do you think you can help with the ball's set up, Marshall?"

"... Gumbutt, I'm the vampire King, not some decorating committee slave." Marshall said, raising an eyebrow at the prince.

"But Marshall, I'm sure it'll be fun." Fionna told the vampire, who let out a sigh.

"Fine." Marshall said, and Fionna grinned. He floated up off his chair, and looked at Gumball. "But only because the birthday girl said I should."

The vampire opened up his umbrella, and held it over himself. Gumball stood up form his stool and smiled at Fionna.

"We'll be busy until later, Fionna. I'm sorry," Gumball said to the young human, but she nodded her head.

"That's alright, I'll be busy too." She said, and she flexed her arm wrestling arm. "You guys have fun, and no fighting."

"Of course," Marshall said, He and the pink prince left the tent, and the prince guided Marshall towards the castle.

"... You'd do anything she told you, wouldn't you?" The prince asked Marshall, and the vampire looked at Gumball, glaring.

"I would not." The vampire said, and he started floating faster, but the prince ran to keep up with him.

"Why can't you just admit it?! Why can't you tell her? I know she likes you Marshall!" The prince was panting as he ran to keep up with the vampire. "JEEZ, MAN UP."

"I will not listen to that kind of stuff, coming from you." Marshall said, stopping, and turning to face the prince. "And I don't need advice about girls from you either."

The Prince stopped, and looked up at the Vampire King, still trying to catch his breath. "Then why are you too stupid to do it, huh?"

"Augh... SHUT UP." Marshall hissed with his scary demon face.

"Prove to me you're more of a man than I am. Tell her your feelings Marshall. You may be able to trick yourself into thinking you don't like her, but you can't fool everyone else." Gumball crossed his arms. "When she was hurt by the sun, you ran to her faster than I did, or Cake. All of those songs that you two sing, even your MOTHER picked up on it, you stupid idiot. They should call you the Joker of Vampires, not the king."

Marshall seemed to be hit hard by the Prince's words. He was always telling himself that Fionna just had a crush on him... he liked flirting with her, making her cheeks turn red was his favorite game... He didn't know when he stopped doing it as a game, and meant his words sincerely.

"... Shut your gum hole, Gumbo." Marshall said, and he turned around, and floated into the castle to help out with the stupid decorations for the ball. He just kept telling himself it was all for Fionna's birthday, no one else.

"Finally..." Gumball said, satisfied with the expression and insult he got from Marshall. He knew the Vampire was definitely mulling it over for sure now. He knew if Marshall manned up, Fionna would say yes to anything.

Gumball sighed sadly, and looked at the candy speckled road. He knew he did the right thing, helping those two out, but he still felt like a wad of gum on the side of the road...

Fionna finished her day with her booth, and began taking it down after people stopped coming. They were all heading home to get read for the last big party of the week. Fionna saw LSP's booth was already torn down, and gone, and she thanked glob that she wouldn't have to hear him ask her to wear the lipstick he gave her tonight.

She was packing up her tent, when Cake came by to head home and get dressed for the ball. "Hey Fi, you all set?"

"Yeah!" Fionna said happily, as she shoved the last bit in a bag, and she stood up. "And all ready for tonight!"

"I don't know about that, I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Cake said, as she grew in size, and Fionna hopped on. the two girls rode home to the tree fort to get ready for the night ahead.

Fionna had taken a bath when she arrived home, and wrapped herself in a towel, along with her hair. She walked out, to find Cake holding up a beautiful ball gown.

It bore striking similarities to the last one cake made, but the biggest difference was the color. It was Fionna's signature light blue, short in the front, and longer in the back. The ruffles were white, and the sleeves were still a light blue, but see through. Fionna's attention was then drawn to the big black band around the waist. with a big black bow on the back, and trailing ribbons.

"It's so Math!" Fionna said excitedly, as she hugged the dress, and looked at Cake. "Thank you, Cake!"

"You're welcome, baby." Cake said, waving a hand, as her sister hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Fi. Now you can impress a certain man, at the ball!"

"I uh..." Fionna blushed a bright red, "Don't know who, you're talking about..."

"Girl, I know all about it. You can't hide anything from me!" Cake said, putting her hands on her hips. "That and Gumball and I talked about it. I can't say I whole heatedly approve... but if you really like Marshall..."

"Stop! just stop!" Fionna said, waving a hand at her sister to shut up. Fionna's face was a bright red, and she was totally embarrassed her sister found out. "... But... but thank's, Cake..."

"Anything to make you happy, Fi." The older sister said. "Now let's get you ready, girl!"

Cake took to drying Fionna's hair for her, and brushing it out. The Cat put the girls hair up in a more elegant pony tail this time, and placed the Rabbit ear head band back in her sisters hair. Fionna's bangs framed her face perfectly, and she looked so neat and tidy.

The human girl slipped her new ball gown on, and Cake tied the bow in the back perfectly, before she handed her sister a new pair of snowy colored socks, with tiny bows all down the sides of them. The sister was nice enough to let her wear her normal shoes though, as they matched the dress so nicely.

"Beautiful, girl." Cake said, as she stepped back to admire her sister. "Just perfect! You're going to make all the heads turn, tonight!"

"This ribbon is itchy." Fionna said, as she tugged at the black ribbon around her neck. The bow was tied off to the side, and Cake just laughed.

"But you look so good, girl. You'll get used to it!" Cake said, as she adjusted her own large big light blue bow. They both heard the door bell, and Cake ran to get it. "That must be my, MAN!"

Fionna looked at herself in the mirror. She did like the dress very much, and was very impressed with her sister's handy work. She still looked like herself, just prettier...

"Fi! It's for you too!" Cake called up the ladder, and the girl turned her head. She went over to the hole, and jumped down, to land on the ground below. She stood up, and fixed her dress, before she turned to face Marshall.

The Vampire was dressed in his vampire best, but still looked like Marshall, with the shirt lopsidedly tucked in, and the sleeves rolled up. He had a nice dark grey vest on, with a purple neck scarf tied neatly, and a red gem pining it in place. He wore black jeans, and a bright red belt, that matched the bright red pirate like boots he wore.

He ran a hand through his hair, as he looked at the dressed up Fionna. The Vampire King himself, was feeling nervous as he looked at the beautiful birthday girl in front of him.

"You look great, Fi." He said, grinning at her, showing off his fangs. "This matches you much better than red, I must say."

He floated inside, and held up a single pink carnation. He snapped the stem off, and neatly placed it in her hair, next to one of her bunny ears, tucking it in so it wouldn't fall off.

"Best looking Birthday Girl I've ever seen." He told her, and grinned once more, as he saw her cheeks turn pink. He held out his arm for her to take.

"Th-thank's Marshall," Fionna said, as she took his arm, and he lead her back to the door.

"Shall we get going? I believe there is a Ball/Birthday party, waiting for us to arrive." Marshall told Lord Monochromicorn and Cake. The lord stomped his foot yes, in response, and the group climbed on his back, and they flew off to the castle.

Lord Mono let Fionna and Marshall off at the front door of the castle. The pair could see everyone all dressed up as they walked into the castle. Fionna waved goodbye to her sister, as she flew inside a window on Lord Mono's back.

"Shall we...?" Marshall asked Fionna, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, let's!" Fionna said happily. She let Marshall lead her inside, and she looked around at all the candy decorations. She laughed happily, as she looked around. "Wow! You did a great job, Marshall!"

"Thanks." Marshall grinned happily, and pointed up. "I mainly put up the streamers and stuff,"

Fionna looked up, and laughed a bit as she noticed the spiderweb like pattern the vampire had made. She punched him in the arm, and he laughed as well.

"Fionna!" The pair turned around, to see Gumball, who was calling out to them. The prince was wearing a high collared white shirt, with a big purple bow tie, held on by a peppermint candy. His suit jacket was long, and a dark pink, and his pants matched. He had his jacket closed and done up though. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Uh... Thank's Gumball..." Fionna said, blushing a soft pink at the Prince's compliment. She felt Marshall's hand on hers, tighten. "The place looks great."

"yep, we have Marshall to thank for that." Gumball said, smiling t the Vampire. "Thanks, Marshall."

"You're welcome." The Vampire King said, nodding to the Prince.

"... Anyways... Would you like to Dance Fionna...?" The Prince held his hand out to the human girl. Fionna felt Marshall's hand almost crush hers.

"Ow...!" she said, and The Vampire instantly let go, and pulled his hand back. "Uh... sure, Gumball."

The Prince smiled at Fionna, and took her hand in his, and lead her off onto the dance floor, away from the frustrated Vampire.

The Prince waltzed with Fionna smoothly, though she had to concentrate on her feet the entire time. Gumball smiled, and glanced over at Marshall, who was floating in the air, watching them like a hawk, with a look of detest in his eyes.

"Jealous..." Gumball said softly, and brought Fionna's attention up to him. He smiled at her, and twirled her around elegantly. "He's jealous..."

"Who is...?" Fionna asked Gumball, confused. She looked over at Marshall, and saw the vampire watching them.

"The Vampire King, himself." Gumball told her, and pulled her close. "He's jealous, because I'm dancing with you."

"... No, I don't think so..." Fionna said, looking over at Marshall. "That doesn't sound like him..."

"Fionna, he's very possessive over things he considers his." Gumball said, and continued to dance with her smoothly, "When other people touch his things, he gets upset, and has that look on his face."

Fionna looked over Gumball's shoulder at Marshall, and realized he was right. It was the same look he got when Gumball had picked up his bass to look at it, right before he snatched it away.

She blushed a bright red as she thought about it, was Marshall really jealous of Gumball? She felt her stomach flutter inside, and she looked up at Gumball, as he spun her around again.

"Want to test it...?" Gumball asked her curiously, "I can prove it..."

"Oh uh... sure...?" Fionna said, but she wasn't so sure about Gumball's plan. The Prince chuckled, and the song ended. Gumball bowed to Fionna, before he leaned in closely, and kissed her cheek. Fionna's cheeks turned a cherry red, and Gumball stepped back.

"OKAY, That's enough." Marshall was beside Fionna in an instant, and he shot a glare at Gumball, his demon eyes showing. "She's here with me Gumball, no more dances!"

"Alright, alright." Gumball said, holding up his hands defensively, but he was smirking at the Vampire. He had just proved his point to Fionna. "I think I'll go give the dance I owe, to Ice queen. You two have fun." The Prince said, before he turned and left them alone.

"... How come you let that Gumwad kiss you like that?" Marshall asked Fionna, and she looked up at the irritated vampire.

"I didn't let him, Marshall. It just happened." Fionna said, and she realized, how possessive the vampire sounded to her now. She smiled softly, blushing a bit at the thought. "But is it really any of your business, who kisses me...?"

"Of course it's my business." Marshall said, and he grabbed her hands in his, "You're my date! only I'm allowed to kiss you!"

"Marshall..." Fionna said, but with out another word, the Vampire pulled her off onto the dance floor. They practically floated across it, while dancing in circles.

Fionna was caught in his gaze, and she never wanted to leave. She didn't know it, but Marshall was caught in hers as well.

"... IT's like those two are in a world of their own." Gumball said, as he leaned against the dessert table.

"My glob, are they dating yet?" LSP asked the prince, as he whipped out his phone. "This is so going on my blog. Who knew they were so out of tune from each other?"

"LSP, this isn't a good time." Gumball told the lumpy prince. He felt sick, having just helped Fionna out immensely. Hopefully now she had the boost to say something to Marshall... But he really wished she wouldn't, and that he would have another chance...

"Marshall!"

"Fi!"

The two of them both paused, they had said each other's names at the same time, and they both blushed.

"I just wanted to say-"

"I just wanted to say-"

They had done it again. The two blushed brighter red, and Marshall gripped her hand tightly, and she gripped his shoulder. Fionna didn't know what to do, it seemed like her chance was slipping away...

"Fionna, I... I want to tell you something..." Marshall started again, and she looked up at him. "... If you'll let me that i-"

The Vampire king was interrupted by Cake, who was over by a table with presents on it.

"Fionna! Get over here, girl! It's present time!" Cake called out to her sister.

Gumball, who had been watching the two intently, smacked his hand over his face, hard. Cake had such terrible timing.

The Vampire King grumbled, as he picked up Fi, and floated her over the crowd, to the table. The attention had been drawn to her now, and he couldn't say it while others were staring, it wasn't cool.

"Happy birthday, Fi!" Cake said, handing her a present. "It's from Lord Mono."

"Thanks!" Fionna said. She looked at Marshall, who just looked irritated. She sighed a bit, and she tore open the gift. "Oh, a gauntlet!" she said, slipping it on her hand, and holding it up. "Math! Thank's LM!"

Lord Monochromicorn stomped out a welcome, and Fionna continued on with the presents from others. She continued on, until there was one box left. It was long and flat, and wrapped in black paper, that sparkled as if it had stars. The bow on it was a bright red, and she picked it up.

"That's... mine." Marshall said behind Fionna, and she blushed. She ripped open the box, and her eyes widened in awe, and she pulled out a broad sword. The blade was silver in color, and shone brightly. The hilt though, was a big light blue bow, made out of metal, and it had a dark blue handle to it, with a heart on the end.

"This... this is..." Fionna couldn't find the words to express how mathematical it was. It was just so... "... Wooooow..."

She turned to Marshall, and he smiled at her. He was glad she liked it, her expression and loss of words was enough for him.

"Thank's so much Marshall...!" She said happily, and she swung it around. The crowd around the table stepped back, to get out of her way. "Yes! This is so great!"

"Glad you like it, Fi." Marshall chuckled, and caught the blade before she accidentally hit him with it. "I made it myself..."

"It's so MATHEMATICAL!" She said excitedly, unable to get over how great the present was. She handed it to her sister, who was collecting her presents up to take home. "... Thanks... really."

"No problem, Fionna. Anything for the cutest bunny girl, in all of Aaa." He said, and kissed her forehead. Her cheeks turned a cherry red.

The Vampire took her hand, and spun back onto the dance floor with her, twirling her about. Fionna was filled with happiness, she counted this as the best birthday she ever had...

The two continued to dance about, both lost in each other's presence. Marshall almost forgot the time. He knew that Gumball had a special thing planned, and the vampire sighed.

"I have to go for a minuet, I'll be right back." Marshall told Fionna, and she frowned in disappointment. She watched him float away over the crowd, before she lost sight of him. She sighed, as she walked over to the dessert table, and she found some punch. She drank it, and let out another sigh, before the lights dimmed.

"What's going on...?" She asked, ready to kick some butt, as she turned around, her fists balled up.

Her ears heard Marshall's bass, and she blushed, and stopped. The crowd parted, and in the middle of the room, Gumball had a large beautifully decorated light blue cake on a trolley. It had flowers all over it, in pink with light green leaves, and on top, was a little Fionna, holding a sword, as if she was about to do battle right off the top of the cake. The candles were spaced evenly all over, and dancing with flames.

_It's your birthday,_

_so let's all celebrate._

_It's your special day,_

_So let's all eat some cake._

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Birthday, Little Bunny Girl._

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Birthday, Little Bunny Girl._

Marshall was singing to her as he floated above the cake, and some people joined in on the birthday chorus.

_Don't just stand there,_

_It's let's all celebrate,_

_Get over here little girl,_

_And have some cake._

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Birthday, Little Bunny Girl._

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Birthday, Little Bunny Girl..._

Fionna had walked over to the cake as Marshall was singing, and her cheeks were a bright cherry red. Marshall touched the ground beside the cake, and smiled at her warmly.

"Blow out the candles, Fionna," Gumball said, and LSP floated over, holding up his phone.

"Wait, wait! I want to take a picture for my blog!" LSP said, as he got ready, "Alright! go!"

Fionna laughed, and she filled her lungs with air, before she leaned forwards, and blew all the candles out.

"Oh, you missed one back here." Marshall said, plucking off the cake. "haha, you have one boyfriend."

Fionna blushed a bright red, and LSP snapped another photo, while Marshall blew out the candle, and Gumball smacked himself in the face again.

The lights came back on, and Gumball began cutting the cake up for everyone to enjoy, and Fionna got the first piece, with her little figure on top, and plenty of pink flowers.

"Let's go outside," Marshall said, as he swung his bass behind his back, and walked out onto the balcony with her. Fionna sat on a candy bench, and started eating her slice of her birthday cake. Marshall floated around her, plucking at his bass, as he waited for her to finish eating.

"Want some pink...?" Fionna asked, holding up a fondant pink flower. The Vampire looked at it, and smiled, before he leaned in, and sunk his fangs into it. He sucked the pink right out of it, and grinned at her.

"Thanks." He said, and she nodded her head. She ate the drained flower, before she continued on her cake, offering him the flowers each time.

"I look so cute," Fionna said, holding up the little figure of herself. It was made out of that fondant stuff the flowers were made of.

"The both of you do," Marshall said, as he touched his feet to the ground in front of her. "But I like the life sized one more."

Fionna looked up at him, and blushed softly, laughing a bit. She bit the head off her smaller self, before eating the whole thing. She laughed, and so did Marshall, who continued to pluck chords on his bass.

"... Fionna, I kinda have something I want to tell you..." Marshall said, and Fionna watched him. He couldn't get over how pretty her big blue eyes were... He sighed, as he began to string together a tune for her, and he closed his eyes.

_Fionna... Fionna..._

_You make this cold heart, beat._

_Fionna... Fionna..._

_your smile is like a treat._

_I want you to understand what I'm saying,_

_I want you around all the time,_

_so we can continue on with our playing._

_It's always a cold cold night, with out you there,_

_by my side._

_Fionna I want you to know..._

_I like you... I like you a lot._

_I like you... I wont give this song, a second thought._

_I'll keep on playing, until you get what I'm saying,_

_I like you, and I won't stop._

Fionna's cheeks were the brightest they had ever been, and she was playing with the hem of her dress nervously. Marshall was telling her, that he liked her. HER. LIKED HER.

She couldn't hold it in anymore...

_Marshall! You think you're such a big shot!_

_Vampire King, smart you are not._

_Because I feel the same,_

_and I'll sing it all day!_

_Marshall! I like you too!_

_Vampire King! I want to tell you,_

_My feelings are the same,_

_and I'll sing it out loud,_

_And maybe, just maybe, I'll do you proud._

_Marshall! I like you too!_

_Vampire King! I will see this feeling through!_

_Marshall! you're my kind of guy!_

_Vampire King! Let's keep on singing tonight!_

Marshall was surprised that she had jumped to her feet, and started singing so passionately to him. his cheeks were pink, but he was grinning. So this little bunny girl felt the same, huh?

_Fionna! My cute human girl,_

_Fionna, you're the only one in the world,_

_I just can't stop, you're the girl I like._

_And I'm so glad, that we sang this song tonight..._

Marshall ended the tune on his bass, and touched the ground in front of her. They were both blushing, and smiling at each other. Fionna let out that nervous laugh she always had in this kind of situation.

"So how much do you like me...?" Marshall teased her, and she punched him in the arm playfully, "Haha, hey!"

"I dunno, I just... IT's the kind of like, wher eI want to spend time with you all the time, and do junk like... beat up some sea monster, and just have a mathematical time." Fionna said, trying to explain it in her own words. Marshall knew how much she liked to beat things up, so he considered it a lot.

"Well I like you a lot too..." He told her, and he lifted off his feet, and hovered closer to her. "... And I think the Birthday girl deserves another present from The Vampire King."

He took her chin in his cool fingers, and tilted her head up, so he could kiss her soft warm lips, with his own cool ones.

Fionna felt like she was floating in the sky, even though her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She had no idea telling Marshall her feelings, and having them returned, would be so math.

"OH MY GLOB, FINALLY!" Gumball shouted inside,and the newly formed couple both backed away from each other quickly, their cheeks both a bright red. They looked inside, and the whole party was watching, Ice Queen was laughing happily, now that Fionna had Marshall, and LSP was busy taking pictures with his phone. "It took you two long enough!" gumball shouted at them, and the couple both looked at each other. The Prince smacked himself on the face once more, then let out a sigh of relief, now that he didn't have to put up with their stupidity any longer.

"You were watching?!" Marshall shouted at the party, and he felt so sick, having been seen in such an uncool scene. "Who gave you permission to watch?!"

"I don't need permission to watch what goes on, on my own balcony, bat brain." Gumball said, crossing his arms.

"I-I'll kill you!" Marshall shouted, and chased the pink prince through the crowd.

Fionna laughed to herself, and she put a hand on her chest. She and Marshall had both expressed their feelings for each other at last... she felt like she was floating on air...

"Way to go, baby!" Cake said, fist bumping her sister. The two girls laughed, and wandered back into the party, to enjoy the rest of the evening, the last day of the festival...

... But little did any of them know, that there was trouble brewing on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom...


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, welcome back to my next chapter.**

**I'm also excited because it's the 15th, and we're getting further into my story plans.**

**muahahaha, yes. It shall be good.**

**BTW there is a song in here I did not write, because I'm not feeling the song writing groove today, so I borrowed it for this chapter. Please do not be mad at me for it.**

**Okay, Enjoy~**

"Mmmn... ah... Marshall... cut that out..." Fionna complained, as she felt him just tighten his grip around. "Marshall..."

"Hmm..." the Vampire King rolled over, taking her with him as he did. He was awake now, and smiling as he heard his precious bunny girl giggle and laugh.

"Marshall! Let go now!" She said, as she pulled at the pelts around them, to get them off. The Vampire King refused though, and just squeezed her tighter. "hey...! It's afternoon! come on...!"

"Aaah, fine..." The Vampire sat up, holding Fionna, but with one arm, as he used his other hand to cover a yawn.

It was a week after the Candy festival had ended, and life had gone back to normal.

... For the most part.

Fionna and Marshall had expressed their feelings for each other at the ball. Ever since then, they were always together. Adventuring, beating up monsters, exploring dungeons, and even hanging out with Gumball, Marshall was always with her. They even spent their late nights and early mornings together, sleeping. Fionna had adjusted her sleep pattern so that Marshall wasn't always just hanging out with her in the sunshine.

"Hmm~ Good morning, Bun-bun." Marshall told Fionna, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, before he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Morning, Batty." Fionna said, blushing softly from the morning kiss. She received them every morning since they started 'going out'. She finally pried his arm off of her, and she gathered some clothes, to go change out of her fuzzy orange pajama's. Marshall groaned as he moved slowly, and pulled on a red and black striped long sleeve sweater. He was still wearing his jeans, and he fix his hair with his hands, as he floated in the air, waiting for Fionna to come back out of the bathroom.

"Hmm, What do you want to eat for breakfast? I think Cake picked strawberries, apples, and cherries." Fionna said as she walked out of her bathroom, fixing her hat onto her head.

"I'll have the cherries." Marshall said, as he helped her with her bangs. He picked her up, and floated her down to the kitchen, where Cake was reading a book and having some tea.

"It's 1pm." She said, and the pair froze on the spot. "And I get that you two are not doing anything bad, but it's weird to be sleeping together so early in your relationship." Cake said, moming the both of them.

"Cake, we just sleep. Nothing else." Marshall told Cake. He knew the cat had a thing about tiers of a relationship, he had to sit through it. But he wouldn't do anything like that with his precious bunny girl, not until she was older.

"What else would we do?" Fionna asked, as she went to the fridge, and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad. She mixed the cherries in with it, and the couple both sat down in the booth, and ate their fruit salad happily.

"... How about not spending every minuet together...?" Cake asked, raising an eyebrow at them both.

"... But we like doing that. Besides, I don't really have anyone else to hang out with." Marshall told the cat, and sucked the red out of a cherry.

"There's Gumball," Fionna said. Marshall looked at her, then away. He had almost beaten the gum out of the prince, for what he said at the ball. Marshall still couldn't believe that guy was okay with him dating Fionna, considering he liked Fionna. But Marshall would never give her up.

"Maybe, I don't really want too." Marshall said, and he finished off all the cherries in the bowl, and Fionna finished the other fruits.

The phone rang, and Cake stretched her arm to pick it up. She then stretched her ear out to listen to the caller.

"It's Gumball! Says he has an adventure for us!" Cake said excitedly, and she got up. "Let's go!"

Marshall grinned, and he and Fionna followed cake, but not after Marshall pulled on some protective sun shading gear first. The three of them hurried to the Candy Kingdom Castle, where Gumball was waiting for them in the throne room.

"What's up, Gumbutt?" Marshall asked, as the group filed into the room. "Popping evil Balloons? Retrieving the holy spatula of power?"

"No, I have that already." Gumball said, and he sighed, as he sat down on his throne. "This is a more pressing matter... I need you all to gather some items for some important pies I am baking."

"That, is so lame, dude. You need a girl to go get these for you?" Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince. "She's not an errand girl!"

"No, these ingredients are to hard, even for most brave men. That's why I asked the bravest Heroine in all of Aaa." Gumball smiled. "She and Cake are the only ones who can do this."

"What kind of ingredients are you using...?" Marshall asked, really glad he would never have to try these pies... but Fionna might.

Not that Marshall would let that happen.

"Tears of a mountain, hair of a pixie, and the nail clippings of an ogre." Gumball said, smiling brightly at them.

"Sounds easy." Fionna said brightly, and Marshall looked down at her. "We'll be done in no time!"

"Alright, I knew you were the best choice for this." Gumball said, and he looked up at Marshall. "I take it you're going with them...?"

"Of course." Marshall said, smirking. "I don't sit in my castle all day, baking. Like you do."

"Shut up, Marshall. Just go." Gumball said, and sighed as he saw the couple and Cake leave his throne room together. He was very happy with the fact these two were no longer in the dark about the other, and that they both spoke their feelings, but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Let's start with the Tears of a mountain, because pixies don;t come out till later, and Ogre's always clip their nails before they take a bath!" Fionna said, and Marshall laughed at her logic.

"How do you know Ogre's clip their nails before a bath...?" He asked the little adventuress.

"Well, isn't that the smart thing to do...?" Fionna asked, and Marshall chuckled to himself again. He almost lost his grip on his umbrella, that shaded him form the afternoon sun.

"Alright, let's go get those mountain tears!" Marshall said, and Fionna and cake both cheered happily.

The group set out for the mountain range closest to them, which was the one in the Ice Kingdom.

"Hold on, let me put on my sweater." Fionna said, as she pulled a pale yellow sweater out of her pack, and pulled it on over her head. "There, all set."

"Mortal's get cold so easy." Marshall said, laughing. Fionna smiled, before she jumped on Cake's back, as her sister grew larger.

"Let's go!" Cake said, as she took off at a run, and Marshall flew after them quickly.

"We need a mountain that's still alive." Fionna said, looking around, She wasn't sure where to start with their search. The group wandered around the mountain range, before they came to a stop near the Ice queen's palace. "We should be super sneaky, in case Ice Queen is on one of her crazy crazy days." Fionna said, and Cake grew back down to her normal size.

"She's not that bad, you guys." Marshall said, as he floated above them. The girls looked at him like he was crazy for saying such things. "... If you guys knew her before she went crazy with power, you'd understand."

"... Well now she's crazy, so we have to keep her in check." Cake said, waving a finger at Marshall. "She's battier than you, bat boy."

"Hey." Marshall said, taking offense to that, and he followed the girls, as they slid down the mountain.

The group finally found a mountain, that was whistling a happy tune. Cake sighed, as she looked at her sister.

"This mountain is to happy, I don't think we're going to get tears from it." Cake told Fionna, who put her hands on her hips.

"Well... what if we told it a story that made it cry...?" Fionna asked curiously, and looked at Marshall.

"Nah, you gotta sing a sad story. It will take way less time." Marshall told her.

"Oooh! That;s a fabulous idea!" Cake said, waving her hands at him, and she looked at Fionna. "But... What's sad...?"

"Hmm..." The group sat down in the snow to think. None of them were to sure what to sing about, that would be so sad...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KINGDOM?!" Ice queen shrieked from above them, and Fionna and cake both looked up, while Marshall tilted his umbrella to see the queen.

"Shut up, Ice queen! We're trying to think of sad stuff to sing about!" Fionna shouted, standing up.

"Oh? sad stuff...?" The Queen floated down, and she laughed evily and loudly. "Well why don't you think about your pathetic attempt to get a prince as a boyfriend?!"

"She has a KING, As a boyfriend, Simone." Marshall pointed out. "I'm way better than some stupid PRINCE."

"Ah, what ever! Besides, not just sad things make people cry, happy things do too." The Queen nodded her head, proud of her knowledge.

"She's right, some times when I see happy endings, I cry!" Cake said excitedly, and looked at her sister.

"But... what happy ending...?" Fionna asked, and put her hands on her hips.

"Haa..." Marshall pulled out his Bass from his never ending bag on his belt. He kept in there in case of emergencies... his Mother did give him one thing useful in life.

"I think I got something..." Marshall said, strumming his bass to a slow tune. "But it's kind of lame, so no laughing." He said, looking at the group with glaring eyes. "I just... wrote it out, you know...?"

The Vampire sighed, as he continued to play his tune. He looked at Fionna, and smiled at her, waiting for her words to take off, he knew she would get was he was trying to convey to her, that his tune would lead her to some words.

(I do not own this song. This is Christina Perri's, 1000 years. I thought it would fit well into this, because he's 1000 years old, ya know? just imagine his sexy voice singing it, in a more manly slow tune. It's pretty great.)

_Heart, beats,fast,_

_Colors, and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid, to, fall,_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Marshall smiled at Fionna as she sang, and he took over.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you._

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

He carried on with his tune, floating around her. They had caught the attention of the Mountain, who was listening intently at the two of them. Marshall continued on singing for Fionna, as she watched him, her cheeks a bright red.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fionna smiled up at Marshall, she felt something funny in her stomach curl at his words. Cake and Ice queen were both watching intently, and Fionna's sister was shedding a tear at the beautiful song. Fionna smiled, as she joined her boyfriend in singing once more.

_One step closer,_

_One step closer,_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Marshall floated around, still continuing the song for her, until it played out, and he floated back down to the ground, and smiled at her warmly. Cake and Ice queen were both crying, and Marshall kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"Don't judge me, I know it was gunky and gross." Marshall sighed out, feeling really uncool and not evil at all.

"No... I liked it, a lot..." Fionna said, taking his hand in hers.

"BOOHOOOHOOOHOOOO! THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I EVER HEARD!" The mountain cried out dramatically, and large ice boulders dripped down the frozen mountains cliff.

"OOH! CATCH ONE!" Fionna shouted to cake. The older sister stretched her hands out, and caught the boulder with them. "Great catch, Cake!"

"Great, now we can get on with the rest of that junk." Marshall said, referring to PG's list of stuff he needed.

"Wait, I remember why I came out here." Ice queen said, standing up, and holding out a hand.

"I thought you came for a fight?" Fionna asked, balling up her fists.

"No, no." The ice queen held up a hand, "I've... been getting a weird feeling lately, and all the crazy spirits I usually see, are running away in fear... as if something evil is coming."

"... Maybe they're running away, because they think you'll try to marry them." Cake said, raising an eyebrow, and putting her hands on her hips. "Face it, Queeny, you're crazy."

"I may be crazy! but I know when thing's are going bunk around here!" The queen said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You have to listen to me! Something evil is coming! and it won't be any good!"

"What ever, Ice queen." Cake said, and she turned to leave. Fionna turned after her sister, but looked back at the Ice queen. She had a feeling the queen wasn't just talking crazy, that she might serious...

Marshall was taking the crazy lady seriously. He knew there was some part of the smart woman he met hundreds of years ago, left inside of her. She may have been mostly full of crazy, but if she said she had a feeling something evil was coming, he knew he had to take it seriously.

He turned and floated after the girls, as they rode away, Fiona on cake's back.

"You guys... I think we should look into this..." Marshall said, as he floated next to them. "I know she's crazy, but I think she's dead serious."

"... I do too..." Fionna said, looking over at Marshall. "... something... doesn't feel right, after she said that..."

"You two are both nuts, believing in that witchy queen! We've had no luck with witches, ever!" Cake said, and stopped. "So stop thinking about it!"

Fionna sighed, and decided to let it go for the time being. The group continued on their adventure, beating the pixies, and taking some of their hair, and then waiting for an Ogre to get in a bath, to take their toe nail clippings.

It was early evening when the group got back too the Candy Kingdom Castle. Gumball was out on his balcony, meditating, when they arrived. And the group set down their items in the throne room.

"Hey Gumbutt." Marshall said, floating out to see if he was still alive, and the Prince winced for a moment, before he fell back on the ground, gasping with fear. "Hey?! Whoa, dude. What's wrong?!"

"I... I uh..." the got up, and brushed himself off. He looked worried, and saw Fionna and Cake inside. "... Just... a vision..."

"About what?" Fionna asked. She could see how bothered the Prince was, by the look on his face. "What's wrong...?"

"... I think it... might be a good idea, if you all knew..." Gumball said, and he looked worried. "But, this is the most important secret in the whole Kingdom, you cannot show anyone, or tell anyone...!"

"Will do, Gumball! just tell us!" Cake said, waving her hands at the Prince. "Just tell us!"

"... It's better if I show you..." Gumball said, and he searched in his pocket, before pulling out three pendants. "Put these on your heads, they're anti mind control gems."

Marshall looked at the ridiculous piece of jewelry, and looks at the girls, as they put them on their heads, and bubbles forms around them, before disappearing. He did the same, and looked at Gumball, who tapped a gem on his crown, and it did the same thing.

The Prince clapped his hands, and Peppermint Maid came in, and held up bubble wand. She blew a bubble that surrounded the group, and they were all lifted up to the top of the castle, and into the tree that was situated there.

"This is the prison, where the Lich King is kept..." Gumball said, as he gestured to a zombie like skeleton trapped in amber. "Becky defeated him, and imprisoned him here, forever to be trapped in amber..."

"What's that whispering?" Fionna asked, hearing an eerie voice around her, that made her shudder with chills.

"That's the Lich, trying to control you with his mind powers... but we're all okay, because of these gems." The Prince sighed. "It's my duty as Prince of the Candy Kingdom, to make sure that he stays this way, for ever..."

"... Why are you showing us...?" Marshall asked, he had a bad feeling about this place, he could feel the Lich's words trying to pull the evil out of him.

"Because, I just had a terrible vision while meditating... that the Lich came back, and destroyed the whole world..." The Prince looked nervous. "... That's why I brought you all here, to explain it, in case anything does happen."

"We'll make sure nothing happens! Besides, how can he get out, if he's trapped up here, and no one knows where he is?" Fionna said, and Cake nodded her head.

"Yeah, Gumball! you're worrying to much!" Cake told the prince, who laughed a bit.

"Maybe you're right. Meditating visions are not always right." Gumball said, rubbing the back of his head.

Marshall stared at the Lich king. He remembered the creation of the horrible being, the horrible aftermath caused by the bombs that were dropped on the world... He sighed, and looked at the others, who were watching him. "... Well Fionna is right, he's trapped here, no one else knows. I don't think there is any danger."

Fionna beamed happily up at him, and he smiled as he took her hands in his.

"How about we get out of here, and go do something fun? Like play BMO." Marshall asked her.

"Wait, I still have rewards for you all, for getting the items I needed." Gumball said, smiling.

"No, You're pastries you give as rewards are to weird!" Marshall said, picking Fionna up in his arms. "I like Fionna the way she is, not passed out, not some sort of animal, and not a fruit."

"Hey! I try very hard on those pastries!" Gumball said, fuming with annoyance, as he and Cake followed the Vampire and human out of the tree, and back down to the castle.

"... Lich King, huh...?" Ashley said, as she looked into a cloud of mist she had managed to conjure up in her cell, down in the NightOsphere. She laughed, "I'll make sure that little human brat is destroyed, along with the rest of the wretched world... then Marshall will have no choice but to love me..."

The evil witch laughed loudly in her cage, until she was hit in the back of the head with a skull.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" a Demon shouted, and grumbled, before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"... Stupid demon..." the witch mumbled, before she continued to laugh evil, but with less volume.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter 16.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**It took me a while, but it's nice and long.**

**I promise this is still not the end. No sir.**

**Not yet~**

"Hey, you're cheating." Gumball said, glaring at the vampire across the table from him.

"You can't cheat at go fish, gumwad." Marshall shot back at the Prince, as he took his cards. "You're just mad cause I'm winning."

"You've won every game today!" Gumball said, and the Vampire shrugged his shoulders. "You have to be cheating, some how!"

"Gumball, he's not cheating." Fionna said, as she took cards from Marshall now, and smiled at the prince, as she finally won the game. "See? I just won."

"... I still think he was cheating." Gumball sighed, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

It was a few weeks later, late at night and the group of friends were at Marshall's house, in his cave. The vampire had invited them over to play cards, but neither of them knew any fun games.

"Let's play poker or something," Marshall suggested, and Gumball shook his head.

"No, we're not going to gamble, Marshall." The prince crossed his arms, "besides, this is a little boring, how about we do something better, than playing cards?"

"We could run with wolves," Marshall suggested, smirking at the pink prince, and showing off his sharp fangs.

"No, to dangerous." Gumball said, and he got up.

"We could beat up Pixies," Fionna suggested, and Gumball frowned a bit. "uhm... we could jam!"

"... alright." Gumball smiled, and Marshall stood up.

"That sounds good to me too, I have a keyboard." Marshall said, floating into the living room, while the other two followed. Gumball turned on the keyboard, and they started playing together, but were shortly interrupted.

"Marshall, the mirror!" Fionna said, pointing at a mirror he had in the living room. The other two turned to look at it, and saw the swirling dark colors it was producing.

"I think it's my mom calling," Marshall said, and floated over to it. He was right, the mirror formed an image of the vampires demon mother, and he sighed. "What now, mom...? I'm busy."

"It's an emergency, Marshall, that little witch escaped from the dungeon here in the NightOsphere!" The woman looked angry, as if she was about to go on a rampage. "I don't know how that little brat did it, but I want her found and sent back here, so I can take away her powers, and lock her up forever!"

The woman was hissing in anger, but the group was shocked to find out this news. Ashley was loose, and she wanted all of their heads, especially Fionna's...

"I'll find here, and snap off her other hand!" Marshall seethed with anger, his eyes turning dark and demonic.

"Good, I'll be here and ready, call me if you need me!" Heather said, and the image in the mirror disappeared, and only reflected Marshall's demonic angry face.

"You guys, we need to handle this, right away. We can't wait." Gumball said, as he turned the keyboard off. "I'll call Cake and Lord Monochromicorn!"

"I have my sword with me." Fionna said, as she ran over to her bag. The sword she got from Marshall was hanging off of it. He had told her it was made with his feelings in it, his feelings for her... "I'll cut her down with this."

"Cake says she'll meet us at the Tree house!" Gumball said, as he hung up the phone. "Let's go!"

The group ran out of Marshall's house, and jumped on his back after he turned into his large bat form. They took off to the Tree house, and made it there in a flash, meeting up with Cake and Lord Mono.

"That witch is back?!" Cake asked, astonished as Fionna explained what happened, to her sister. "Darn it! I'll claw her eyes out if she tries to hurt Fionna, again!"

"Relax, we're going to look for her together, and send her back to the NightOsphere." Marshall told Cake. He looked at Fionna, and smiled. "But not all in one piece."

"Where should we start? She could be anywhere," Gumball said, frowning at the thought of a crazy witch, loose in his kingdom.

"... Let's start with her house. There might be a clue there." Marshall said, thinking about it.

"Good idea, let's get on Lord Mono, and fly there." Gumball said, hoping on the back of his best friend. Cake jumped on as well. Marshall decided it would be best if he did so as well, in case Ashley had another barrier up around her home. He hopped up behind Fionna, and wrapped an arm around her protectively. He didn't know what he would do, if Fionna was harmed.

Probably destroy that witch all together.

Lord Mono carried the group off towards the Dark forest, back to Ashley's house. They all searched from high above, until they spotted the shack.

Lord Mono touched the ground out front of the house, and the group jumped off his back. Fionna looked around, not seeing anything to different from last time.

"Let's look inside," Cake said, running up to the front door, that was still wide open. Fionna followed her inside, and so did the rest of them.

"I'll check up stairs," Marshall said, and he flew up the stairs swiftly, not wanting any surprises.

"I got the kitchen." Cake said, and Fionna nodded her head, before she looked around the living room with Gumball.

"I don't see anything," Gumball said, "Nothing strange or out of place..."

"Nothing upstairs..." Marshall said, floating back down.

"Nothin' in the kitchen either, except rotten food." Cake stated, as she came back in the room. "Where could she be? I guess it seems kind of obvious, that this would be the first place we look, what if she's in hiding some where else?"

"But where would she go? She has no friends," Marshall said, frowning as he struggled to think about it.

The friends left the eerie house, and stood outside, thinking about what to do.

"... It looks like we have no choice... we need to split up. It's to much ground to cover." Gumball said, looking at the others. "I'll take cake and Lord Mono, and search the open fields and homes, you two search the forest."

""Sounds good to me," Marshall said, transforming into his bat form, and Fionna hopped on his back again. "Phone us if you find anything strange! Don't take it on alone!"

"You too." Gumball said, as he hopped on lord mono's back with cake.

"Be careful, Fi. Don't let that witch get near you!" cake told her sister, and Fionna nodded her head.

"Even if she tries, she'll get her head lopped off." Fionna said, gripping her sword handle.

"Meet back at the castle if you don't find anything." Gumball said, before they took off to the air.

"Let's go, Fi." Marshall said, as he too, took off, over top of the forest.

"Marshall, I can't see anything through these leaves." Fionna said, as she looked down at the tree tops.

"Don't worry... if she's near by, I should be able to smell her." Marshall said, as he swooped low over the tree tops. The two searched for hours, but they didn't find her. They flew back towards the Candy kingdom.

"What the stuff, where is she?!" Fionna said, as she held on tight to Marshall's back, as they flew. "Wait... something's wrong..." She stared at the kingdom in the distance, the bubble gum guards were standing, and surrounding the castle.

"EVIL DETECTED. EVIL DETECTED!" Their alarms were going off, And one of the guards was blasted with a ball of fire.

"She's in the castle!" Marshall growled, and he flew faster, blowing over the candy walls, before he transformed back, and grabbed Fionna's arm, and floated above the town.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laugh could be heard from the tree situated on top of the castle. Ashley was at the entrance to the prison where the Lich king was being contained. "You're to late! I'm going to set the Lich free, so he can destroy this pathetic world!"

"NO!" Fionna shouted, and Ashley cackled, as she turned around, and pointed her only hand at the amber surrounding the Lich.

She swirled her fingers around, and cracks formed in the amber, and the lich leaked out, like a gas. He formed on the floor, groaning, before he stood up, and his eyes locked on the evil witch.

"Witch... as a thank you for setting me free... I will make you my slave..." The Lich spoke in his raspy voice, and Ashley stopped cackling, as her mind was taken over by the Lich, and his powers.

"Fionna! those mind gems!" Marshall said, and Fionna fished around in her bag for them, and tossed one up to Marshall, before she pulled hers on over her head. Marshall transformed back into his bat form, Fionna standing on his back, as she drew her sword.

"HEY YOU BIG UGLY LICH! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Fionna shouted.

"Hahaha... Human... I thought I destroyed your kind, long ago..." The Lich King manipulated Ashley, and the two floated out of the entrance into the air. "Looks like I missed one though..."

"And you're not going to get rid of me, either!" Fionna told the Lich. The evil king merely laughed, at her statement, and Ashley lifted her good hand, and blasted the head off an approaching Bubble Gum Guardian. The guardian crashed onto the ground, and Fionna gasped. "THAT'S IT!"

"Fionna, no!" Marshall shouted, but she had leaped off his back, and attacked The Lich. She sliced her sword at Him, her blade just about to touch his head, when she stopped in the air, and couldn't move.

Ashley's hand was pointed at Fionna, and she was using her magic to hold the girl in the air.

"You think you can harm me, Human...? I think not." The Lich said, as he reached out a hand towards Fionna.

"NO!" Marshall shouted, as he slammed into the Lich, and brought him down to the ground. "Don't touch her!" The Vampire hissed at the Lich, and punched it in the skull.

"Marshall!" Fionna shouted, worried for him. The lich was having a hard time wrestling with the Vampire, but eventually, Marshall was blasted up into the air, by the Lich's magic. "MARSHALL!"

The Vampire stopped himself in the air, transforming back to his normal form, and he hissed with anger, glaring at the Lich with his demon eyes.

"That will be the LAST TIME you blast the VAMPIRE KING!" Marshall shouted.

"What about your little friend?" The Lich let out a raspy laugh, as Ashley twisted her hand, and Fionna felt the air leave her lungs, as her throat was being crushed by magic. "Now... Mr Vampire King... I can feel the evil in your veins... Join me, and help me destroy this pathetic world, that won't let you in, a wold you can only stand on the sides of, and watch..."

"LET HER GO!" Marshall yelled at The Lich and Ashley, and he growled. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Join me... and I'll let the girl live..." The Lich laughed again, and Ashley's magic grew tighter around Fionna's neck, choking every last air out of her lungs.

"Marshall..." Fionna choked out, and gripped the handle of her sword. "Don't..." She said, and she felt a warm power flow into her hands from the blade.

She gasp for breath, as Ashley hissed in pain. Fionna was still frozen in the air, but her sword was glowing red. She didn't have time to think about it, and she swung her arm with great effort, and lopped Ashley's last hand off.

The Witch Hissed in pain once more, and Fionna felt the magic let go of her, and she fell towards the earth.

"FIONNA!" Marshall swooped under her, and caught her in his arms. He held her tightly, and she hugged him back. He was afraid for her life... she could have been killed...

"Useless witch." The Lich muttered, as he grabbed Ashley by her hair, and picked her up. The Lich was weak, from having just woken from his slumber. He began to move, trying to escape the scene in his weak state, to go find his well of power.

"Marshall!" Fionna said, gripping his arm, and pointing with her sword at the escaping Lich.

"Oh no he doesn't." Marshall hissed, and flew after the Lich.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out, and Fionna looked up. Gumball was standing on Lord Monochromicorn's back, and so was Cake. "I will not let you make a mess of my Kingdom, and escape! Now Cake!"

"Man, that Lich is all kinds of nasty!" Cake said, as she stretched her body out, and formed into a giant hand. She slammed down over the Lich, and grabbed him.

"Let go of me... you stupid cat!" The Lich growled, and used his powers, to uncurl cake's fingers from him. He held his hand up, as Cake struggled to try and grab the Lich again. He blasted her away, and quickly took off.

"CAKE!" Fionna cried out in horror, and Marshall flew closer to the cat.

"Don't worry about me! go after him!" Cake said, pointing at the escaping Lich.

"Let's go," Marshall said, as he swung Fionna back up onto his back, and took off, turning into his bat form to fly faster.

"Cake... are you okay...?" Gumball asked, helping Cake up onto Lord Mono's back.

"I'm fine... let's go after that lich!" Cake said, and They took off after their friends.

"Fionna! Fionna!" The Ice queen had come out of no where, and was flying along side the adventuress and Marshall, "I can feel the evil! There is definitely something wrong in Aaa!"

"You're a little late, Ice queen! The Lich already attacked the Candy kingdom! now back off! we're chasing him!" Fionna shouted at the Queen, who could now see the Lich ahead of them.

The queen fell back, and she noticed Gumball. She got excited, and clapped her hands, "Prince Gumball! what a pleasure to see you! Are you following the Lich as well?"

"NOT NOW, ICE QUEEN!" Gumball shouted at the queen, and they continued on the trail of the Lich. He was to fast, for an old skeleton that had been locked away in amber for years.

"No! He's almost at his well of power!" Gumball shouted, as The Lich laughed evily, before diving down into a square like cave, with metal rails around it, and an old time sign.

"We have to stop him before he gets his power back!" Gumball yelled, and Marshall turned back into his normal form.

"... This is dangerous... Fionna almost died, and he can still manipulate Ashley and her powers..." Marshall said, but Fionna gripped her sword.

"I am not going to stand around up here, I am going after him, and I'm going to destroy that evil Lich!" Fionna held up her sword. "I have the sword you made me, to defend myself with. I will destroy him."

"... Fi..." Marshall looked at her, and grabbed her by the arms. He kissed her lips deeply, before he let go of her. "I'm going with you,"

"We're all going!" Gumball said, hopping of Lord Mono, who stomped out his declaration as well.

"This is our first end of the world, deal. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Cake said, as she fist bumped her sister.

"I suppose I'll tag along, if anything just to watch." Ice queen said, but really she just wanted to follow the prince around some more.

"Okay, no more standing around." Fionna said, as she looked down into the hole. "Let's go beat up some Lich butt!" She jumped down into the hole first.

"Hey! Don't be so hasty!" Marshall shouted, diving down after her. Lord mono dove down, and Gumball and cake jumped after them.

"... I don't understand why everyone is in such a hurry." Ice queen said, as she followed them down into the hole.

"It's cold..." Fionna said, as they reached the bottom, Marshall holding onto her, floating her down, while the others slid across Lord Mono's back, and landed on their feet. "There!"

The Lich King had dropped Ashley by the side of the well, and was about to touch the green liquid. It seemed to come up as a gas, and he inhaled it.

"NOT SO FAST!" Fionna shouted, as she ran forwards, ignoring the shouts of protest from her friends. She ran around the well, and attacked the Lich with her sword, but he batted her away, and she hit the ground hard.

"Augh..." She groaned, and lifted her head up. She saw pieces of the anti mind control gem fall off her head, and onto the ground. "No..."

"Fionna..." The Lich's raspy voice penetrated her head. "Join me, Fionna... help me destroy this world that has forsaken your kind..."

"... yes..." Fionna stood up, her eyes wide, she felt the Lich's spell penetrate her brain.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted as he floated towards her. "Fionna don't let him get in your head!"

"Come, Fionna... step into the muck... give your being to destruction..." The lich hissed, as he blasted Marshall away, and the vampire hit the wall.

"Fionna... no!" Marshall shouted. Fionna looked over at Marshall, and her cool breath could be seen. She gripped her sword, and looked down at it. The warm feelings of love rushed out of the sword, and into her hand. She could feel it... it was breaking the spell around her mind, Marshall's feelings, and her own.

"Fionna... give up..." The Lich continued on her mind.

"... NO!" Fionna shouted, and she lifted her sword, "I WON'T LET YOU MESS WITH MY HEAD!" She ran at the Lich, and swung her sword, lopping his head off.

"NOOOOO!" The Lich shouted in anger, and the rest of his body turned to ash.

"Fionna! good job!" Gumball shouted from across the pit. "You did great! You defeated him!"

"Yeah..." Fionna said, and laughed a bit, as she ran over to help Marshall to his feet. "I just... thought about all the feelings in the sword you made me... I used the power of l... liking some one a lot..." She said, blushing a bit, as she stuck her sword in her pack.

"Uh... you guys..." The Ice queen started, but they all looked at her.

"Shut up, Ice queen!" the group shouted, before they looked back at Marshall.

"Well I'm glad you're okay... Jeez." MArshall put his girlfriend in a head lock, and started to rub her hat around on her head. "You scared me! You're so hard headed, you don't think before you act!"

"Ahaha! hey! cut that out!" Fionna said, and she continued to laugh, as Marshall let her go, before pulling her into a tight hug. She blushed a bit, and hugged him back.

"Uhm... You guys..." The Queen said once more, and the group all turned to look at her, glaring.

"What is so important, that you keep interrupting us?!" Cake demanded from the queen.

"... Well, the witch." The queen said, pointing across the well. "... She's gone. Flew away."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" The group yelled at her.

"Well, you told me to shut up." The Queen huffed, crossing her arms.

"Dang! Now we still have Ashley to deal with!" Fionna said, as she let go of Marshall, and kicked a rock into the green sludge.

"No, I don't think she can do anything anymore.. she lost both of her hands, If she does cause trouble, we'll be able to find her again." Marshall said, as he stared at the empty spot, where Ashley used to be. "... plus we can always look another day... I think it's almost day break, and I don't have an umbrella with me."

"We should get going, it's been a long night..." Gumball said, and yawned. The whole group finally noticed how tired they were, and Fionna nodded her head.

They all made it back out of the cave, and they could see the sun breaking on the horizon.

"Quick Marshall, in my bag," Fionna said, and Marshall turned into his bat form, and dove into her bag quickly. "I'll take Marshall home, I'll see you guys later." Fionna told the others.

"Alright, you be careful," Gumball said, smiling at the brave Heroine, who had just saved the Kingdom, and the world. "I'll take Cake home."

"See you later, Fi." Cake said, hugging her sister, she was proud of Fionna.

"Fi... you don't have to take me home," Marshall said from her back pack.

"I want to... besides, I'd rather spend some time with you right now, away from the others." Fionna said, blushing softly. She was glad he couldn't see her cheeks at the moment.

"Alright." The Vampire chuckled. Fionna didn't take long, before she made it back to the vampire's cave, and he crawled out of her bag, and turned back into his normal form. "Let's hit the hay, Fi. You look exhausted."

"I am..." she said, yawning, and the Vampire picked her up, and flew her inside, up to his room. He lay her down on his bed, and she was already fast asleep. He chuckled one more, before he took her bag and sword off of her back, before laying down beside her, and covering them both with the blankets.

He kissed her forehead, before he too, drifted off to sleep, holding the brave girl in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, this chapter is all Fiolee fluff.**

**Because ther just hasn't been enough fluff, so I thought I'd make a whole chapter of fluff for you all to enjoy.**

**Hope that's alright with everyone.~**

A week later, Fionna was sitting at the breakfast table with Cake, eating some eggs. The Cat sat there, watching her sister eat whole heartily.

Fionna had been spending the nights, and most of the day, looking for that witch Ashley. They hadn't found her since she escaped the Lich's well of power cave.

The same cave that Gumball had filled in with cement. The Lich may have been defeated, but they didn't want anything to fall into that evil well of power, and turn evil.

"... Is something wrong, Cake...?" Fionna asked. She had noticed that her older sister had been staring at her for a long time, and Cake sighed a bit, as she set her cup of tea down on the table. "Are you still hurting from the battle...?"

"No..." Cake said, and she moved her finger around the edge of her cup. "... But, I don't think I can go adventuring with you... for a while, Fi."

"Why? what's wrong?" Fionna asked, setting her fork down on the table, and listening intently.

"... Fionna, I'm... I'm pregnant..." The cat said, and Fionna froze, and her mouth opened wide. "Fionna? Fionna what's wrong?!"

"Tha... THAT'S AMAZING CAKE!" Fionna said, jumping up onto the table, filled with excitement. "OH GLOB! YOU'RE GUNNA BE A MOM! AND I'M GUNNA BE AN AUNT! THIS IS GREAT!"

"Haha, I'm glad you're happy!" Cake said, and she stood up, to do a dance with Fionna.

"But... that totally sucks you can't come adventuring with me..." Fionna said, grabbing the straps of her bag, and gripping them tightly. "You'll be okay though... right? I still need to find that Ashley, before something bad happens..."

"Yes, I'll be alright. But I can't be fighting and beating up witches when I have another life to look after." Cake said, patting her stomach.

"Haha... You and Lord Mono have been busy," Fionna said, and Cake made a face.

"Yes, but don't you and Marshall think you can be doing things like that!" Cake said, shaking a finger at Fionna.

"Like what...? Eating Cabbage together? Marshall doesn't like cabbage." Fionna said, clearly the cat hadn't explained much to the girl.

"... yeah... Like eating Cabbage." Cake said, nodding her head. The girls jumped off the table, and Cake looked over at Fionna.

"Maybe I should explain stuff to you..." Cake said, thinking hard. If Fionna knew things, then perhaps she couldn't be tricked into doing certain things with the Vampire. That way, Cake wouldn't have to worry about Fionna. "Fionna, sit down. Let me explain... The Birds and the Bee's..."

Fionna wandered out of the Tree house after Cake finished explaining all sorts of stuff to her, and her mind was spinning in 8 different directions. She wasn't smart enough to comprehend half the things Cake filled her mind with, like what mom's and dad's do... and what boys really want out of girls...

"... Does Marshall just want those kinds of things from me...?" Fionna asked, grabbing her head, as her mind spun out of control.

"Fionna," Gumball called out to her, as he walked across the grassy plain, carrying a basket of wild berries. "This is rare, for you to be out in the morning. What's on your mind? You look dizzy..."

"Gumball..." Fionna said, and she looked up at the pink prince. He was a boy, did he just want things Cake just explained...? "Ah... don't come any closer to me!"

"What...? What's wrong, Fionna? Are you sick?" Gumball asked, touching her shoulder.

"HYAAA! I'm going to get pregnant!" Fionna cried out, as she smacked the Prince's hand away. "D-don't touch me!"

"Pregnant...?!" Gumball asked, blushing a bright red. "Fionna, that's not how that works..." The Prince became uncomfortable, and he held up a hand, "You won't get pregnant from that... But what's got you thinking about stuff like that?"

"C-Cake was just... explaining how she got pregnant... and that... guys all want the same thing, and I should be careful... cause I could..." Fionna grabbed her head, as her mind spun out of control again.

"What...? Cake's pregnant?" Gumball asked, and his cheeks blushed again. "That... wow... Good for her." The Prince smiled, but he saw Fionna was still confused. "... Fionna, you need to stop thinking about things, you're to young for stuff like that anyways..."

"Oh... I have to be a certain age...?" Fionna asked curiously, and the Prince shifted his feet nervously.

"Well, you should be at least a few years older, before thinking about stuff like that," The Prince told her, "but maybe much later."

"Oh... Okay." Fionna said, smiling as she thought about how she wouldn't have to worry about such things, for a few more years. "Alright then, that's a load off my back!"

"Haa..." Gumball sighed out, the girl could be really dense. He'd have to let Cake know that she should explain things better, instead of generalizing things. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Oh, I was going to go look for Ashley." Fionna said, gripping the straps on her bag. "Before Marshall wakes up."

"Hmm, I'd feel better if he was with you... If cake isn't around,t then maybe you should wait for him." Gumball told her, and Fionna blinked.

"I can handle myself..." Fionna told him, puffing out her chest bravely. "She doesn't scare me anymore!"

"Yes, but you've never really faced anything like her by yourself, before... you always have help.." Gumball told her, and Fionna's looked crest fallen. "... Fionna, I'm not doubting your strength... but what if something serious happened to you, you'd be alone, and no one would be able to come help you." The prince told her, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Just, come hang out with me, till Marshall is fully functional."

"... Fine..." Fionna said, frowning still. The pink prince did have a point, she wouldn't want to make anyone worry, or mad at her, for heading out alone. She knew Marshall would be upset with her.

"Alright, Let's go to the Candy Castle, I'll make you some wild berry tarts." Gumball told her, and they headed off to the candy kingdom.

As they entered the town, Fionna looked around at the damage cause by the Lich's awakening. She felt terrible about it, though there was nothing she could have done to prevent the falls of the Bubble Gum Guardians. Gumball lead her inside, and up to his Kitchen Lab.

"Here, help me pick the stems off the berries." Gumball said, handing her the basket. She began picking up berries, and pulling the tiny stems out. "So, how are things going with you and Marshall, anyways?"

"Really great," Fionna said, smiling at Gumball. The Prince felt a pang of jealousy, but he was still friends with the both of them. "I like spending time with him, a lot. He goes adventuring with me in dungeons... but lately, because we've been looking for Ashley, he seems on edge... all over protective."

"Well, The witch does want to kill you. She even woke up the Lich for that," Gumball muttered darkly, as he flattened out the crusts into tiny tart tins. "But Marshall is always over protective about things he considers his... and you ARE his girlfriend."

"Heehee... yeah." Fionna said, blushing a bright red. Gumball felt like puking, but he just concentrated on the tarts. "I really like him... A lot..."

"I know..." Gumball said sadly, and that caught Fionna's attention.

"What's wrong, PG?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking." Gumball said, waving a hand at her.

"Well you can talk to me about it." Fionna told him,smiling brightly. Gumball looked over at her, then looked away. He wanted to tell her everything, that he liked her a lot as well, but he didn't want to stress her out, she already had a lot on her plate. Besides... those two were in love with each other, but again, they were too chicken to tell one another.

"I was just thinking about what kind of potion I should put in these tarts." Gumball said, smiling at Fionna, who's face turned white.

"Uhm... none." Fionna told him, and she handed him the bowl, of what she hoped to be, just normal berries. "None is a good plan."

"Haha, alright." The Prince said, as he piled the berries into each tart, and covered them, before he put them in the oven.

The phone rang and Gumball walked over to it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said curiously, then he looked over at Fionna. "Oh, Marshall. Yeah, she's right here."

Gumball stood there for a moment, then made a sour face. "No I'm not feeding her strange things, but maybe I will."

"I SWEAR TO GOD, GUMWAD. IF I GET THERE AND SHE'S TURNED INTO A TURTLE OR A SQUID, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART, AND-" Gumball hung up the phone at that moment, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Gumball, did you really have to tease Marshall like that?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes. He deserves it," Gumball stated, referring to the fact that Marshall practically had Fionna all to himself. "Let's play a prank on him,"

"OKAY!" Fionna said excitedly, and she clapped her hands.

Marshall flew into the Castle, holding an umbrella over his head. He was fuming with anger, at the thought of Fionna being here alone, with some guy. Even though that guy was Gumball, but that still made him nervous. He closed the shutters to keep the sun out, and he looked around the room, wondering where his girlfriend was, and if she was still Fionna.

"Marshall!" A voice called out to him, and a pink bunny hopped over towards him, wearing a tiny little crown on it's head. Marshall froze, and stared at it. "I'm sorry Marshall, I made these tarts, and we ate them. But I guess I used the wrong berries in them..."

"GLOB DANG IT, GUMWAD." MArshall grabbed the bunny prince by the scruff of it's neck, and held him up. "I'm going to-"

"Marshall!" A voice called out from the counter, and he looked over at it, hissing. He then stopped. There was a sandy colored bunny, with big blue eyes, sitting on the counter. "Put him down, Marshall, It was an accident!"

"Fionna...?" Marshall asked, floating over to her, still holding the gumwad in his hand. "... You look so cute..." The Vampire said, as he tickled her little bunny chin with his finger, and she giggled.

"Marshall, put Gumball down." Fionna told him, and the vampire sighed, as he put the prince on the counter. The Prince brushed himself off with his bunny paws, and looked at Marshall, crossing his little bunny arms.

"Sheesh. I don't even want know what you're going to do, when I tell you I can't reverse this, if I'm a bunny." The prince said, and the Vampire's eyes widdened.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, and the prince leaped out of the Vampire Kings reach, "I WILL KILL YOU, GUMBALL! YOU'RE SO STUPID! NOT THINKING, AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

"Marshall," Fionna said, looking up at her boyfriend, with those big bunny eyes. "Marshall, It'll be okay... I still like you a lot..."

Marshall looked at her, and sighed. Even as a tiny bunny, he still loved her... He picked her up, and held her gently as he looked at her.

"Fi... I'll find a way to turn you back to normal..." Marshall told her, "even if you're stuck like this... I still love you..."

The tiny bunny Fionna blushed a bright red as Marshall used such a big word for the first time, and she reached her bunny paws out to him.

With a loud bang, there was a cloud of smoke in two parts of the room. One on the counter, and one in Marshall's hands. He was holding a normal Fionna now, and her cheeks were still a cherry red.

"F-Fionna?!" Marshall asked, and he looked over at a normal Gumball, who looked like he was going to puke. "Wh-what the...!?"

"Relax, it was a timed potion I used." Gumball said, smirking a bit. "Thought we'd pull a prank on you."

"Why you-" Marshall growled at the prince, but his attention was brought back to Fionna. "ha... I'm just glad that it wasn't permanent."

Marshall set Fionna down on her feet, before he turned to Gumball, and cracked his knuckles. The Prince's eyes widened, and he jumped off the counter onto his feet.

"Hey now, it was just a prank..." The Prince said, holding up his hands. "You do it all the time..."

"Yeah, but you should know, not to mess with my girlfriend..." Marshall said, smirking evily, before he chased the prince out of the kitchen.

Fionna stood there, shuffling her feet a bit. She never heard Marshall actually say he loved her... Well, there was that song... but it was just a song, one they were using to make a mountain cry.

Her cheeks still burned a bright red, as she thought about it, but she couldn't stop smiling stupidly.

"OW!" Gumball cried out, and Fionna looked up, and ran after her friends out of the Kitchen, to stop Marshall from hurting Gumball to much.

The couple left the castle, after Marshall was done beating on Gumball. Fionna felt bad for the prince, because the had both come up with the prank together. She looked up at Marshall, who was holding her hand as they headed off to continue their search for Ashley.

"... What's up...?" Marshall asked her curiously, looking down at her. "Something on your mind...?"

"No, not really." Fionna said, looking away from him. "Oh, but Cake is pregnant!"

"... Whoa." Marshall said, and smiled, "That's cool, you're gunna be an aunt."

"Yeah." Fionna smiled, then she thought about the conversation she had with Cake, and her cheeks turned red once more. "I uh... also learned about the birds and the bee's..."

"HA." Marshall let out a loud laugh at that, and he almost doubled over. "Oh, that must have been fun, coming from an over protective cat!"

"No, it wasn't!" Fionna frowned, and looked up at him. "But Gumball told me how it wouldn't happen for years."

"haha, oh... geez. That's not how things work at all." Marshall continued to laugh, and looked at her. "But, it's true, you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff for a while."

"Oh, good." Fionna smiled, afraid Marshall might inform her differently.

"Yes, you're to innocent, it might take you 10, or 20 years." Marshall said, laughing a bit still.

"Fine by me." Fionna smiled brightly. "Can't adventure if you're pregnant. That's why Cake is hanging out with LM."

"Hmm, yeah that's a good point." Marshall said, and he gripped Fionna's hand. He hoped he had some sort of future with Fionna, but, she would keep on aging, while he stayed forever young...

The Vampire tried not to show his sadness, that his precious time with Fionna was short... he didn't want to think about it, and she was to young to talk about it with...

The two walked around the candy kingdom, searching for signs of the evil witch, but just like all the other times they looked, they didn't find anything.

It was Night time, by the time they gave up, and Marshall sat on top of his cave, with Fionna beside him. They were looking out at the stars while holding hands.

"Hey Marshall...?" Fionna looked over at him, and he turned his head to face her. "... About what you said earlier..."

"What part? Goblin boogers? Or Unicorn boogers?" Marshall asked, referring to the joke he made earlier while they searched for the witch.

"No... uhm... earlier than that. At Gumballs..." Fionna said, scratching her cheek with her finger. "I uhm... nah, never mind..."

"Hey now," Marshall said, gripping her hand, and taking her chin with his fingers, he turned her head to make her look up at him. "What is on your mind...?"

"... Did you mean it...?" She asked him curiously, And Marshall raised a confused eyebrow. "what you said... about love..."

"Oh... OOOH." Marshall eyes widened, as he now remembered what he said to the bunny girl, while she was a bunny. He made a face, he had been hoping she wouldn't have picked up on just that word... he knew it was a bit soon... but he couldn't help it. He did love her... the way she beat up beasts and witches... the way she was always striving for justice... her smile, laugh, blush... her sleeping face... He loved it all... He looked down at the big blue eyes that stared at him, and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes Fi, I did." Marshall told her firmly, unable to stop himself. "I meant it."

"Good." Fionna said, and the vampire blinked in confusion. "Cause uh... I uh..." The human girl blushed a cherry red. "... love you... too..."

"Well, I'm glad, or I'd feel really uncool if you hated me." A smile spread across the Vampire's face, and he tilted her head up, making sure she kept looking at him. The vampire leaned in, and Fionna closed her eyes.

She enjoyed the soft cool kiss from her vampire boyfriend, who always made her heart beat fast, and stomach flutter.

"How about a movie...?" Marshall asked her, after he pulled away from her.

"Sure," Fionna said, as she stood up on top of the cave. "Sounds good!"

She jumped down, and trotted into the cave, as Marshall floated after her. When they were inside, he popped a movie in, and looked over at Fionna, who was sitting on the couch, moving around a bit, because she was uncomfortable. He smiled, as he flew over to her, and swooped her up off the couch, and into his arms. He turned in the air, holding her to his chest.

"Marshall...!" Fionna said, a bit surprised, he had moved so quickly...

"Just relax, and watch the movie." Marshall told her, smiling, as they both looked at the screen. The couple continued their night together with a few movies, before it was late.

"Hmm, I'm getting tired..." The vampire said, as he turned off the TV. He noticed Fionna yawn, and he smiled, as he pulled her hat off of her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's go to sleep."

"Best idea... ever..." Fionna said, hugging Marshall tightly, as he floated up stairs with her, and settled on the bed. He pulled the blankets up over them, and continued to run his fingers through his precious bunny girl's golden locks. "Hmm... Good night , Marshall... Love you..." she mumbled against his chest, the cool fingers playing through her hair helped lull her to sleep faster.

"Hmm, I love you more, Fi... Night..." The vampire said, kissing her forehead before he too, fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers.  
So, here's the next chapter. I knda hit a writers block on this one, so I'm sorry that it's shorter than normal.**

**please forgive me~**

"We need to re-evaluate our tactics, on finding Ashley." Gumball said, as they group stared at a map of Aaa.

Marshall, Fionna, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn were all around the table Gumball had out, with the map on it. He had marked off the places they checked for the witch.

"She might be moving from place to place, to keep us on our toes." Fionna said, as she looked at the map, frowning. "That or she is in hiding for ever..."

"Doubtful, she's to prideful." Marshall said, his arms crossed. He was thinking hard about where the witch would be, but she was in none of her favorite places. "She'll come back, looking for blood..."

"Well she can't have it!" Cake said, smacking her paw on the table.

The group had been searching for Ashley for 2 weeks now, since the Lich King show down, but the witch was clearly evasive. They were all beginning to get frustrated with the search.

"We'll have to check everything again, look under rock, every tree..." Gumball said, as he pulled pins out of the map, sighing.

"We already did that, Gumball." Fionna said, looking up at the prince, "But nothing...!"

"Maybe we should wait for her to come out of hiding, that would be easiest... but we always need to be on our toes." Marshall said, and he looked at Gumball.

"... That actually might work." Gumball said, and he tapped his finger on the table. "... I guess... it is all we can really do, anyways." He sighed out. There was a loud ding in the room, and the Prince smiled. "Ah, my cream puffs are ready!"

"Oh glob..." Marshall rolled his eyes, while the prince went and pulled out the baked goods, and placed them on the counter to let them cool.

"Augh, I didn't put anything funny in them, this time!" Gumball said, frowning at Marshall, "You just can't seem to take a joke, can you?"

"No, because you messed with my Fionna," Marshall said, hugging his girlfriend's head to his chest. "No one messes with MY Fi."

"Just cause you're dating, doesn't mean she's yours!" Gumball said, frowning at Marshall. "She's her own person."

"Nope, mine." Marshall said, flashing a toothy grin at the Gum prince.

"HEY." Cake said, her hands on her hips, as she grew in size, towering over the others. "Stop acting like children, and get along!"

Gumball and Marshall both pouted, and looked away from the other. The two of them had been at each other's throats since the bunny incident.

"Hmm... Guys, please stop arguing like that," Fionna told them, shaking a finger.

"Alright..." Marshall said, as he looked over at Fionna, and smiled.

"Now both of you say you're sorry." Fionna told them, and Marshall sighed along with Gumball.

"Sorry," They both muttered to each other, both not really meaning it.

"Good, now let's eat the cream puffs." Fionna said, as she went over to the counter, and sat on a stool. She grabbed one off the tray, and took a bite out of it.

Marshall waited a minuet, watching her, before he decided Gumball didn't do anything strange this time, and he floated over, and picked on up, to suck the red cream out of it, that Gumball filled them with.

"Sweet babies!" Cake said, taking one, and feeding it to Lord Mono, while she nibbled on another.

"These are great, Gumball!" Fionna told the Prince, who smiled at them all.

"Yeah, they're okay," Marshall said, as he tossed the shriveled up cream puff in the trash. It was a pretty good comment coming from Marshall, so Gumball just accepted it with a grin.

"To bad, I put something in yours," Gumball said, causing the Vampire to straighten up, and glare at the prince. "Kidding,"

"You better be!" Marshall hissed, and Fionna sighed. She guessed this was just the way they were. They were boys. She looked up at them, and she watched as they argued. She knew they had potential to be best friends, she didn't see why they weren't.

"You boys need to stop arguing, and start being nicer to each other." Cake said, as she finished eating her cream puff, and she went to take another. "You all hang out, all the time, and you both got along so well during the festival, and before. Smarten up, and stop bickering."

"... Fine..." Both boys sighed, after they got the scolding from the cat.

"Haha, they won't listen to me, but they'll listen to you." Fionna said to Cake, who beamed.

"You just gotta know how to talk to them." The Cat said, waving a hand.

"Hey, we're not monkeys," Marshall said, and Gumball nodded his head, crossing his arms.

Fionna giggled, and she got up from the stool. "Well, we've decided what we're doing about Ashley... but what should we do while we wait for her to come back out of hiding...?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I know what I want to do," Marshall said, floating around his girlfriends head, and kissing her cheek. "How about we go to the party in the woods tonight?" He looked up at the others.

"Oh, the one LSP is having...?" Gumball asked, and he thought about it. "Sure, why not."

"Oh, oh! It's going to be so much fun!" Cake said, wiggling her arms around above her head.

"Haha, great! Let's go!" Fionna said excitedly. Marshall grabbed her hands, and soared out the window with her, while the others followed on lord Mono.

They descended over the warmly lit shindig that was happening in the forest. There were orange lanterns all around them, and music was being played by one of the bears.

"Hmm, this is certainly rowdy." Gumball said, looking around as he got off of Lord Mono. "But I like it."

"OH MY GLOB, you guys made it!" LSP said, floating over to them. "This is going to be SO fantastic! I haven't seen you guys in FOREVER!"

"Haha, we saved you last week, from a wolf." Fionna said, smiling at LSP, who waved a hand at her.

"Hush, just come dance!" LSP said, grabbing Fionna's hand, and dragging her off towards where people were dancing.

"HEY!" Marshall hissed after the lumpy prince, and Gumball just put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a shame. Having your girlfriend stolen by LSP." Gumball said, looking at Marshall.

"Shut up, gumbutt!" Marshall said, and Gumball laughed a bit.

"Go get her back, before some one else takes her." Gumball told Marshall, as they watched Fionna dance with LSP.

"... Is that a threat...?" Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow at Gumball. "I know you like her..."

"...Maybe," Gumball said, shrugging his shoulders. "I do like her, but I could never make her happy... you make her happy." Gumball looked at Marshall. "But if you make her sad, you better prepare to have her actually stolen."

"... Touch her and I'll drain you." Marshall threatened, but looked away. "... You lost your chance..."

"Yeah, I did." Gumball said sadly, as he stared at the ground. He didn't know how much it hurt to hear some one else say it...

"LSP, STOP TOUCHING HER!" Marshall hissed at the purple prince, and he flew over towards them, and pulled Fionna away.

Gumball continued to watch them, and realized he didn't really mind it much. They were happy... She was happy... That's all that mattered.

"Oh, a party!" A voice called behind Gumball, and the prince froze, before turning around. His eyes wide, as he saw the Ice Queen. "OH! PRINCE GUMBALL!"

"Oh no..." Gumball said, but the queen was right beside him in a second, smiling.

"I didn't know you would be here, or I would have worn something prettier!" She said, as she gestured to her skin tight snow suit. "Dance with me! Please?!"

"Uh..." Gumball looked away, before he sighed out. She had asked nicely... "Fine, alright."

"Hey, look at that weird crazy scene." Marshall said, as he spun Fionna around with his hand, to show her. The Gumball prince was awkwardly dancing with an overly excited Ice Queen, who was moving wildly to the tunes. "... Is this a nightmare...?"

"Hmm," Fionna watched them carefully. She knew the queen had been pretty good lately, but she could snap at any moment. "I still don't trust her..."

"Hey, she's just a lonely old woman, looking for love." Marshall said, and dipped Fionna elegantly. "Like me. But I found it."

"Haha, you're an old woman," Fionna said, laughing, and Marshall laughed too, before he stood her back up.

The party went on for most of the night. When Fionna began to grow tired, and Cake had already fallen asleep on Lord Mono's back, Marshall decided it was time to take them home. He looked over at Gumball, who was busy talking with the Ice Queen, they sure had grown closer together in just a few hours. They must have been discussing pastries...

"LATER GUMBUTT!" Marshall shouted out at the Prince, who turned and waved good bye.

Marshall held Fionna's hand as he walked back to the tree house with her, while Lord Mono flew ahead to take cake home first. The vampire was enjoying the evening walk, with his tired little bunny girl.

"You've been staying up late a lot because of me..." Marshall said, gripping her hand a bit tighter.

"Well, I love you... and junk... why wouldn't I...?" Fionna smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her, before kissing the top of her head.

"You're to cute, Fi." He said happily. They continued to walk, and he looked around. "... Fi... if you could live forever... would you...?" Marshall asked curiously, and looked over at her.

"Of course, what a silly question." Fionna told him, and he smiled at her.

"Even if it meant never seeing the sun again...?" He continued, and they stopped on the grassy hill. "... could only eat red...?"

"... If I got to be with you, I would still say yes." Fionna told him, and Marshall felt his heart beat.

She would drop life for him... the sun... food... for him... He smiled at her with his sharp teeth, before he kissed her cheek.

"Well then, I need to keep that in mind." He said, before they continued their way back to the tree house.

Marshall stopped outside the door, and Fionna yawned loudly, before she turned to look up at him.

"Good night, Marsh." she said, smiling happily and brightly at him.

"Hmm..." Marshall leaned in, and captured her lips with his cool ones. His fingers stroked her chin, as he kissed her, and he pulled back, and smiled as he looked deep into her big blue eyes with his own dary grey ones. "Night, Fi. Love you~"

"Haha, love you too..." The embarrassed Fionna said, before she hurried inside.

The vampire floated outside the door for a moment, blushing a bit himself. He floated away, before heading home. He never wanted to let her go, to be apart from her, but he knew it would do her some good to sleep alone every now and then.

Fionna went up stairs to her room, and put her pajama's on. She crawled into bed, the thoughts of Marshall's questions still on her mind, and the feel of his lips on hers. She giggled as she pulled the blankets up to her face, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

Marshall floated into his house, and sighed a bit, as he opened up his fridge when he got there, and pulled out some apples. He drained them of their color, before tossing them, and he floated back into the living room, and picked up his bass. He began plucking a few cords on it, when he heard something behind him.

He swiftly turned around, hissing loudly.

"Hello, Marshall." A sickly sweet voice, mixed with a raspy one called out to the Vampire King, entrancing him. It was Ashley... but not Ashley...

His bass fell to the ground with a loud thud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay! So today, I made an even longer chapter for all of you, to make up for the poor excuse I wrote yesterday.**

**once again, I'd like to let you know, that this still isn't the end. I think I'd like to add a bit more, because I don't want this adventure to end. So if you're all willing to read what I write, and willing to stick it out, I'd really love to have you all along for the ride.**

**I appreciate each an every reader I get, and once again, your reviews really warm my heart. I consider all of you friends, even if we never talked, or I don't know your name.**

**Thank you so much for your loyalty as readers, and please enjoy this very special chapter~**

Fionna woke up around lunch time the next day, and she yawned into her hand. She pulled herself out of bed, and took a bath.

As she sat in the warm water, she was doing some thinking. She wanted to be with Marshall forever, She loved him so much... The young girl closed her eyes, as she thought about him. Yes, she loved him dearly... if anything happened to him, she didn't know what she would do...

She opened her eyes, and sighed out, as she placed a cold cloth on her head, and leaned back in the tub. "Well, if we're just waiting around for Ashley, I'll see what he's doing today." Fionna smiled happily as she thought about spending the afternoon with Marshall, maybe she'd bring BMO over, and they could play some games?

She got out of the tub, and dressed herself. She towel dried her long honey colored hair, as she hurried down stairs for some brunch.

"Hey Cake!" Fionna said happily, as the older cat put muffins on the table. "MM! BANANA MUFFINS!"

She laughed excitedly as she took one, and took a big bite out of it.

"What do you have planned today...?" Cake asked her sister, who was still drying her hair.

"I was going to go hang out with Marshall." She said, and finished her muffin. She tossed the towel on a branch, and pulled her hat on her head messily, leaving her hair down. "Play some BMO."

"Alright, but you be careful." Cake said, waving a finger at Fionna. "Ashley might show up at any moment."

"I know Cake. That's why I'm bringing my sword too." Fionna said, as she grabbed her pack, and pulled it on. Her sword was in a loop attached to the bag, the sword Marshall had made for her. "Come on BMO!"

Fionna picked up the small computer, and put him in her pack as well. The computer giggled, as Fiona pushed all her hair up into her hat, and closed it up. "I'll see you later Cake!"

Fionna jogged out the door, heading towards Marshall's cave. She wanted to surprise him, hopefully she would catch him asleep. She giggled, holding her hands to her cheeks.

Fionna happily danced into the cave, excited to surprise Marshall now, but she stopped. His door was wide open, and the door frame was decaying.

"... Marshall...?" Fionna said softly, and she hurried inside the house. Parts of the carpet had decayed, and some parts of the walls. "MARSHALL!? MARSHALL!"

Fionna was beginning to panic. Marshall was no where in his house, and it looked like there was a struggling, judging from some claw marks on the walls. She looked around, her heart racing, but it seemed to stop, when she saw his bass on the ground, the strings all snapped.

Marshall's precious bass was damaged...

"BMO! PHONE GUMBALL!" Fionna shouted, the little computer had been helping her look for Marshall. The human girl collected the bass in her arms, and she fought back tears.

Marshall was missing...

"FIONNA!" Gumball came running into Marshall's house, and he saw Fionna crouched on the ground, still clutching Marshall's bass to her person. The blade had cut her arms a bit, from how tight she had been holding it. "Fionna..."

The prince knelt in front of the human girl, whose bangs covered her eyes. He could feel the pain and worry radiating off of her, and he touched her shoulder.

"Gumball..." Fionna looked up at the Prince, and a single tear escaped her eyes. Marshall had never seen the tough girl cry, but here she was, in pain over not being able to find Marshall... "He's not here... and his bass... He would never leave it behind like this... never..."

Gumball looked at the ax, and saw the scorch marks, and damaged strings on it. Fionna was right, Marshall was extremely possessive of his bass, he would never let it reach this condition, and he would never leave it that way either.

Gumball feared the worst, this was Ashley's doing, she had done something to Marshall. The prince looked around at the decay, and became confused. If it was Ashley, why were things decaying...? The witch could use any magic she wanted...

"Fionna, we should get out of here." Gumball said, gripping her shoulders. "We need to relocate everyone outside of the candy kingdom, into the castle, it's not safe out here."

"But..." Fionna looked up at Gumball. "I need to find Marshall! he might be hurt! What if he was caught in the sun?!"

"I'm sure Marshall is okay. Ashley wouldn't kill him." Gumball said, certain of this fact. She wanted Marshall all to herself, she wouldn't kill her prize. "But we need to get everyone else to safety... You can bring the bass."

Fionna clutched the bass to her chest, and nodded her head. She stood up and looked over at BMO, who was playing with some of Marshall's laundry.

Fionna picked up the computer, who held onto a striped sweater, and she stuffed BMO into her pack. She pulled the strap on the bass, around herself, and she looked over at Gumball, who took her hand comfortingly, and lead her out of the cave.

The two of them spent all afternoon, gathering the citizens who lived outside the walls of the Candy kingdom. They had everyone in the town square, and Gumball sighed, he knew he had to inform them of the danger.

"Candy citizens! I have gathered you all here today, to inform you of a great danger, haunting our kingdom! I must ask all of you to please stay inside the castle town, until it is safe outside the walls!"

The crowd began to murmur to each other, and Gumball held up his hands.

"Citizens, please! it is safe inside these walls, there is no need to be worried!" The Prince announced, and everyone began to calm back down. "To those of you need a place to stay, you are welcome in the castle!"

Gumball sighed, as he turned around to go back inside the throne room. He stopped, as he looked over at the miserable Fionna, who couldn't even be comforted by Cake, who was with her, hugging her.

"Gumball, we need to find Marshall..." Cake said, stretching her head over to the prince to speak with him quietly. "I know you two don't like each other, but Fionna loves him. We can't leave him out there to get hurt or die..."

"I consider Marshall a treasured friend."Gumball told Cake, and he adjusted the pin on the front of his prince jacket. "I'm worried about him too... something feels very wrong... that house was all skronked up, and in a wrong way..."

"What should we do...?" Cake asked, and looked over at Fionna, who was still clutching the bass with her hands.

"All we can do... is wait..." Gumball said, clenching his fists. He walked over to Fionna, and touched her shoulders. "Fionna...?"

Fionna looked up at Gumball, her sadness clouding up her big blue eyes. He had fixed the strings on the bass for her, and cleaned it up, to make her feel better.

But it had only made her more upset.

"Gumball... I don't know what to do... I can't... think..." Fionna looked down at the bass. "It's Marshall... there's something wrong... He's to powerful to let Ashley over power him..."

Gumball felt something churn in his stomach. It made him sick to think about it, but Fionna was right. What ever attacked Marshall, was stronger than the Vampire King himself, son of the Lady of the NightOsphere...

"Heather..." Gumball spun around, and looked at a mirror. he ran over to it. "PEPPERMINT MAID! HURRY IN HERE!"

The maid came in the room, smiling innocently. "Yes, your highness?"

"Call Heather Abadeer in the NightOsphere." Gumball said, looking at the Maid. "I know you can do it, I've seen your room."

The maid laughed nervously, before she inched over to the mirror. She coughed into her hand, and looked at Fionna and Marshall, before she put her hands on the mirror, and began chanting words of evil.

The mirror swirled with colors, and Fionna stood up. the image of Heather Abadeer appeared in the mirror.

"Oh, I thought it was my son phoning." The demon woman said, and she crossed her arms. "Have you managed to catch Ashley yet...? It's been a month..."

"Sorry, but no..." Gumball said, and Heather uncrossed her arms, as she saw the worry in his eyes, and the sadness in the girls behind the prince. She then noticed the bass in Fionna's arms, and how she clutched it.

"What happened to Marshall...?!" The woman demanded, and she looked menacing. "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Something happened to him! In his own home! He's missing now!" Fionna said, and tears finally fell down her cheeks. "Marshall is missing! and he might be hurt!"

"Fionna...!" Gumball called out, and he ran over to her, as she cried. "Fionna, pull yourself together."

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN HURT AN ABADEER!" Heather seemed to go into a rage. Flames licked the edges of the mirror, and she stepped out of it, using it as a portal. "I WILL NO ACCEPT THIS."

"My lady, please!" Gumball said, holding a crying Fionna. "Something happened with the Lich King a month ago... when you called us about Ashley escaping. She had awoken the king, and was possessed... but she disappeared..."

"The Lich King...?" Heather seemed shocked at this news, horrified even. "... impossible..."

"It's true..." Gumball said, and he hugged Fionna tightly. "I feel... like we're doomed..."

"PRINCE GUMBALL!" A voice shrieked out. The Ice queen touched down on the balcony, and ran inside. She had her penguin Gabrielle with her, and the penguin dropped on the ground, and stood next to heather. "Prince Gumball...! There is something wrong! all the spirits have ran away, and are cowering on the outskirts of your kingdom! It's not safe here...!"

"What...?" Gumball asked, looking shocked.

"What's wrong with her...?" The ice queen asked, pointing at Fionna.

"LUMP, OFF! ICE QUEEN!" Fionna shouted, as she stood up, gripping the bass. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR CRAZY!"

"No... she's right..." Heather said, looking around. "There is an aura in the air... it's unsettling..."

Gumball stood up. He didn't mind much, if the Ice queen said that there was something wrong, it could have been the crazy in her that was saying it... but now the Ruler and Lad of all things evil, was saying it.

That made Gumball's stomach turn and twist even more, and he looked at Fionna, who was staring at heather, she had come to the same thoughts as Gumball.

There was something wrong in the land of Aaa, horribly wrong...

"LICH ALERT! LICH ALERT!" The group turned to the balcony, and ran out onto it, hearing the new Gumball Guardians sounding the alarm.

the group looked down to see the banana guards rushing to defend the castle, while all the citizens ran inside, frightened.

"LICH?!" Fionna shouted, horrified, and she looked up, as the Gumball guardian blasted something down. It was Ashley...

But was really horrified Fionna, was that Marshall was helping her up. It wasn't the fact that Ashley's face had been blown half off, to reveal the lich underneath her skin... no... It was that Marshall was there helping him.

"HAHAHAHA, I WILL DESTROY ALL LIVING CREATURES!" The Lich laughed, as he summoned up fire, and blasted the banana guards back. "STARTING WITH THE CANDY KINGDOM!"

"This is bad... And... that's Marshall...!" Cake said, pointing at the Vampire Prince, who was standing behind the Lich, unmoving.

"... Cake, you stay here." Fionna said, as she climbed up on the railing of the balcony. She drew her sword, and looked at the group. "... I'm going to defeat the Lich, once and for all..."

"Fionna, no! It's to dangerous! he's at full power!" Gumball said, but she shook her head.

"I have to save Marshall! he's clearly being controlled by the Lich!" Fionna gripped her sword, and she handed the Bass to Gumball. "Take care of that for me."

The Human girl leaped off the balcony, and landed on the ground below, with a loud thud. Gumball thought she looked so heroic, and beautiful, as she ran off to face danger.

"I'm going down with her!" Gumball said, as he ran inside, and grabbed his electro gun. He ran back out, and jumped up on the ledge of the balcony. "She can't face this alone!"

"I'm coming too!" Ice queen joined him, and looked over at Heather.

"My son is in danger, but I can not help on the mortal plain." Heather said, looking torn. "But I will try to help."

"Lord Mono, Cake... you two stay here, and protect the castle and the people in it... and yourselves." Gumball said to the worried sister, "We won't let Fionna or Marshall get hurt."

"You better not! Or I will kick all ya'lls butts!" Cake shouted.

Ice queen grabbed Gumball's arm, and flew the prince down to the ground, while heather used hell flames to teleport.

"FIONNA!" Gumball called out, but the human was busy, batting balls of flames away with her sword.

"HAHAHA! STUPID HUMAN GIRL! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFEAT ME A SECOND TIME!" The lich laughed loudly, but Fionna attacked him with her sword.

"LET MARSHALL GO!" She shouted, as she brought her sword down at the Lich, but he just laughed with his raspy voice, and Marshall was in her way, and in his large bat form. She gasped, pulling her sword back, but Marshall clawed her out of the air, and she hit the ground.

"Hahaha... foolish human..." The Lich laughed again, and began burning down buildings with his fire, while the controlled Marshall approached her.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! YOU STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Heather shouted, standing in front of the injured Fionna. Marshall's claws had scratched her arm. "YOU ARE THE VAMPIRE KING! LORD OF ALL EVIL! YOU WILL NOT LET THIS LICH CONTROL YOU!"

"aaah..." Marshall moaned out, his eyes were hollow like, with little green dots in the center.

"Marshall..!" Fionna pushed herself up, and she gripped the sword he had made for her. The vampire king looked at her, and pushed heather out of the way.

"Marshall... please, remember me..." Fionna said, and Marshall reached out and grabbed her. His hand clenched around her, crushing her. "Ah...! Marshall...!" Fionna cried out in pain, as he tried to crush her, while the Lich destroyed the castle town.

"Marshall..." Fionna cried, and she grabbed his thumb with her free hand, and gripped it. "Marshall... I... Love you..."

The Vampire king stopped, and then hissed. He threw Fionna down on the ground, and she rolled to a stop. The large bat stomped over to her, and hissed again, leaning down to bite her head off.

"Marshall..." Fionna looked up into his eyes with her big blue ones, filled with tears. "... I still... love you..." She said, knowing the last time she said it, it was working.

The Vampire bat stopped, and it looked confused, before it grabbed it's head.

Fionna got up, and ran over to the Bat. She looked up at it, staring into it's eyes. It roared in pain, before it shrunk down, back to Marshall's normal form.

His eyes were still green, but they were flashing back and forth between red now. He roared loudly, and Fionna quickly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Marshall clawed at her arms, but she refused to let go. He even bared his fangs, but FIonna still didn't loosen up.

Instead, she looked at him, and kissed him.

The vampire stopped all together, and his hands went back to normal, instead of claw like. He had froze from being kissed by the human. His eyes stopped glowing green, and they went back to normal.

Fionna pulled her lips away from his, and looked into his grey eyes. She smiled at him, hoping for the best.

"... Fi..." Marshall choked out, seeing the bruises and scratches he had caused. He felt his stomach turn in horror, as he realized what happened. "Fionna... I'm..."

Fionna hugged him tightly around his shoulders, and tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. She had Marshall back. The vampire was shocked, but his arms coiled around her, and hugged her tightly to him.

"Fionna... I'm so sorry...! That Lich... he took control over me..." Marshall said, hugging her tightly. He took in her comforting scent. He never wanted to let go.

"It's alright... you're safe..." Fionna told Marshall, and she pulled back from him, and smiled, before there was an explosion that interrupted their moment.

"You guys, not a good time." Gumball said behind his shoulder.

The prince had his gun pointed at the Lich king. He was trying to take him down, as he destroyed the town. Ice Queen was up in the air, attacking him with her magic.

"Right." Fionna said, and she let go of Marshall, but he took her hand, and stood up beside her. She smiled, as she picked up her sword, and held it in her right hand.

"We've got a Lich to take down." Fionna said, as she walked forwards with Marshall.

"Son... Be careful..." Heather called out to Marshall, who stopped, and looked back at her.

"... I'll be fine. I've got Fionna." Marshall said, smiling. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was blushing softly from his comment. "she's better than any armor..."

"Guys, seriously! HELP." Gumball shouted at them, and Fionna looked at the prince.

"Let's go." Marshall spun around, and turned into his bat form once more, but Fionna knew it was her Marshall. "Get on, Fi."

Fionna jumped on his back, and they took up to the air.

"HEY YOU UGLY STINKIN' LICH!" Ffionna shouted, and the lich turned to look at her, hissing. "I'm your opponent once again!"

"Haha..." the lich laughed, as he summoned green fire, and blasted it at her.

She held up her sword, and the flames were blocked by it. She smiled, as she spun the sword around in her hand.

"This time, I'll make sure you're defeated!" She shouted, and she took a few steps back on Marshall, before she raised her sword high above her head.

The bow on it glowed pink, now, and unraveled from the sword hilt. it slithered down Fionna's arms, and wrapped around her middle, tying neatly in the back, before growing bigger.

"Whoa..." Fionna said, before she felt the power from the sword. The power of her love for her friends, the Kingdom... and for Marshall. She gripped the handle of her sword tightly, before she ran and jumped off Marshall's back, and attacked the Lich.

The lich defended, by using Ashley's magic to form his own skeletal sword. The two clashed blade in the air, and a surge of power could be felt all the way on the ground.

"Whoa." Gumball watched, as the two did battle in the air, she was the enemies equal... if not superior...

The lich clashed swords with her again, and she fell back a bit, but the bow on her back kept her afloat.

Marshall turned into his normal form. He had put some of his powers into the sword he made for her, and he was surprised at the level of power she could use out of it.

"Hahahaha! Let's see your friends defend against my army!" The lich laughed, and his hands glowed bright green.

"WHOOOOOA!" Gumball cried out, as skeletons broke from the ground around him. Heather hissed, and became larger, as she grabbed skeletons around herself, and began smashing them together.

The ice Queen flew towards the doors of the castle, and used her ice powers to freeze it shut, so the skeletons couldn't break inside.

The sky above them all was dark, and eerie. Fionna could see skeletons outside the castle walls raising up from the ground, and attacking. The Gumball guardians used their laser eyes to obliterate them.

Even Gumball was fighting, using his electro gun to blast down enemies. He was grabbed from behind, but Marshall came to his rescue, and ripped the skeleton apart.

"Thanks..." Gumball said, smiling at his vampire friend. "We were worried about you for a minuet, there."

"Ha, just worry about yourself." Marshall said, as he used his demon fire powers to destroy some skeletons.

"RAAH! CUT THAT OUT, YOU STUPID BUTT!" Fionna shouted, as she attacked the Lich king with her sword again.

She was beginning to loose her energy, but the Lich seemed to be able to keep going. She knew she had to destroy him soon, or the candy kingdom was doomed.

She pulled her sword back, and it glowed. She needed to save everyone, the whole kingdom, all her friends lives... the world. It all rested on her shoulders.

The sword glowed in response at her determination, and she gripped it tightly, before she attacked once more.

She rammed her sword right through the chest of the Lich, and he roared in pain and agony.

"NOO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" The lich shouted, and he used his powers, to blast Fionna back into the air.

Fionna hit the castle wall, still holding her sword.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted, and he shot up into the air, to her aid. He took her arms, and pulled her out of the candy wall.

"I'm alright..." Fionna huffed tiredly, and Marshall could see it. She was out of energy... everyone was getting tired, even his mother, who was fighting back hordes of skeletons.

"Fionna," Marshall wrapped his hands around hers, which held the sword. "I'll help."

"Marshall." Fionna smiled up at him, and he smiled back. The two then turned to look at the Lich King.

"TIME TO DIE!" Fionna shouted, and Marshall grinned wickedly, showing off his fangs, as the two flew at the Lich. He attacked them with his skeletal sword once more, but Marshall blasted it with fire, destroying it.

With Marshall's hand around hers, holding the sword, the two of them raised it up once more, and it glowed a bright red, before they brought it down on the Lich's head.

The lich hissed loudly, as the sword cut through, and the green light in the hollows of it's skull, disappeared.

The blade slowly sliced through, and the lich slowly turned to dust.

The eerie glow in the sky disappeared, and the skeleton army all dropped to the ground, the fight sucked out of them.

Fionna's bow disappeared, and wrapped back around her sword. Marshall had taken her in his arms, before she fell, and she looked up at him, smiling.

"Haha..." She laughed softly. She was shaky from all the adrenaline.

"hahahahaha!" The couple burst out laughing, as Marshall brought her to the ground.

"What are you two laughing at?!" Gumball asked, looking disheveled. His hair was a mess, and so were his clothes, all ripped and pulled at. "We just lived through a life or death situation! WE ALMOST DIED!"

"That's what's funny!" Marshall laughed, and the couple both continued laughing. Gumball blinked, as he dropped his electro gun, and stood there, before the laughing hit him, and he smiled. The prince saw what was so funny now, and he too started laughing.

"And you all call me crazy." Ice Queen said, crossing her arms as she looked at the group of friends laughing. She slowly cracked a smile herself, and began to laugh as well.

Heather smiled as she watched them, and she turned around, and disappeared back to the NightOsphere.

"You did it...!" Cake came running out of the castle with the citizens. Lord Mono floated behind her, and Cake hopped up on Fionna's face, and hugged her. "YOU SAVED THE KINGDOM!"

"Well, it's kind of damaged." Fionna laughed, and looked around. People were picking up pieces of their houses, and muttering about they were going to fix it.

"Who CARES?! YOU DEFEATED THE LICH!" Gumball shouted happily, and he hugged Fionna, and spun her around happily.

"Hahaa...!" Marshall looked at Gumball, as the prince spun his girlfriend around, but he just smiled. He was to happy to be jealous.

Fionna giggled, as Gumball set her down, and she sighed happily. She was feeling the sore aches from her injuries all over her body, but she didn't care.

She had saved the Candy Kingdom, and she had saved Marshall from the Lich's clutches.

She looked over at Marshall, who was smiling warmly at her. She hurried over to him, and threw her arms around his neck. The vampire laughed as he held her back, and spun her around, floating up into the air with her in his arms. He looked her in the eyes, smiling warmly still, before he kissed her lips softly.

"My Hero." He told her softly, and she blushed a bright red, and laughed. "The greatest Hero in all of Aaa."

"Let's celebrate!" Gumball said, as he threw his hands up in the air. "The day the Lich was defeated forever, shall now be renamed, Fionna Day!"

The candy citizens all cheered happily, and Fionna's blush some how got redder.

"How about we clean up this mess first, and celebrate at a later date?" Fionna suggested, feeling bad for all the candy people who had homes destroyed... even the castle was a mess.

"Hmm, good idea." Gumball said, nodding his head. "But for now, how about we all get some well deserved rest...?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Fionna said, and Marshall hugged her tightly.

"I'll take you home..." Marshall said, kissing her cheek. She giggled, and nodded her head.

"My sweet baby," Cake said, crying happily, as she hugged her sister. "You're so strong..."

"Thank's Cake." Fionna said, hugging her sister back. She was glad Cake was alright, and didn't fight. She would have been devastated if something happened to her sister, or her unborn children.

"Let's go, Bunny Hero." Marshall teased, as he picked Fionna up, and Hugged her tightly to his chest, as he floated up into the air. The others down below, waved at them both, before he flew over the walls, and towards the tree house.

Marshall could tell the sun would rise soon, and he flew inside the tree house, and set Fionna down.

"There, bed time..." He told the exhausted adventuress, but she didn't need to be told twice.

"You too..." Fionna told him, holding his hand, as she pulled him onto the bed with her. Marshall was surprised at how froward she was, usually he was the one pulling her on the bed. "... I don't want you vanishing on me again..."

Marshall laughed, and he hugged her close to him, and kissed her forehead. "Fair enough," He told her, and pulled her hat off of her head, and touched her long honey colored hair. "... Thanks for saving me, Fionna... I don't... know what I would do without you..."

"Hmm, I do... and I don't want to experience it again..." Fionna said, as she touched his cheek with her fingers. "... ever..."

"Hmm," Marshall hummed happily, before he kissed her lips deeply, stealing the breath from his little bunny girl, with his lips. "I don't either, Fionna..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to the wonderful world of Fiolee fan fiction.**

**today I bring you another chapter, that's long and heartfelt.**

**and has our favorite pair, FIOLEE.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I crafter for you, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**to those of you who would like, you can visit my deviantart. I have pictures from this fanfiction up there, and I will soon be crafting a comic out of this fanfiction, when I finish it.**

**;) please enjoy this chapter~**

"HAAAAAAH!" Fionna threw a large piece of rubble into a bin Gumball had brought into the town square. She was helping with the moving of rubble and putting houses back together.

"Good job, Fi." Gumball said. Even the prince was helping out with the grunt work, and he looked just as disheveled today, as he did during the Lich fight.

They still couldn't believe that the Lich no longer existed, that they had defeated him completely. Fionna laughed again at the thought,then remembered how she did it, how her and Marshall both used her sword together.

"... I think, the power of love can defeat anything." Fionna said, and Gumball looked at her, confused. "It broke Ashley's spell... deflected the Lich's flames, and even defeated him all together. I think... You can do anything with the power of love."

"Hmm..." Gumball threw a smaller piece of rubble in the bin, and dusted his hands off. "... I agree, Fionna." Gumball looked at her, and smiled warmly. "You and Marshall are unbeatable as a team."

"Haha, yeah." Fionna smiled, and blushed softly. She was so glad to have Marshall back with her... for the short time, where she thought he was dead and gone, she felt hollow inside, like an empty shell...

She never wanted to feel that way again.

"Well, we have a big party to look forward too, after today." Gumball said, as he put his hands on his hips. "To celebrate your triumph."

"Haha, yeah." Fionna said excitedly, as she tossed the last large piece of rubble into the bin. It had been only 5 days since their battle with the Lich, and the construction on the castle and town was nearly finished. They just had this last part, and the people were already rebuilding the house.

Fionna's wounds still hadn't healed completely though, and some blood was showing through the gauze on the arm that Marshall had clawed while being controlled by the Lich.

"Fionna, you're bleeding..." Gumball said, as he took her arm with his hands, and inspected the blood spots.

"I'm alright, Gumball. A little blood never hurt anyone." she said, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Best to let him fix it." Marshall said, he was floating above the both of them. He tossed a piece of rubble into the bin, and floated down beside Fionna, and adjusted his cowboy hat. "Before it gets infected."

"Alright..." Fionna said, frowning a bit, as she let Gumball unwrap the wound. Peppermint maid had brought over a first aid kit, and she opened it up for Gumball.

"This is pretty bad..." Gumball said, examining the wound. "It's not healing very well..."

Marshall looked at the claw marks he had caused on Fionna's skin, and he took her free hand in his, and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Fi... I would never do that to you..." Marshall said, angry with himself for having fallen victim to the Lich's powers, but he hated himself for hurting Fionna.

"It's not a big deal!" Fionna said, smiling brightly. "You don't need to be so upset, it's just a flesh wound. And even if it scars, so what? I have a cool scar then." Fionna flexed her injured arm. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt."

"Which is weird, it should be unbearable." Gumball said, as he took Fionna's arm again, and pulled out a needle and thread. "I'm going to stitch it up, and put some salve on it. That ought to help."

The prince looked up at Fionna, who looked pale at the sight of the needle. He blinked, and looked from the needle, to her.

"Fionna, it will only hurt a little bit," the Prince assured her, and Marshall looked at Fionna's face.

"Fi, it'll be fine." Marshall said, and he brushed her bangs out of her face. "You'll still have a cool scar."

"Alright..." Fionna sighed, and sat down on a stool Peppermint maid had found for her.

The young human girl flinched as the needle went in and out of her skin. Gumball was sewing her up with ease. He put some more gauze on it, after applying the salve, and He looked up at Fionna, "There, all done." He said with a bright smile, and Fionna said a bit, as she looked at her arm.

"Here..." Marshall turned her face to look up at him, and he kissed her lips softly. "Don't be so sad, we just care about you..."

"Ha... fine." Fionna said with a frown, and she flexed her arm. It felt itchy now that it was all sewn up. "But you need to stop worrying, you didn't mean to hurt me, you weren't you... So it wasn't you who hurt me."

"Fine," Marshall said, and he kissed her forehead now, and hugged her close. He still felt terrible, but a bit better that she didn't blame him.

"This is all fine an dandy, but I'm going to loose my lunch you two." Gumball said, and the couple both looked at him. "Seriously."

"Geez," Marshall sighed, and let go of Fionna. "You need a girlfriend, so that you can stop bugging us."

"Shut up, I don't NEED a girlfriend." Gumball said, and he wiped his hands off with a cloth. "How about we all just finish up, then go get cleaned up for the evening...?" Gumball asked them.

"Sounds good." Marshall said, as he gripped Fionna's hand, before he floated away from her to help Gumball.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" Cake asked, as she wandered up to her sister. Cake touched Fionna's arm gently, and the blonde human looked down at the Cat.

"Nothing, just... thinking." Fionna said absentmindedly, and she looked after Gumball and Marshall, who were both being very chummy. Gumball had been just as worried as Fionna was, over Marshall's safety, and she smiled at how much closer they had both become. No more fights, just the odd bickering and teasing... it was nice. Everything felt peaceful...

"hmm, I'm excited for the party tonight." Fionna said happily, and Cake smiled at her sister. "It's going to be great, you know? With the world basically threat free, all I have left to do is basic evil to fight.I can deal with that."

"Good for you, Fi. You're now the greatest hero in all of Aaa, not even Becky destroyed the Lich King." Cake said proudly, and Fionna laughed, and blushed.

The boys helped the Gum drop kids put the wall up on the building, before they stepped back, and smiled at their team work.

"You know, I think I've started to like Ice queen..." Gumball said aloud, shocking the vampire king. "She's nice... and very intelligent..."

"... I think you've gone crazy." Marshall said, laughing a bit. "But, she is nice, trust me." the vampire touched his feet to the ground, and looked at Gumball. "Maybe we can break the curse on her crown some how..."

"... You know, Fionna was talking about how love can break any spell, and defeat anything." Gumball said, and smiled at Marshall. "Maybe all she needs is some one who loves her, and the crown won't cause her to be crazy anymore..."

"Huh, you have a point." Marshall said, making a face. "weird..."

With the work done for the day, Gumball invited his friends into the castle for something to eat, and to get cleaned up for the evening.

Fionna was sitting in a chair, eating some spaghetti and meat balls, when She heard Marshall groan loudly. She turned to look, as the vampire walked in the room, with a dark royal looking jacket on, and a pair of dark pants. She giggled at the sight, and set her meal down.

"You look stuffy." She told him, as he fought with the jacket.

"I don't get why I have to wear this stupid outfit, just to receive some medal... it will make partying way to hard!" Marshall said curiously, and he sighed out, as he gave up.

"Here," Cake said, as she buttoned the jacket for Marshall properly, and the Vampire King watched her. "Want it to be more you...?"

"Please. I look like that dork, Gumball." Marshall complained. Even though it was in his signature darker colors, it wasn't his style.

Cake nodded her head, and she began tearing the fabric strategically, and she smiled, as she pinned some of them up with safety pins.

The outfit now looked grunge, and it was much more Marshall's style. The Vampire grinned, as he opened up the jacket, again, and ditched the neck scarf.

"Oh yeah, way better. I can deal with this," He said happily, and he looked over at Fionna. "I think you're suppose to change too."

"Oh, right." Fionna said, and Cake started pushing her sister off to get changed next.

Marshall waited patiently in the other room, until he heard Cake squeal with delight.

"OH~ PERFECT!" Cake said, and she came running out, "Just perfect, look at this!" She said, and held her hands out, pointing at the doorway.

Fionna stepped out of room, pulling at a big white bow on her front. She had on a pair of black boots, that went up her knee's. She wore tight white pants, with a dark blue stripe down the side of her legs. she wore a dark blue vest, over top a white shirt, and a light blue jacket, that was long in the back. Her sword was in a brown belt around her waist, and Cake had pulled her sisters hair back in a long pony tail, with a white bow holding it up. But she still had her signature rabbit ears, placed in her hair by Cake.

Fionna blushed from behind her bangs, as she saw the stunned look on Marshall's face.

"I think, I like this. Feel's cool." Fionna said, as she continued to pull at the bow around her neck. "I mean, I look like an awesome knight. I like this much better than a dress."

"I agree..." Marshall said, as he floated over to her, and ran his fingers through her bangs, before he kissed her cheek. "You look very knightly."

"Augh, AGAIN with you two." Gumball said, as he walked into the room, frowning at the both of them. He then nodded his head in approval at Fionna's knightly outfit, but then he looked at Marshall, and sighed. "You couldn't look nice, for just one night?"

"Are you kidding...? It's a party! not a ball!" Marshall protested, "Besides, I look very good."

"It's also a medal ceremony, you moron." Gumball said, shaking his head. Gumball was dressed up in his most royal of outfits, that was very similar to Marshall's, but still nice, and in pink. "What ever... I guess it's not really a time to be bickering. Fionna, you look very nice."

"Thanks!" Fionna said, grinning brightly.

"No Fionna, thank you." Gumball said, and he walked over to her, and took her hands in his. "You saved the Kingdom, many times... but this is the greatest triumph yet. You not just saved us, but you saved the world. You have no idea how grateful I am... the whole world is, to you." Gumball smiled at the blushing Fionna, and he closed his eyes. "Fionna... I love you."

The whole room went silent. Marshall's jaw fell open in horror and shock, and Cake's jaw actually hit the floor. Fionna how ever, was taken aback, and shocked into silence.

"P-P-Prince G-G-G-Gum... G-Gumball... I..." Fionna was trying to say something, to let him down easy, but Gumball shook his head.

"I know you love Marshall, not me. But, I needed to tell you, for closure." Gumball said, smiling at her, "Yes, maybe I was hoping your heart would sway from that idiot..."

"HEY!" Marshall said, getting irritated and angry with the Prince.

"But, because you are you, I know that could never happen." Gumball smiled warmly at the young human girl. "And that's what I love about you. Thank you, for everything you did, and let us continue to be friends, forever."

"Ah... uhm..." Fionna was still shocked. The prince had jut confessed to her, but her heart did not move, it only beat strong for Marshall. "... Thank you Gumball. I love you too, and I do hope we can be friends for ever."

"I'm glad." Gumball said, and kissed her fingers politely.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Marshall said, tearing Gumball from Fionna, and standing between them. "You're lucky I don't rip your head off."

"Relax, like I said. I have feelings for the Ice Queen now." Gumball admitted to the whole room.

Some how, Cake's jaw slithered across the room, and Fionna became dizzy from the sudden overload of shocking news. Marshall just made a sour face, before he took Fionna's hand in his, and held it tightly.

"Dang right you have some one else." Marshall told him, and he looked back at Fionna, as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's alright, Marshall, calm down." Fionna told him. "I love you, you know."

"I know..." Marshall smiled back at her, and kissed her cheek. Fionna smiled brightly, and Marshall hooked his arm around hers, before lacing his fingers together with hers. "I love you too..."

"Okay, let's get going," Gumball said, growing tired of just how loving they were. "Or I'll revoke your medals."

Gumball lead the way out to the front of the castle, where all the citizens had gathered, even the ones who lived outside of the walls were there. Ice queen stood in the back, with a few of her penguins with her. LSP hovered near the front, holding up his phone to take pictures. Most all the Prince's were around, with some of their subjects along, and all were excited.

"Citizens, Thank you for all your help in restoring the candy kingdom to it's former glory." Gumball said, smiling as the citizens cheered. "Today is a very momentous occasion for all of Aaa, today we celebrate the destruction of the Lich King!"

The crowd cheered louder, and Gumball smiled at everyone, while LSP snapped pictures.

"IT's also the day, we reward Fionna the Human, the official titles, of Knight, and Hero." Gumball gestured to Fionna, "For with out her, we might not all still be here."

Fionna blushed a bright red, as the crowd cheered for her now, and chanted her name happily. She felt a nervous churn in the pit of her stomach, but Marshall gripped her hand tightly.

"Here to present the medal, is Becky." Gumball said, and looked up at the castle doors. Fionna was shocked, and she turned around, to see her long time hero, step out of the Candy castle. Her long hair grey, but her muscles still large and bulging. The elder Heroine and adventuress, stepped down beside the prince, towering over them all.

Becky took the medal from peppermint maid, and she knelt down in front of Fionna, to look the younger girl in the eye.

Marshall stepped back, and Becky smiled warmly at Fionna.

"Fionna, for your bravery in facing the Lich King, and defeating him with the ultimate power, I award you this Medal, and your titles." Becky said, "Please bow your head."

Fionna leaned her head forwards, bowing slightly to the older heroine, not that she needed too. Becky put the medal on Fionna, and patted her shoulder with her large hand.

"You did well," the woman said, and she stood up, and stepped away from Fionna, who was giddy with happiness, and overflowing with joy.

"Marshall Lee." Gumball said, and the Vampire looked at the prince, confused. The Prince stepped up to his friend, and held up the second medal he took from Peppermint maid. "For helping Fionna, and always standing by her side, you also receive the title of Knight of the Candy Kingdom."

"Wonderful... Vampire King, and Knight of the Candy Kingdom. Rolls off the tongue." Marshall said sarcastically, and Fionna punched him in the arm. The vampire sighed, as he bowed his head to Gumball, annoyed. Gumball put the medal around Marshall's neck, and the Vampire straightened up.

"Presenting, Sir Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," Gumball started, and Marshall looked at the cheering citizens, then at Fionna. "And Lady Fionna, the Hero."

Fionna smiled up at Marshall, holding his hand tightly, as the crowd cheered for the both of them. Becky clapped her hands, while Cake who stood next to Lord Monochromicorn, cried tears of happiness.

"NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Gumball said, throwing his hands up in the air. Fire works went off above them, into the night sky, and a loud thumping music could be heard, as Party Patty DJ'd. Laterns flickered to life, as all the citizens and guests ran into the square to party.

"That, was the stupidest thing ever." Marshall told Gumball, who just laughed as he loosened his bow tie.

"Maybe, but you two do deserve the praise. It wasn't just Fionna who defeated the Lich king. She needed you to do it." Gumball informed Marshall.

"Haha, it was stupid though." Fionna said. She still felt the churning in the pit of her stomach. The three friends laughed together, before cake ran over. She grew larger, and hugged Fionna tightly, and lifted her into the air.

"MY SWEET BABY IS ALL GROWN UP! LOOK AT YOU! HERO OF AAA, KNIGHT OF THE CANDY KINGDOM! MY GLOB, FIONNA!" Cake squeeed the breath out of the human, and both Marshall and Gumball stepped back from them, laughing.

"Thanks, Cake." Fionna said, as the cat let her down onto her feet again. "... I couldn't have done it with out your support... I know you couldn't fight with me, but I know you were supporting me the whole time." Fionna smiled at her sister, and they hugged again. "I couldn't have done it, with out everyone here..." She looked at Marshall, and Gumball. The Ice queen had wandered up the steps, looking hopeful, and Fionna smiled, as she held a hand out to the Ice Queen.

"Me too...?" The woman asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you defended the citizens and the castle." Fionna said, and smiled, The queen took Fionna's hand, and smiled as Fionna bowed her head to the Queen. "Though, I hope you stay that way."

"... you know... things haven't been so crazy lately." The Queen said, as she touched her head. "Things... are starting to clear up, and come back to me..."

"That's good." Marshall said, as he stepped beside Fionna.

"Yes, it is." The Ice queen smiled at Marshall, and she looked at one of her penguins. "... I have something for you Marshall..."

The vampire king watched, as the penguin held up a well worn stuffed toy, with a missing eye. The Ice Queen took it, and then held it out to Marshall Lee, who was stunned into silence.

"... How...?" The Vampire King looked up at the queen, and she smiled sheepishly. "... Hambo..."

Marshall took the stuffed toy, and took it gingerly from the queen. He looked it over, it had been sewn back up, and repaired nicely, except for the eye.

"I bought it from that horrible witch years ago." Ice queen said, and looked down. "I didn't know it was yours, until recently. A memory had come back to me."

"Simone..." Marshall said, looking up at the woman. He gripped the stuffed toy tightly, and he pulled the Ice queen close for a one armed hug. "Thanks..."

"Here..." Fionna said, as she touched the front of her vest, and plucked off a decorative button from it. It was dark blue, and she handed it to Cake, who pulled out a portable sewing kit.

Marshall handed the toy over, and cake sewed the button onto Hambo, and then held it up for Marshall to take. The Vampire king had a child like look of happiness on his face, as he looked at his old friend.

"Hmm, Marshall has a soft side, who knew?" Gumball said, shrugging his shoulders, and the King shot him a glare.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Marshall hissed, and he handed the toy to Fionna, while Marshall chased Gumball down the steps, and into the crowd.

"Dudes..." Fionna said, shrugging her shoulders, as she looked down at the toy, and she smiled. She knew Marshall treasured this toy.

Fionna ran after the boys, to stop them from fighting, and Ice queen tagged along behind her, to help stop the King from killing the Prince.

After Marshall beat on Gumball a few times, he had asked Fionna to dance with him, and she had agreed. The King stored the stuffed animal in his never ending pouch on his belt, before he took Fionna in his arms, and danced to a slow song that played over the crowd.

"Hey Fi..." Marshall said, and the human looked up at him. "... Thanks for not laughing at the stupid Toy... I..."

"Marshall, it's special too you." Fionna told him, and she smiled warmly. "I wouldn't laugh."

"Ha... that's why I love you." Marshall said, and kissed her lips softly. "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend..."

"Not, yet." A familiar voice interrupted them, and the two stopped, and turned to face Heather Abadeer. "Hello, Marshy, Fionna."

"Mom...!?" Marshall said, shocked that she was there. "What... what are you doing here?! and what do you mean not yet?! we've been dating for weeks now!" Marshall looked pissed off, "You have no control over my life here!"

"I am your mother, Marshall. I will always have my say in who you date." Heather said, and she looked at Fionna, "I simply can not allow to date a mortal... not unless she takes a test."

"Test...?" Fionna asked. The whole party had stopped to watch the confrontation now. "What...? Why...?! I love Marshall, shouldn't that be enough?!"

"No." Heather said, and she looked at Marshall, "My son is the King of Vampires, and the future ruler of the NightOsphere, if he ever smartens up." The woman said, frowning. "I can not let him date a Mortal, unless they prove themselves."

"That's a bunch of bunk!" Marshall said, as he stood in front of Fionna. "I won't let you rule my life, Mom! Not any more!"

"This is not up to me. Your subjects demand it. What if you one day marry her, huh? She'll die soon." Heather said simply, dumping the horrible reality on the couple. "She'll grow old, while you stay forever young. She'll wither away, and you can do nothing but watch. I will not let you do that to yourself."

"Just... SHUT UP!" Marshall shouted, and turned into a large demon like creature. "YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I will not, Marshall Lee." Heather said, and she crossed her arms. "If she wants this, if you both want this... She must take a test. If she passes, you two may date."

"... I accept." Fionna said, stepping forwards, and Marshall looked back at her. He shrunk down back to his normal form, and watched her, as Fionna stared Heather down. "I accept your test, if it means you'll let us be."

"Fionna, no! It's just her trying to control me!" Marshall said, frightened for Fionna's safety.

"Marshall..." Fionna looked at him, and smiled. "This is my decision. We'll still date after this, but I have to do something now."

"Fi..." Marshall said, reaching out to stop her, but she stepped closer to Heather.

"Brave girl. You don't even know what the test is." Heather said, as she raised an eyebrow at Fionna.

"Fionna, be careful!" Gumball shouted out to her.

"Don't let that demon lady scare you Fi, you'll pull through!" Cake cheered out to her sister.

"... Bring it." Fionna told Heather, holding her head high, her hand on the handle of her beloved sword.

"Very well. Your test... is to defeat him." Heather said, and gestured behind herself. There was a tall older man, but he looked familiar. He looked just like Marshall, if he aged 5 more years. His hair was long though, and in a pony tail. His clothes were ripped, and he had a sword at his side.

"... Dad...?" Marshall asked, stepping forwards beside Fionna, his eyes wide.

It was Marshall Lee's father, Donovan, the REAL Vampire King.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so. I got a question today.**

**RandomPersonForever: I'd Like To Know When You Post, Is There A Day Or do You Post When Ever?**

**To be honest, I post when ever. I try for once a day, some times two. But the only day I never have a chance to post on, is Sunday, because I work, then I go out to do karaoke, and I'm not sober when I get home.**

**I hope that helps you all.**

**Okay, I'd also like to remind you all, that you can find companion drawings on my Deviantart.**

** .com******

please check it out, and let me know what you think. This fan fiction can also be found there.

**Anyways, PLEASE ENJOY TODAY'S CHAPTER~**

Fionna stood next to Marshall, the whole crowd surrounding the scene in the square, muttering and whispering to each other. Fionna was staring Donovan in the eye, she saw no emotion in the ancient wise eyes that looked back at her, as if he didn't really care what happened here, as long as he could go have a nap later.

"WHAT THE FLUFF?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 800 YEARS, AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK?! AND YOU'RE ON HER SIDE?!" Marshall shouted at his father, pointing at his mother.

"Don't be rude to your mother..." Donovan said tiredly, and looked at Marshall. "But yes, I am. This is a matter over the Queen of vampires... I need to step in."

"Queen of Vampires...?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you marry Marshall, some time in the future. You would be the Queen, next to Marshall. We can't have a weak mortal ruling next to him." Heather said, crossing her arms.

"She defeated the Lich King! a being you were afraid of!" Cake said, stepping forwards in front of her sister. "You think Fionna is weak?!"

"... Lich, huh...?" Donovan asked curiously, a spark of life coming to his eyes now. "interesting... I didn't know this." The vampire looked at Heather.

"I know she defeated the Lich. But to be truly the strongest in all of Aaa, she needs to defeat the oldest and strongest being." Heather said, and gestured to Donovan. "That would be him."

"I already accepted." Fionna said bravely, as she gripped her swords handle, and drew her blade from her belt. "I am not backing down."

"You could die!" Marshall said, grabbing Fionna's arm. "Fionna, he won't go easy on you!"

"I didn't expect he would." Fionna said, and she looked back at Marshall, and smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Hmph, let's see you say that after you defeat him." Heather said, and she stepped forwards, closer to Fionna. Marshall stepped in front of Fionna though, and stood in front of her protectively. "If she wins, I will grant her one wish. Anything she desires."

"... Anything...?" Fionna asked Heather, and the demon woman nodded her head. "Okay, I was already in it, but you just made it better."

"Don't be so confident." Heather said, and she held out a hand to Fionna. "To make this official,"

Fionna looked up at Marshall, who still had a look of worry and detest on his face. He really didn't want Fionna to do this, she could be mortally wounded... Fionna though, was set on her decision. She stepped up to Heather, and shook the woman's hand. There was a lock that appeared, and clicked shut over their hands.

"What was that...?" Fionna asked, as she pulled her hand back.

"It was the deal we made. If you win, I grant you a wish. But if you loose... you may not date Marshall... ever." Heather said, and Fionna's face turned pale. She looked back at Marshall, who was starting to look scary, with his demon eyes, and fangs that glinted in the moonlight. Fionna walked up to him, and he looked down at her.

"... Marshall... I love you." Fionna told him, taking his hand in hers. Marshall's eyes calmed, and he looked down at Fionna, and he griped her hand tightly.

"... I love you too, Fionna..." Marshall told her, and he leaned in, and kissed her lips softly. "I know you'll win."

She smiled, before she turned from him. Marshall continued to hold her hand tightly, but her fingers slowly slipped from his, as she walked closer to Donovan, who was waiting patiently.

"Let's take this some where else. We just finished rebuilding the town." Fionna told Donovan, who looked around, then nodded his head to her question.

"Let us relocate." Heather said, holding up her hands. She chanted out some words in an evil tongue, and a bubble formed around the three of them.

"Wait!" Marshall yelled, running into the bubble. "Not with out me!"

"Us too!" Gumball shouted, as he grabbed Cake, and ran into the bubble, Lord Mono following after them.

Heather finished the spell, and the group disappeared from the town square.

"UH! WHAT THE LUMP?! WHAT ABOUT US?!" LSP shouted, and the crowd all started muttering, wondering what was going to happen.

"Let's watch!" Ice queen said, and she held up her hands, and crated a large sphere of ice. They could see the scene that had just left them, in the ice.

The group had been taken to a clearing outside the castle town. Fionna stood facing Donovan, both her hands gripping her sword, and pointing the blade at him.

The vampire just stood there though, a bored look on his face.

Gumball stood next to Marshall, with cake in front of them. They were both worried for the young human girl, about to take on a vampire, who had been alive longer than they could imagine.

"Anything goes." Heather said, looking at Fionna, then Donovan. "This fight will commence... now."

"HYAH!" Fionna ran at Donovan, and brought her sword up over her head, and slashed down at him, but the vampire had easily moved out of the way, and floated backwards, out of her reach, and up into the air.

Fionna looked up at him, and she gripped the handle of her sword tightly. The vampire was just floating up in the air, out of her reach, she had no tree's to use as a platform...

She couldn't let him just hover around her head like that... Her relationship with Marshall was on the line.

The bow on her sword glowed pink, and she looked down at it. The ribbon unraveled and trailed across her arm like last time, and tied in a large neat bow in the back. Fionna crouched down, and jumped up into the air, but she stayed afloat with the help of the magic bow.

"Hmm, My son made that, didn't he...?" Donovan asked, his hands in his pockets, as he floated around lazily. "He did a fine job... being able to give it magical capabilities..."

"Yes, he made it. And I used this very sword and his help, to defeat the Lich!" Fionna said, as she watched the Vampire.

"Hmm... The power of love..." Donovan said, as he continued to float about. "It's over rated... Love for another eventually fades into nothing, along with time, and friends..."

"NO! It doesn't!" Fionna said, glaring at the older being. "You just gave up! If you can give up, it wasn't really love in the first place!" Fionna shouted, and she flew at the Vampire, slashing at him with her blade. The vampire dodged each strike towards him easily, by just floating back, and ducking around the blade.

"What would you know, about love...?" The vampire asked, grabbing the blade with his hand, stopping it effectively. "I've lived longer than you can imagine... and longer than I can count." The Vampire looked the girl dead in the eyes. "You are merely a speck on the life span of a vampire, like my son. One day you'll die, and you'll be just a memory to him... but eventually, that memory will fade as well..."

"And what do you know about love?!" Fionna demanded, as she pulled her blade back from the vampire's grip. He floated back, black blood dripping from the slice on his hand. "True love never fades! Even if some one dies, if you truly loved them, you'd never forget!" She looked at the blade in front of her. "My feelings for Marshall won't change. Even if you defeat me today, I'll just keep fighting, until I can be with him, even if I have to fight the whole world."

"A brave statement from a foolish child." Donovan said, before yawning. "I've grown tired of this..."

Donovan's wounded right hand, started to morph. It grew larger, and turned black. The fingers got longer, and curled into claws. "I must admit... you have courage..." The vampire said, as Fionna watched him. "But your words and feelings are all for naught..."

Donovan held up his arm, and it caught fire. The flames were ghostly, and his eyes turned blood red. He attacked Fionna now, and she used her blade as a shield, turning the flat edge to stop his hand from hitting her. She groaned as she pushed back, fighting off the flames. Her sleeves were starting to char, but she wouldn't let him over power her.

She needed to defeat Marshall's father, to be with Marshall...? So be it.

"HYAAAH!" she let out a yell, and the sword glowed brightly, and the vampire hissed, as he pushed harder. Fionna pushed back, and the sword started to crackle as the two of them glared at each other over their matched powers combining.

Fionna put all her strength into it, and she pushed the vampire back, and swung her sword around herself, before she clashed again with the vampire. He deflected her blade, and swung his hand at her, but she stopped it effectively once more with her blade.

"This is crazy!" Marshall said, clenching his fists as he watched the two continue to clash weapons, fighting each other. He looked over at his mother. "How could you?!"

"If she wants to be with you, she has to prove herself." Heather said, looking over at Marshall. "And she's doing so, very well I might add. No one has truly been a match for your father, I think he's enjoying himself."

"But what if one of them is killed?!" Gumball demanded from the woman, but Heather just shrugged her shoulders.

"Then Glob has decided it should be that way." Heather told the prince, and turned to watch the battle again.

Fionna continued to beat back the vampire with her sword. She felt like she was gaining ground on him, but the vampire was smiling.

"Hmm, I do admit you're good..." The vampire said, as he caught her blade in his hand, and clenched his demonic hand around the blade. "But you're no match for me... Not if I used my full power."

"Then use it!" Fionna shouted at him, and the vampire looked a bit stunned. "I can't defeat you fairly if you're only using a bit of your power! Bring it on!"

The vampire floated there, and laughed, as his eyes got wider. The ancient vampires laugh sounded dry, as if he hadn't used it in centuries.

"Very well..." The vampire said, as his other hand took on it's demonic look, but this one crackled with red electricity. He looked at the girl, grinning. "You are brave, But stupid."

"Let's decide that after I kick your butt!" Fionna shouted at the vampire, as she watched him. The vampire released her sword.

"Fionna! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Cake shouted from the ground, she couldn't believe her sister coaxed the vampire into using more power.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted, as his father raised his newly formed hand, and attacked her with it. Fionna deflected the slash from his claws, but the vampire's electricity shot through the blade, and into her hands.

Fionna cried out in pain as the electricity flowed through her body, but she didn't let go of her blade. Not the blade Marshall poured his feelings into... She glared at the vampire, before she swung the blade, knocking his hand out of the way, before she darted in closer to him, and rammed her blade at his arm.

The blade sunk into the vampire's right shoulder, and he stopped, looking shocked that the girl had gotten so close to him. She was panting heavily, as she twisted the blade a bit, and pulled it back out, before she swung it at his left shoulder. She needed to get rid of those arms!

The old vampire king grabbed her arm with his electric arm, and she screamed out in pain, as he shocked her with the demonic electricity.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted, as his father continued to hurt her with the red sparks. Marshall couldn't take it anymore, and his demon eyes formed, before he shot up into the air, and attacked his father. He knocked him away from his Fionna, having punched him in the face with his own demonic hand. It was similar to his fathers, but still his pale skin, no powers.

"MARSHALL LEE." Heather shouted, angry. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT!"

"It is now." Marshall said, as he held Fionna with one hand, and he looked back at Heather. "You said anything goes. Well I am Fionna's greatest weapon. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Marshall said, looking over at his father, who looked a bit shocked his song had decked him.

"Marshall, no." Fionna said, and she pushed Marshall's arm off of him. "I need to do this... alone..."

"No, Fionna." Marshall said, gripping her hand in his. He looked at her charred skin and clothing. "If we're going to be together, we'll fight together."

"Marshall..." Fionna said, looking him in the eyes. She smiled, as she gripped his hand in return, before she looked over at Donovan, who was floating there, waiting for them. She closed her eyes, before she let go of Marshall's hand, and gripped her blade with both her hands once more.

"No Marshall." She said once more, and looked at him. "Thank you... but this is my fight. But you'll still help me... just wait."

"Fionna..." Marshall looked desperate. His Fionna was so tired, and hurt. "Please...!"

"You heard her son." Donovan said, looking at Marshall. "Respect her decision."

Marshall growled, and looked at Donovan. The older vampire just shook his head, and he clenched his flaming hand in the air, and Marshall hissed and growled, before chains of fire wrapped around him, binding his arms to his sides.

"Marshall...?!" Fionna shouted, and she looked over at Donovan, glaring.

"Come girl, defeat me." Donovan said, as he raised his hand up, and beckoned her. "Or you'll never see my son again."

Fionna gripped her sword, and shot at Donovan, and attacked him. She had her full strength back. She attacked the vampire with her slashing blade once more, but the vampire easily deflected it, and defended all of her attacks.

"I'll win...!" Fionna shouted, as she continued to push the defensive party back with her attacks. "And then I'll share some apples with Marshal! And we'll play BMO! And watch Cake raise her kids!" She landed a hit on the vampire, slashing his arm deeply. "We'll jam with Gumball! We'll play at LSP's Concerts! We'll live together happily! Even if I die one day, I know he'll never forget me like you said! Because I know this time is precious!" She slashed open the vampire's chest now, tears of hot fury burning in her eyes.

"You really do care for my son." Donovan said, as he caught her blade once more, and looked the human in the eyes. "But I can not have him weakened by feelings for a disposable mortal."

"SHE'S NOT DISPOSABLE!" Marshall growled loudly from his place in the air behind Fionna. "SHE'S MY FIONNA! EVEN IF SHE DID DIE HERE TODAY! I WOULD STILL LOVE HER GHOST! BUT I WOULD MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Foolish." Donovan spat at his son's statement. "Why torture yourself?"

"I'd rather live happily, even for a brief moment, then being a rock with no emotions like you!" Marshall shouted back at his father. "You never loved anything, because one day they'll die?! You're the weak one! You're to afraid to break a little bit of your heart, than live a life worth living!"

Donovan stared at his son, before he looked back at the girl, who pulled her sword back from Donovan's grip. Marshall studied the two, both more than willing to fight for the other, to die for each other... The vampire shook his head, before he held up his hand.

"HYAAAAH!" Fionna attacked with her sword once more, slashing down at Donovan's shoulder. The Vampire held up his hand, ready to stop it, but the blade sliced through it like butter, as it glowed red, and the Vampire's eyes widened, as his arm was lopped off at the shoulder.

Black blood poured out, and Fionna looked shocked at what had just happened. The arm fell in it's two pieces onto the grass below.

"... Power of love..." Donovan said, as he eyed the blade she used. It still glowed, and he looked at his missing arm. The one with flames had been lopped off. "... It can cut through any evil..." The Vampire looked up at the human girl, and his other hand crackled with electricity. "Well, come on. Finish me off."

"... No..." Fionna said, as she pointed her blade at the Vampire's neck. "I won't kill you. Just admit defeat."

"... Ha... that would be a sign of weakness..." Donovan said, and shook his head. "The Vampire of all Vampires, defeated by a human girl, but allowed to live...?"

"... It's a sign of strength to admit your defeat." Gumball called out from the ground. "That you are aware of your power, but respect the one with the power defeat you."

"... Wise kids." Donovan said, raising an eyebrow. "When did you kids learn such deep meanings to life...?"

"... We learned them together... by caring for one another, and adventuring together." Fionna smiled brightly at the Vampire, who cast her a glance once more.

"... I admit defeat." The older vampire side, as his hand turned back to normal. The chains around Marshall disappeared, and Donovan held out his hand towards Fionna. "... Fionna the Human... you are worthy of my son."

"Ha..." Fionna lowered her blade, and looked at the Vampire's hand, before she took it, and formed it into a fist for him, before she bumped her own against his. "Thanks."

"No... thank you." Donovan said, and he looked over at Heather, who looked shocked by the whole thing. "... She wins Heather. You better make good on your promise."

"D... DANG IT!" Heather hissed loudly, and she stomped on the ground.

"Fionna..." Marshall floated over to Fionna, and she looked over at him. The vampire smiled, and so did Fionna, before he grabbed her, and hugged her tightly against his chest.

The three of them all touched down onto the grassy plain, and Marshall took Fionna's hand in his, as her bow slithered back onto her sword. She slipped it back into her brown belt, and looked up at heather, her head held high. Her arms may have been covered in burns from the ghostly flames Donovan used, but she never felt better.

"No...! ANOTHER TEST!" Heather hissed at the couple, but Marshall hissed back.

"No Heather, She won fair and square." Donovan said, as he held up a hand. "She could have easily ended my long life... I admit this."

"Donny!" Heather said, tearing at a handkerchief with her teeth. "She's a little brat, she must have cheated!"

"There was no cheating." Donovan said, a bit irritated she had called him Donny. "She won. Fair and square... I believe you owe her a wish."

"... Fine..." Heather said reluctantly, and she looked at Fionna and Marshall.

"OOO! Wish for something cool! like a castle!" Cake said, smiling brightly. "I've always wanted to live in a castle, girl!"

"No..." Gumball said, as he looked down at Cake. "... I think I know what she wants..."

"Well...?" Heather asked impatiently, as she looked at the thinking girl.

"... I wish... to be together with Marshall forever." She said, gripping Marshall's hand tightly. "... To live with him, forever."

"... To be immortal, like him...?" Heather asked, looking at Marshall.

"... yeah..." Fionna said, smiling up at Marshall.

"It's a lonely life, together or not." Donovan told them both, and they looked over at him, then at Gumball, Cake and Lord Mono.

"... I'll always treasure my friends..." Fionna said, and she gripped Marshall's hand tighter, and he stood closer to her, worried about her decision. "... I love them all... But I truly love Marshall... and I don't ever want him to be alone." Fionna looked up at Donovan, then to Heather, then Marshall.

"Fi..." Marshall said softly, and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Very well..." Heather said, closing her eyes, before she held out a hand, and touched Fionna's head. She began to chant a demonic spell, and Fionna felt her skin tingle.

There was a light that glowed around Fionna, as the woman granted the powers of immortality, to the mortal. Fionna closed her eyes, as she felt something inside her change.

Heather let go of Fionna's head when she finished and stepped back. Fionna opened her eyes, and she felt something burn on her neck a bit.

"Hey..." Marshall said, as he looked at her neck, then at his mother. "What the heck...?! Are those necessary?!" He asked, pointing at what looked like two fang marks, but they were a light blue.

"It's the mark of an immortal." Heather said, crossing her arms. "She's still human... but if you ever one day want to change her into a vampire, by all means." The woman gestured to Fionna, who was blushing a bit, as she touched the two marks on her neck. "You'll grow like a normal human, until your 18th birthday, when the spell takes full effect on your body." Heather informed the girl, and Fionna sighed out happily, glad she wouldn't have to spend eternity as a 15 year old.

"... Well then, I think you all have a party to get back too." Donovan said. The couple looked back at him, and he had a newly reformed arm and hand. They both looked a bit shocked and disgusted. "... It was an honor doing battle with you, Fionna... And I'd like to thank you, for opening these old eyes..."

"... Thanks..." Fionna said, and she smiled at the vampire, before bowing to him. "It was an honor to fight with you as well..."

"Let's go, you two." Gumball said, as he hopped up on Lord Monochromicorn's back with Cake.

"Ha... Alright." Fionna said, and she went to get on Lord mono as well, But Marshall pulled her back towards him, and lifted her up like a princess.

"No, let me carry you." Marshall said, smiling brightly at her, before he took off into the air with her. He stopped for a moment, and looked back at his parents.

Donovan nodded his head towards his son, while Heather continued to tare at her handkerchief. Marshall smiled a bit, and nodded his head back to the older vampire, before he followed his friends back to the candy kingdom.

"... Marshall..." Fionna said, looking up at Marshall as he flew with her in his arms.

"Yeah, Fi...?" He asked curiously, looking down at her. He grinned charmingly, like the first time they met.

"... It's going to be lonely, isn't it...?" She asked curiously, looking over at their friends.

"Yeah but... we'll always have memories to be with us... and we'll always have each other..." Marshall assured her. "It's better to have loved and lost... than to have never felt anything at all."

"... You're right." Fionna said, smiling. "I hope your dad gets that now."

"Yeah me too," Marshall agree, and they flew over the candy walls, and floated down into the town square, to look at the crowd who had all been watching the battle in the ice sphere.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! LOOK AT THE LOVE BIRDS!" LSP shouted, pointing at Marshall and Fionna, who both blushed a bright red, as the crowd clapped happily for them.

"Congrats you guys!" Ice queen said, clapping her hands for the both of them.

"Yeah, you go girl! FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!" LSP shouted, and the cheered.

"She didn't have to fight for me." MArshall said, embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? You were trapped in chains of fire, while she kicked your dad's butt." Gumball said, raising an eyebrow at Marshall, who let Fionna down, and shot a glare at the prince. "And you call me a sissy."

"You are a sissy!" Marshall hissed, "I, am not!"

"Uh huh. Welcome to the sissy club." Gumball grinned at Marshall, and the vampire hissed, and chased the pink prince the group in circles.

"You guys, cut that out!" Cake said, grabbing them both, and holding them away from each other. "This is a party, right?!"

"Oh yeah it is." Party Patty said into the microphone, and scratched a record.

"So get it started!" Cake shouted, and set the boys down.

"You gottcha'." Party Patty pointed a finger at Cake, and began to spin records for the crowd, and started up the party music. Lights shone into the ice sphere, creating a brilliant effect, as the crowd danced around it.

"And you two, no fighting." Cake said, shaking a large finger at the King and prince, before she went to go dance with Lord Mono.

"... Yeah, she's right." Gumball said, and looked at Marshall. He smiled, and held out a hand, balled up in a fist. Marshall looked at it, and grinned, before he bumped fists with Gumball.

"Yeah," Marshall said, before he put the prince in a head lock, and started to give him a nuggie. "But I'm still gunna do this!"

"AAAH! CUT THAT OUT!" Gumball cried out, trying to push Marshall off of him.

"Hahaha!" Fionna burst out laughing, as she watched the two friends, and she looked at herself. She pulled at her jacket, and slipped the ruined clothing off of herself, and tossed it onto a chair. They had been set up around tables, that surrounded the party, and she smiled, as she rolled up her long white sleeves, and she ran over to Marshall and Gumball.

"Hey!" Marshall shouted, as she grabbed Gumball's hand, and yanked him out of the vampires grip. She ran off into the crowd with him, while Marshall floated after them.

"It's a party!" Fionna said, as she stopped with her friends, and let go of Gumball's hand. "Let's party!"

Fionna started dancing to the fast tune that played over the speakers, and she spun around in circles. Marshall smiled, and he caught Fionna's hand, and stopped her, before he started dancing with his precious Fionna.

"Mind if I join you...?" Ice queen asked Gumball, who looked up at her. The prince smiled, and nodded his head, as he took her hands, and began guiding her.

"I love you, Fionna." Marshall told Fionna happily, and he pulled her close to him, and smiled down at her.

"I love you, Marshall Lee." Fionna said happily, as she looked into his deep eyes, and Marshall grinned, before he leaned his head down, and kissed her deeply, not caring who saw.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes thats right.**

**I AM STILL HERE, AND WRITING MORE FIOLEE JUST FOR YOU!  
BECAUSE THE MASSES DEMANDED IT.**

**I reall didn't want to end it yet myself. I really enjoy writing this out for all of you.**

**-ahem-**

**So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Please review kindly~**

Fionna was out an about for the day, on the grassy plains of Aaa. She was busy looking for something to beat up to kill time, before she went to bother her boyfriend.

She stopped on a hill, and giggled happily as she thought back to the day where she won approval for their love, from everyone. She sighed happily, and her fingers trailed to the blue marks on her neck.

It had been 3 months since then, and she enjoyed each day more and more. She sighed happily, as she closed her eyes, and the afternoon breeze ruffled her bangs. She opened her eyes, and looked across the land, as she gripped her bags straps.

"Oh." Fionna turned her head, hearing the mobile phone cake had made her carry around, since she became bed ridden while pregnant. Fionna dug around in her pack for it. She pulled it out, and opened it up. "Hello...?"

"Fionna!" Gumball cried out over the phone, and Fionna jumped a bit in surprise. "You need to get to the candy hospital! it's time! Fionna Cake is giving birth! ... please help me, I'm scared." The pink prince whimpered.

"I AM ON MY WAY!" Fionna shouted into the phone, and she snapped it shut.

"On your way where...?" Marshall asked Fionna curiously, as he floated up the hill, an umbrella shading him from the sun.

"CAKE IS HAVING HER KITTENS!" Fionna shouted happily, and Marshall looked a bit taken aback.

"Well then, what are we standing here for?" Marshall asked her, smiling brightly, as he took her hand, and lifted her up into the air, before they flew off towards the candy kingdom.

"By the way, you're late." Fionna told him, as she gripped his hand. "I get lonely with out you or Cake around... the tree house feels empty..."

"Well... I could move in..." Marshall said, looking down at her, as they flew. "I mean... it's not like there's much of a point of me living in my house. We spend all our time together."

"... yeah, you could." Fionna smiled brightly, "Cake will be raising the Kitten's with Lord Mono at his place... yeah! move in!"

"Haha, well, it is my tree house anyways." Marshall said happily, as they flew over the candy walls, and over to the hospital. He brought them inside, and Fionna ran to Nurse Poundcake.

"She's in that room," The nurse said, pointing at a door. Fionna ran over to it, and Marshall floated after her.

"Cake!" Fionna cried out, and she opened the door.

"Oh thank Glob," Gumball said, as he looked at Fionna. The human girl ran over to the bed, and Cake lay there, looking exhausted.

"Are they born...? Are they okay...?" Fionna asked her sister, holding her hand. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine." Cake smiled brightly, and she looked over at the doctor, who turned around, and held up 5 Monochromikittens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Fionna clapped her hands over her cheeks, and smiled at the little creatures. She started to tickle on of their stomachs, and she giggled as the kitten bit her finger with out any teeth. "haha!"

"What are their names...?" Marshall asked curiously, as he also tickled one. Catey, Mono Jr., P.V.R., Dulcimer and Sugar." Cake said happily, as she took all her kittens in her stretchy arms. "My precious babies...!"

"They're perfect," Fionna said, as she looked at Cake. "Congrats, you two." She looked over at Mono, who floated over, and nuzzled Cake's head.

"Thank you," Cake said happily, and hugged her sister with a second set of arms.

"Well, I had all the baby stuff delivered to your home." Gumball told Cake, patting her shoulder. "A gift from me."

"Haha, I have a gift." Marshall said, floating above the cat and babies. "A few lessons on how to strangle pixies...!"

"NO! BAD VAMPIRE!" Cake said, flicking Marshall on the forehead. He groaned, and rubbed his head.

"I was kidding... I got them these." He said, and he dug his hand into the pouch on his belt, and pulled out 5 demon plushies, but each one was cute, and not all that menacing.

"I uhm..." Fionna blushed, as she dug in her pack, and she pulled out a large multi-colored quilt. Each square was a different pattern, some tacky, some pretty.

"That's the baby blanket Mom made for you when you were little...!" Cake said, and Fionna smiled.

"I wanted them to have it." She said, as she folded the blanket up, and set it on the bed for Cake.

"Ooooooh! kittens!" A familiar voice called out, and the room seemed to chill a bit, as the Ice queen floated in through the door. "I'm so glad I'm on time."

"Ice queen," Cake said, as the woman floated over to the bed, and the former crazy queen smiled at Cake.

"I brought these." She said, holding up 5 pacifiers, made of ice. "Ever cooling, and never melting. To help with teething... but also good for a hot day." the woman said, and she popped one in each kitten's mouth.

"... Thank you...?" Cake said, looking up at the Ice queen, before the woman floated over to Gumball.

"Hey," The queen giggled happily, as she looked at Gumball, and the pink prince blushed, as the woman wound her arms around the Prince's arm.

"Hey..." He muttered shyly, still not used to the PDA.

Marshall made a puking motion with his finger, hoping only Fionna would see it, but he had a bed pan thrown at the back of his head by the Prince.

"You cut that out!" Gumball said, blushing brightly.

"What! It's weird!" Marshall said, rubbing his head. The Pink prince had been dating the Ice queen for a while now, and they seemed a lot closer. They could usually be seen on a date fling through the clouds, or hanging out in an igloo.

Fionna thought it strange herself, but the Queen had not done a single crazy thing since they started going out. According to Marshall, she was regaining her memory as well.

"Okay! The mother and kids should rest! visitors, OUT!" The Nurse said, shooing the large group towards the door.

"Alright, alright!" Fionna said, before she spun around the nurse, and hugged cake once more. "Congrats Cake."

"Thank you, but you know you'll always be mah sweet baby too, right?" The cat asked happily, and Fionna nodded. The human girl kissed each new kitten on the head, before she was dragged out by the nurse.

"Hee... I'm an aunt." Fionna said happily, touching her hands to her cheeks, as she giggled with happiness.

"Hmm, cutest aunt, ever." Marshall said, floating around her, before kissing her cheek. "So, how about we go for that date, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Fionna said excitedly, throwing her hands in the air.

"How about a double date?!" Ice queen asked excitedly, as she pulled Gumball over to Fionna and Marshall. "It will be so much fun, especially now that Gumball and I are OFFICIAL!"

"OOOOOOH!" Marshall, clapped his hands over his cheeks in fake surprise. "MY GLOB. DRAMA BOMB!" The vampire imitated the Lumpy Space prince, and Gumball punched him in the arm. The vampire just laughed, before putting the pink prince in a head lock. "Who knew you had a thing for older girls, huh?!"

"... Guys, stop that." Fionna said, before she looked back up at the Ice queen. "But a double date sounds fun, I guess. What should we do though...?"

"How about ice skating on the pond in the ice kingdom?!" The queen asked Fionna. The girls face lit up with excitement, and clapped her hands.

"YES. YES YES YES! THAT SOUNDS SO MUCH FUN!" Fionna said excitedly.

"Ice skating is stupid..." Marshall said, but Fionna looked over at him with pleading eyes. The Vampire sighed out, and rubbed the back of his head. "... Okay, yeah. Sounds fun."

"YAY!" Fionna threw her hands in the air happily, and the group set out for the ice kingdom.

The ice queen had flown to her castle to get some skates for everyone, before she met them at the large frozen pond.

"... I think I should sit out... it's still sunny." Marshall said, as he sat on an ice boulder, shading himself with his umbrella.

"I'll make cloud cover!" Ice queen said, as she summoned up clouds with her ice powers, so that it snowed lightly, and kept the sun away. "There you are!"

"Augh..." Marshall sighed. He began putting the skates on, while gumball did his up beside him.

"you seem like you're really trying to get out of skating..." Gumball said, looking over at his friend.

"Shut up," Marshall said, and looked over at Gumball, before he glanced at Fionna. She had pulled on her yellow sweater, and put her skates on, before she glided out onto the frozen pond. "... I can't skate."

"... PFFT." Gumball held back his laughter, and turned his head away. "HAHAHAHA!" He couldn't do it, and he fell back off the boulder into the snow, laughing.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Marshall said, looking down at the laughing prince.

"The Vampire King, can't skate!" Gumball said, getting up. "haha! Why didn't you just say so?!"

"Cause she really wants to skate!" Marshall sighed, and looked back at Fionna, who was skating in circles with the Ice Queen now. "... I'll give it a try."

"Hey you guys! Hurry up!" Fionna called out to Marshall and Gumball, and she glided over to them, smiling. She stopped at the edge of the pond, waiting. Gumball got up, and walked over to the ice, before he stepped on it, and glided across to go skate with Ice Queen. "... Marshall...?"

"I'm coming," The Vampire king sighed, as he got up, and floated over to the ice. He looked at Fionna, before he touched his ice skates to the ice, then let himself give in to gravity.

His feet went right out from under him, and he ended flat up on his back.

"AUGH!" Marshall groaned, and blushed out of embarrassment, before he looked up at Fionna, who blinked in surprise, then smiled a bit. "... don't laugh..."

"I'm not." She told him, as she held out her hands, and helped him up to his feet. "You usually float around, so I figured you didn't know how to skate..." She told him, he sighed a bit.

"hmm..." Marshall looked down at the ice, and his skates. "... well it's just... stupid is all!"

"No, it's fun. Come on." Fionna said, as she began to glide backwards, pulling him along with her. "See...? It's easy."

Marshall didn't dare move his feet, as Fionna pulled him along the ice. Gumball and Ice queen both looked over at the pair, and Gumball laughed.

"Come on Marshall, it's not a scary demon, or the sun! it's just some ice!" Gumball called out to the vampire, excited to be able to tease him.

"SHUT UP, I CAN STILL FLOAT OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTT!" Marshall hissed loudly at Gumball from across the pond, but Fionna tugged on his arm, and forced him into focusing on skating. "hey, whoa! Don't do that!"

"Stop getting angry, just move your feet." Fionna told him, as she turned to skate beside him, and held his hand. "keep your body up, don't lean forwards."

Marshall did as he was told, and moved his feet like how Fionna moved hers. He picked up speed, and smiled, showing off his fangs, as he gripped her hand.

"... This isn't so bad." Marshall said, looking at her, and she smiled back, and nodded her head. "... It's kinda fun..."

"I told you..." She told him, as they skated around the pound together.

"Hmm..." Gumball watched the two of them, and he looked at Ice queen as they skated beside each other. She was watching the other couple longingly. Gumball blushed, and reached out his hand, and took her ice cold one in his. He kept his gaze down, as the Queen looked over at Gumball, and smiled happily. "It is fun, to skate with another person..."

"Yes! Yes it is!" Ice queen said happily, as she skated along beside Gumball, moving closer to him.

they couples were playing around on the ice for an hour, before Marshall had a pretty good handle on the whole skating thing, he even learned to stop, after giving it a few tries.

"Hey, let's have a race!" Fionna said happily, and Marshall looked at her, his face getting paler. "Come on, It'll be way more fun!"

"Sounds good." Gumball said, as he and Ice queen skated beside the other two now. The group came to a stop.

"Gabrielle!" Ice queen called out to the group of penguins watching them, and the penguin perked up, and waddled over. "Here." The Ice queen handed the penguin a cloth. "Drop it for us so we can start, and you watch and name the winner."

"Quack~" The penguin replied to the queen, and the woman patted the penguins head, and skated back to the others. "QUACK QUACK!"

"Ready," Ice queen translated. The three skaters got ready, while Marshall looked at them all, and imitated them.

"UWAH!" Gabrielle held up the handkerchief, "QUAAAAAACK!" The penguin let it drop, and everyone took off.

"Hahahaha!" Fionna glided past the others, and turned around the bend of the pond skillfully, before she looked back at the boys. She didn't see Ice Queen, until the woman blew past her. "WHOA!"

"I am the Queen of Ice!" The queen called back, laughing crazily like she used too, and Fionna smiled, and sped up after the woman.

"Hmm... Look at that rivalry." Gumball said, as Fionna struggled to try and get ahead of the Ice Queen.

"... You're the crazy one, for dating her." Marshall said, and Gumball looked at him, and raised a pink eye brow, before he grinned. "What are you grinning at...?!"

"Stick." Gumball said, pointing down, but it was to late. Marshall hit the stick, and fell down onto the ice, and slid across it, into a snow bank. Gumball, having given up on the race, slid to a stop, and laughed, as the Vampire grumbled, and pulled himself out of the snow.

"WOOOOHOOO! I WIN!" Ice queen called across the pond, and Fionna sighed out, sad on having lost. She looked over at the boys, as Gumball just laughed at the disgruntled Vampire.

"I'll show you stick..." Marshall said, as he got up, and chased the prince around the pond in circles, trying to punch him.

"... Really now, I thought we were racing." Ice queen said, as she put her hands on her hips. "DON'T YOU HURT MY GUMBALL'S FACE, MARSHY!"

"Augh... DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Marshall shouted across the pound, before he gave up on skating, and flew at Gumball.

"Hey now! That's cheating!" Gumball cried out, skating away from the mad vampire. Marshall hissed loudly, showing his demon face, until there was a whistling sound in the air, as if something was falling.

"What's...?" Fionna looked around, then froze in surprise, as a huge fire ball came at the group from the mountain. "WHOA! LOOK OUT!" She cried out, and the boys looked, and Marshall grabbed Gumball off the pound, and flew up into the air, getting out of the way of the fire ball, as it went right through the ice, and into the pond.

The ice cracked from the heat, and moved around from the waves caused by the disturbance. Fionna waved her arms around, trying to keep her balance, but both her and Ice queen fell flat on their butt's, and slid around on the ice.

"Whoa..!" Ice queen reached out, and grabbed Fionna's arm, stopping her from ending up in the water, and she rose up in the air, holding onto the girl, and guiding her to safety. The Queen looked mad, and she turned to look up at the mountain the fire ball came from. "WHO THREW THAT FIRE BALL IN MY KINGDOM?!"

"I did." A voice said, and the group looked at the new figure who appeared in an explosion of flames, on the other side of the pond. He had hair made of flames... in fact, his whole body looked like it was on fire, but some how distinguished.

"What the...? A fire elemental...?" Gumball asked curiously. "What do you think you're doing all the way out here..?!"

"I came looking for some one named Fionna, Fionna the Human." The boy said, looking at the group.

"... That's Lady Fionna The Hero," Fionna said, standing up, and putting her hands on her hips. "And you ruined a perfectly good ice skating pond! What the bunk do you want?!"

"I'm here on orders by my Mother, to destroy the Hero of Aaa, so we can take over the whole land, in the name of the Fire Kingdom."


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my glob, I'm exhausted...**

**please enjoy the chapter...**

**review kindly~**

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MATCH STICK?!" Marshall shouted over at the Flame Prince, who had just declared war on all of Aaa.

"... I'm the Flame Prince, not a match stick." The boy made of fire said with a flat tone, before he crossed his arms. "And what's the King of Vampire's doing out on a pond, ice skating? Some evil King you are..." the prince scoffed, making fun of the Vampire, who hissed in anger.

"I'm going to beat the flare out of you." Marshall said, as he grew in size, "And then I'm going to roast marsh mellows on your dying body!"

"Marshall!" Fionna said, but the vampire king, now turned demonic, jumped over the pond at the flame prince.

"Hmph, I don't want to fight with you!" Flame prince said, as he shot a stream of fire at Marshall. The Vampire king used his flight to dodge it, swirling around the flames, before he kicked the flame prince in the face, sending him flying back across the snow. "Augh...!"

"You want to fight Fionna, you have to go through ME." Marshall said, as he towered over the Flame prince, who was seething in pain as the snow melted on his burning skin. The Prince glared up at the Vampire, before he stood up, and summoned up all his strength, and blasted his flames at the vampire. Marshall hissed as he dodged the flames again, and flew right at the prince, before punching him in the jaw.

"... Marshall is really upset..." Fionna said, as she yanked off her skates, and pulled her normal shoes back on.

"Well he was embarrassed because of the skating, and now that Flame Prince made fun of him. I'm surprised Marshall hasn't just killed him yet." Gumball said, shrugging his shoulders, as he did the same as Fionna. Ice queen had already taken hers off, and was checking on her darling penguins, to make sure they weren't harmed by any chunks of ice. "... This isn't good though. The Fire Kingdom want's to take over all of Aaa...?"

"They won't." Fionna said, smiling brightly, as she put her hands on her hips. "Not if Marshall has first say."

"I suppose you're right." Gumball agreed, as they watched the Flame prince get thrown around by the demonic Marshall. "... He kind of scares me..."

"Just be glad he considers you a friend." Fionna smiled brightly at him. "Other wise all your teasing would have gotten you the same treatment."

"That's ENOUGH!" Flame Prince flared up, and was twice the size of Marshall. The heat could be felt from across the pond, and Marshal hissed as he shrunk back from the flame elemental, his clothes singed. "I'm tired of fighting you!"

The Flame prince waved his flaming arms above his head, before he brought them down upon Marshall, who dodged out of the way.

"Marshall...!" Fionna shouted, as she watched the vampire duck away from all the blows Flame Prince was trying to land on him. He shrunk back down to his normal size, to avoid being a larger target, but Flame prince roared with annoyance, and finally smacked Marshall with his hand of fire, and the vampire went flying, and landed on a large piece of ice on the pound. "MARSHALL!"

Fionna ran out onto the pound, her shoes slipping a bit, as she wobbled across the ice that moved with each step she took. She was almost to her boyfriend, who was groaning in pain from a large burn on his arm.

"Fionna, stay back!" Marshall shouted at her. He could take the heat, because he couldn't really feel it, but she would be scorched from the flames.

"Heck no!" Fionna shouted, as she leaped across onto the large piece of ice he was on, and she slid over to him. "Are you alright...?!"

"I'm fine, jut a burn." Marshall said, flexing his arm, as it started to heal. "Now get out of here!"

"Nope. I have an idea!" Fionna said, as she pulled her pack around to her front, and dug around in it for something. She found what she was looking for, and she pulled it out. "If he's made out of Fire, I'll just use this! It ought to put him out!"

It was a large water gun, with a pump action. She had found it in a dungeon, and played with it till she found out how it really worked. She pumped it, and turned to the Fire elemental.

"Haha, what do you think you're going to do with that?" The flame prince asked, and Fionna smiled, as she ran across the ice piece, heading for the edge of the pound, to fight the Flame Prince. "Finally, time to get this over with!"

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying that!" Fionna shouted at him, as she jumped onto the snowy bank of the pond, and she aimed the gun at the Flame Prince's face, and she fired a large stream of water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The Flame prince shrank down, crying out in pain. Steam filled the air, as Fionna watered the Flame prince down to a smolder of a man, and She backed off. "WHY YOU-! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!"

"Haha," Fionna laughed, as she squirted the boy in the face again, and he hissed out in pain once more.

"Fionna, you're going to kill him!" Gumball called out to the human girl, and she stopped.

"So let her!" Marshall said, floating over to Fionna, and glaring at the Flame prince, who was trying to regain himself. "He's trying to kill Fionna, and take over the land of Aaa!"

"RRRGH." The Flame prince glared at them both, starting to flare up again. "THAT'S RIGHT! AND I WILL SUCCE-AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The flame prince was hit in the face with more water from the water gun.

"That's enough out of you." Fionna said, as she let up on the water, and she shouldered the gun. "You're easily taken out by a water gun, this is no fun." Fionna said, frowning.

"That... THAT'S CHEATING!" The Flame prince shouted at her, and she gave him a sharp squirt to the face with the gun again. "AUGH! CUT THAT OUT, YOU BRAT!"

"You, don't talk to her like that." Marshall hissed at the prince, and glared at him with his demon eyes. "Unless you really want to never see the flames of the Fire Kingdom again..."

"Hmph, I almost kicked your butt, so you have no right to threaten me..." The Flame prince shot back at Marshall, and Fionna squirted him in the face again. "AAAAUGH! REALLY! ENOUGH!" The prince got up, and swiped a still flaming hand at Fionna, and it hit her arm.

The girl yelled in pain, as the flames burned her skin, and she dropped the gun. She looked down at the wound on her arm.

"OH, LUMP, NO." Marshall said, and he pointed the gun at Flame prince, having caught it. "You did not just hurt her!"

The Vampire let the gun unleash on the flame prince, and he cried out in pain, and stepped back away from the advancing vampire, as he tried to douse the life out of the prince.

"Marshall, I'm alright!" Fionna said, grabbing his arm, and stopping him. She took the gun, and smiled. "It's just a burn,"

"... Fine." Marshall said, holding the gun out to her, but she waved a hand at it. She walked right up to the Flame Prince, and looked down at him.

"Hey you, flame boy." Fionna said, and the prince looked up at her, and noticed she didn't have the gun. He glared at her for a moment, right before she punched him in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE SPARK?!" The Prince yelled at her, as she waved her hand around. She had burnt her fist on his face. "AUGH. That's it for today! but I will be back to kill you!" The prince said, and in a burst of flames, he moved 50 feet away from them, groaning in pain. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Uh huh." Fionna said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Let's see you try!"

The fiery prince growled, before he took off, using his flames to leave. The group watched as he rocketed away, and Marshall walked over to Fionna, and took her burnt hand in his cool one.

"... Did you really need to punch him...? You have this water gun." He said holding it up.

"Yes I did." Fionna said proudly. "Made me feel better."

"... Well you guys, this isn't good." Gumball said, he and Ice queen had made it across the pond after she refroze it with her powers. They were standing behind the other two. "I think he's serious... and The Flame Queen is down right evil."

"Hmph, All we need to do is find more of these, and we're fine." Marshall said, waving the gun around.

"Hmm, good idea." Gumball said, taking the gun from Marshall, and looking it over. "Fionna where did you get this...?"

"Found it in a dungeon, after I beat up some ogre." Fionna said, while Marshall still held her burnt hand, trying to cool it down. "That was the only one though."

"Hmm... It looks simple enough... I'm sure we can make more." Gumball said as he continued to inspect the device.

"Or I could make a snow storm." Ice queen said, looking miffed that a fire elemental had entered her kingdom, and destroy some of it. "I'll put his fire out..."

"Well we can't do that." Gumball said with a sigh, "Not everyone in the Fire Kingdom is evil... besides. If we destroyed it, it might upset the balance of the world."

"... I think we can live with out those destructive beings around," Marshall said, looking at Gumball. "Let's just get rid of them."

"No, we can't do that." Gumball said, sighing, "Just because you're a king, doesn't mean you know everything about the world!"

"I've lived longer than you, and I know they're trouble!" Marshall said, pointing a finger at Gumball.

"Yeah, SOME of them are trouble, but not ALL of them!" Gumball said, pointing a finger at Marshall. "First we'll use POLITICS, to solve this problem, if that doesn't work, then by all means, take on the whole fire kingdom with a squirt gun." Gumball said, tossing the plastic toy back at Marshall.

"... What are paul-ah-ticks...?" Fionna asked curiously, not understanding that word.

"It's using words and discussion between two leaders of different kingdoms, to come to a decision on a dispute." Gumball explained to Fionna, who still looked confused by his words.

"They're gunna talk junk over," Marshall said to Fionna, and the girl brightened up.

"OH! well why didn't you say so?!" Fionna asked.

"I did..." Gumball said, looking a bit down trodden.

"That sounds lumpin' fantastic! let's use PAUL-AH-TICKS to solve stuff!" Fionna said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"... Alright... but as my bravest knight, could I ask you to come with me to the Fire Kingdom...?" Gumball asked the girl hopefully.

"Sure." Fionna said brightly, and she punched her fist in the air now. "Sounds like fun! maybe I'll get to punch some more smoke out of that prince!"

"... Fionna that defeats the purpose of politics..." Gumball said, sighing.

"... I'm coming to." Marshall said, looking at Gumball. "I'm not standing out on this, If they all want Fionna dead, I want to be there to help if things get out of hand."

"Hmm, that's probably a good idea." Gumball said, scratching his gum cheek.

"ME TOO." Ice queen said, putting her hands on her hips, and the three of them all looked at her. "That little kid destroyed my ice pond, and almost hurt my penguins. I have a bone to pick with him and that mother of his."

"Alright then, it's decided." Gumball said, smiling, "I'll call all of you tomorrow, and we'll head out to the Fire Kingdom."

"Sounds good to me." Marshall said, as he floated up into the air, and around Fionna's head, "I'm going to take this home." He said, picking Fionna up in his arms. "We have some moving to do."

"Moving...?" Gumball asked, and Marshall grinned evily at Gumball.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with her." Marshall said, before he floated higher, holding onto Fionna tightly. "Later love birds!" He called out to Ice Queen and Gumball, before he flew off.

"LOVE BIRDS." Ice queen said happily, hugging Gumball around his shoulders, and squeezing him. Gumball sighed, but blushed a bit from the affection.

"You really want to do this today...?" Fionna asked. They had both started walking, after Marshall pulled out his umbrella. With out the cloud cover, he needed it now.

"Yeah, It'll be easy." Marshall said, waving his hand at Fionna. "With my NightOsphere magic, we'll have it done in no time."

"haha, I think that's cheating." Fionna said, and Marshall shook his head.

"No, it's a short cut." He said, and pulled her closer to him as they walked.

The couple went to Marshall's house in the cave, and Fionna looked around. She walked inside with him, and stood there, as she watched him pile things into the middle of the room. "I'm going to miss this place..."

"Yeah, but we can always leave it here," Marshall said, smiling at her. "In case we need a hide away~"

"Marshall..!" Fionna blushed a bit, and she started helping him pile things into the middle of the room, like musical instruments, clothes from up stairs, and some pictures. When Marshall had everything he wanted, he pulled out the tiny suitcase he had used to first move in.

"Careful," He said, as he pushed Fionna behind him, before he pointed the suitcase at the pile of things, the suitcase seemed to move in his hand, before it sucked up the pile of things. Marshall snapped it shut, and smiled at Fionna, "There, all done."

"Huh, that was easy." Fionna said, and Marshall smiled, before he took her hand, and walked outside with her. He locked the house shut, and looked up at it. "... Are you sure you want to move...?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Marshall said, waving a hand around, before he gripped hers gently. "Lets get you home, and take a look at your burns."

"They seem to be healing fine." Fionna said, as she looked at the scorch marks on her arm and hand. Ever since she was given immortality, her wounds seemed to heal at a faster rate.

"Still, you're not a vampire like me." Marshall said, and he held his umbrella over himself as they walked out side of the cave, and headed towards the tree house.

"... Make's you wonder, why the fire Kingdom decided to attack now..." Fionna said out loud, and The Vampire looked up, thinking about it.

"I'm not really sure, it seems out of place." Marshall said, wondering that himself.

The two of them entered the Tree house, and Marshall floated into the living room. Most of Cake's stuff had been moved to Lord Mono's. Fionna had went to the kitchen, to get some milk. She wandered into the living room, just as Marshall opened up his suit case, and his stuff burst out, and buried her.

"Fi...!" Marshall said, he didn't expect her to walk in just as he was opening his suit case. The pile moved a bit, and Fionna jumped out of the pile, and laughed.

"Check this out!" She said, as she showed off the leather jacket she was wearing. She found the jacket in the pile, and she pulled at the front a bit. "This is neat!"

"Haha," Marshall floated over to her, and pulled at it. "Forgot I had that." He floated over to the pile, and began picking things up, and placing them on a shelf or in a corner, "Looks better on you, than it did on me."

"Haha," Fionna blushed a bit, and she began helping him find places for his stuff.

When the pair were done unpacking, Fionna flopped onto her couch, laughing.

"What's so funny...?" Marshall asked, floating over her with the first aid kit. He opened it up, and she held up her wounded arm, so he could check it.

"Just... this." She said, smiling as Marshall put some ointment on it, and slowly started to wrap it up. "This whole thing,"

"The living together thing...?" Marshall asked her curiously, and smiled. "Yeah it's kind of funny."

"I like it." Fionna said, as she watched Marshall wind a bandage around her arm and then one around her hand. "It doesn't feel so lonely in here anymore... since Cake moved..."

"Hmm, you should have asked sooner." Marshall told her, as he kissed the bandage after he finished wrapping it. He smiled down at her, before he leaned down to kiss her, but just before his lips touched hers, the phone rang. "Augh... dang."

He floated away from Fionna to go get the phone, while the human sat up, blushing a bright red.

"WHAT." Marshall demanded over the phone, not even a hello. "... seriously Gumbutt, you have terrible timing... What do you mean it can't wait...?"

Fionna watched Marshall curiously, and when he hung up, he floated back into the room.

"Gumball wants us at the Candy kingdom... something about an urgent matter..." Marshall said, clearly upset with the fact a peaceful night in his new house was ruined.

"Alright, let's go then!" Fionna said, grabbing her bag and sword. She headed for the door, but Marshall stopped her, and kissed her lips deeply. When he pulled away, Fionna's cheeks were a bright red. "M-Marshall...!"

"The first one was interrupted, I didn't want to leave you hanging," Marshall said, licking his lips, before he floated outside, and turned into his large bat form. "Let's go!"

Fionna's cheeks were still a bright cherry red, as she closed the door behind herself, and jumped on his back.

The two of them landed on the balcony of the Candy castle, 20 minuets later, and when Marshall turned back to normal, they walked inside.

Gumball looked frustrated as he sat at the table in the room. He looked at them both, and sighed out.

"Good, you're here." He said, and the couple sat down across from him. "I have a pressing matter..."

"What is it...?" Marshall asked, crossing his arms.

"... I got this when I got back here today," Gumball said, handing over a letter to the couple. Fionna looked at it over Marshall's shoulder.

"... What." Marshall said, looking over at Gumball, and giving him a look of disgust. "You're not seriously planning on doing this..."

"What does it say...?" Fionna asked them both. The prince looked nervous, as he pulled at the neck line of his shirt.

"... It's an invitation to the Fire Kingdom..." Marshall said, reading the piece of paper again. "... Some kind of bunk ball they're throwing..." Marshall looked at Gumball, "... What, you want to do your politics there...?"

"Well, it would be a good chance. Besides, we'll all be there." Gumball said, and smiled a bit. "It's only later this week... Maybe they want to work it out in a peaceful way...?"

"I don't like this..." Marshall said, as he placed the paper back down on the table. "It doesn't seem like them... feels like a trap."

"I am well aware." Gumball said, and he sighed. "But we have no choice... it says 'come to the ball, or be burned alive'. What do you want me to do...?"

"Sounds like fun." Fionna said happily, and smiled. "Besides, we're well prepared for any attacks. We'll just be on high alert!"

"Hmm, still. That fart spark just tried to kill us earlier..." Marshall said, glaring at the paper now. "... It's stay away, and have the kingdom burned down, or go, and it's our butts on the BBQ."

"... I like BBQ." Fionna said, and Marshall sighed, and ruffled her hair. "It'll be fine you guys! We defeated the Lich King, we can handle a hostile ball!"

"... Fionna's right, Marshall." Gumball looked at the vampire, who still looked uneasy about this. "Besides, you can kick the 'Fart spark's butt when you see him."

"... Yes, yes I can." Marshall said, grinning, and he finally nodded his head. "Alright, let's do this then."

"Good, I'll let them know we're coming then." Gumball said, and he stood up. "I'll see you all later then, I need to go to sleep... Ice Queen want's to pick posies tomorrow..."

"Night, Gumball!" Fionna said happily, before her and Marshall left off of the balcony, to head home.

Fionna yawned as Marshall carried her inside the upper tree house window. The Vampire smiled a bit, admitting it had been a long day for the both of them.

"Hmm, Fi... Know what time it is...?" Marshall asked her, as he floated over to the bed with her.

"Adventure time...?" Fionna asked, yawning again, as Marshall set her down.

"No, time for bed. Now get changed." Marshall told her. She nodded her head, as she grabbed her pajama's, and dragged them into the bathroom. Marshall took the opportunity to put on his own, before the girl came back out, and flopped onto the bed. He laughed, as he moved her around, before slipping in beside her.

"Hmm... Welcome home..." Fionna yawned out to him, as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Hmm, good to be here." Marshall said, as he hugged her close. He watched his precious Bunny girl fall asleep, but he couldn't...

He had a bad feeling about all this...


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes that's right, I am still here.**

**And here is the next chapter. **

**please enjoy~**

"I still don't like this... not one bit." Marshall said, as he sat on the couch in the tree house, waiting for Fionna. He was already dressed, in his NightOsphere royal best. He let out heavy sigh, as he played with his dark red neck scarf. His mother had sent him the outfit, along with one for Fionna. He didn't know what it looked like though, and he didn't know if he wanted too...

"Hmm, I don't know if I like the colors..." Fionna said, as she walked out into the living room, and Marshall turned his head to look at her. He kept his jaw up, as he looked over the young girl.

Fionna was wearing a strapless dress, that went to her knee's, but stayed longer in the back, almost to her feet. It was dark red on top, and the skirt underneath was black. She had a black ribbon around her neck, that tied into a bow at the back, and had long trailing ribbons. She sighed out, as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, his mother had sent along high heeled black boots for her to wear.

"Feels weird..." Fionna said, fussing with her hair. Cake had come by to earlier help her with her hair, and each lock was curled beautifully, and she had a new rabbit ear head band on her head, with black ear to match the dress, and a little red bow tied to one of them.

"What if we have to fight...?" Marshall said, frowning. Though he did like seeing her in the dress, this wasn't the time for such a thing.

"Oh, I'm wearing shorts!" Fionna said, lifting her skirt up, to show off the tight black shorts she wore underneath the skirt. Marshall blushed a bright cherry red, and moved her hands down, so she wouldn't continue to show him underneath her skirt.

"Okay... just uh... don't go showing everyone that." He told her, and kissed her fore head softly. "You look very pretty."

"Haha.. thanks..." Fionna said, her cheeks turning a light pink. She looked at Marshall's outfit, and kind of enjoyed how they both matched that night.

"Weapons..." He said, grabbing her sword, along with the belt she could wear to carry it around. "Here," He said, as he buckled it around her waist. He had made her a black studded belt for special occasions, and he thought it matched her perfectly right now.

"What about the water pistols Gumball said he was bringing...?" Fionna asked curiously as she looked up at Marshall. The Vampire shrugged his shoulders, before the door burst open, and Gumball walked in, smiling. as he held up a bag.

"Got them right here," He said, before he dumped out the contents onto the table. There were a bunch of hand water pistols, all filled up and ready to go. "Easy to hide, everyone gets 4."

"There isn't a lot of water in each one..." Marshall said, frowning as he looked at the tiny pistol.

"That's where you're wrong." Gumball said, waving a finger at Marshall. "It's a bigger chamber of water than it looks. Besides, it's enough to get us all out of there, if we need too. We can't take on the WHOLE Fire Kingdom by ourselves."

"I could," Fionna said confidently, and Marshall smiled, and patted her head.

"Well yes, you could... but let's try not too." Gumball said, smiling at Fionna, who let nodded her head. Gumball then handed her two straps, each with two pistols on it. "For uh... under your skirt."

"Oh, neat." Fionna said excitedly, as she took them, and sat down on the couch. She lifted her skirt up, and both boys turned their heads away. Shorts or not, they were trying to be polite.

"Here." Gumball said, handing four pistols to Marshall. Marshall nodded his head, and put one in each of his boots, then two on the inside of his jacket, in hidden pockets. "I have mine.. and Ice queen...? Well she has her ice powers." Gumball said, smiling. "She should be here any minuet."

"I still don't know about this, Bubba... it could get messy... and what about the fact we'll burn alive as soon as we step foot into the fire kingdom...?"

"That's why I brought these." Gumball said, holding up a bag of Blue broaches. "Peppermint maid had them, why I'l never know... but they'll protect us." Gumball said, giving a broach to Marshall, and then he walked over, and handed the other to Fionna. "I have mine on." He said, as he tapped the one on his neck scarf. Marshall attached his in the same place. He looked over at Fionna, who managed to attack hers to the neck ribbon around her neck, and she smiled.

"Oh good, some blue." she said happily, and then she shivered, and touched her arms. "Ooo... cold."

"Yes, they cast a magic barrier over our skin, so we can't be burnt by the fire people, and we'll stay cool." Gumball said, "It's like a charm of the spell they can cast."

"Helpful." Fionna said happily, as she stood up from the couch. Marshall took her hand in his, and smiled at her. "Where is ice Queen...?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The queen burst through the door to the tree house, and she was in a magnificent ice blue ball gown, with white frills, and short sleeves. It had a sweet heart neckline, and she wore a choker with the broach on hers as well. "Ooooh! we have matching Jewelry!" The queen said excitedly, as she saw Fionna's.

"Aha... yeah." Fionna said nervously, as the ice queen took her hands, and danced around with her in circles.

"Looks like we're ready to go." Marshall said, as he adjusted his jacket a bit, before he walked outside into the night, and turned into his large bat form. He looked at the others, "Well hop on."

Fionna jumped up, while Ice queen helped Gumball onto Marshall's back. The Vampire took off into the air, and flew towards the Fire Kingdom.

When the group flew over the lava lake, Gumball looked down and gulped.

"This is scary..." He said, and Ice Queen looked over at him, and she patted his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, we have the greatest Hero in all of Aaa with us." She said, pointing to an excited Fionna.

"WHOOOOOA! THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" She said excitedly, throwing her hands in the air.

"Fi, everything here can kill you..." Marshall said, but he chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm. "But yes, it is kind of fun to play here."

The vampire brought them down to the castle, and transformed back into his normal self. The Ice queen fixed her hair, after it had been wind swept, then she went to fix Fionna's hair as well.

When the group turned to head inside the castle, two guards held their spears out in front of them.

"Halt. State your names." The guard said, looking at the group with narrow flame eyes.

"I am Prince Gumball, I'm here with The Ice Queen." Gumball told the guards, and they looked at each other, then at the other two.

"... My name is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. And this is my date and girlfriend, Lady Fionna the Hero." Marshall said sharply, and the guards both stood straight, and looked at the small girl, who was smiling brightly.

"Oh uh... please go in." The guards said, moving out of the way in a hurry. Clearly Fionna's name had gotten around, and the evil beings were well aware of her triumph over the Lich King.

The group walked inside, and into the cave like castle. Marshall was holding onto Fionna's hand tightly, keeping his sharp eyes open for anything that would attack them with their backs turned.

"I think it's this way." Gumball said, heading towards a room that was filled with music and the buzz of conversation. Fionna gripped Marshall's hand tightly, as the doors opened for them, and the room hushed into silence.

The group walked inside, and looked around at the fire elementals, who all stared at them with narrow eyes.

"Ah, I see you've all finally arrived!" An elegant voice called out to them, and they all turned to see a woman made of flames, her hair long, and licking the chandeliers that hung above them, her eyes big and yellow, and her form slim and lady like. "I am the Flame Queen, welcome to my ball."

"Thank you for the invitation," Gumball said, bowing his head to her. Ice queen huffed, and curtsied reluctantly.

The fiery woman looked over at Marshall and Fionna. The King sighed out, as he nodded his head, and Fionna tried to imitate the Ice queen, but she looked sloppy about it.

"... So... This is the human... Fionna." The Flame queen said, as she moved over to them, and looked at Fionna. She reached a hand out, and turned Fionna's head from side to side. "Hmph, you look like much... How is it you were able to chase my son off...?"

"Because I'm awesome." Fionna said, and she pushed the queens hand away from her face.

"Hmm..." The queen looked angry, as she straightened up, and Marshall stepped closer to Fionna. "... Why do you not burn in my kingdom, children...?"

"That's not important..." Gumball said, stepping in front of the other couple. "How about we discuss the matter of your son coming to threaten Fionna, and declare war on Aaa...?"

"... Very well. We will talk about it." The queen said, still looking irritated. "This way, young Prince." The queen said, guiding him over to her throne. The Ice queen followed after Gumball, determined to keep the other queen's hands, off her man.

"... That was fun." Marshall said, gripping Fionna's hand tightly, before he looked around the ball room. They were both getting death stares from the people around them. "... This still bothers me..."

"Relax, it's fine!" Fionna said, as she grabbed Marshall's hands, and dragged him over to the dance floor. "Let's just dance while they talk, yeah...?"

"Hmm... Yeah." Marshall said, smiling at his beautiful bunny girl. He really did like how she looked in the dress. He also enjoyed how they matched, looking like a real couple. "... I still like Blue on you better though..."

"Yeah me too." Fionna said, as they danced to the song that played. Fionna's steps were nervous, but excited. The music was different than most other balls. It was more up beat. "But This dress is nice..."

"Hmm," Marshall's smile became warmer, as he nodded his head, and spun her around easily, with one hand.

"... May I cut in...?" A voice asked to their side. The couple stopped dancing, and looked over at who asked such a question, and there stood the Flame Prince, wearing a more formal attire. He looked irritated, as his eyes met the demon ones Marshall had.

"No you can't, get lost." Marshall said, gripping Fionna's hands tightly. "You try to kill her, and now you want to dance with her? Nuh uh."

"Hmmm, fine, enjoy roasting on an open flame, when I walk away with out getting what I want." The Flame prince told Marshall, and the royalty all looked at them, glaring darkly.

"Why you little Fart Spark..." Marshall hissed darkly, but Fionna gripped his hands, and his attention turned to her. "... Fi...?"

"It's fine, it's just a dance." Fionna told him, and Marshall looked shocked. "... Marshall, I don't want to start an unwanted fight..."

"... augh..." Marshall gripped her hands tightly, before he shot a demonic glare at Flame Prince. "FINE." He looked back at Fionna, and he touched his forehead to hers, "Just... be careful, okay...?" He told her softly, and kissed her lips, before he let her hands go.

"Thank you," The Flame Prince said, bowing his head politely to Marshall, who hissed darkly, as he stepped away reluctantly. The Flame Prince just smirked at the Vampire, before he held a hand out to Fionna. "... Well come on."

"... You could say please," Fionna said, as she took the Prince's flaming hand. She could feel the heat coming from it, but it didn't hurt. The Prince walked with her across the dance floor, and a new song started up. Fionna noticed a strange dance the people were all doing in sync, and she became confused.

"It's a simple folk dance. Very easy." The Prince said, as he walked around with her in a circle, guiding her. "... It's brave of you and your friends to actually show up."

"We were invited. We're not rude." Fionna told the Prince, watching him with her big blue eyes. "... It was brave of you to invite us."

"Hmm, well after you doused me with your barbaric water weapon, My mother reconsidered the attack." The Prince said, as they switched directions, and Fionna stumbled a bit. The Prince caught her before she fell, and he glared down at her. "But I'm not going to give up on killing you."

"Ha..." Fionna gave him a look, that told him she accepted his challenge, and he stood straight with her. "You think you're tough...? After you got hit in the face by a little water, you ran home to your mother." She giggled, and the Flame prince's cheeks heated up with rage, and he grabbed her hand roughly, and pulled her close to him, "Hey! let go!"

"I did NOT run home to my MOTHER. I weighed my options, and retreated, before you barbarians killed me!" The prince growled in anger, not letting go of Fionna. "I'll destroy you, and your whole land!"

"Just try it." Fionna told him, glaring back at him. "You hurt even ONE tree in my land, and I'll be on you with a water gun, before you can say 'Mommy help me'!" She told him, and the Flame prince glared at her darkly, before he pushed her away from him, and she fell back.

Marshall caught her, and stood her up straight, before he rounded on the prince, hissing loudly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PUSHING HER LIKE THAT?!" Marshall demanded, and the crowd stepped away from the angry Vampire. "Don't you even THINK of coming near her again, or stepping foot near the candy kingdom!"

"Son," The Flame queen called out, and the Flame prince turned around to look at his mother. Gumball was nervous, and standing next to the Queen, with Ice Queen by his side. "There is no need to stoop down to their level of rudeness, apologize to the girl."

"She insulted me!" Flame Prince said, flaring up in size. "I refuse!"

"APOLOGIZE." The Queen flared up larger than her son, and the prince growled with anger, and turned to look at Fionna.

"I'm Sorry..." The Flame prince grunted with anger, clearly not meaning it.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of my son," The Queen said, putting a hand on his head. "He has a... hot temper."

The whole room laughed to her pun, except the group and the Prince. The Queen smiled, before she looked over at Gumball.

"And, about this war thing... I will accept your offer. I had seen what your new weapons have done to my son..." The Queen said, putting a fake smile on her face. Clearly she knew she could be defeated easily, because of their water guns. "We will not attack your kingdoms, or any others."

"WHAT!" Flame Prince shouted, and his mother looked at him, along with the whole room. "You're just going to drop it?! Just like that! They almost killed me!"

"Enough," The Queen said loudly, and she put her hand on her son, and shrunk him down to a little flame. It looked cat like, but very angry. "It's because they almost killed you, that we are conceding. I will not have you contradict my word."

The ball of fire, that was now Flame prince, started meowing loudly at his mother, and Fionna clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Clearly, Marshall had done the same thing, because Gumball was giving them nervous looks, hoping they would hold it in.

"Anyways... Please ignore my son, and enjoy the ball." The Queen said, gesturing to the room, "As a gesture of Peace."

"Thank you..." Gumball said, bowing his head, before The Queen walked off with her son in hand, who was still meowing in anger, before hissing at Fionna and Marshall over his mothers shoulder. Gumball and Ice queen hurried over to the other two, and Gumball looked at Fionna. "Are you alright...?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Fionna said, smiling brightly. "Couldn't hurt me thanks to that pendant."

"Hmph... he's lucky I don't dip him in a lake." Marshall said, irritated. "... Let's just leave."

"No, we should stay a little while. Then we;ll leave," Gumball said, smiling at the other two. Marshall wasn't pleased, and Gumball sighed. "Just for a little bit, just bare with it."

"Yeah, I want to dance with my Gumball," Ice Queen said happily, as she took Gumball's hands in hers, and smiled up at her prince lovingly.

"Augh... fine." Marshall said, and he waved a hand at them both, and The Ice Queen swept Gumball away across the dance floor, of still hostile Fire Elementals.

"... What about you...?" Marshall asked Fionna, as he took her hand in his gently. "Would you like to dance for a bit...?"

"yes," Fionna said happily, and she gripped his hand tightly. "We're here, so we should just enjoy it."

"Hmm... alright." Marshall said, as he took her hands, and guided her across the dance floor. He couldn't hear the irritating meowing anymore, and sighed with relief. He felt better that the flame prince wasn't around any more. He looked down at Fionna, and focused on her again, smiling. "Hmm, look at you, standing up to a Lich king, my father, and now a flaming hot head prince..."

"They all seem to come looking for me." Fionna said, smiling up at him. Marshall spun her around elegantly with his hand, before he pulled her close. "I swear... I don't go looking for trouble."

"That's a fib. You're an adventuress, that's exactly what you do." Marshall laughed, and she laughed as well.

The group stuck around for another hour or so, before Gumball said it was a good time to leave. They all exited the castle, and as Marshall was turning into his large bat form, Fionna felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She turned around, but saw no one there. She searched the area with her eyes.

"Fionna... What's wrong...?" Gumball asked, and Marshall looked down at her, curious as well.

"... Come one is..." Her eyes widened, and she bent back wards at an extreme angle, to avoid a fire ball that had been shot at her. "WHOOOOOOA!"

"FI!" Marshall said, grabbing her arm to help her stand straight. He looked around for the attacker, and turned back into his normal form. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

"I did." Flame Prince called from behind them, and the group turned to face him. He had his hands in the air, about to cast a fire ball down on them all. "I said I would kill you, and I will!"

"HMPH! LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Fionna said, as she yanked her skirt up. The Flame prince stopped, blushing a bright red as he watched her just lift up her dress, and his fire ball died out. Fionna whipped out two water pistols, and she pointed them at the Prince, and fired.

"AAAAAUGH!" The Prince cried out in pain, and fell onto the stone bridge below him. He hissed in pain, and then pushed himself up. "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! WHAT KIND OF GIRL JUST PULLS HER DRESS UP LIKE THAT?!"

"What kind of perverted guy, thinks he can watch her do that...?" Marshall asked threateningly, as he pointed his own water pistol at the Prince. "I'll kill you for looking..."

"WHAT?! SHE DID IT OF HER OWN ACCORD!" The Flame prince shouted, getting up. He was clearly just a boy, because he was still blushing a bright red.

"Shut up." Marshall said, firing the water into the Prince's face. He cried out in pain, and stepped away from the group. "Besides, she's wearing shorts, pervert."

Fionna ran at the prince, and he looked up at her, and blushed again as he saw her running towards him. She jumped up, and kicked him in the face. The Prince went flying back, and slid across the bridge.

"AUGH! WHAT THE SPARK?!" The Flame Prince sat up, yelling again. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"What? You wanted to tr and kill me, you have to fight me to do it. If you can't take a hit, then don't bother challenging me." Fionna said, looking down at the Prince, her hands on her hips. The Prince glared up at her.

"Augh... I'll do it!" The Prince said, getting up. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh no, you don't," Marshall said, Squirting the prince in the face again with the water gun. "Bad Kitty, No trying to kill Fionna."

The Prince hissed in anger, and stepped away from them both. He glared at the group, before he disappeared in a burst of flames.

"... I think that's it." Gumball said, smiling. "How about we get going home...? It's hot here."

"I agree," Fionna said, smiling. Marshall nodded his head, before he changed into his bat form, and everyone got on his back.

"It was still a romantic night," Ice Queen purred to Gumball, as she hugged his arm on the ride home. "The dancing was fun."

"Hmm, yes it was." Gumball said, smiling brightly. Fionna looked back at them, noticing they seemed in their own little world. She smiled a bit, before she looked away, and hugged Marshall around his bat neck.

"Hey, what's up...?" Marshall asked, He was grinning because her arms were around his neck, not that she could see his face.

"Nothing, I just love you is all." Fionna told him, and Marshall laughed.

"Love you too, Fi. But let's not go near the Fire Kingdom anymore." Marshall told her, and she squeezed him in a hug.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." Fionna said happily, but what they didn't know, is that the fire kingdom was coming to them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back to another chapter of THE RED THIEF.**

**I thank you all for your loyalty. It's much appreciated.**

**Thank you for all your views and reviews... please enjoy today's chapter~**

It was a few days later, that Fionna was sitting on the couch in her pajama's. She had BMO's controller in her hands, and she was playing the racing game on the little computer. It was the the middle of the morning, and she was just waiting for Marshall to wake up, but she could hear him snoring up stairs.

"Hmm... I'm bored." Fionna said, dropping the controller onto the table, and BMO turned the game off, and looked up at her. "Sorry BMO... but it's just not fun right now."

"No, I am sorry." BMO said, waving his hands, "I need better games."

"No, you're fun just the way you are... but I want to get out, and do some adventuring...!" Fionna said, as she stood up. "I think I'll do that."

She hurried to change her clothes, and she grabbed a muffin as she ran out the door. She had told BMO to let Marshall know she went out, when ever the vampire would wake up.

The human girl trotted across the field, still munching on the muffin she took from the kitchen, and she pulled her straps on her shoulders. She was looking around at the tree's and wild life, and she smiled happily.

She turned her head away, to focus on where she was going. She decided that she would head to Cake's to see how her and the kittens were doing.

She approached the house and knocked on the door. "CAKE!"

"Fionna...?" Cake asked, as she opened up the door. She was holding two of the baby kittens, and her face lit up happily. "Wow girl! how was the ball the other night? Tell me all about it." Cake said.

"Haha okay." Fionna said happily, as she walked inside, and picked up a crawling baby P.V.R. She followed cake, who was busy trying to feed the babies. "but how are you doing?" Fionna asked, as she sat down with her sister, and helped her bottle feed the kittens.

"I am doing GREAT. These little cuties keep me so busy," Cake said happily, as she kissed Catey's head. "But back to you, How did that ball work out? Did you kick some fire prince butt...?"

"Haha, yeah I did." Fionna said happily, as she stuck the bottle in P.V.R.'s mouth, and held him in her lap. "It was totally Rhombus cake. He ran away again, after I kicked him in the face."

"Well I want you to be careful, you can't count on that match stick to keep to his mothers promise, since he already broke it." Cake said, shaking a finger at Fionna, while she fed the other four kittens with 4 sets of arms.

"I'll be fine." Fionna told Cake, smiling brightly, "I've got secret weapons he doesn't know about, like a bigger one of those guns. Gumball made a whole bunch of them." Fionna said excitedly, "If he shoes his ugly fire fave again, I'll just put it out."

"That's my girl." Cake said happily, and Fionna laughed. She looked down at P.V.R., and the little ball of a kitten floated up into the air around her head. "Haha! They can fly?!"

"Yes, they're a handful." Cake said, as she reached a hand out, and pushed P.V.R. back down into Fionna's hands. She laughed happily, as she tickled the kitten. "Figures most of them got some of Mono's power of flight."

"... how does that work... between two different kinds of people...?" Fionna asked curiously. "I see some of them look more like mono, and some more like you..."

"It's all in the DNA." Cake said, and Fionna looked at her curiously. "You know... the stuff people are made of. Mine mixed up with Mono's, and these cuties came out."

"Hmm..." Fionna looked at the kittens, not fully understanding, but she caught the concept. When the kittens were done eating, Fionna helped Cake burp them all, laughing as one of them made a lamp grey and black with it's horn as it burped.

"Stick around, I'll make you some lunch!" Cake said happily, and Fionna nodded her head, as she sat in the living room, playing with the kittens, as they floated or rolled around her. She had a piece of string out, taunting them with it.

Fionna missed having Cake around all the time, but she was so happy for her sister, who had a family to take care of. She sighed a bit, as she let Mono Jr crab the string.

"What's wrong...?" Cake asked, handing the sandwich to Fionna. "You're not lonely are you...?"

"No no, Marshall moved in with me." Fionna said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I just miss you is all."

"... You let the vampire move in with you?! Fionna, you're a 15 year old girl! He's an old vampire!" Cake said, growing in size. "That is absolutely crazy! you two can't live together yet!"

"But then I'm lonely..." Fionna said, frowning. Cake saw the sadness, and shrunk back down. "Besides, what's wrong with him living with me...?"

"Well it's... it's just... not proper." Cake said, trying to explain. Fionna blinked in confusion, and the cat sighed. "It's alright, what ever makes you happy, sweet baby."

"Haha, thank's Cake." Fionna said happily, and Cake hugged her sister, after she finished her sandwich. "It's pretty awesome, having him around all the time. But I left today with out telling him. He was still asleep." Fionna said, as she accepted a glass of milk from her sister, and she gulped it back.

"Well I'm sure he'll live with out seeing you for a few hours." Cake said, and picked up the kids. "Or uh... stay dead."

"Dead." Fionna said, Smiling brightly at her sister. She helped Cake collect the kids, and put them in their crib for their nap. Fionna watched the little critters fall asleep, and she smiled a bit.

".. Gee cake, you're a mom... this is so cool." Fionna said, as she watched the kittens snore softly.

"... You might be a mom one day too," Cake told Fionna, and the human girl blushed a bright red.

"Well I dunno about that..." Fionna said, as she spun the mobile with her fingers. "That seems a little weird..."

"Yeah, but it's a wonderful feeling." Cake told Fionna, as she cleaned up the toys. "Being a mom... is just great Fionna."

"So is being an adventurer and a Hero." Fionna smiled brightly at her sister, who laughed.

"Yes that's great too, but one day you might not feel that way. Like you're missing something." Cake said, and walked over to Fionna. "When you're with someone you love..."

"... I don't get that feeling when I'm with Marshall." Fionna said, and Cake sighed.

"One day... if you get that feeling now, let me know so I can punch you." Cake told Fionna, who looked utterly confused.

Fionna bid goodbye to her sister, as she left the house so Cake could nap as well. Fionna felt a bit jealous of her sister, for having Lord Mono, and kids... She smiled a bit as she walked away from the house, and headed home towards the tree house. It was mid afternoon, so she figure Marshall would be awake by now.

She wandered into the tree house, and looked around. The curtains were all closed, but the umbrella was gone. "... Marshall...?" She called out, and BMO wandered into the room.

"Marshall went out to Gumball's." BMO said, smiling brightly up at Fionna. "He said he would be back soon though, so we could all play some music!" The computer said happily, and Fionna smiled.

"Algebraic." Fionna said happily, and she patted BMO's head gently, before she climbed the ladder up to her room. She looked around at the mess, and sat on the floor for a second. Her and Marshall never really liked cleaning, it was usually Cake who picked up after Fionna her whole life. Fionna noticed she was running out of clean clothes too... she wondered if she should phone Cake to ask how to wash things. Fionna got up, and started picking up clothes and junk on the floor.

BMO was down stairs, playing with a toy train, when the computer heard something outside the tree house. BMO stood up, and wandered outside the tree house to take a look around. The computer wandered around the house, still looking, before it turned around, noticing an orange glow.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" BMO cried out in horror, as it saw the base of the tree house catch fire. "FIONNA! FIONNA!"

"You shut up!" A stern voice said. BMO turned around to meet fire prince, who towered over the computer. The Prince grabbed the computer by the top of it's head, and held it up. "What sort of contraption are you? walking around... answer me!" The flame prince shook the computer around.

"I AM BMO! AND FLAME RETARDANT!" The computer stated proudly, and tried to kick Flame Prince.

"BMO...?!" Marshall's voice called out, as the vampire floated over the hill, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the tree house on fire. Gumball was behind him, and he dropped his keyboard at the sight. "WHAT THE STUFF?! YOU SET OUR HOUSE ON FIRE?!"

"FIONNA IS INSIDE! FIONNA IS INSIDE!" BMO cried out with his alarm going off.

"WHAT?! FIONNA!" Marshall yelled, and he lunged for the door, but Gumball stopped him. "LET GO GUMBUTT!"

"You'll burn up!" Gumball told Marshall, and looked up at the open tree house window. "FIONNA! GET OUT OF THERE! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!"

The group watched in horror, as the flames got larger. They kept calling out Fionna's name, but no answer. Marshall was getting angry that Gumball wouldn't let go of him so he could go help Fionna. Instead, he turned on The Flame Prince, growling in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fionna was busy cleaning up still, when she finally noticed the smoke coming from down stairs. She jumped up, and grabbed her mega water gun, and she jumped down the ladder.

The living room was on fire, and she groaned, before she pumped the water gun, and sprayed the flames out. She coughed as the smoke filled the room, but she knew she needed to put out the fire. she sprayed the flames inside down with the water gun, before she jumped outside. She didn't notice the group, because she was still busy getting rid of the fire. When she felt it was all out, she sighed happily, wiping some soot off her head, before she looked over at the shouting group.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE, AND TRY TO BURN OUR HOUSE DOWN, WITH HER INSIDE?!" Marshall shouted at the Flame prince. He was still being held back by Gumball, who knew the vampire king would disregard the fact there was sunlight, and just attack the flame prince, with out a second thought to the fact he was dying. "I WILL KILL YOU! AND THEN I'LL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE KINGDOM! YOU BETTER PRAY SHE'S NOT HURT!"

"I'm Fine," Fionna said, and the group looked over at her, and she had her gun pointed at Flame Prince. "Now you... put BMO down, so I can beat you up."

"Hmph," The Flame prince tossed the computer to the side, then glared at Fionna. "How did you get out of there?!"

"With my water gun." Fionna said, pumping it into action. "It's also how I'm going to get rid of you."

"DANG IT. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" The flame prince shouted at her, and he launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground.

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted, afraid for her. The prince could kill her just by wrapping his flaming hands around her throat.

"HYAAAAH!" Fionna threw flame prince off of her, by kicking him up into the air. She got up, glaring at the flame elemental, her skin perfectly fine. The sun caught the broach she wore, and Marshall sighed with relief. She had it on a ribbon tied like a necklace around her neck. "Haha, I thought you might show up, so I'm still wearing my broach!"

"Why you..." The prince got up from the ground he had fallen on, and he flared up. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Nuh uh." Fionna said, as she aimed the water gun at him, and hit him with a large blast of water. The flame prince shrunk back, and hissed in pain as Fionna kept pumping the water onto him. "You tried to burn my house down, and you picked on BMO. I won't let ou cause any more trouble!"

"AAAUGH! STOP THAT!" the Prince shouted, as he stumbled back, trying to shield himself from the water. Fionna let up on the prince, and put her hand on her hip. "Augh.. you barbaric girl!" Fionna pointed the gun at him, and he hissed in anger, as he got up. "FINE! FINE! Just... don't spray me again..."

"Fine." Fionna said, as she pointed her gun down. "Now, if you want to fight. Let's do this fairly."

"... Fine." FP said, as he stood up, and glared at her.

"FI, Are you CRAZY?!" Marshall shouted at Fionna, who looked over at him.

"No, I have my broach." Fionna said, smiling. "I'll be fine Marshall, besides..." Fionna turned to look at the fiery prince. "This is until the other one gives up."

"... Ha, no! I'm going to kill you!" Flame prince said, flaring up. "I will burn that pretty head of yours! And I'll rip you apart!"

"... Pretty...?" Gumball asked, and the Flame prince stopped, and blushed a fiery red. "... Oh I see... this whole thing is because you have a crush on her now..."

"SHUT UP!" Flame prince shouted, as he grew in size, and threw fire balls at Gumball. The prince jumped out of the way, and so did Marshall. "AS IF I WOULD LIKE SOME BARBARIAN OF A GIRL!"

"I think that's why you like her, cause she's stronger than you." Gumball pointed out from his spot on the grass. He had fallen down while dodging the fire balls.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you Gumball...?" Marshall asked the prince, raising an eyebrow. The Prince sighed, and got up.

"SHE IS NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" The prince shouted, and Fionna pointed her gun at him, and shot a stream of water into his ear. The prince cried out in pain, and shriveled down. "AUGH! JUST. STOP THAT!"

"No, I won't let you throw fire balls at my friends, you cut that out." She told him, and she squirted him again. "I can do this all day you know, it's kind of fun."

"You... STUPID UGLY GIRL!" Flame prince shouted at Fionna, who looked a bit taken aback at being called ugly. He threw a fire ball at her, and she fell back from the impact, and onto her butt.

"What did you call her...?" Marshall hissed, as he shot at flame prince, and kicked him down. He stood over the fire elemental, glaring at him. "Fionna is the most beautiful girl in all of Aaa, I won't let some brat like you, call her ugly."

"WELL JUST LOOK AT HER! She's a brute! Covered in scars, with that stupid look on her face?! what kind of idiot would like her?!" Flame prince shouted at Marshall, who became more irritated. Gumball how ever, felt a bit hurt.

"Her scars are what make her beautiful, it shows her strength." Marshall said, stepping on Flame Prince's chest. "You're just angry because you keep loosing to her. So stop with this stupid little crush of yours right now, and get lost. Fionna is MY girlfriend, and I won't let you hurt her, or call her ridiculous names any more!"

"Augh..." Flame prince glared darkly at Marshall, before he blasted the vampire with his fire balls, knocking his umbrella away. The vampire cried out in pain, as the sunlight hit him all over, and he shrunk down, trying to cover himself from the sun, but it wasn't working.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna shouted in horror, and she got up, and ran over to him. "MARSHALL! MARSHALL!" She hugged him, and hovered over him, protecting him from the sun, until Gumball ran over with an umbrella. The vampire seethed with pain, gripping Fionna's arm tightly as he tried to regain himself. Fionna how ever, turned to glare at Flame Prince, hot angry tears in her eyes.

"You can call me names all you want... BUT YOU DO NOT HURT MY MARSHMALLOW." Fionna shouted at Flame Prince, standing up. She was truly angry now, and she jumped on the prince, and began pounding the stuff out of him.

"... Marshmallow...?" Gumball asked, and Marshall groaned in both pain and embarrassment. "Haha... Marshmallow...?"

"Shut up." Marshall hissed, as his burns slowly went away. He took the umbrella from Gumball, and stood up. "... Only Fionna can call me Marshmallow."

"Haha... Oh no, good friend. You are forever Marshmallow now." Gumball laughed, and they both looked over at Fionna, who had effectively beaten the tar out of the Flame prince, and she stood up, huffing in anger, as she stared down at the beaten prince.

"GET OUT OF HERE. NOW." Fionna said, pointing in the direction of the fire Kingdom. The Flame Prince blushed a furious red, before there was a burst of fire, and a trail of flames in the sky, as he took off once more.

"Fi..." Marshall floated over to her, and took her bruised hand in his. She turned to look up at him, and he saw the anger almost instantly leave her face. A bright smile replaced her look of Rage, ad she threw her arms around him. "Haha... My beautiful hero."

"I'm glad you're alright..." Fionna said, hugging him tightly. "... I'm sorry he hurt you... I should have just put him out for good."

"It's alright... he's just some brat who has a crush on a girl, and doesn't know how to deal with it." Marshall said, patting her hair.

"... gee, I wonder what you were like as a kid." Gumball said curiously.

"Shut up, gumbutt." Marshall told Gumball, looking over at him.

"Oh Marshmallow, you should be nicer." Gumball said, shaking a finger, "That's how you loose friends."

"AAAAAAUGH. DON'T CALL ME MARSHMALLOW!" Marshall hissed at Gumball.

"But... I love my Marshmallow..." Fionna said, looking disappointed.

"It's alright... you can call me that... but he can't." Marshall glared at Gumball, who was just grinning.

"Oh gee, Marshmallow... I thought we were best friends." Gumball teased, and the Vampire hissed, and chased the prince around the tree house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello and welcome back to my fan fiction. I'm sorry I hadn't written anything in the last few days, but I have been busy with life and stuff.**

**it sucked.**

**anyways, I'd like to thank BossKing109 for giving me an idea with this chapter. I do have some characters designed for the sequel to my story, which you will be able to read on my deviantart. I also have the pictures of my OC's posted up there as well, in case you want to know what they look like. haha. **

** .com**

**I'm sorry if I seem like I'm to hard on Flame Prince, but I just wanted to change him up from the normal flame prince. so please forgive me~**

Fionna and Marshall were both sitting on the bed up stairs. It was raining outside, and the two of them were playing cards in the candle light.

It had been a few weeks, and almost every day since their big fight, Flame prince had been coming back, trying to kill Fionna each time. But each time, they got rid of him with their water guns.

"Well at least he won't show up tonight." Marshall said, looking outside the window. "He'd kill himself if he did."

"Hmm.." Fionna was staring at her cards with a concentrated look on her face. Marshall was trying to teach her a new card game, but she didn't seem to get it.

"... Fionna we can stop if you want," Marshall told her, and Fionna looked up, and shook her head.

"No way! I refuse to be defeated!" She declared, and Marshall chuckled. He leaned forwards, and took her cards from her hands. "Hey!"

"Hmm... you don't really have anything anyways." He said, and he looked at her pouting face. He laughed again, before he tossed the cards over his shoulder, and took her chin in his fingers. "Which means I win... Now I want my prize."

"Marshall..." Fionna blushed a bright red, right before the Vampire kissed her deeply. He pushed her onto her back, and took her hands in his, enjoying the moment.

Marshall pulled away from his little bunny girl, who looked up at him so cutely. He smiled at her, and went to kiss her again, when there was a crash down stairs.

"What was that...?" Fionna asked, sitting up straight, and the Vampire sighed, and looked over at the ladder.

"Probably just BMO goofing around, Fi." Marshall said, and he looked at her. "Let him be."

The two heard something else fall over, and a series of people 'shushing' each other.

"... or not." Marshall said, and he floated up into the air, and held a finger to his lips, to hush Fionna. Fionna nodded her head, and she got off the bed, and quietly tip toed to the ladder, and listened closely to the voices that trailed up stairs.

"Oh my glob, I can't believe that worked." A male voice said, sounding dumbfounded. "Look Madeline... Dad's ax..."

"Oooh!" A girl's voice hit their ears now, and the couple looked at each other, confused. "Then it worked!" the girl was clearly not trying to be quiet. "We should be in the right time! This is so MATH! Way to go Jordan!"

"Haha, thanks. But seriously, we should be quiet." Another male voice spoke, the couple assumed it was this 'Jordan'. "It's the middle of the night, what if they're home...?"

"Stupid. My dad is the Vampire King, they are probably out adventuring or something." The first voice spoke.

"... Jordan is right you guys... It's raining... they might be home..." A worried male voice said, the boy sounded proper.

"You couldn't have picked a day where it wasn't raining! I'll die if I go out there! You're an idiot!" an angry boy shouted.

"Okay that's it. I'm going down there." Marshall whispered, but when he looked at Fionna, she was already jumping down. "FIONNA!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS, AND WHAT THE STUFF ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Fionna shouted at the intruders. It was supposed to be dark on the main floor, but the room was lit up, thanks to a fire elemental boy, who was by the window. She looked around the room, at the shocked looks on their faces, and studied each one.

"... Mom...?" The blonde boy in the middle asked. He looked a bit older than Fionna, but he was dressed similarly to her. his back pack was like hers, and his hood was designed like hers in a way. The boy just seemed to stare at her with a look of disbelief.

"What did you call her...?" Marshall asked, floating down after Fionna. He looked pissed and protective. His eyes scanned the group, and he found a familiar face among them. "... Jordan...?"

"Aah, the Vampire King." A vampire boy called from near the door. He was floating himself, and dressed in dark clothes. His hair was long and a dark purple. He had earrings in each ear, and a smirk on his face. "Marshall Lee... been hundreds of years."

"... It has..." Marshall said, looking irritated. "... But... you look older than me... that's not possible."

"Oh but it is." Jordan said. The other vampire smirked at Marshall, and the Vampire King just wanted to wipe that look off his smug face. He looked over at the other two, who hadn't said a word.

"DADDY!" the girl called out, and she flew at Marshall, and knocked him out of the air, and onto the floor. The confused vampire king looked down at her in shock. She wore a hat like the other boy's hood... but her hair was the same color as his. He pushed her away, and looked at the bright blue eyes, eyes just like Fionna's... in fact, if it wasn't for the hair and clothes, he would have sworn it was Fionna. "Daddy! I'm so happy to see you! Listen~ Jordan, Fritz, Pim, Fuego and I, we all traveled through time to get here to see you and mom! It took us a few tries, but it worked out! And now we're here!"

"... Who are you calling 'daddy'...?" Marshall asked, looking horrified now. "And who is 'mom'...?"

"... She is." The Blonde boy said, pointing at Fionna. Fionna was studying the boy who looked like her, but just like Marshall as well. "Fionna is our mother."

"... Okay wait, wait. This needs some explaining..." Marshall said, as he held the dark haired girl at an arms length. "Let's start this over... WHO are you people..."

"Well, you know me." Jordan said, floating over to Marshall and the girl, and he put a hand on the girls head. "This is Madeline, you're daughter... the blonde kid is Fritz, your son." Jordan smiled, and floated over to the other two boys. "This blue fellow, with the white hair, is the son of your good friends, Ice Queen and Ki-... Prince Gumball... His name is Prince Icy Mint. This fire elemental, is the son of your current enemy, Flame Prince. His name is Fuego."

"... Okay... you're nuts." Marshall hissed in anger, and he got up, and moved the Madeline girl away from him further. "That's impossible, Fionna is only 15." Marshall said, looking annoyed. "This isn't a funny joke, Jordan."

"We're older than mom...?" Madeline asked, looking over at Fionna. The human looking girl floated up into the air, and over to Fionna. "... haha, that's so funny!"

"It's not funny...!" Fionna said, and she looked at the girl, studying her. It was like looking into a mirror... except their hair...

"... Mom's right, it's not funny. We're here on serious business, and we don't have long! Right Jordan?" The blonde boy, whose name was Fritz, looked over at the Vampire, who sighed, and nodded his head.

"Right..." Jordan touched his feet to the ground, and looked Marshall in the eyes. "... Something happened further on in time. We're here to stop anything bad from happening in the future."

"What do you mean? We're just supposed to believe you!?" Marshall asked, and looked at the other two boys, who hadn't said a word.

"... Uhm... Mr Abadeer..." The blue boy, with snow white hair, stepped forwards, and bowed. "It's true... please. You have to believe us! This could affect the fate of the Candy kingdom in the future, and none of us will exist!"

"Well I will... I'm some where in the NightOsphere right about now... a sick party, if I remember." Jordan said, smiling.

"Stupid, think about it! If the whole land of Aaa is taken over by the fire Kingdom, You'll die in the heat!" The fire elemental said, looking ticked. Fuego look down, and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "My dad is in danger! My cousin... He came back in time!"

"... This is nuts." Fionna said, walking forwards. "And it's not possible... right...?" She looked at Marshall.

"... I don't know Fi..." Marshall said, looking at her. He then looked at the siblings. The boy looked more like Marshall, even with that white hood, and blonde hair, the boy had deep grey eyes... and the two of them even more bite marks on their necks... one red dot, and one blue.

"... We have pictures..." Fritz said, pulling out an old album from his bag. He walked over, and handed them to Fionna and Marshall.

"... Impossible..." Marshall said, as he and Fionna both opened the book, and looked inside. There they were. Fionna looked a few years older, and they were at a wedding... "... There's Gumbutt and Simone... this is their wedding..."

"... Look," Fionna flipped the page, and there was a picture of her in a beautiful wedding gown, with Cake holding the train of it. The Monochromikittens were floating around her, holding flowers. "... That's... me..."

The couple closed the book quickly, and looked at the others. Fritz looked serious, Madeline looked a bit sad, that her father and mother denied her.

They looked over at the other boys, Jordan had a serious look on his face, that was matched by the blue boy's, and the fire elemental boy's faces.

"... Fine, so what is your cousin doing back here for..." Marshall said, while Fionna handed the album back to the siblings.

"He came back here, to make my dad evil. I know my grandmother is evil, but she gave up on her evil plans not long after you met my dad." Fuego looked down, clenching his fists to keep himself calm. "... but Adish, he always hated how the fire kingdom went from being evil to good, under my father's rule... he gave up after that first time you beat him..."

"... No he didn't, he keeps coming back, trying to kill Fionna." Marshall said, looking at the flame boy with a frown.

"... That's because Adish is telling him to do that..." Fuego said, and looked up at Fionna now. "Lady Fionna, You all made friends with my father, which is what made him the good guy he is in the future! You need to stop Adish!"

"... Alright." Fionna said, nodding her head. She got shocked looks from all the boys in the room. Madeline broke the silence by clapping her hands loudly.

"He's dangerous." Jordan said, floating over to Fionna and Marshall now. "He has this time machine thing, that Pim here made." Jordan shot a look at the blue prince, who blushed.

"What! I was experimenting!" Pim said, frowning. "I didn't know you could use magic like that!"

"Well now you know." Jordan said, making a face.

"Would have been nice when you were watching me spend hours on making it!" Pim said, and he looked away, sighing. "I know this is all my fault... but I didn't think that Adish would steal it!"

"Anyways." Jordan looked back at Fionna and Marshall, and held up a bag. "Destroy the machine he has, and then throw this junk on him." Jordan handed the bag to Marshall, "It will send him back to our time, and we'll deal with him there."

"... This is absolutely nuts." Marshall said, frowning at Jordan, "I'm going to find you later, and beat you."

"I know you will..." Jordan sighed, as he folded his arms. "Be careful around him though... he's some serious evil."

"I'll take care of it here." Fionna said, giving a thumbs up to Jordan, "I defeated the Lich, you know!"

"We know," Fritz said, smiling warmly at Fionna. Madeline floated over to Fionna, and smiled, taking her mothers hands in hers.

"Haha! This is just so cool! I wish we had time to go on some adventures!" Madeline laughed happily.

"That would be so math!" Fionna said, her eyes lighting up. "We could go to this dungeon I've been wanting to explore! I hear there's this stone golem there!"

"Oh my glob, yeah! Then we can go to this other one I heard abo-" Madeline was stopped by Jordan, who took her hand.

"Madeline, we don't have time for any of that, we'll be leaving in a few minuets here, by force." Jordan explained to the young girl, who frowned in disappointment.

"But my Mom is to busy in the future to do anything...!" Madeline protested. "Come on, Jordan, I want to stay here and go adventuring!"

"We can't," Jordan said, and then looked over at Fionna and an irritated Marshall. "Thank you for your help in this... Lady Fionna."

"Of course," Fionna said, nodding her head, before she smiled. "Thanks for helping us."

"And... Please don't be to harsh on my dad!" Fuego said, stepping forwards, "He's one of your good friends... If you guys don't make friends with him... I would never get to meet Fritz, Pim... or Madeline..." Fuego cast a glance at the floating girl. "... please, he's a good king, and a good guy..."

"... Tsk... Fine..." Marshall said, looking annoyed. "We'll give the fart spark a second chance..."

"... Fart Spark...?" Fuego repeated, and the others let out a loud laugh.

"Oh that's a good one!" Jordan said, holding his sides, while Madeline giggled.

"Haha... Fart Spark..." Fritz chuckled along with Pim, who was trying to be polite about it.

"Don't you guys think you can get away with calling me that...!" Fuego said, his cheeks turning a fiery red.

"Haha, sorry Fuego! But it's so funny!" Madeline giggled, and the boy turned a brighter red.

"Aaaah... thanks a lot!" Fuego yelled at Marshall, who just smirked.

"Kid, you're the one who came to me for help." The Vampire king said, and he looked at the others.

"It's time." Jordan said, giving his watch a glance. He grabbed Madeline's hand, and pulled her over to the others. "We have to go."

"Wait, I need to ask you something, Jordan." Marshall said, walking towards the group, as they all held hands. "What are you doing, hanging around with my daughter and her friends...?"

"Hmm, hanging out of course." Jordan said, grinning at Marshall with an evil smirk. Marshall didn't like the look on the other vampire's face. He knew no good could come from him.

"I am seriously going to kick your butt, Jordan. I will find out what you're doing," Marshall threatened. Jordan just laughed, and the group of friends, started to fade as the air around them sparkled. "DON'T YOU TRY ANYTHING!"

"LATER YOUR MAJESTY!" Jordan shouted at Marshall.

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" Madeline called out, and the group vanished before their eyes.

"... Did that just happen...?" Fionna asked Marshall. Marshall still looked peeved, before he turned to Fionna, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... it did." He said, and then he noticed something on the ground. It was a picture from the photo album the kids had. He floated over, and picked it up. "... I guess this is proof."

Fionna looked at the picture with Marshall, and in the picture, was the both of them, each holding a baby.

"... Weird." Fionna said, as she took the picture. She only looked a few years older, but it was her...

"... Well, now we know how to stop this flame prince problem of ours." Marshall said, as he thought about what the kids said. "... Adish, huh...?" Marshall eyed the pouch Jordan had left behind for him.

"... We should tell Gumball." Fionna said, looking up at Marshall. The Vampire looked at her, and smiled, nodding his head, before he pocketed the bag of dust.

"Of course... but let's do that tomorrow." Marshall said, floating around Fionna. "... I want to get back to what we were doing... before we were interrupted..."

"What do you mean...?" Fionna asked, then she blushed a bright red as she remembered.

"Hmm," Marshall wrapped his arms around her, and carried her up stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, here is the chapter of the day!**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**please review kindly~**

"So... you're saying that I have a child, who came here from the future... to tell us that there's a flame elemental, who is corrupting Flame prince, and that he's also from the future..." Gumball asked the couple, who had come to his castle in the middle of the afternoon, while he was having tea with Ice Queen. "... Did you two eat something funny...? That sounds ridiculous!"

"BUT LOOK!" Fionna said, holding up the picture the kids had left behind. Gumball took it, and looked it over.

"... What is..." Gumball took a closer look at the picture. "... This is you and Marshall... but... whose babies...? They look to human..."

"Their names are Fritz and Madeline..." Marshall said, as he floated over to Gumball. "... The blonde one is a boy, the dark haired one is a girl... look at those bite marks." He pointed at the two dots on the children's necks. "... One red dot, one blue..."

"Fascinating..." The ice queen said, taking the picture from Gumball, and she looked it over, with curiosity lighting up her eyes. "Truly wonderful! Time travel! People from the future! What did my son look like?!" She beamed happily at Fionna and Marshall. "I bet he look's just like his father."

"... Simone..." Gumball said, embarrassed, as his cheeks turned a bright red. "This isn't for a long time off in the future..."

"Yes... BUT IT'S THE FUTURE!" The ice queen said, laughing happily. "This is pretty good proof!"

"Anyways..." Marshall looked back at Gumball. "They said that the guy corrupting Flame Prince, is named Adish... And that he is the real evil guy behind all this. We're supposed to destroy his time machine, and throw some dust on him." Marshall held up the he gotten from the group of kids.

"It'll be easy." Fionna smiled brightly at the boys. "Besides, that Fuego guy said Flame prince is one of our friends! And I always save my friends!"

"... He's been trying to kill us, Fi... he's not a friend just yet..." Marshall said, jealously showing up on his face. "But I guess we need to save him... before this Adish guy does something bad..."

"From what Fuego said, he's out to get rid of Flame prince, and make sure the fire kingdom stays evil." Fionna said, and she put her hands on her hips. "I guess... because we make friends with Flame Prince, that's why he turns good."

"Well, you can make friends with anyone, Fionna." Gumball said, smiling brightly at the human girl. "If they have good in them, you can make sure they stay that way."

"Great, but how should we go about this...?" Marshall asked, and the group all looked down, trying to think.

"OH!" Ice queen snapped her fingers, and caught everyone's attention. "How Fionna surrenders to Flame prince, willingly...?"

"WHAT?! You've gone crazy again, Simone!" Marshall said, as he floated closer. "I'm not going to let Fionna do something so stupid!"

"Wait," Gumball said, setting his tea cup down. "That's actually a good idea..."

"How so?! They might kill her...!" Marshall said, as he took Fionna's hand in hers. "

"No no, I don't think Flame prince would let that happen." Gumball looked at Marshall. "He has developed a crush on Fionna, so I think the last thing he'll do is kill her. He's had plenty of opportunity to do so, but hasn't."

"... He'll most likely put her in a dungeon." Ice queen said, smiling. "But you see, she can just escape from the dungeon, to look around the castle for this Adish fellow."

"... That... sounds absolutely crazy." Marshall said, frowning at them both. "She could get hurt all by herself!"

"It's alright." Fionna smiled brightly at Marshall.

"Well no it's not, that's why we're going to go with you!" Gumball said, and he got up. "This is the perfect time to try out my newest doughnut recipe!"

The group all looked at each other nervously, even Ice Queen had started to learn her lesson about the Prince's baked goods.

"It shrinks you down," Gumball said, coming back with a tray of doughnuts. "To just 5 inches tall." The prince set the tray down on the table. "We can go with her in her bag like this. If they inspect her bag, we'll just act like dolls!"

"... This is absolutely nuts." Marshall said, eyeing the doughnuts carefully. "... but I don't want her going alone..."

"And they'll just try to kill her if she goes with friends." Ice Queen said, and Gumball nodded his head.

"Let us all adventure to the fire Kingdom." Gumball said, as he packed three doughnuts in a napkin. "To bad we can't catch a ride though, Marshall would die in the sun."

"I'm not a bat taxi, Gumbutt!" Marshall said, as he pulled his hood over his head, and adjusted his base ball cap.

The group stopped, as they heard a series of giggling coming from outside the window. They all turned to look, and a series of Monochormikittens came flying in, and they all flew at Fionna, and tackled her to the ground.

"Oh good! You're all here!" Cake said, as she flew in the window on Lord Mono's back. "We came to show the kids around the town, and for a visit."

"Hahaha!" Fionna laughed happily, as she sat up, holding all the kittens in her arms. They were all wiggling around happily, hugging their aunt. "Hey Cake!"

"You have great timing!" Gumball said, throwing his hands in the air, "Cake, we need to get to the Fire Kingdom. Quickly!"

"... Are y'all still havin' trouble with that fire booger?" Cake asked the group, and jumped off Lord Mono's back.

"We found out it's not him, but a different guy from the future." Ice queen said, holding up the picture of evidence for Cake to see.

The whole group explained everything to Cake and Lord Mono. The cat was staring at the picture the entire time, before her face soured into an angry expression, and she turned on Marshall.

"YOU HAVE KIDS?!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY LIKE THAT!" The cat tried to claw Marshall's eyes out, while Gumball and Fionna held her back.

"Whoa, hey! Cut that out!" Fionna said, calming her sister down. The cat huffed and puffed, before she turned to look up at Fionna. "... Cake it's alright... it's in the future."

"... I... I guess..." Cake said, frowning still. "But even in the future, you're still my baby girl!"

"Haha, I know." Fionna said, and she hugged her sister tightly. Ice queen inched over, and hugged them as well.

"I'm just so happy I get to marry Gumball in the future... and have kids with him..." The queen cooed over top the two sisters. "It'll be a splendid wedding... And I can't have it with out m bridesmaids~"

"Uuuuuuuuh." The sisters looked at each other, and Gumball coughed. His face was a bright red, and he adjusted his princely collar.

"We should depart. If this is as urgent as we explained, we shouldn't waste any more time." Gumball said, and looked at Lord Mono. "Old friend, could you give us a ride...?"

Lord Mono nodded his head to the prince, and stomped out a yes. Gumball beamed happily, and grabbed the napkin with the doughnuts in it. He got on Lord Mono's back, along with Ice Queen.

"I'll stay here with the kids." Cake said, collecting the kittens. She looked up at Fionna. "You be careful, baby girl... I don't want just pieces of you coming back here."

"I'll be fine." Fionna said, flexing her muscles. "I'll get rid of that Adish guy, and we can all just be buddies with Flame Prince!"

"... Uh, buddy zone." Gumball said to Marshall, who was floating beside him. They both made a face, before laughing.

"Better just be buddy zone," Marshall said, "... Ir I'll snuff out that hair of his."

"Let's go, Fi." Marshall said, as he floated over to her, and picked her up by her arms. "Later Cake, we'll come back safe."

"And childless." Cake hissed at Marshall, who just chuckled, and sat Fionna in front of him on Lord Mono.

"Be careful!" Cake called out to the group, as they flew out the window. Marshall kept his head lowered and shaded, as they all flew through the sky. He hugged Fionna tightly, not liking that she was just going in there by herself... even if she wasn't by herself.

"Marshall, you're hurting me." Fionna said, as she touched his arms. "What's wrong...?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Marshall said, and smiled at her from under his hat, when she turned her head. "I just like hugging my bunny."

"Haha," Fionna smiled brightly.

"Does everyone have their broaches...?" Gumball asked, looking at the others.

"Of course," Fionna said, as she touched the spot under her shirt. "I always wear it, since the attacks just keep coming."

"Same here." Marshall said, and looked at Gumball from under the brim of his hat. "You...?"

"Got it." Gumball said, tapping the front of his jacket. Ice queen tapped her necklace, and the group all looked at the approaching fire Kingdom. Lord Mono brought them to the ground, before the entered. The group jumped off his back, and Gumball turned to everyone.

"Alright, here are the doughnuts." Gumball said, holding out one to Ice queen and Marshall.

"... I can just turn into a bat..." Marshall said, eyeing the doughnut nervously.

"It will look strange if she has a bat in her bag, instead of a doll who looks like her boyfriend." Gumball said, and Marshall groaned, as he looked at the pink prince.

The other three each at their doughnut, while Fionna watched them.

"... I think you screwed up, Gumball. I don't feel anyth-IIIIING!" The vampire doubled over, before he groaned. There was a loud pop, and a bit of smoke. "waaaagh!"

There in the air, floated a tiny little Marshall. He looked at the other two, who also doubled over, and the same thing happened to them, except Gumball fell onto the ground.

"Hahaha!" Fionna smiled, as she approached the smaller versions of the group, and she looked at Marshall, who floated up to her look her in the eye. "You're so cute!"

"... Thanks..." Marshall said, and he looked at the other two. Ice Queen had picked up Gumball, and flew up next to Marshall with him. "I hope you have a plan to make us bigger again, Gumbutt."

"I do, I have marshmallows, just for you, Marshmallow." Gumball teased, and the tiny vampire hissed at Gumball in anger.

"Here... get inside." Fionna said, as she pulled her bag off her back, and opened it up for them to get in. Ice Queen flew inside with Gumball, and Fionna looked at Marshall.

"Be careful..." Marshall said, floating closer to her face. "We're right with you... but don't do anything stupid."

"I'll be fine, Marshall," Fionna smiled at him, and he smiled back. He kissed her bottom lip, before he flew inside her bag. She closed it up, and pulled it on her back, and smiled at Lord Mono. "See you later, LM!"

The lord stomped his hooves, before he took off, to fly back home. Fionna turned to look up the fire kingdom Castle, and she puffed out her chest, before she took off.

She wandered across the the bridge, that went to the castle doors, and she looked up. There were guards on top of the wall, who looked down at her.

"Call the prince! The human is here!" A guard called out, and was followed by a series of shouts.

Fionna waited outside the gate, a serious look on her face, as she waited for Flame prince to show.

In a burst of fire, the prince appeared in front of her, a serious look on his face.

"What, come to douse my kingdom with your weapons...?" The fiery prince asked her, and she shook her head. "... Then why are you here...?"

"... I admit defeat." Fionna told him, and the prince's eyes widened. "I came here alone, because I don't want anyone else to get hurt anymore."

"... Hmm... brave." The flame prince said, blushing a bit. "Fine, I'll throw you in the dungeon! but if that Vampire King comes here looking for you, I will kill him!"

"I broke up with him." Fiona said, looking down. She didn't like lying, but she felt it was the best plan. "... So leave him alone, alright...?"

"Hmm..." The flame prince studied her, before he grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside the castle gates, and through the court yard. "You broke up with him, so you could surrender...?"

"Yeah, I just don't want anyone to be hurt any more..." Fionna said, as she let the Flame prince drag her across the bridge over the molten lava lake inside the gates. "... so please, just leave the rest of Aaa alone..."

"... Very well." Flame prince said, looking back at her. "... I never really wanted to take over it anyways... It was always my mother's plan... and this new guy I know."

Fionna stopped, and looked at Flame prince. The prince looked back at her, confused.

"Come on, stop stalling!" He said, as he yanked on her arm, and she stumbled forwards. "Geez, Stupid girl."

The Flame prince dragged her down through a door at the back of the castle. It was dark where they were going, and getting hotter with each step.

They stopped a a pit of lava, with a cell's all around the sides of the walls. He pushed her inside one of them, and she fell back on her bottom.

"Don't try to escape, or I will set fire to all of Aaa!" Flame prince told her, and she looked up at him through the bars. "... D-don't look at me like that either!" The prince blushed, and he turned around, and left the dungeon.

Fionna sighed, as she sat up properly, and looked around. There were a few fire elementals all huddled in their own cell's, but she saw no guards in the room.

"Fi...!" A small voice came from her back pack, and she took it off, and opened it up in her lap. Marshall flew out, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright Fi...?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Fionna smiled at Marshall. "He must be a good guy, he could have just thrown me in the lava pit down here."

"... Good." Marshall said, and he touched her cheeks with his hands. "But I can't believe you, lying about breaking up with me! He might take advantage of you!"

"It's fine Marshall, I'll just punch him then." Fionna told him, and the vampire blinked, then grinned. "Now... what should we do...?"

"Hmm..." Gumball hummed as he pulled himself up to the edge of the bag with Ice Queen beside him. "Well we need to escape, and fine Adish now..."

"Where would he be though...?" Fionna asked, and the group all looked at each other, thinking.

"Well, Flame Prince mentioned him. Maybe he knows where." Ice queen suggested.

"We can't just ask him that kind of junk." Marshall said, looking at Ice Queen. "He's just listening to what ever he says!"

"I think Ice queen is right." Gumball said, and Marshall hissed and glared at Gumball. "Well she is. Flame prince said he never wanted to take over Aaa... I think we can explain it to him."

"...I don't know... we forgot our proof at the castle..." Fionna said, and the group looked distraught.

"... Are you Lady Fionna...?" A voice called out, and Fionna shoved everyone back in her bag quickly, and turned around to look out the bars. There stood a beautiful girl, with bright red eyes, and long flames for hair. She was slender, and wore some high class jewelry. "... miss...?"

"... I uh... I am." Fionna said, blushing a bit from the over powering beauty of the flame girl. "... and you are...?"

"My name is Ignacia..." The girl said, as she stepped closer to the bars. "... I am a childhood friend of Flame Prince's..."

"Oh... uh..." Fionna got up, and walked over to the bars. "... Then why are you down here...?"

"... I wanted to ask you for your help." The flame girl said, looking upset as she looked at Fionna. "I know that Flame prince seems bad... but he really isn't...!" The girl gripped the stone bars, as she leaned in closer. "He's a kind and sweet guy...! It's this other boys fault... His name is Adish... H-he stays in the castle tower..."

"... I know it's Adish." Fionna said, as she reached out and touched the other girls shoulder. "I know all about it..."

"Wh-what...?" The girl looked at Fionna, shocked. "How...? It's... not even the guards know about the boy!"

"... Eeeeh." Fionna made a face, wondering how to explain. "... It's complicated. But I came here to save your kingdom from this guy!"

"... So... so you'll help him...?" The girl asked, and Fionna nodded her head. "Y-you won't hurt him...?"

"No, I'm here to help, and make friends." Fionna told the girl, and she reached a fist out to the girl. "Hero's promise."

The girl studied the human's hand, before she bumped fists with Fionna, and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much," Ignacia told Fionna. She looked around, before she opened up the cage. "This way, follow me."

The two girls made a run around the lava pit, before the girl stopped at a torch. She pulled down on it, and a secret door slid open.

"This way!" Ignacia said, beckoning Fionna into the passage. Fionna ran inside, and Ignacia followed her, lighting up the passage with her fiery hair.

"Fionna...!" Marshall fought his way out of her bag, and flew up beside her head. the two girls stopped, and Ignacia looked surprised. "What's going on... she might be leading us to a trap!"

"I don't think so." Fionna said, and she turned her head to look at Ice Queen, who was holding Gumball in her arms, as they floated out of the bag. "She's honestly concerned about Flame prince, like us!"

"Well... if this is a secret passage, I guess we can turn back to normal." Gumball said, then he and Ice queen cried out as Ignacia took them in her hands.

"What are these dolls...? How can they talk...?" Ignacia asked curiously, and she studied them closely. "They're adorable."

"We're not dolls, we're people!" Ice queen said, and the girl leaned her head back. "Please unhand my boyfriend!"

"Uh..." Ignacia let them both stand on her palms, before Ice queen flew over to gumball, and hugged him tightly. The flame girl smiled brightly at the couple in her hands, and she looked up at Fionna. "These are your friends...?"

"Yes... That's Ice Queen and Prince Gumball." Fionna said, smiling at the girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for being so rude!" Ignacia said, fretting as she looked at the tiny people. "Please forgive me..."

"It's alright." Gumball said, smiling, but Ice queen looked irritated that another girl had touched her man. "But we should get back to normal."

"Hmm..." Ignacia studied Marshall now, as she walked closer to Fionna. "Who is this...?"

"I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Marshal told the girl, and she took a step back. "This better not be a trap..."

"It's not, I swear." The girl said, and she started to look upset again. "... I just want Flame prince to go back to normal..."

"Hmm..." Marshall looked away from the almost crying girl, while Fionna comforted her. "Well let's get back to normal!"

"Here, Marshmallow, catch." Gumball said, as he tossed a marshmallow to Marshall, who caught it while hissing. "Just eat it."

The three small friends, each ate their marshmallows, and grew back to their normal size. The Fiery girl watched in surprise as it happened, before bowing to the royalty.

"... Thank you all, for helping me..." She said, and looked up at them. "I promise you... Flame prince is a good guy..."

"We know." Fionna smiled brightly at Ignacia, before they hurried up the passage once more.

"We're almost there." Ignacia said, as she pushed passed Fionna. They approached the top of the passage way, and she turned to them, and held a finger to her lips. Fionna moved up next to the girl, and they all pressed their ears to the door.

"Why didn't you kill her?!" An angry voice shouted on the other side. "You were supposed to kill that stupid brat!"

"That is not how I do things," Flame prince's voice could be heard, and he sounded angry. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around...?!"

"Grrr! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" the angry voice shouted, and Ignacia pulled away from the passage door.

"We need to help him...!" She whispered, and she pulled a lever, and the door slid open. Fionna ran in the room, and straight for the other flame elemental in the room. She tackled him to the ground, and pulled her fist back to punch him in the face.

"Fionna?! Ignacia?!" Flame prince sounded startled, as Fionna began punching the other flame elemental. He looked similar to Flame prince, but with longer hair, and different clothing. "What is going on here?!"

"My Prince!" Ignacia ran over to Flame prince, and he looked shocked still, as he saw the rest of the group. "We came to help you...!"

"I don't need help!" Flame prince said, as he looked down at Ignacia. "I can handle myself!"

"RAAAAAAH!" Adish growled loudly, and flared up. He grabbed Fionna by the arm, and threw her off of him. He grew in size. "THAT IS IT. I WILL KILL HER MYSELF! THEN I'LL KILL YOU FLAME PRINCE! THE FIRE KINGDOM WILL BE MINE!"

"What...?!" Flame prince Held Ignacia back, as Adish attacked the group.

"Look out!" Ice queen shouted, as she brought up a wall of solid ice, to stop the flames from hitting her and the others. It melted easily from the heat though. The angry elemental growled and hissed at the group.

"HEY!" Fionna called from the other side of the room, as she got up, drawing her sword from her back pack. "I'm over here, Fire booger! Come and get me!" She shouted.

"Fire booger?!" Adish yelled in anger, and he turned on Fionna, and attacked her again. He blasted her with his flames. She held her sword up to shield herself, but she was blasted out the open window. "Hahahaha!"

"FIONNA!" Marshall shouted, as he darted out the window after her, but she was fine. She was floating in the air, her trusty bow having saved her by wrapping around her middle. "Fionna...!"

"I'm fine." She said, and she looked up at the window, as Adish crawled out, laughing still, as he flared up over the whole kingdom below.

"I'll kill you all!" The fire elemental shouted, and Fionna gripped her sword in her hands. "Haha!"

"You'll have to stop talking to do that." She said, before she flew at the Fire elemental, attacking it. "MARSHALL, FIND THAT TIME MACHINE!"

Marshall nodded his head, before he flew back inside the window, ducking under Adish's flames, while Fionna distracted him. "Gumball! help me look!"

"Got it!" Gumball scrambled from behind Ice queen, to help Marshall look for the time machine.

"Time machine...?" Flame Prince asked curiously. "What are you all talking about?"

"Adish is from the future! he came back here to take over the fire kingdom, and make it evil!" Ice queen explained to the two confused fire elementals. "He was going to kill you!"

"... what...?!" Flame prince looked dumbfounded, and he looked at the other two. "That's impossible!"

"Actually no... your son warned us." Gumball said, looking over at Flame prince. "Apparently you were supposed to become our friend, not keep on trying to kill us all."

"What...?" Flame prince blushed, "A son..? with who?!"

"Who knows..?" Marshall said, "But my daughter and son, who I had with Fionna," He cast a hard glance at the prince. "... are good friends with your son. They wanted us to help you."

"... This is nuts!" Flame prince shouted, and he flared up. "Comple- ... Is that a cupcake...?" He died down, and pointed at a metallic cupcake. It was blue in color, and had a clock on the front.

"... That must be it." Gumball said, as he ran over to it, and plucked it off the shelf it sat on. "... Let's smash it!"

"WAAAAAAAH!" Fionna shot through the window, and slammed into the ground, sliding across it. She groaned, as she pushed herself up, and looked at the window. "Guys... hurry!" She said, as Adish pulled himself back in.

"What are you doing?!" Adish growled in rage. "PUT THAT DOWN!"

"NOW!" Marshall shouted, and he grabbed the machine, and smashed it on the ground.

"NOOOOOO! YOU FOOLS!" Adish yelled in rage, and blasted fire at the group. Fionna shielded herself with her sword, while Ice queen protected the others with her ice once more. "I'LL DESTROY YOU ANYWAYS!"

"No you won't!" Fionna shouted, as she ran through the flames, and she jumped at Adish and she kicked him in the face, and he fell back on the ground. She slammed the tip of her sword into the floor behind his head, and he looked up at her, rage and fright in his eyes. "You're going back to where you came from!"

"NO!" He yelled, and tried to throw Fionna off of him, but she pulled her sword out of the ground and held it to his flaming neck. "CURSE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IN THE FUTURE!"

"Just try it." Fionna grinned, and Marshall flew over with the dust, and glared down at Adish.

"You try and touch her, and you'll have to deal with the wrath of the NightOsphere." Marshall hissed to Adish, before he dumped the dust on the elemental. "Later, fire booger!"

"AAAARGH!" Adish shouted in anger as the air around him sparkled. Fionna stepped back, and so did Marshall. The whole group watched as Adish disappeared, yelling.

"... Wow..." Ignacia said, as she stepped out from behind Flame prince, who had been shielding her. "... That..."

"WAS SO CRAZY!" Ice queen shouted, and started to make it snow in the room. "WHOOOOOA! This was so much fun!"

"Haha..." Fionna laughed, and then there was a flash above them all, and something dropped out of the ceiling above them, and fluttered down. It was an envelope. "What the...?"

"Hmm..." Gumball was the one who caught it, and he opened it up. He blinked, and laughed. "I guess, you guys were telling the truth..." He held up the photo that was inside.

The photo showed the group of kids all grinning proudly as they stood around a chained up Adish.

'Thanks for your help, please don't ground us' was written in the corner of the photo.

"... Weird..." Flame prince said, as he inspected the photo. "Just.. weird... You're all crazy."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of crazy that happens around us." Marshall said, as he floated behind Fionna.

"... I'm sorry about... attacking you." Flame prince said, looking at Fionna shyly. "... I didn't... want to. But Adish said you would destroy my kingdom if I didn't..."

"Well I'd never do that!" Fionna said, and she grinned happily at Flame Prince. "How about we be buds instead of enemies...?"

"Ha... I'd like that." Flame prince said, as he blushed softly, and bumped fists with Fionna.

"There, now that this matter is settled," Gumball handed the picture to Ice Queen, who was excited to see her son. "How about we all go do something fun...? You're welcome to join us, Flame Prince, Lady Ignacia."

"Sounds fun!" Ignacia said happily, and Flame prince nodded his head, smiling.

"Good, let us all go eat friendship cup cakes, and party until dawn!" Gumball said, raising his hands above his head.

"... I don't want any of your weird cupcakes." Marshall said, making a face at Gumball.

"Oh Marshmallow, you're just upset cause of my baking ability." Gumball said, but was delivered a punch to the shoulder from the vampire. "OW!"

"What did I say about calling me MARSHMALLOW?!" Marshall shouted at the prince, and the whole group just laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello all, I know it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter, and I apologize about that.**

**So I hope you'll al be pleased with today's chapter.**

**Please enjoy, and have a wonderful day~**

"Fionna, sit still." Marshall told his precious bunny girl, as he brushed her hair out. She was sitting on the couch, and he was floating above her, as he brushed the locks. "If you keep moving, it'll keep on hurting."

"But, I'm excited!" Fionna said happily, as she clapped her hands against her legs, and looked up at Marshall. "I've never had a hair cut!"

"We're not cutting a lot off, just a little." Marshall told her, smiling, as he continued to brush her long honey colored locks. He made her wet it down, and it was even longer than usual, when weighed down with water.

"Still! This is exciting!" Fionna said happily, as she bounced up and down on the couch. Marshall sighed, and let her wet hair trickle out of his fingers.

"Fionna, I might cut your ear off if you keep moving like that." He told her, "If you sit still I'll give you a reward."

"Okay." Fionna said, as she put her hands on her knee's, and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, before he pulled out a pair of scissors, and began trimming her hair for her.

It had been several months since their battle with Adish, and the land of Aaa had been peaceful, for the most part. The time for the annual Candy festival was coming back around, and the two were busy preparing.

Fionna had grown as she approached her 17th birthday. Marshall felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach, but he knew everything was all right, just by glancing at the blue bite marks on her neck. A reminder that she would stop aging at 18, and they could live happily together, forever.

"... I wonder, how did we come up with the names Madeline and Fritz...?" Fionna questioned, as she thought about the future herself. Marshall chuckled, as he snipped some ends off her hair.

"I'm sure it's because they traveled back here to the past, and now we just have no choice." Marshall said, and Fionna giggled. "It's like asking what came first... the chicken or the egg."

"Hmm, I guess." Fionna said, not really understanding. Marshall's hands continued to trim at her long hair, until the door burst open loudly, and Ice Queen, who was now going by Simone more often, ran inside.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted excitedly at the shocked couple. She thrust her hand out under Fionna's nose, to show off the ring, that had a gumball like crystal set in it. "HE ASKED ME! BUBBA ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! I SAID YES!"

"Well, of course you did." Fionna looked up at Simone, and smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, I have so much planning, like the dresses... I'll need Cake of course! And you will be my maid of honor! And Gabrielle will be my flower penguin...! OH THIS IS JUST SO AMAZING!"

The former crazy queen started laughing like crazy, and snow slowly started to fall from the ceiling. Fionna shivered from the cold, and Marshall sighed.

"Simone, you're making it snow." He told his old friend, and the woman stopped laughing, and looked around. "... Where's Bubbabutt...?"

"Oh, in the candy Kingdom." Simone smiled brightly at Marshall, and she grabbed his hand. "We were on a date in the market! THEN HE ASKED ME! RIGHT IN THE SPOT WHERE I FIRST TRIED TO KIDNAP HIM!"

"... How... Romantic...?" Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow at her, as she laughed again, and the snow once more, fell on their heads. "Simone..."

"LET'S ALL CELEBRATE!" Fionna shouted, jumping up from the couch. "WE NEED TO THROW A PARTY!"

"OH YES!" Ice queen said happily, and clapped her hands in excitement. "LET'S CELEBRATE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hold on." Marshall said, and he went back to Fionna, and he snipped some more hair off, before he handed her, her hat. "There, now we can go party."

"YAAAAY!" Fionna shouted, throwing her hands in the air. The vampire chuckled. She might have grown, but she was also still the same. He floated up stairs to their bedroom, to change into some sun protective clothing.

The Ice queen summoned up a snow liger for them to ride back to the candy kingdom, and as the group approached, Fionna and Marshall weren't as surprised as they thought they would be, to see the kingdom covered in snow.

"She must have been really happy when it happened." Marshall told Fionna, as they entered the candy kingdom. Citizens were out and about in sweaters, cleaning up the snow or playing in it. The couple jumped off of the snow liger, and so did Simone.

"Oh, hello." Gumball called out to them, as he helped shovel some snow into a pile. Gumball had grown in the year as well, he looked more mature. "I suppose you two heard the good news..."

"Yes, congrats!" Fionna said happily, as she high fived the gum prince

"Way to go Gumbutt, you're engaged." Marshall said, as he floated over, "You going to announce it at the candy festival ball...?"

"Yes, I am." Gumball said, smiling. A blush crept up on the pink prince's cheeks, and he adjusted his scarf. "That whole... incident... it made me realize that I really do love Simone..." He looked over at the happy queen, who was playing in the snow with Fionna and some kids. "... and I have a kid in the future..."

"so do I..." Marshall said, crossing his arms, as he watched the girls too. "... keep our son away from my daughter."

"I won't promise anything like that." Gumball said, smiling at his friend. "... When are you going to propose to Fionna...?"

"Eeeh..." Marshall made a face, and blushed a bright red. He looked away from the prince, who raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed vampire, then smirked.

"Marshall, you can't put it off forever," Gumball teased. "Hurry up or your kids will never exist."

"Shut up!" Marshall said, hissing at the prince, before he pushed him in the snow pile he was working on. "I-I'll ask her! just not yet! She's not even 17 yet!"

"haha," Gumball just laughed up at the embarrassed vampire king, and he got up, but Marshall shoved him back in the snow. "H-hey!"

Gumball grabbed some snow, and threw it in the vampire's face. Marshall wiped it off, then grinned evily.

"Bad move, bubbabutt." Marshall said, as he grabbed some snow, and returned the favor.

"Haha, ACK!" Fionna felt some snow connect with the back of her head, and she turned around, to see Marshall and Gumball, both frozen in place now. "... SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Fionna grabbed up some snow, and began throwing it at the boys, landing a hit on each of them.

"OH! Me too!" Ice queen said happily, as she threw some snow balls at the boys as well. The group of friends laughed, as they each threw their ammo at each other, and some candy citizens joined in on the snow ball fight.

"Surrender, or face a face wash in the snow!" Fionna cried out from behind a snow wall, Simone made up quickly, to use as a fort.

"Never!" Marshall cried back over their own make shift fort. The boy's fort wasn't as nice as the girls, but it got the job done. "You surrender!"

"Haha, do you know who you're talking too?!" Fionna laughed over the wall, and Simone stood up, and threw some snow balls at the boys.

"Oh no! Not lady Fionna, the hero of Aaa!" Gumball yelled teasingly, "And her partner in crime, the Ice queen!"

"We're not evil!" Simone yelled back, and she summoned up a large ball of snow into her hands.

"... Oh snap." Marshall said, as him and the gum prince both looked at the giant ball of snow, before the ice queen threw it at them, and they were buried in it.

"haha! Take their fort!" Fionna said, jumping over the wall, before making a run for the boys fort. She jumped over their pile of snow, and landed in front of the boys, as they tried to dig their way out of the snow. "You loose, guys!"

"That's not fair, you had Simone on your side!" Marshall laughed, and looked at the ice queen.

"All is fair, in a snow ball fight, old friend." Simone smiled brightly, and the girls both held up snow balls. "Now surrender!"

"Fine, fine... We give up." Gumball sighed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What...?! Come on dude!" Marshall said, looking at Gumball, frowning.

"They beat us, I'm giving up before I get a face wash in the snow." Gumball said, and Marshall looked up at Fionna.

"You wouldn't actually do that... right, Fi...?" Marshall said, and the girl just laughed, and dropped her snowball. She approached Marshall, who was still stuck in the snow, and moving around nervously. "Wait... Fi! Come on! no!"

"Haha," she grabbed his head, and shoved it in the snow. "SAY UNCLE!"

"UNCLE!" Marshall's muffled yell came from the snow, and Fionna let go of him, and laughed. The girls helped the boys out of the snow, and they patted themselves off.

"Geez," Marshall put his hand on Fionna's head, and ruffled her hat around. "I should give you a face wash,"

"Haha, but I won!" Fionna said, and Marshall smiled as he hugged her.

"Yeah you did." He said, and looked at the newly engaged couple. Simone was adjusting Gumball's crown, and the prince looked so happy.

Marshall made a face at the thought that Gumball beat him to the punch on proposing, and the Vampire hugged Fionna tighter. He looked down at her as she clung to him, and smiled warmly.

"Hey, let's celebrate this engagement," Marshall said, looking at the others. "With a big party!"

"Well, we wanted to wait to announce it." Gumball said, as he took Simone's hand in his. "... perhaps we should wait till then, before the whole kingdom knows."

"Well, we could still throw a party!" Fionna said, and they looked at her. "We'll do it at the tree house! We'll invite Cake, lord Mono, And Flame prince!" Fionna said excitedly.

"Hmm, that sounds like fun." Simone smiled happily, "Let's do that!" She looked at Gumball, who smiled.

"Alright, I'll bake some things for all of us to eat!" Gumball said, and the other three looked at each other nervously. "... Regular baked goods..."

"Alright, sounds good." Fionna said happily, and Marshall put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know... still make's me nervous." Marshall said, looking at Gumball with a raised eyebrow.

The group split up in two. Gumball and Simone went to go bake some treats for their party, while Marshall took Fionna home, so they could phone Flame Prince, and the Monochromicorn family.

"That's so neat, they're going to get married!" Fionna said happily, and Marshall looked at her, and gripped her hand tightly, adjusting his hat on his head, to keep his face shaded. "This is so exciting! I'm so happy for them both!"

"... Yeah me too." Marshall said, looking over at her. He found those big blue eyes looking up at him, and he looked away quickly. He didn't know what to do now, he wanted to ask her right then and there, but he had no ring, and she was still 16... "Hmm, I wonder if Flame Prince will bring Ignacia...? Seems like they're doing well."

"Yeah, Ignacia said they've been dating a while now, and that Flame Prince is real sweet." Fionna said happily, as she swung their arms back and forth while they walked. "I'm happy that they're together... Ignacia really loves FP."

Marshall started to feel the weight on his shoulders, and he rubbed the back of his neck as they entered the tree house together. He looked around at their home. The had truly made it just theirs in the months they spent living together. The curtains were all black with skulls on them, to keep the sun out during the day. Fionna and him had built a new couch together, and the redecorated the walls with old tattered posters, and pictures of them and their friends.

He floated over to the one of them holding their future children, and he paused, as he stared at the picture. He noticed the ring on Fionna's hand, it looked like two melded together... One half looked familiar...

"... Hmm." He rubbed his head, before he looked over at Fionna, who was standing near the pile of hair they left on the ground. He then noticed how messy their home was and made a face. "Guess we should clean up."

"Yeah," Fionna said, looking up at him. The two both cleaned up their house, after they made their phone call's to the others. BMO was even wandering around, helping pick things up.

There was a knock on the door a little while after dinner time, before it opened. Fionna looked down the hold from the top floor, to see Ice queen and Gumball walking inside, holding trays of desserts.

"WOW!" Fionna said happily, as she dropped down from the top floor. "Looks great, guys!"

"Thanks, we worked hard on them." Simone said, as she set the goodies on the coffee table, and Gumball helped unwrap them with her. "I promise, no funny business!"

"I uh, I made you engagement presents!" Fionna said, and the couple looked at her, a bit surprised. "here."

Fionna pulled two dolls out from behind her back, and held them up. They were both modeled after the couple, and both wearing white wedding clothing. large smiles were stitched onto their faces, and mismatched buttons were used for eyes.

"OH!" Ice queen waved her hands around happily, before she took the dolls. "Thank you so much Fionna! This is truly wonderful!"

"th-thanks." Fionna said, blushing and smiling at the queen. The older woman hugged Fionna tightly, and Gumball inspected the tin version of himself.

"When did you learn to sew?" He asked Fionna curiously.

"Cake taught me a few months ago, because all my clothes were ripped, and she was tired of fixing them." Fionna said, grinning brightly. "You like it...?"

"It's fantastic, Fionna. Thank you." Gumball said, and he hugged his younger friend.

"Hey," Marshall floated in the room, holding a big bowl full of candy red juice. "Hands off, touch your own girl."

"Haa, Marshall." Gumball sighed, then looked at the juice. "What's this...?"

"Strawberry flavored juice." Marshall stated as he set the bowl down. "cause you made cakes." The vampire looked at the cakes, and noticed a few red ones, he figure were for him.

"HEY GIRL!" Cake's voice called out, as she ran inside the tree house, with Lord mono and the kids behind her. "Congarts on the engagement PG! Simone!"

"Thank you so much," Simone said, hugging Cake tightly. The kittens flew around their aunt in circles, before they bombarded BMO to play with his toys and games.

"MMMMHMMM. I'm gunna make you the nicest dress!" Cake said happily to the queen, and she put her hands on her hips. "You're gunna look fabulous."

"Fantastic!" Ice queen said happily, waving her hands at the cat, before she turned to Lord mono, and greeted him as well.

Fionna smiled brightly as she moved over to the door to close it, when she saw a soft orange glow. She poked her head out, and saw Flame Prince and Ignacia standing outside the door, holding hands.

"Fionna!" Ignacia said happily, and went to hug the human. The human let her, glad she put her broach on before the flame elementals arrived. "I'm so happy you invited us!"

"Well this party is for Simone and Gumball." Fionna said, and the flame girl smiled brightly, and looked over at Flame Prince, who shyly shook Fionna's hand. "Glad you two could make it."

"Well we have some news as well!" Ignacia said happily, as she entered the house with Flame Prince, who was blushing a bit now. "The Prince and I are also getting engaged!"

"What?" everyone yelled in surprise, and Marshall just look shocked and choked. he couldn't believe it...

"Congrats!" Cake said happily, and the flame girl blushed and smiled.

"We'll be holding an engagement party a few months from now, but it's official." Ignacia said, taking Flame Prince's hand in hers, and holding it tightly. "I'm so happy..."

"Me too." Flame prince smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend, and looked over at the other guys. "So we're all engaged then...?"

"Not Marshall and Fionna." Gumball said, smirking over at the vampire.

"What..? I thought they would have been the first." Flame prince said, looking utterly surprised.

"Just... SHUT UP." Marshall hissed, and he floated away from the other two males, to get a cake.

"... Cold feet." Gumball told Flame prince, who held back a loud burst of laughter at the pun.

"Fionna..." Ignacia pulled Fionna aside with Ice queen and cake, and looked at the human girl. "... Has Marshall mentioned anything to you...? At all...?"

"... But I'm 16." Fionna said, looking at the other two curiously. "Seems a little soon."

"I'm 16 as well," Ignacia said, smiling. "But I guess it's different among royalty."

"I'm sure Marshall will do something soon..." Simone told the girls, and Cake made a face.

"He better not, My baby is only 16 years old. I'll claw his eyes out if he does." Cake said, and Fionna sighed. The girls all looked over at Marshall expectantly, as he drained the color from a cake, and he looked over at them. He blinked in confusion, then made a sour face.

"WHAT?" He asked, annoyed that they were staring, and Simone and Ignacia giggled.

"Let's play a game." Fionna said, clapping her hands loudly. She went over to a trunk, and fished around in it. "I found this neat one in a dungeon! It says 'twister' on it!"

"Hmm, That is a fun game!" Simone said excitedly, and clapped her hands. She helped Fionna with the mat.

"BMO, could you spin it for us...?" Fionna asked, as she handed the spinner to the little computer.

"Of course!" BMO said happily, as he left the kittens to play with his toys, while he waddled over and sat down next to the mat. He set the spinner down, and looked up. "Who is playing...?"

"Me!" Fionna said, hopping on the mat. Ice Queen, Gumball and Ignacia all followed suit, and looked at the others.

"I'm alright." Flame Prince said, and sat down on a tinfoil covered potion of the couch.

"Hmm, I'll sit it out too." Marshall said, floating above Flame Prince with Lord Mono.

"I'll play!" Cake said excitedly, "I'm going to win this game!"

"Haa, that's cheating Cake! No stretchy powers!" Fionna protested, and the cat sighed, before she nodded her head.

The group began playing the game, and Marshall floated down next to Flame Prince on the couch. The prince looked over at him, and scratched his cheek.

"... Just ask her." The prince said, and Marshall choked on the juice he was drinking. "There's nothing that says you can't wait a year or 2 till you actually marry, but I'm sure you're upset that everyone else is engaged."

"... Of course I'm upset." Marshall hissed out, and closed his eyes. "You two idiots beat me to it... and I've been with Fionna much longer than you've had your girlfriends."

"... Well you and Fionna have Forever together." Flame Prince looked over at Marshall, who looked like he was thinking on that. "the rest of us don't... we wish we did, but we don't."

"... I guess you're right..." Marshall said, looking at the ground.

"But knowing you, I'm sure you can't wait that long." Flame Prince said, and smiled at the Vampire, who made a sour face, before he looked up at the ceiling. The Flame Prince was right, he didn't think he could wait to much longer, it was already paining him to wait for her 18th birthday...

"Ignacia and I won't be marrying for a while, and I'm sure it's the same for the Ice queen and Prince Gumball." Flame prince told Marshall, "... It's just nice. To confirm that one day, it will happen."

"Yeah..." Marshall agreed, and looked into his glass of juice. He watched the game play out on the twister mat, with Cake winning in the end. The party continued on with games and treats, but as it got later, people got tired.

"I should take the kids home." Cake said, as she piled the sleeping kittens on Lord Mono's back. "They're exhausted." She turned to the others, "Congrats once again, on the engagements." Cake said happily, before she climbed on Lord Mono's back.

"We should depart as well," Ignacia said, after the family left. "Before it gets to late, Thank you for the party." She smiled at Fionna, who hugged her friend.

"Remember what I said," Flame Prince told Marshall, who looked away, frowning. The flame elementals left the house as well, to head home.

"yes, it was a fun party." Gumball said, as he picked up the cake trays they had brought. "Thanks to the both of you."

"No problem, PG!" Fionna said, as she helped the prince.

"Aaah, I'm so happy." Simone sighed happily, as she gazed at the ring on her finger. "This is the most magical day of my life!"

"Haha," Gumball chuckled, and took her hand. "Let's head home, we still have the candy festival to plan." The prince said, and looked at Marshall and Fionna. "Thanks again you two, see you tomorrow!"

The other couple left, and it was silent in the tree house. Fionna looked over at Marshall, who started to clean up the game.

"Crazy huh...?" Marshall asked her, smiling over his shoulder. "Those four, getting engaged."

"Yeah," Fionna laughed a bit, and she picked up some cups, and brought them into the kitchen. Marshall watched her, then looked down at the floor. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, I'll be up in a minuet." Marshall said, looking up at her. He smiled as she kissed his cheek, before she went up stairs, and he floated there for a minuet, before he thought about the ring in the picture. He knew he saw it some where... "... Ah."

He floated over to a chest of treasures they kept from their adventures, and he opened it up. He dug around among the gold coins and treasures, till he found it.

He pulled out a silver ring, with a ruby set into it. He floated over to the picture, and held it up, looking from the ring in the picture, to the one in his hand. Though the one in the picture was melded with another, it was the same. He thought about the ring for a moment, and remembered it was one of the first things that they found together, when they started dating. He smiled, before he pocketed the ring, and flew upstairs to go to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so... I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry I'm not writing as much and as frequently, but I've been working a lot lately.**

**also, I had the stupidest grin on my face while writing this out.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy~**

"Marshall! look at that game!" Fionna said excitedly as they walked through the Candy Kingdom festival together. Fionna decided against her booth this year, so she could help Cake with hers every now and then. Cake had been selling baby clothes this time around, with her little kittens as models of her fine works. "I wanna play that one!"

"Alright." Marshall said, as they walked over to the game where they had to throw a ball at some bottles, to knock them over. They both payed for a couple of rounds, and began knocking them all down. "You ready for tonight..?" He asked, looking over at Fionna. It was the second last day of the Candy festival, and her 17th birthday was tomorrow.

"Yeah I am!" Fionna said excitedly as she knocked down more bottles, and won the giant stuffed rabbit from the vendor. "I've got an outfit again."

"heh, you don't have to wear an outfit." Marshall told her, as he knocked over another stack of bottles, and won a giant bat plush.

"But I want too." she said happily, and she hugged her giant rabbit.

"Hmm, well it's good with me." Marshall told her, and they two of them left the vendor, each carrying their plush. Marshall adjusted his sun hat, and looked over at her. "It's gunna be an important concert."

"Well yeah, it's the last one this week!" Fionna said excitedly, and Marshall just chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Yeah it is." He said, and they looked over at the booth that Simone and Gumball were running together.

"... I wanna dunk the prince." Marshall said, as he walked up. The former Ice Queen's booth. Simone had made a giant ice dunk tank, filled with cold water, and Gumball was sitting on the dunk trigger, wearing a swim suit.

"You dunked me 8 times the other day!" Gumball said, sighing as the couple walked up.

"Well I wanna do it again." Marshall grinned up at the prince, and paid for a few throws.

"This was a marvelous idea." Simone said, as Fionna stood next to the queen, who was watching as Marshall threw a ball, and the prince fell into the frigid water. The vampire laughed loudly at the shivering prince, as he climbed out. "I love drying him off."

"Haha, Simone, this was just asking for Marshall to be your best customer." Fionna said to the woman, who just smiled happily.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to have a booth with my future husband." Simone said happily, sighing as she put her hands on her cheeks. Fionna looked at the woman's engagement ring, and then looked away. She then looked over at Marshall who dunked the prince once again, and Fionna giggled a bit.

"... Well, has Marshall mentioned anything...?" Simone asked Fionna, looking at the blonde girl.

"About what...?" Fionna asked, looking up at Simone.

"About getting married, silly." The woman pulled at Fionna's cheeks. "He's probably dying to ask you..!"

"Simone, I'm not in a hurry to get married." Fionna said, rubbing her cheeks after the woman let go. "... I know Marshall and I are going to be together forever... I don't need a proposal or a ring to prove it..."

"But you must want to get married!" Simone said, and Fionna blushed.

"... Well yeah but... It's too soon for that stuff." Fionna said, rubbing her head.

"Fiona, you're a girl. It's natural to want him to ask you." Simone told Fionna, who sighed a bit, and looked away nervously.

"Yeah I suppose I do..." Fionna said, and she looked down at the two plushies she held in her hands. She squeezed them together, and looked up at Simone. "But still, it's so soon."

"... So when are you going to ask her..?" Gumball asked as he got back up on the ice platform, shivering. Marshall looked up at the prince, about to throw another ball, and he sighed heavily.

"... Soon... very soon." Marshall said, as he looked at the ice ball in his hand. "... I found the ring..."

"Good, because you're slower than a snail at this." Gumball said, smirking at Marshall. The vampire made a face, and he threw the ice ball at the target, and the prince fell into the cold water below once more. "Augh... Okay that's enough!"

"Fine." Marshall said, as he flew up, and helped the prince out of the dunk tank. "Hey, how about we go get some food?" He called out to the girls.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Fionna said happily as she jumped up and down. Simone nodded her head, and Marshall set Gumball down on the ground.

"Augh, let me change." Gumball said, as Simone handed him a towel, and he went into the changing tent behind the booth.

"Hmm, What should we eat...?" Fionna asked, as the group walked down the street of food vendors and they looked around.

"How about some corn dogs...?" gumball asked, pointing.

"No no, we need sweets!" Fionna said, pointing at a cotton candy vendor.

"How about actual food? like burgers!" Simone said, pointing at another booth.

Marshall stood there, as the three all ran off in separate directions, and he laughed. He looked over at Fionna, who was getting her cotton candy, and he smiled, as his hand trickled into his pocket, and he touched the ring inside. his fingers wrapped around it, as he stood there, thinking about how he would propose... and when...

"Marshmallow..." Fionna's voice called to him, and he looked up, and smiled at her as she held up a candy apple for him. "I got you this, you're probably thirsty."

"I am, thanks." Marshall said as he took the candy apple, and drained the color from it. "Hmm, why don't you get some real food... not just spun sugar?"

"Hmm, probably a good idea." Fionna said, as she put some of the cotton candy in her mouth. "Maybe after I finish this."

Marshall chuckled, and ruffled her hat on her head, before the others came back with their food.

"I got a few burgers," Simone said, holding them up, and Fionna smiled brightly. "for when you're done with your candy."

"Thanks Simone!" Fionna said happily, and the group went to go find a place to sit.

"Hmm, this years festival went extremely well." Gumball said, as they all sat on the edge of the fountain. "The concerts are of course, a huge success once more."

"Of course, It is my band after all." Marshall said, as he leaned back on the fountain, and looked at Gumball. "Featuring you guys."

"Haha, The Fright Kings." Fionna smiled, and she high fived Marshall. "But uh, half of our band is girls, more if we include Cake."

"Hmm, doesn't matter." Marshall said, waving a hand and Simone looked up at the sky, and Marshall glanced at her. "What's up...?"

"... Just thinking... about how nice it is, to have friends." Simone said, and the group looked at her curiously. "... It's been so long... and last year I was so lonely as well..." Simone looked down at her food, and smiled warmly. "This... Is the warmest I've been in the last thousand years..."

"Well... we're always here for you now, Simone." Fionna said, leaning forwards to look at the woman. "I mean... you had a crazy streak there, but... it's all good now!"

"Hmm, thank you Fionna." Simone said happily, and tears of happiness swelled into her eyes. "I'm so glad I made you my Maid of Honor... you're my best friend."

"Hmm." Fionna blushed a bit, and she nudged Simone's shoulder with her fist. "I'll make you mine one day too."

"I'd like that!" Simone said happily, and the girls laughed together.

"... Speaking of stuff like that." Gumball looked at Marshall who glared darkly, a look that said not to mention proposing. "... Marshall Lee, will you be my Best man...?"

"... Dude that sounds so stupid." Marshall said, making a sour face, and Gumball frowned. The Vampire looked away, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sure, why not...?"

"Ha, thanks." Gumball said, before he put a hand on Marshall's shoulder. "You are my best friend, Marshall."

"Hmm, I dunno, I have a lot of friends." Marshall said, looking at Gumball, who smirked, before pushing the Vampire into the pond behind him.

"UCK! WHAT THE LUMP?!| Marshall shouted as he sat up in the water. The other three all looked at him, and laughed loudly as the wet Vampire stood up out of the water. "I'm going to strangle you, Gumbutt!" The Vampire chased the prince up the street of Vendors.

"Hmm, Well, we should get back to our booth." Simone said, as her and Fionna stood up, and watched the boys run around. "Before Marshall kills Bubba."

"Probably a good idea." Fionna said, and looked at Simone. "We'll see you guys later at the concert!"

"Of course!" Simone said happily, and she left Fionna, to go rescue Gumball from the clutches of the Vampire King.

After the sun set, the forever couple was at the tree house, the both of them getting ready for their last concert.

"Come on Fi, let's hurry!" Marshall shouted up the ladder, as he pulled his bass on his shoulder. He was wearing his usual punk rock outfit.

"Coming!" Fionna shouted, as she jumped down the ladder, and Marshall caught her. She laughed happily, as Marshall let her stand on her own two feet, and He looked her over. Fionna was wearing a strapless dark blue dress. The hems looks frayed and ripped, and she wore black stockings, and what looked like red Cowboy boots. He chuckled, before he looked her in the eyes. Her hair was styled into two curly pig tails, and she had her bunny ears in.

"You look adorable." Marshall said, as he took her hands in his. "The perfect Eternal Bunny girl."

"Haha, thanks. That's what I was going for!" Fionna said excitedly. Marshall kissed her lips softly, before they left the tree house to head back to the kingdom. "I'm so excited! This is going to be the best one yet!"

"Yep." Marshall grinned at her, before he picked her up in his arms, and soared off to the candy kingdom with her.

The two of them landed back stage, as the fireworks went off over their heads, and they were greeted by a Punk rock Gumball, and a punk rock Simone.

"... You two..." Marshall said, laughing a bit at the pink 'punk' clothing that Simone made Gumball wear.

"Shut up," Gumball said, as he adjusted his keyboard under his arm. "Simone made it with Cake's help."

"I think he looks fantastic!" Simone said excitedly, as she fussed with her messy pony tail. She wore round spectacles, with blue lenses, and a tight ripped tank top. She had on a tight jean skirt, and ripped stockings, with tall black boots.

"So do you!" Fionna said excitedly, and Simone smiled, before she held up her drum sticks.

"This is going to be great!" Simone said, and the girls ran up on the stage.

"... Gumball." Marshall looked at the prince, and handed him some sheet music. "... Play this for the last song."

"... What's this...? There's no lyrics." Gumball said, looking the music over.

"Just a song I wrote, I know the lyrics." Marshall said, and smiled at the pink prince. "Tonight is important, so don't screw it up."

"Huh..." Gumball followed the Vampire up onto the stage, and the crowd cheered. Everyone was there, even their friends the Flame Prince and Ignacia.

"HEY CANDY KINGDOM! WELCOME TO THE LAST CONCERT OF THE FESTIVAL!" Fionna shouted at the crowd excitedly, and Marshall tuned his bass quickly. "I hope you all enjoyed the fire works! but now it's time for the music!"

Marshall struck a deep cord, and the crowd looked at him.

"WE ARE MARSHALL LEE, AND THE FRIGHT KINGS!" He shouted, and laughed evily, as the others watched him, smiling. "Please enjoy the music..."

_It's a dark dark night,_

_a night to spill some blood!_

_it's gunna be a sight,_

_when I suck out your soul!_

_Hiding in the tree's,_

_it's not going away!_

_shaking at the knee's,_

_your shield won't keep me at bay!_

_I'm gunna get you, get you!_

_I'm gunna kill you, kill you!_

_I'm gunna drain you, drain you!_

_I will kill you tonight!_

Marshall thrashed his guitar, while Simone bashed her drums loudly, and Gumball backed them up with his keyboard.

_Angry demon boy,_

_your fright wont work here!_

_Angry demon guy,_

_I will make you disappear!_

_Here comes the sun,_

_your fun wont last!_

_Here comes the day!_

_I will kill you fast!_

_I'm gunna kill you, kill you!_

_I'm gunna slay you, slay you!_

_I'm gunna bash you, bash you!_

_I will get rid of you tonight!_

The group on the stage were having a blast with their hard rock songs they all came up with together, and the crowd was also enjoying them. They thrashed around to the music the group sang and played through the whole night. As it go later, the night was soon coming to an end... it was well after midnight, and Marshall strummed his signature ending cord, and the crowd cheered out for the Fright Kings.

"I have one more son to sing." Marshall said, and he nodded to Gumball. "Fionna, if you could just stand there and listen, this one is for you..."

"Uh... Alright..." Fionna said, blushing a bit, as she put the microphone in the stand. The crowd all looked at Marshall expectantly, as Gumball started the song with his keyboard.

((I'd like to point out right now, that I do not own this song, nor will I claim to own it. I just changed a few words here and there. please don't be mad at me.))

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something good to do._

_Hey bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing tune?_

_Who cares bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you!_

Fionna's cheeks turned a bright red, as she watched her boyfriend play the song, and Simone joined in with her drums, picking up the beat. The other two couldn't believe what was happening on the stage.

_Well I know this little chapel in the kingdom we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're young, got an adventure full of fun_

_we can do-o-o-o-o,_

_just me and you-o-o-o-o,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Marshall looked at her, and continued to play his guitar, as he walked closer to her. He couldn't believe he was doing something so cheesy, but he knew he had to get it out.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something good to do._

_Hey bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing tune?_

_Who cares bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just gooo girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna beat up, a Ghoooooul._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It's way fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something good to do._

_Hey bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing tune?_

_Who cares bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now bunny,_

_Tell me right now bunny, bunny._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now bunny,_

_Tell me right now bunny, bunny._

Marshall swung his bass around to his back, and dug his hand in his pocket quickly, before he pulled out the wing he found, and he held it out to Fionna, who was red like a tomato, and her hands were on her face. He smiled as he knelt down in front of her, and looked up at her.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something good to do._

_Hey bunny,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing tune?_

_Who cares Fionna,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The crowd was dead silent, and they were all looking at Fionna. Gumball and Simone were both watching intently as well, as the bunny girl stood there, a bright red, her hand on the microphone stand to keep her steady, and from fainting.

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, had just proposed to her, with a song... on a stage... in front of the whole Kingdom... He even had a ring, and was looking up at her from one knee...

"..." She mouthed something softly, but not even Marshall could hear it. He smiled up at her.

"Speak up Fionna, I can't hear you..." He told her, and She began to get nervous and she pulled the microphone to her lips, and put on her bravest front.

"YES, MARSHALL LEE! I WILL MARRY YOU!" She shouted into the microphone, and the vampire just laughed, as he took her hand, and put the ring on it. She looked at it nervously, but her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, and her head was spinning. "Marshall..."

"I love you," Marshall said, standing up, and sweeping her off her feet, to kiss her deeply in front of the now cheering crowd.

"YEAH FIONNA!" Simone shouted happily, as she threw her sticks in the air, and leaped over her drum kit. Gumball moved from behind his keyboard, smiling as well.

"MY BABY GIRL!" Cake shouted, as she stretched onto the stage. She looked conflicted. She was crying in happiness, at the romantic thing she just witnessed, but she was also angry that her baby fionna said yes to the Vampire. "I... I JUST... CONGRATS GIRL!"

Fionna laughed happily, as she hugged all her friends, then kissed Marshall happily. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and blushed a deep red again.

They were engaged.

**~OKAY. So. That last song was not mine, it was Marry You by Bruno Mars. I do not claim to own the song, it's his. All I did was change some words here and there.**

**please don't be mad.**

**but yeah, hella cheesy moment.**

**your welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30: epilogue

**Well here it is.**

**The last chapter of The Red Thief.**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has read my fanfiction. I treausre each review, and I will always cherish this journey I went on with all of you.**

**thank you so much, for all of your support, idea's, and words of encouragement... I couldn't have done it with out you, all my readers.**

**just...**

**thank you,**

**thank you...**

**THANK YOU!**

**-bawls eyes out-**

**thank you so much for letting me write this for all of you! **

**so... please enjoy this last bit...~**

3 years later...

"Fionna, Fionna!" Cake called out, as she ran into the room Fionna was supposed to be in. She stopped, and stood there, shocked. The older adventuress was now 20 years old, but didn't look a day over the age of 18. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in all white, and her long blonde hair, was put elegantly into a long braid, decorated with light blue flowers.

The adventuress turned around to look at cake, fighting a bit with the long dress that she had already tripped on a few times.

"OH, OH MY BABY!" Cake cried happily. The cat had a light blue ribbon around her neck, tied into a large bow in the back. She marveled at the wedding dress that her younger sister wore. It was strapless, and had a sweet heart neckline. There was a thick light blue ribbon around her middle, that tied into a long trailing bow in the back. It was simple, but Fionna looked beautiful in it.

"Cake," Fionna smiled happily, as she hugged her sister tightly. "Heehee, I look so stupid in this, huh?"

"NO! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! That Marshall Lee doesn't deserve you!" Cake said, hugging her sister back with her long stretchy arms. Fionna laughed happily, as she accepted her sisters loving embrace, and she rested her head against cakes.

"I'm so nervous... I can't believe this day came so quickly..." Fionna said, as she held onto Cake still. "... So much has happened... Gumball and Simone's wedding last ear made me nervous that mine was so soon..."

"Hmm, yeah, lots of weddings!" Cake said, grinning happily. "That Fire boogers wedding is in 6 months, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Fionna said, smiling brightly at Cake.

Fionna thought back on Simone and Gumball's wedding... how it had a winter and sugary sweet theme to it. Fionna closed her eyes, remembering how happy those two looked... and now Simone was PREGNANT. She was only a few months in, and not showing yet, but it was confirmed by a doctor.

"Haha, I'm kind of excited," Fionna said happily as she patted her hands on her legs. "Still nervous, but excited."

"Hello...?" Simone called out from the door way, and she walked inside. She was wearing some tinted blue spectacles, and her outrageous eyebrows had disappeared, but she still looked like the ice queen they knew, and now loved. "OH. OH FIONNA. YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!"

"Haha, thanks!" Fionna said, as she stood up, holding cake. The older woman closed the door behind her, and she came further inside. "How is... how is Marshall...?"

"He's busy chasing Bubba around, threatening to beat him to a pulp for a joke he made." Simone giggled, and Fionna felt a bit of relief that Marshall was as nervous as she was. "Something about 'cold feet'."

"Gumball needs to stop teasing Marshall, or he might end beaten out of shape." Cake said, and the girls laughed.

"But anyways... I uh... got something for you." Simone said, as she held up a box. "You've got your something blue already... So I wanted you to wear this..." Simone opened the box, and the sisters looked inside.

It was the long white veil that Simone wore at her wedding... It was made of the finest Lace in Aaa, and the woman pulled it out, and fixed it into Fionna's hair gently.

"Just uh... Something Old and borrowed... though it's not very old." Simone said, blushing a bit.

"... Thank you Simone..." Fionna smiled brightly at her friend, and hugged her warmly. "It's perfect."

"OH!" Ignacia burst into the room, and the three girls looked at her. "OH I HAVE SOMETHING NEW! This is perfect!"

"Haha, Ignacia! You didn't have to get me anything." Fionna said, as the girl walked over, and she fussed nervously with a wrapped package, holding it away from her body.

"Well, a bride needs a bouquet!" Ignacia said, as she held up the magically sealed box, so she couldn't burn it. "So I brought these for you." She held it out to Fionna, who took it, and opened the box, breaking the spell.

"OH WOW!" Fionna said, as she pulled out a bouquet, that was a mixture of light blue and white roses, tied with a light blue ribbon. "These are beautiful..."

"I had to pick them carefully..." Ignacia said, blushing a bit. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them." Fionna said, and she looked at her friends around her, and she touched her cheeks. "Haha... I'm going to cry...!"

"Oh don't do that! You'll ruing the make-up!" Simone said. She had fought with the Make-up and Fionna, who didn't want to wear any, but Simone had managed to convince her a little bit was alright.

"Haha...!" Fionna held back her tears of happiness, and she smiled. "Thank you... everyone... so much!"

"Fionna, we should be the ones thanking you." Ignacia said, and smiled. "You helped me save Flame Prince from the clutches of that time traveling Jerk..."

"Well that was thanks to my kids," Fionna laughed a bit, and so did the others.

"... You also helped me with Bubba..." Simone said, smiling at Fionna. "You even became my friend and... I can't thank you enough, for accepting me as who I was, and helping me be the better person I am today."

"... Thank you..." Fionna said, and a few tears fell down her cheeks. Simone waved her hands around nervously, and moved to stop Fionna from ruining her make-up.

"Don't you cry! this will be the happiest day of your never ending life, you know!" Simone said, smiling. "surrounded by all your friends, and the Kingdom, you're getting married!"

"Yeah!" Ignacia beamed happily. "You're life is just starting out, Fionna! Don't be upset!"

"Thanks." Fionna said, and she took a deep breath, and punched the air above her. "This is just the beginning of my latest adventure!"

"Hello...?" There was a knock at the door, and it was Flame Prince who poked his head inside, blushing a bit. "I uh... We have a problem. If we don't start this thing soon, Marshall is gunna kill Gumball."

"Haha, he's right!" Simone said, and she adjusted her light blue brides maid dress, and looked at Fionna. "It's time."

"Haha, yeah." Fionna said nervously, as she pulled at her dress. "Yeah, get LSP to start it now,"

"Alright." Flame Prince smiled at the girls, and left.

"Ugh... I can't... stand this!" Marshall said, as he pulled at the bowtie around his neck, while he walked with Gumball into the wedding hall. Practically the whole kingdom was there, and every royal prince, with people from other parts of the land. Marshall stopped, and looked around at them all nervously.

"It's fine, she'll be in here in a minuet." Gumball called from behind Marshall, as he pushed the vampire forwards, towards the altar. "You need to relax."

"Big words coming from the guy I had to drag to the altar on his wedding day, The brave King Gumball..." Marshall said, looking back at the former prince.

"Hey." Gumball frowned, and pushed Marshall forwards into his black, and stood him still. "It's why you should listen to me... Your anxiety will melt away when you see her come in. So just, try to relax until then."

"Ugh..." Marshall groaned, as Gumball adjusted the Vampire's tux for him, and clapped his hand on his shoulder. Gumball was a bit taller than Marshall now, and looked older. Marshall smiled at his friend, as he held up his fist, and the two of them fist bumped each other. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome. You should be honored to have me be your best man." Gumball told him, and Marshall raised an eyebrow. "... Anyways, just. Stand here, and wait."

"Hey," Flame Prince approached to two, and Marshall looked at him. He looked older and more mature as well... The Vampire king rubbed the back of his head, as he looked at his two friends. "Uh, Simone was wondering if you could give Fionna away, Gumball."

"Oh, sure." Gumball smiled, and Marshall looked a bit shocked, and he looked at Gumball. "... Make sure Marshall doesn't float away."

"Got it." Flame Prince said, and Gumball ran back down the aisle to find the girls. Flame prince looked at Marshall, who sighed, as he fought with his bowtie again, before tousling his hair. "... Nervous?"

"Duh." Marshall said, and looked at Flame Prince. "This is hell... I just want to skip to the party."

"Hmm, let's see you say that after you see Fionna." Flame Prince said, and Marshall raised an eyebrow, and the wedding march started. Pepermint Maid was playing it on the piano, and LSP was floating behind the Altar, wearing his own bow tie, and holding the book of Glob.

Marshall fussed with the front of his jacket, as he looked over at the entrance to the hall. The Monochromikittens flew in, throwing flower petals everywhere, and at people as they passed, and made their way up the aisle. Marshall sighed, as he shifted on his feet, when Ignacia walked in, and up to her place on Fionna's side of the altar.

His eyes flicked to back to the entrance, and he saw the Pink Prince walk in, his arm locked with a beautiful woman's.

His beautiful Woman... If Marshall needed to breathe, he would have passed out from lack of oxygen, because his breath was taken away by the sight of Fionna. He admired her gorgeous gown, which was being looked after from behind with Cake and Simone, to make sure she didn't trip.

He didn't know his mouth had been hanging open, until Gumball gave Marshall a signal that it was. The vampire quickly snapped his mouth shut, almost biting his tongue as he did.

When Fionna was beside him, and her big blue eyes gazed up at him, a smile on her lips, Marshall felt a warmth fill him, as he moved closer to her.

"OK, Welcome all, to the Drama bomb wedding of Fionna and Marshall Lee!" LSP called out to the hall, and the couple both looked at him, a bit stunned by his choice of words. "I mean like, FINALLY. It took you two long enough. We expected this to happen a few months after Marshall Lee proposed! not 3 years later!"

"Just get on with it, LSP." Marshall said, frowning at the prince.

"What ever. Okay, so... We stand here today, before Glob, to join these two together in holy togetherness!" LSP continued with his speech, which seemed to go on forever, and go in one ear and out the other of most everyone in the room.

"Anyways, let's get onto the romantic junk." LSP said, and LSP looked over at Marshall. "Marshall Lee Abadeer. Do you take Fionna the Human, to be your wife and bride, and promise to never leave her, for as long as you stay dead, and eternally young?"

"I Do." Marshall said, as he looked into Fionna's big blue eyes, and smiled, as he took a ring from Gumball. It was the other half of the ring he saw in the picture 3 years ago... her wedding band. He took her engagement ring off her hand, and held the two together, before he used his ghostly fire powers, to mold them into one, before slipping it on her left hand. Fionna blushed a bright red, and she looked up at Marshall, who was just smiling lovingly at his almost bride.

"Okay, okay. Now Fionna the Human... Do you take this sexy hawt vampire King to be your Husband...? Because it's not to late to change your mind and be my queen." LSP said, wiggling his eyebrows at Fionna. The human immortal girl just laughed, and she accepted a ring from Simone, and put it on Marshall's ring finger, and she looked up into his deep red eyes.

"... I do." Fionna said, smiling warmly, and She gripped his hands in hers.

"Ugh, what ever. Alright. Well, Then you two are married, cause I say so." LSP said, and he waved a hand at Peppermint maid to play music. "Now just kiss and get it over with!"

The whole hall burst out in hollers and shouts of happiness, as Marshall wrapped his strong arms around Fionna, and pulled her to him, before he kissed her deeply in front of the whole land of Aaa.

"OKAY! NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE PARTY!" LSP shouted to the whole hall, who all cried out in excitement, before they all made their way out of the hall and chapel, into the town square of the kingdom. It was already late into the night, because they started the wedding later, so Marshall could enjoy it. The citizens all started dancing to the music Party Patty was playing from a stage. Lanterns of different colors light up the square, and there was a buffet of food for everyone to enjoy. The dance floor was already full of people, when the newlyweds came out of the chapel, accompanied by their good friends.

"... That... that was absolutely beautiful." Simone sniffed and sobbed, as she kept her eyes patted dry with a handkerchief. Gumball was holding her hand tightly, and he looked over at Fionna and Marshall. Fionna hand her arms wrapped around her new husband's arm, and they were both still looking at each other lovingly.

"Get a room you two," Gumball said, and Marshall looked up at the Candy King, and grinned a toothy grin.

"We will in a bit, we just want to enjoy our party." Marshall said, and Fionna blushed a bright red.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY!" Cake shouted from in front of Marshall.

"C-Cake..." Fionna said, and Simone held up the cat before she could claw out Marshall's eyes.

"Cake, they're married, and Fionna's a big girl now, I mean... she's 20 years old."

"STILL!" Cake said, frowning in anger. "Hmph, I'm going to go dance with Mono." The cat said, as she sulked away to find her own husband.

"Haha, She's so over protective." Ignacia said, and she looked at Fionna. "How about we all go dance?"

"Yes, that's an awesome idea!" Fionna said, and she took Marshall's hand in hers, and lifted up the hem of her dress, to run towards the dance floor with him.

"She'll never change." Simone said, as they watched the newly weds from afar.

"That's a good thing." Gumball said, smiling. "Where would we be with out our hero?"

"We'd all be dead by now, I'm sure." Flame Prince said bluntly, and the four of them stood there, knowing that statement was true.

"Haha!" Fionna was busy dancing with Marshall, who was spinning her around, and holding her close. "We're Married..."

"Doesn't seem like it... does it?" Marshall said, as he swayed with her. "Nothing really feels different..."

"Maybe that's because, we might as well have been married the last 4 years anyways...?" Fionna said, looking up at him. Marshall blinked, then laughed, as he looked down into her eyes.

"You're right, we should have done this sooner." Marshall told her, as he continued to sway with his gorgeous bunny bride. "... I'm still happy though... that we did this... that it's official..."

"Me too." Fionna said, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you Marshall Lee..."

"I love you too, Fionna..." Marshall told her softly, before he brought her lips up to his, and kissed her deeply. "Hmm... How about after the party, we head home, and try to make those kids we have in the future...?"

"Marshall...!" Fionna smacked his arm, blushing a bright red, but he just laughed, as he pulled her close, and floated up into the air with her.

"What...? You know now that's how kids are made... Besides, it'll be soon, considering Simone is already pregnant." Marshall told her, but Fionna continued to blush a bright red. "Hmmm no need to be so embarrassed, Fi."

"Still..." Fionna said, and Marshall spun around with her in the air, and that brought her out of her embarrassment, and made her laugh. "Haha... Marshall!"

"Hmm, yes, my wife...?" Marshall asked her, dipping her backwards in the air. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled brightly.

"You look stupid in a bow tie." She told him, and Marshall blinked. The couple both burst out laughing, and Marshall brought them back onto the ground, and they continued to dance their wedding night away...

"AND THAT KIDS, Is how I met your mother... and started dating her, and the adventures we went on... and how I proposed, and how we got married." Marshall said as he floated in the air in the living room of the tree house. Fritz was sitting on on the couch, while Madeline floated upside down. "It's also how we met you two for the first time."

"THAT WAS SOOOOO ROMANTIC DADDY!" Madeline said excitedly, as she flew up to her father, and hugged him warmly. Marshall smiled, as he hugged her back, and looked down at his son Fritz, who seemed to be filled to the brim with questions.

"Well, what is it you want to ask...?" Marshall asked, and Madeline looked at her twin brother.

"Well... you mentioned some guy named Jordan... but we never met a Jordan before!" Fritz said, gritting his teeth together. He didn't like the thought of another guy coming around to hand off his slightly older twin sister. "How do we stop this guy from coming into our lives?"

"... Well you see. That would create a time paradox." Marshall explained, and Fritz frowned. "Because his magic is what brought you two into the past... things would get all messed up if I stopped him from meeting you two."

"Do you know him...?" Madeline asked her father, and Marshall sighed a bit, as he ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. His daughter looked so excited.

"I do, we used to be friends... which is why it's weird for me... but that's beside the point." Marshall said, as he ruffled his daughters Kitty hat on her head.

"Marshall, are you done telling the story...? We need to get ready for our newest adventure!" Fionna said, as she dropped down from the top floor, and she put her hand on her hip. She was much more mature, now that she was a mother. She wore tight leather clothing, and a bit of armor. Her bunny hat was now a bunny hood, and her now longer bangs covered one of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm done." Marshall smiled, as he floated over to Fionna, and kissed her deeply.

"YUCK!" Fritz made a barfing sound from the couch, but Madeline, who still floated in the air, just laughed happily at the sight of their parents.

"I want that... I want to be with some body like that one day." Madeline said, smiling brightly.

"Not on my watch..." Fritz said, frowning deeply.

"Now Fritz, You can't do that to your sister." Fionna smiled at Fritz. "While your dad and I are away in the NightOsphere, you two need to keep an eye on the evil things around the land of Aaa for us."

"Of course!" Madeline said, as she floated down to her mother, and smiled as she touched her feet on the ground. "Fritz and I are gunna go adventuring every day! and we'll beat up evil monsters, and bask some ghouls heads in, and find treasure!"

"... Oooh..." Fionna looked over at Marshall. She had big puppy dog eyes, that asked if she could stay to do the adventures with her daughter.

"Fionna, you can't stay, I need you with me." Marshall said, as he floated over to her, and smiled. "Besides, these two need to learn to live on their own."

"Well... Cake will keep an eye on them." Fionna said, smiling brightly. "But your right."

"... I still think we should go with you," Fritz said, as he got up from the couch, "We could help you fight those demons in the NightOsphere."

"It's far to dangerous." Marshall said, and the couple look at their kids. "We need you two here."

"... We'll miss you guys," Madeline said, and tears formed in her eyes.

"We'll miss you both as well." Marshall said, as he hugged his upset daughter, and Fionna kissed Fritz's forehead. "But we'll be back soon, and we'll all go adventuring again together."

"Yeah...!" Madeline said excitedly, and she hugged Marshall tightly, before she hugged Fionna next.

"Well... We'll see you two soon." Fionna said, smiling at her kids, as Marshall opened up a portal to the NightOsphere. "Behave... and strangle some pixies!"

"WILL DO, MOM!" Madeline said, and she saluted her mother. Fionna smiled, and looked at Fritz, who nodded his head.

"Make sure you protect your sister!" Marshall called out to Fritz. It was the young boys turn to salute, and to his father. "You know from what."

"Yes dad, I got it!" Fritz said, grinning. Marshall chuckled.

"That's my boy." Marshall said, before he looked at his beautiful warrior wife, who looked ready for battle, with her sword strapped to her back. "Well... let's go."

"To our next adventure!" Fionna said, as she grabbed Marshall's hand, and the two jumped through the portal, and into the NightOsphere.

**The End.**

**~-cries-**

**thanks again, for reading...**

**to anyone who wants to read the adventures of Madeline and Fritz, you can find the story exclusively on my deviantart.**

** .com**

**thank you again, for all of your support.**


End file.
